One Day Is More Than Enough
by JessSwann
Summary: Reprend juste à la fin d'AWE ... Elizabeth se retrouve seule après le départ de Will .. voici comment se déroulent les 10 prochaines années .. jusqu'à la scène post générique d'AWE Reviews appréciées
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers**:** bah le blabla habituel… je tiens juste à préciser que pour la première partie les dialogues ne sont pas de moi , les situations non plus, j'ai repris deux scènes une de CoBP et une d'AWE … le crédit est donc à porter à qui vous savez…**

**Pour l'histoire bah vous l'aurez compris on reprend pile poil à la fin d'AWE… et on étoffe. Cette histoire est l'histoire d'Elizabeth … jusqu'à la scène post générique d'AWE … Pour le pairing … bah vous verrez …**

**Oh une dernière chose ..pour une fois je n'ai pas choisi mon titre au hasard…(je le dis vu que je suis une quiche pour les titres) **

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Prologue**

_**Îlot perdu des Caraïbes…. 3 ans plus tôt**_

Sur une plage d'un sable d'une clarté éblouissante, une jeune fille marche lentement en surveillant de temps à autres l'horizon. Elle est désespérée… Coincée sur cette île minuscule après avoir vu le navire d'immondes pirates emporter celui qui fait battre son cœur depuis son enfance… William Turner… Elle pense tellement à lui qu'elle ne se rend pas compte du vent qui fait jouer le tissu de se robe blanche. Une robe de vierge.

Rien ne peut la détourner de la pensée du jeune homme qui a lui seul suffit à faire battre son cœur plus fort. Elle sait que s'il est venu et qu'il a risqué sa vie c'est pour elle, et qu'il va peut être mourir à cause d'elle !! Cette idée la fait frémir …Non elle ne peut pas le perdre… pas sans lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait, pas sans qu'il ait une fois posé ses lèvres sur les siennes..

D'un air décidé elle se retourne vers son compagnon d'infortune… Ce dernier, assis sur le sable frotte d'un air nonchalant son pistolet. Rien que cette vue énerve la jeune femme.. Comment peut il rester ainsi sans rien faire alors que Will court un si grand danger !! Sa rage envers cet homme est sans limite.. Certes il lui a sauvé la vie une fois… mais à quel prix ? Pour la prendre ensuite en otage ? Et à présent que fait il pour les sortir de là ? Rien .. D'une voix tremblante de rage elle lui jette ses griefs à la figure

- Vous alliez tout dire sur Will à Barbossa en échange d'un bateau !!

Toujours assis et aussi désinvolte, le pirate la regarde

- Un bateau serait utile. Souligne t'il. Le fait est que je n'allais pas parler de ce fichu Will à Barbossa. Tant qu'il n'était pas au courant, j'avais de quoi marchander, ce qui n'est plus le cas…Grâce à ce fichu Will

Sans prêter plus attention à elle, l'homme se lève tandis que la jeune femme réfléchit à ses dernières paroles… elle se sent stupide à présent.. Mais la pensée de Will ne la quitte pas.. Elle doit faire quelque chose !

- Il a risqué sa vie pour sauver la notre. Il faut qu'on essaie de le sauver ! Tente t'elle en courant derrière l'homme

Ce dernier se retourne, et la regarde un bref instant avant de faire le geste de la chasser

- Allez y vous me raconterez

Mais elle ne peut pas s'avouer vaincue.. Elle ne peut pas abandonner Will, jamais ! Elle continue à suivre le pirate, sa robe blanche encore humide de son bain forcé laissant couler de temps à autre une goutte semblable à une larme

- On vous a déjà abandonné ici !! On pourrait fuir de la même manière ! S'exclame t'elle en le saisissant par le bras, le forçant à la regarder

- Et dans quel but jeune fille !! Le Black Pearl est parti et à moins d'avoir un gouvernail et des voiles.. Sous ce jupon.. Ce dont je doute. Le jeune Mr Turner sera mort avant. Termine t'il en la regardant droit dans les yeux… évitant de se laisser distraire par les charmes que dévoile complaisamment le dit jupon

A ces mots la jeune fille sent son cœur se serrer.. Non elle ne peut pas abandonner l'espoir, ça serait comme abandonner Will …_son _Will !! Pleine de feu elle s'élance vers son compagnon.

- Vous êtes le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Vous avez disparu sous les yeux des hommes de la compagnie des Indes, pillé Nassau dans un seul coup de feu !! Etes vous le pirates dont parlent les livres ? S'exclame t'elle, sa voix remplie de l'admiration qu'elle a toujours ressenti pour cet homme, le légendaire Jack Sparrow.. Comment vous êtes vous échappé la dernière fois ? Lui demande t 'elle les yeux dans les siens

Soudainement il parait embarrassé.. Comme s'il avait brutalement du mal à soutenir le regard de la jeune fille qui lui fait face

- La dernière fois, je n'ai passé ici que trois jours. Lâche t'il finalement d'un ton sec

Elle le regarde sans comprendre tandis que d'un geste assuré il ouvre une trappe dissimulée dans le sol avant de reprendre

- La dernière fois, les trafiquants de rhum de cette île sont passés, et j'ai marchandé mon sauvetage. Avoue t'il tout en en entrant dans la cache avant de ressortir, deux bouteilles de rhum dans les mains

La jeune fille est suffoquée par la rage et la déception. Cet homme que malgré elle, elle admirait ne s'avère finalement qu'un simple couard…

- Alors c'est tout ? C'est le secret de la grande aventure du célèbre Jack Sparrow ? Trois jours sur une plage à boire du rhum ! Crache t'elle en colère

Un instant Jack Sparrow la regarde presque sérieusement

- Bienvenue aux Caraïbes mon ange ! S'exclame t'il moqueur avant de l'écarter de son passage en lui donnant une bouteille.

Elle prend la bouteille machinalement mais sait déjà qu'elle ne peut pas en rester là.. Elle s'élance à la poursuite du célèbre pirate et se place devant lui.. Elle ne le laissera pas l'ignorer comme il l'a fait .. Jamais !!

- Les autres histoires sont-elles vraies ?

Dans son ton, dans son regard, on peut lire l'étendue de sa déception.. Elle qui a toujours cru ce qu'elle apprenait dans les livres et en ses idées romantiques se rend soudainement compte que la vie n'est pas aussi facile qu'elle l'avait cru. Jack la regarde devenant brutalement sérieux

- Vraies ? Lui demande t'il avec un regard inquiétant.

Lentement il lui dévoile des parties de son corps et les cicatrices qui les recouvrent, forçant la jeune fille à reculer

- Rien n'est vrai. Ajoute t'il avec un air ironique avant de s'asseoir sur le sable. Nous avons un mois peut être plus.

Jack lève sa bouteille dont il boit une large rasade avant d'ajouter

- _Gardez un œil sur l'horizon …_

_**Île de Molokai, présent…**_

Sur la plage de sable rosé, une jeune femme est immobile; les yeux tournés vers l'horizon, elle regarde mourir le dernier rayon du soleil. Des larmes perlent aux coins de ses paupières tandis que l'éclair vert se reflète dans ses yeux. L'éclat vert qui emporte loin d'elle et son monde le navire que commande son époux . William Turner… Elle ne peut penser qu'à lui ce qui la rend totalement insensible à ce qui l'entoure, au vent qui fait jouer le tissu de sa robe noire… Une robe de veuve.

Ses pensées sont entièrement tournées vers le moment qui vient de s'écouler, elle en revit chaque seconde. Elle savoure à nouveau le souvenir de sa journée de noce, de la caresse des mains de son époux sur sa peau, de la chaleur de sa bouche qui il y a encore peu de temps emprisonnait la sienne, de la tendresse de son étreinte.. Elle s'accroche de toutes ses forces à ses souvenirs comme si par magie la peine pouvait s'effacer.. Comme si sa solitude n'était pas déjà ancrée au fond de son cœur. Comme si elle ignorait qu'ils n'avaient qu'un jour pour être ensembles et qu'il était maintenant terminé. Elle laisse les larmes couler lentement sur ses joues car elle sait que cette fois, elle ne peut rien faire, rien pour retrouver son époux…Elle peut embarquer sur son navire, l'Empress, écumer les mers du monde, fouiller les océans… faire tout ce qu'elle veut, elle ne retrouvera pas Will…elle ne peut pas le sauver parce qu'il est déjà mort. Il est mort pour elle, pour la sauver et elle ne peut rien faire contre ça. Pourtant .. Elle est la reine des pirates, elle a mené un combat pour la liberté des siens sans faillir.. Elle l'ignore mais son nom est déjà légendaire …Mais malgré tout celà elle ne peut briser la malédiction qui retient Will prisonnier… « _Dix années de services contre une seule journée à terre »_ Tel est l'accord qui le lie à Calypso… tel est le prix à payer pour ne pas passer définitivement dans l'autre monde, telle est la charge que Jack a déposé sur les épaules de son mari lorsqu'il lui fait poignarder le cœur de Jones lui sauvant ainsi partiellement la vie.

Elle est seule sur cette île à présent.. Sa seule compagnie est un coffre délicatement ouvragé qui contient son bien le plus précieux.. Le cœur de son époux. Le cœur de Will qui s'est sacrifié pour elle. D'une main tremblante la jeune femme caresse le coffre, ses doigts retraçant instinctivement les contours de la cicatrice qui orne désormais le torse de son mari. Elle est maintenant la gardienne du cœur de celui qu'elle a épousé pendant une bataille… unis par ce même Barbossa qui trois ans auparavant les avait séparés en l'abandonnant sur une île en compagnie de Jack Sparrow…

Cette fois.. Elle n'est plus une jeune fille innocente vêtue d'une robe blanche mais une femme mariée et déjà veuve qui porte une robe noire. Cette fois elle n'a pas à attendre qu'on vienne la délivrer de cette île pas plus qu'elle besoin de faire semblant de boire du rhum.. Lentement, celle qui fut Elizabeth Swann avance sur la plage où elle a passé son unique journée de femme mariée. L'océan lui chatouille les pieds tandis qu'elle pose le coffre dans la chaloupe qui va lui permettre de rejoindre son navire. La jeune femme qui s'appelle maintenant Elizabeth Turner monte à son tour à l'intérieur tandis que dans sa tête, flottent les derniers mots que lui a adressés son mari

- _Garde un œil sur l'horizon…_

**Voilà, j'espère que cet avant goût vous a plu… je vais ajouter quelques précisions, oui mon histoire est la suite d'AWE…mais ça fait quelques semaines que je suis frappée par des petits détails que j'ai choisi de mettre en valeur dans mon prologue … la robe blanche dans la scène de l'île de CoBP qui s'oppose pour moi à la robe noire qu'elle porte dans AWE …**

**Et cette réplique.. « _Keep a weather eye on the horizon » _bah je suis navrée pour toutes les personnes qui s'imaginent que c'est du Will Turner et s'extasient devant … mais c'est du Jack Sparrow… adressé à Liz … ceux qui connaissent bien le premier film ET les scènes coupées le savent .. Apparemment donc pas grand monde si j'en juge par ce que je lis un peu partout. **

**Vous aurez très bientôt le premier chapitre … sachant que .. J'ai 3 fics en cours (Cet horizon, le Coffre et celle-ci ) par conséquent soyez patients et en attendant laissez moi vos comm !!**


	2. Un espoir

**Chapitre 1**

_**L'Empress, quelque part en mer..**_

Elizabeth Turner était assise à la table de travail qui avait jadis été celle de Sao Feng, une moue concentrée sur le visage elle étudiait les cartes laissées par son prédécesseur. Elle ne savait pas exactement où aller et que chercher.. L'or et les pierreries ne l'intéressaient pas mais elle savait aussi qu'il lui était impossible de reprendre une vie de femme rangée telle que la bonne société l'entendait. Son père était mort, tué par l'infâme Beckett et en lui disant adieu, elle avait aussi définitivement tourné le dos à Port Royal et à sa vie d'antan. A présent tout ceux qu'elle avait connu et aimé était mort ou presque.. James Norrington qui fut son premier fiancé avait sacrifié sa vie pour assurer sa liberté, tué par Bill Turner après lui avoir donné le seul baiser d'amoureux qu'ils aient jamais échangés. Tout comme Sao Feng qui lui aussi était mort après l'avoir embrassée…emporté par un boulet de canon. Et que dire de Will… son mari, son amour… lui aussi avait donné sa vie pour elle, pour la sauver de Davy Jones alors qu'ils venaient juste de se marier.. Et aussi il y avait…

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit le cours de ses réflexions

- Capitaine.. C'est l'heure. La prévint Tai Huang qu'elle avait gardé comme second

Sans un mot Elizabeth se leva et alla jusqu'à la proue du navire pour regarder le soleil se lever comme elle le faisait chaque matin depuis trois mois déjà. Toutes ses pensées, son âme et son être tournés vers celui qui l'avait choisie… même en sachant quel genre de femme elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait pour sauver leurs vies… même au détriment de son serment fait à son père. Finalement William, l'avait choisie, elle … Il l'avait dit pendant cette fameuse bataille pendant laquelle ils s'étaient mariés.. Sa voix résonnant encore douloureusement en elle « _Je t'aime… J'ai fait mon choix .. Quel est le tien ? » _Finalement… Will avait renoncé à libérer son père… pour elle, parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il savait que poignarder le cœur de Jones les éloignerait à tout jamais. Will avait choisi.. Lui qui avait tant d'honneur, qui s'était tellement battu pour sortir son père de l'esclavage avait finalement choisi de devenir son époux, la plaçant au sommet de ses priorités.. Comment aurait elle pu hésiter ? Comment aurait elle pu dire non à un homme qui venait de tourner le dos à toutes ses convictions et à ses promesses juste pour elle ? Il l'avait choisie et elle savait le sacrifice que ce choix représentait pour lui.. Personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme Will Turner le faisait. Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin il avait donné sa vie pour la sienne. Les yeux mi clos elle repensait à leur mariage et au baiser qui l'avait consacré à la magie de l'instant.. Les bras de Will autour d'elle, sa bouche sur la sienne alors qu'autour d'eux la laideur et l'horreur de la bataille semblaient s'effacer.. Elle soupira en regardant le premier rayon du soleil illuminer son horizon, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle journée

- Je garde un œil sur l'horizon Will…

_**Le Hollandais Volant, pas notre monde…**_

William Turner était assis dans ce qui avait été des siècles durant la cabine de Davy Jones, pianotant distraitement sur l'orgue…Chaque jour lui était plus difficile à vivre que le précédent … chaque jour il devait accompagner des malheureux qui ne comprenaient pas toujours qu'ils étaient morts et passés de l'autre coté. Ceux là cherchaient désespérément à rejoindre une femme, un enfant ou une mère et chaque fois Will devait supporter le spectacle de leur détresse lorsqu'ils comprenaient enfin qu'ils ne reverraient jamais les êtres aimés.. Ou alors dans longtemps.. Que jamais ils ne verraient les enfants grandir et que la femme tant aimée était destinée à vieillir seule.. Et ça détruisait l'âme de Will peu à peu.. Dans chaque mari éploré il se reconnaissait, dans chaque description de celle laissée derrière soi il croyait deviner son Elizabeth. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la serrer encore contre lui, sentir son odeur, goûter sa chaleur.. Lui faire l'amour.. Il fut interrompu par son père

- Fils .. C'est l'heure.

Mécaniquement, Will se leva et alla se poster à la proue de son navire… Chaque jour, il venait regarder le soleil se coucher .. Il pensait invariablement à Elizabeth, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait.. Où elle était … il repensait à leur mariage .. Cette incroyable cérémonie où il avait saisi sa chance.. Où il lui avait demandé sa main. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait fait son choix.. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai .. En vérité si les choses s'étaient déroulées comme prévu, il n'aurait pas eu à choisir.. Il avait lu dans les yeux de Jack Sparrow sa terreur devant la mort, son désir d'être immortel.. Non il n'aurait pas du être ici en train de jouer le transporteur d'âmes .. Il devrait être dans les bras de sa douce Elizabeth avec son père que Jack aurait libéré une fois devenu Capitaine du Hollandais Volant.. C'était leur accord à Jack et à lui ..La seule chose qui l'avait retenu de le tuer.. Parce que Jack devait poignarder le cœur et libérer son père… Lorsque Will avait dit à Elizabeth qu'il avait fait son choix, il l'avait fait le cœur d'autant plus léger qu'il pensait ne rien sacrifier…

Avec un soupir, Will regarda le soleil mourir à son horizon, le plongeant à nouveau dans les ténèbres éternels qu'était sa vie sans Elizabeth

- Garde un œil sur l'horizon Elizabeth…

_**L'Empress, quelque part en mer**_

Elizabeth laissa un instant son visage profiter des doux rayons du soleil avant de retourner à sa cabine. Elle soupira, consciente des regards de son équipage posés sur elle.. Elle savait que ses hommes la voyaient bel et bien comme leur capitaine.. Et comme la reine des pirates qu'elle était de fait. Mais aussi que malgré son identité de femme, aucun d'entre eux ne tenterait de poser la main sur elle.. Pas parce qu'elle était reine ou capitaine.. Mais parce qu'on la disait maudite…Tout les pirates savaient qu'embrasser Elizabeth Swann (ou Turner selon qu'ils étaient ou non au courant de son nouveau statut) signifiait embrasser la mort.. C'est pourquoi aussi belle soit elle, aucun homme ne prenait le risque de s'approcher d'elle… Elle-même n'était d'ailleurs pas loin de partager l'avis général ..Chaque homme qu'elle avait embrassé était mort peu de temps après… ça avait commencé avec Jack puis Feng .. James et pour finir Will… son propre époux.. Elle rentra dans sa cabine et jeta une nouvelle fois un regard sur le coffre qui contenait le cœur de son mari avant de se replonger dans les documents laissés par Feng..

Elle en continuait la lecture plutôt ennuyeuse lorsqu'un mot attira son attention… Elle déroula le parchemin, les mains tremblantes, déchiffrant les mots sans oser y croire.. _« Celui qui trouvera le péridot de Zebirget et qui viendra vers lui le cœur pur.. Pourra demander à la pierre d'exaucer son vœu le plus cher » _Elizabeth sentit son cœur se remettre à battre au même rythme que celui qui se trouvait dans le coffre.. Voilà son espoir de retrouver Will.. Elle allait trouver cette pierre précieuse.. Et grâce à elle … Will reviendrait pour toujours… Avec un large sourire elle commença à calculer l'itinéraire qui la conduirait jusqu'à la mer de chine sur l'île de Zebirget

_**Fond sous marin… quelque part quoi !**_

Celle qu'on appelait jadis Tia Dalma mais qui était à présent redevenue la puissante Calypso examinait attentivement la carapace de crabe qui s'étalait devant elle.. A l'intérieur, elle suivait avec attention chacun des gestes de celle que les pirates avaient choisi comme reine.. Elle sourit cruellement en voyant l'espoir fou commencer à envahir le visage de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait presque suivre chacune de ses pensées.. Elle savait qu'Elizabeth rêvait de retrouver son cher époux.. William Turner..

Du bout du doigt, Calypso caressa la nouvelle fenêtre qui venait de s'ouvrir devant elle et qui lui offrait une vue imprenable sur le Hollandais Volant… Ce que cette maudite Elizabeth ignorait c'était que le Hollandais Volant et son capitaine lui appartenaient depuis toujours … Et Calypso n'était pas du genre à se laisser voler ce qui lui revenait de droit…

Avec un sourire pervers, elle projeta son esprit à bord de l'Empress et lut le parchemin que venait de consulter Elizabeth .

- Oh .. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Le péridot de Zebirget… ambitieux ma petite.. Surtout qu'il est spécifié que tu dois venir vers lui cœur pur .. Elizabeth Turner. Cracha-t-elle. Es tu donc si sure de toi … pauvre petite mortelle…

Sur ces mots, Calypso revint dans son antre et lança les pinces de crabes qui allaient lui permettre de déchiffrer les augures

- Guidés par le destin .. Énonça-t-elle avant de sourire devant l'avenir qui lui apparaissait …

_**Singapour…**_

Un homme, appuyé sur une canne avançait à petits pas dans les rues de la ville, son cœur était aussi noir que l'encre et il observait avec satisfaction les corps mutilés de dizaines d'hommes.. Dans sa main… un morceau de parchemin taché de sang sur lequel étaient indiquées les coordonnées de l'île de Zebirget. Là où il allait trouver ce qui lui permettrait de remporter la victoire finale sur ses ennemis.. Sans bien sur qu'il y ait quoique ce soit de personnel là dedans…

Il sourit en imaginant les corps d'Elizabeth Swann et de Jack Sparrow les tripes à l'air devant lui… Il s'imaginait déjà posséder le cœur de Turner.. Pouvant ainsi le forcer à exécuter ses amis .. Ça ou mourir.. Ça serait intéressant de voir quel choix ferait le jeune Turner.. Sa vie ou celle de ses amis … En attendant il se dirigeait lentement vers le port, ses mouvements étant réduits depuis son dernier voyage en mer..

Il monta sur le navire qu'il avait fait affréter et qui attendait depuis deux mois qu'il vienne le commander.. Un matelot approcha avec hésitation de lui …

- Nous sommes prêts à lever l'ancre Lord Beckett

Cutler se retourna et son visage désormais atrocement brûlé apparu dans la lumière crue du jour… arrachant un cri d'horreur au matelot. Sans sourciller, Cutler plongea son épée dans le corps du malheureux qui venait de dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait chaque matin en voyant son reflet dans le miroir

- C'est de bonne guerre. Dit il avant de se tourner vers l'horizon, le cœur emplit de fiel et de projets de vengeance…

**Bon petites précisions vite fait ... non Cutler n'est pas mort ..il s'est vautré dans son drapeau c'est tout !!**  
**Oui Will avait un accord avec Jack .. par conséquent il a menti en disant qu'il avait choisi Liz plutot que son père**  
**Non Liz n'est pas au courant de cet accord**  
**Oui Calypso est une s finie (nan mais y 'a que dans du disney qu'on peut libérer une Calypso d'une prison dans laquelle on l'a maintenue des siècles et que celle ci se casse sans se venger)**  
**Oui Jack se pointe... **  
**Jack : oui mes chéries .. je vous rappelle que ces hem de scénaristes ont jugé bon de me faire finir le film dans une barque tout seul avec des rames donc vous m'excuserez si je mets du temps à arriver dans la fic de Jess !!!**  
**Et rassurez vous.. Hector aussi**


	3. On n'échappe pas à son destin

**Chapitre 2**

_**Pacific Princess, mer de Chine**_

L'homme à la proue du navire regardait avec un plaisir non déguisé les contours de l'île de Zebirget se dessiner sous ses yeux … Si ses informations étaient exactes il y trouverait le moyen d'assouvir sa soif de vengeance envers ces maudits pirates qui étaient responsables de sa disgrâce physique ainsi que de l'échec de ses ambitieux projets. Autour de lui aucun matelot n'osait souffler mot, la réputation d'implacabilité de l'homme suffisant à lui assurer une relative tranquillité et une obéissance sans limites.

Cutler Beckett, tout a fait conscient de la terreur qu'il inspirait à ses hommes, se servit une nouvelle tasse de ce thé de Chine qu'il affectionnait tant, prenant le temps de savourer le goût légèrement amer qui avait sa préférence.. Celui se mariait tellement bien avec son état d'esprit .. Un marin s'approcha de lui en tremblant

- Lord Beckett pardonnez moi mais nous sommes arrivés à la destination que vous avez donnée. Nous attendons vos ordres

Cutler étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire, prenant le temps de terminer sa boisson avant de répondre.

- Et bien .. Débarquez cela va de soi … Lança-t-il d'un ton méprisant

C'est ainsi que le ciel de la paisible petite île de Zeburget, jusqu'alors peuplée d'ermites et d'hommes de dieu s'assombrit brutalement alors que le très estimé Lord Beckett reposait avec délicatesse la tasse dans laquelle il avait bu dans sa soucoupe…

_**Fragile esquif .. Quelque part en mer …**_

Jack soupira une nouvelle fois sur ses rames .. Ça faisait un temps incalculable qu'il était ainsi en mer, seul à bord d'une barque misérable avec pour seule compagnie des bouteilles de rhum vides, une carte volée à Barbossa et un compas qui .. Fonctionnait à merveille !

- _Hé !! Jacky dis moi … tu es sûr que tu sais où on va ? _Lui demanda dans le creux de l'oreille l'un de ses « minis lui même »

- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Énonça d'une voix pâteuse le pirate. On va trouver la fontaine de jouvence. Regarde ! Lança-t-il d'un air ravi

- _Très futé ce plan Jack .. Vraiment .. Bien sûr si tu avais poignardé le cœur toi-même au lieu de le faire faire à l'eunuque … l'immortalité ne serait plus un problème pour toi … tout juste un ACQUIS !!! Espèce de triple idiot !! Te ne te rappelles pas où ce raisonnement t'a mené la dernière fois hmmm ???_

Jack, agacé, reprit une gorgée de rhum avant de répondre

- Je n'y suis plus non ?

_- C'est certain que d'errer en plein milieu de l'océan à bord de ce … canot c'est beaucoup plus mieux que le Purgatoire de Jones .. Vraiment bravo … Quelle progression Jacky ! _Lui renvoya cyniquement un de ses avatars

- Je vais bientôt améliorer ma situation ! Lui répondit Jack en souriant à son compas .. Après tout ce que je désire le plus est devenir L'IMMORTEL CAPITAINE JACK SPARROW ! Déclama-t-il avec une emphase en partie due au rhum en ramant avec ardeur vers la direction que ce dernier indiquait

_**Antre de Calypso … quelque part au fond de l'océan** _

Calypso, suivait d'un air intéressé la progression de l'homme au visage brûlé … elle se réjouissait de la souffrance qu'il semait sur son passage, donnant l'ordre d'exécuter sans pitié tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et qui semblaient se dresser contre sa volonté. Du fond de son savoir ancestral, Calypso sentait le désir de vengeance de cet homme et ce qu'il pourrait apporter à ses projets. Avec un sourire encore plus large elle observa Lord Beckett interroger un vieillard, lui soutirant la précieuse carte menant au fameux péridot avant de le tuer sans la moindre pitié. Elle remarqua la manière dont Beckett essuyait la lame rougie par le sang de son épée, _CETTE _épée dont Calypso ne s'expliquait pas qu'elle fut à présent en sa possession, le sourire sardonique presque aimable dont Beckett accompagnait ce geste et les paroles prononcées

- _N'y voyez surtout rien de personnel.. Je me vois dans l'obligation d'éliminer toute personne en mesure de dévoiler mes intentions …_

Le ton était égal, presque cordial mais un observateur attentif pouvait déceler le relent de cruauté et de jouissance profonde de la mort que le vernis de l'éducation ne parvenait pas totalement à dissimuler…

Calypso lança une nouvelle fois ses pinces de crabes, cherchant toujours à déchiffrer les augures du destin afin de mieux pouvoir tordre ce dernier en sa faveur… un sourire éclaira son visage en voyant Elizabeth à bord de l'Empress, le visage torturé par le manque de celui qui avait donné sa vie pour elle, celui qui plus que n'importe quel homme l'aimait au point de sacrifier tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher , même ce qu'il ne pensait pas devoir… Calypso savoura par avance la désillusion de la jeune femme lorsqu 'elle apprendrait la vérité sur le « choix » de Will… Celle qu'on l'avait forcée à être, Tia Dalma, aurait pu ressentir de la pitié devant le chagrin et le dilemme qui allaient être ceux d' Elizabeth Turner mais pas la toute puissante Calypso … Elizabeth avait triché, elle avait tenté de contrer le destin, tout comme William Turner avait essayé d'échapper à la tâche qui lui était dévolue .. Jack aussi avait triché, il avait échappé à la mort de nombreuses fois, tenté de s'attribuer un destin qui n'était pas le sien et par-dessus tout .. Il était un descendant direct des membres du premier conseil, celui qui l'avait injustement emprisonnée… Certes Jack était différent et d'une certaine manière elle avait de l'affection pour lui mais s'il se dressait devant elle … tout le plaisir qu'il avait pu lui donner lorsqu'elle était Tia Dalma ne lui sauverait pas la vie

Calypso se tourna ensuite sur son globe de verre qui lui permettait de suivre les existences des pauvres mortels … ou immortels. Son regard s'adoucit un bref instant alors qu'elle se tournait vers l'objet de toutes ses convoitises… le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais Volant

_**Hollandais Volant, quelque part dans le royaume des morts**_

Assis devant sa table de travail, le regard vide, William Turner songeait une fois de plus à sa femme. Chaque jour le supplice qui était le sien devenait plus douloureux, à chaque fois qu'il voyait le soleil se coucher dans son monde il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pour Elizabeth une nouvelle journée commençait sans qu'il puisse être à ses cotés.

Will ferma les yeux et laissa douloureusement une larme rouler sur sa joue, certes il était en vie mais le prix qu'il payait était très élevé. A chaque minute il pensait à celle qu'il ne pouvait pas serrer dans ses bras, celle qu'il ne pouvait pas embrasser, celle que plus que tout au monde il craignait de perdre. Dix ans. Dix années de labeur pour une seule journée de bonheur. Pourtant ça en valait la peine, _elle _en valait la peine, peu importe les épreuves, peu importe le fait que chaque transport d'âmes l'éloignait peu à peu du jeune forgeron au grand cœur qu'il avait été, rien ne comptait à ses yeux sauf celle qui était sa femme même dans la mort. Il savait qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas, enfin sur d'elle après une longue et affreuse période de doute durant laquelle il avait cru qu'elle aimait Jack Sparrow … Will se crispa en repensant au baiser qu'il l'avait vue donner au pirate qui avait sacrifié son rêve d'immortalité pour le sauver. Puis, peu à peu ses traits se détendirent, non il n'avait rien à craindre, Elizabeth ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. C'était lui qu'elle aimait, leur mariage, leur « journée » de noce sur l'île de Molokai, la tendresse de ses baisers, la chaleur de ses bras tentant vainement de le retenir au moment de se quitter… autant de preuves de l'amour d'Elizabeth pour Will. Jusqu'à la preuve ultime, la charge qu'il lui avait confiée, lui prouvant par ce geste qu'il lui avait pardonné ce qu'elle avait fait et surtout son silence après l'avoir fait. Will lui avait confié son cœur, sa seule faiblesse, parce que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Elizabeth… il préférait mourir lui aussi, sans elle, rien ne valait la peine d'être vécu.

Bill entra silencieusement dans la cabine de son fils, l'observant sans mot dire. Il n'imaginait que trop bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était, il avait rencontré la jeune Elizabeth et avait compris pourquoi son fils l'aimait tant… Et pourtant Will lui avait avoué que s'il avait du choisir, si il n'avait pas passé son accord avec Jack… c'est sa promesse envers lui qu'il aurait respectée parce qu'il était son père et qu'il savait qu'Elizabeth plus que quiconque pourrait comprendre à quel point c'était important pour lui de le sauver. Peu importe ce que Will lui avait dit durant la bataille, si Jack était mort avant de poignarder le cœur de Jones, Will l'aurait fait à sa place parce qu'il lui était intolérable que son père souffre au service de Jones tandis que lui jouissait d'une vie pleine de douceur auprès de sa femme. Will avait donc délibérément menti à Elizabeth, certes il l'aimait mais pourtant elle n'était pas celle qu'il aurait choisie en dernier recours… S'il avait du la quitter de son plein gré, aussi dur que ce soit pour lui il l'aurait fait… pour son père. Will n'éprouvait pas de remords d'avoir menti par omission à Elizabeth… n'avait elle pas fait la même chose en ne révélant pas sa responsabilité dans la mort de Jack ? Pourtant à présent, lorsque son père était à ses cotés, l'accompagnant alors que Will fouillait désespérément des yeux l'horizon qui un jour le ramènerait près de celle qu'il aime, le jeune capitaine ne pouvait songer qu'à sa femme et au manque d'elle…

_**Antre de Calypso, fonds sous marin**_

Calypso referma le globe de verre qui lui permettait de surveiller l'autre monde avec un sourire… Le doute était certes bien caché mais il sommeillait encore dans l'âme du jeune Turner. Elle savait, quoiqu'il dise, que Will avait toujours peur qu'Elizabeth se tourne vers Sparrow.. C'est pour cela qu'il lui avait confié son cœur… ce dernier était à la fois une preuve de confiance mais aussi un rappel constant à Elizabeth de son existence, même dans un autre monde.

Calypso caressa d'un doigt négligent le globe où le visage de Will apparaissait quelques minutes auparavant.

- On n'échappe pas à son destin, William Turner. Ricana-t-elle.

Puis elle rassembla les ingrédients qu'il lui avait fallu des siècles à trouver de même que la formule qui lui permettrait de fabriquer une potion grâce à laquelle elle pourrait passer dans l'autre monde et rendre visite à son fringuant capitaine. Calypso sourit en songeant que désormais, rien ne pourrait nuire à sa puissance, elle avait enfin réussi à trouver le moyen de franchir la seule porte qui lui était interdite, celle qui lui avait coûté l'amour de Davy. En effet, elle était persuadée que si elle avait pu visiter Davy durant ses dix ans, son absence lors du fameux jour où il s'était arraché le cœur aurait eu moins de conséquences. Calypso était bien décidée à ne pas laisser les choses se répéter, Will était à elle, comme Davy l'avait été, c'était ainsi.. Pour elle la malédiction du Hollandais Volant qui lui prenait tout ses amants sans retour était levée, elle forcerait les barrières invisibles et rejoindrait Will …Mais pas encore… Tout est une histoire de moment opportun et celui-ci ne l'était pas mais bientôt…

**Note: je pense que certains d'entre vous auront reconnu le nom du navire de Beckett … oui oui c'est bien un emprunt que j'ai fait à la série « la croisière s 'amuse »… Je sais c'est bizarre mais je trouvais trop drôle de donner le nom du « Love boat » à celui de Beckett …**

**Pour le reste .. Oui la dernière partie est certes fastidieuse MAIS si Calypso avait pu aller rendre visite à Jones (ce que normalement une déesse peut faire sauf que Calypso est une nymphe bref ) bah elle l'aurait fait donc j'ai cherché**

**À expliquer pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait (même elle n'a pas le droit d'aller dans le royaume des morts)**

**A trouver une solution pour qu'elle puisse le faire (oui moi je balance pas de Calypso comme ça par magie donc je vous accorde que la potion c'est pourri comme idée mais au moins j'ai cherché et en fait j'avais pas envie passer trois plombes dessus mais j'ai la manie des détails )**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Review please !**

**Message pour Ashkana: merci beaucoup pour ta review et bah pour l'épée oui j'y ai pensé j'aime les détails ... **


	4. Et je deviendrais immortel

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes et merci à ceux qui sont toujours là ...**

**Paly : euh je suis d'accord avec ton analyse sauf ... pour le pairing (faut m'expliquer là lol) sinon l'histoire se met en place doucement .. comme d'hab reviews hein !!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 3**

_**Î le de Zebirget…**_

Elizabeth Turner débarqua avec ses hommes, impressionnée malgré elle par le silence qui régnait sur l'île. Elle avait certes lu que celle-ci n'était plus peuplée à présent que d'hommes de dieux mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle atmosphère.. Seul le bourdonnement des mouches brisait le silence et instinctivement Tai Huang se rapprocha d'elle, l'arme à la main

_- _Capitaine … Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne chose venir ici ?

Elizabeth le foudroya du regard

- Si tu as peur Tai je ne te retiens pas…lança elle en continuant à avancer .

Au bout d'un moment, n'entendant pas de réponse, elle se retourna pour regarder son second … souhaitant plus que tout qu'il n'ait pas pris la poudre d'escampette. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines en voyant la pâleur de Tai. Ce dernier, le regard hagard, le doigt tremblant, apparemment incapable d'articuler un mot, désignait un point qui lui était pour l'instant invisible. Elizabeth se rapprocha de Tai et, effarée, découvrit un véritable charnier là il devait y avoir eu un village. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle recula sans même sans rendre compte. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être subitement arrivée en enfer, partout autour d'eux des corps atrocement mutilés gisaient, certains avaient les tripes à l'air, d'autres avaient été brûlés. Mais chaque visage portait les stigmates d'une mort douloureuse. Personne, jeune ou vieillards… personne n'avait été épargné.

Elizabeth déglutit nerveusement, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que ses hommes la regardait… Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel massacre .. Quel monstre pouvait avoir fait une chose pareille ?? Elle frissonna en sentant la main de Tai se poser sur son épaule… C'était la première fois qu'un homme osait la toucher depuis… Non elle ne voulait pas penser à ça ..Pas maintenant. Tai prit la parole d'une voix rude

- Capitaine … on fait quoi ?

Elizabeth le regarda un long moment sans répondre… puis détourna résolument le regard de ce qui avait du être une communauté paisible avant l'arrivée de leur bourreau

- On cherche …Dit elle d'une petite voix avant de reprendre cette fois de manière plus assurée. On cherche des informations !! Puis voyant qu'aucun ne bougeait. Allez ! Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez peur ! Ils sont tous morts !! Cria-t-elle avec violence, luttant contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux devant une telle cruauté

Sans répondre, les hommes de l'Empress se mirent à fouiller les décombres du village, pendant qu'Elizabeth prenait sur elle et en faisait autant, fortifiant son âme en se répétant que c'était le prix à payer pour libérer son mari …

_**Antre de Calypso… toujours au fond de l'océan … on change pas les bonnes habitudes**_

Calypso suivait la progression d'Elizabeth avec beaucoup d'attention , détaillant avec amusement les émotions qui se succédaient dans le cœur de la jeune femme… Tout d'abord le dégoût .. Puis la peur qu'elle s'efforça de dominer pour la cacher aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient et enfin ce petit espoir qui semblait briller au dessus d'elle, lui donner de la force et la volonté farouche d'atteindre son but..

- Pauvre petite mortelle.. Tu ignores même quel est ton véritable objectif…Tu as triché Elizabeth Turner.. Et tu veux recommencer à aller à l'encontre du destin ..Mais tu ignores tellement de choses.. Souffla Calypso

D'un geste elle ouvrit ses perceptions sur l'océan, cherchant l'homme cruel qui avait trouvé la carte menant au péridot… Calypso savait qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de le trouver, seule une personne au cœur pur pouvait lui demander d'exaucer son souhait le plus cher .. Et cet homme était loin de répondre aux critères…Cependant il serait intéressant de voir ce qu'il en ferait .. Après tout ils avaient un but commun elle et lui… détruire les pirates. Calypso sourit une nouvelle fois en observant la progression d'Elizabeth dans les ruines de la communauté. Elle sentait le mince filet d'espérance de la jeune femme s'effilocher à chaque maison fouillée, à chaque cadavre profané par des mains avides. Calypso sourit en sentant le désespoir de celle que les pirates avaient prise pour reine et qui pataugeait à présent dans de la boue faite de terre et de sang… Oui cette petite reine d'opérette qu'elle avait connue dans sa vie mortelle allait souffrir …Pour deux raisons ..La première c'est qu'elle était plus pirate que reine et qu'elle avait suivi l'avis du premier conseil en s'opposant à sa libération… et la seconde c'est qu'elle était entre Calypso et celui qu'elle désirait . Elizabeth Turner souffrirait … et après elle tout les pirates mourraient un par un… tout ses « sujets » sauf peut être Jack .. Après tout Calypso avait toujours aimé Jack il était divertissant surtout au lit … Peut être qu'elle le garderait .. Ou peut être pas .. Mais pour l'instant..

Calypso ouvrit la main et souffla délicatement sur le morceau de carte qu'elle renfermait …elle allait aider le destin…

_**Île inconnue … sur le point d'accoster !**_

Jack, poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement… La terre !! Jamais il n'avait été si heureux de la voir sauf peut être lorsque la marque noire était apparue sur sa main la première fois ..

- _Oui et on a tous vu que ça t'a réussi …_Commença un premier Jack

- _Ils ont fait de lui leur chef ! _Souligna le second

-_ Mais c'était pour le manger , ça compte pas !_

_- Bien sur que si ça compte et puis ils l'ont pas mangé non ?_

- LA FERME ! Intervint Jack avant de reprendre plus calmement. Mes amis .. Nous sommes arrivés à destination, sur cette île se trouve la fontaine de Jouvence .. Et l'immortalité !

Pour le coup la nouvelle mit tout le monde d'accord, chacun observant avec un respect mêlé de crainte la côte qui s'étirait devant eux …

Jack se leva dans sa petite barque et commença à guider avec entrain la frêle embarcation vers l'île. Un sourire illumina son visage en réalisant que le vent gonflait les voiles dans la bonne direction le dispensant d'avoir à ramer … Jack y vit un signe du destin en sa faveur et les yeux rivés sur son compas il débarqua sur l'île, suivant sans faillir la direction que lui indiquait ce dernier. Jack avait les mains moites et le cœur battant .. Bientôt il n'aurait plus rien à redouter, il serait quoiqu'il arrive le dernier pirate de tout les temps, écumant les mers pour l'éternité et plus jamais … (PLUS JAMAIS !) Il ne serait confronté à la mort.

C'est animé par ces pensées que Jack se mit à avancer vers son destin ..

_**Le Hollandais Volant … dans l'au-delà **_

Will était assis dans sa cabine, serrant une fois de plus dans ses doigts un morceau d'étoffe ayant été porté par sa femme bien aimée, respirant l'odeur de celle qu'il aimait mais que le temps commençait inexorablement à effacer. Les yeux dans le vague, l'étoffe contre son visage, Will tentait de se représenter Elizabeth , que faisait elle ? Avec qui était elle ? Était elle comme lui en train d'errer sur des océans, cherchant désespérément à rejoindre son amour tout en sachant que pendant dix ans le bonheur leur serait inaccessible ? Ou bien alors était elle rentrée à Port Royal pour régler les affaires de son pauvre père ? Will n'était pas inquiet pour elle, il savait qu'elle avait de la ressource , elle l'avait montré à de nombreuses reprises… non en fait ce qui l'angoissait le plus c'était ..

- Jack Sparrow. Susurra une voix derrière lui

Will se retourna vivement et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant celle qui se trouvait devant lui

- Que voulez vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, refusant de se laisser déstabiliser par le nom qu'elle avait prononcé et qui trahissait si bien ses inquiétudes

- Ce que je veux tu le sais William. Tout comme moi je sais ce qui te tourmente. Répondit Calypso de la manière énigmatique qui lui était coutumière.

- Vraiment ? Rétorqua Will avec un soupçon d'amertume. C'est pourtant vous qui avez tout fait pour que je me retrouve Capitaine de ce navire à la place de votre ancien amant non ?

- Je n'y suis pour rien tu as accompli ton destin rien de plus. Répondit elle d'un ton agacé. En revanche … je peux t'aider à y voir plus clair dans ce qui t'angoisse.

- Et pourquoi vous ferais je confiance ?

- Parce que je suis la seule à pouvoir te dire ce que fait exactement ta chère Elizabeth

- J'ai confiance en Elizabeth. Je sais qu'elle m'aime.

Calypso s'approcha de son pas légèrement cadencé, les yeux dans ceux du jeune capitaine

- Mais tu te demandes où elle est n'est-ce pas ? Et par-dessus tout si elle est avec Jack … Tu dis que tu as confiance en elle mais tu ne peux t'empêcher d'y penser… Dix années William, dix années durant lesquelles tu es coincé dans ce monde pendant que ta femme écume les mers. Dix années à être la reine des pirates avant de te retrouver… Souviens toi … Souffla elle en passant la main devant le miroir qui se trouvait dans la cabine de Will et en faisant apparaître la vision d'Elizabeth embrassant le pirate et l'attachant au mât de son navire.

- C'était pour tous nous sauver. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Déclara Will d'une voix mal assurée mais ne pouvant détacher les yeux du couple.

- Bien sûr ..Mais es tu vraiment certain que ce n'était que pour cela William ? Insinua Calypso de son ton sensuel.

Will ferma brièvement les yeux , le visage décomposé.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Pourquoi vous acharner contre nous ?

- Oh … mais je ne te veux pas de mal William… au contraire, je ne veux que te faire du bien.. T'accorder du plaisir Susurra Calypso en posant sa main sur la cicatrice qui barrait à présent le torse du jeune homme à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver son cœur.

Sèchement Will prit sa main et la retira.

- La seule chose qui pourrait me procurer du plaisir serait de retrouver les bras de ma femme. Quand à votre aide je m'en passerais .. À présent si vous le permettez j'ai des âmes à guider. Conclut Will avant de sortir sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil

- Tu regretteras ça William Turner … Viendras un temps où tu me supplieras de t'accorder mon aide… je te le promets. Siffla Calypso avant de disparaître.

_**Île inconnue, dans la forêt …**_

Jack continuait à suivre la direction indiquée par le compas, ne prenant même pas le temps d'observer le paysage qui l'entourait, le cœur cognant violemment dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se sentait proche de mettre enfin la main sur l'immortalité qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde.

Enfin il déboucha dans une clairière au milieu de laquelle coulait un ruisselet, Jack se précipita vers ce dernier, persuadé qu'il était la source de vie, la fontaine de jouvence avant de constater, dépité que le compas lui indiquait de remonter ce courant. Sûrement pour trouver la source songea-t-il. C'était évident il fallait boire l'eau à sa source afin de profiter de ses vertus.. Fort de cette conviction et sûr à présent d'atteindre son but Jack se mit en devoir de progresser dans cette forêt silencieuse, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres à l'idée d'avoir réussi à doubler cet imbécile de Barbossa.

_**Île de Zebirget ….**_

Elizabeth était anéantie, malgré tout les efforts que ses hommes et elle-même avaient déployés, malgré le dégoût surmonté, malgré la fouille attentive de chaque parcelle de ce maudit village, ils n'avaient rien trouvés. Pas la moindre indication lui permettant de découvrir l'endroit où le fabuleux péridot pouvait être caché. Rien. Signalant d'un geste las à Tai que la fouille était terminée et qu'ils pouvaient prendre du repos, Elizabeth s'éloigna du village. Elle se sentait salie et honteuse de la manière dont elle avait du se comporter, troublant le repos des morts sans que cela ne lui permette de se rapprocher de son but.

Ses pas la menèrent vers un cours d'eau dont elle s'approcha avec reconnaissance, s'aspergeant d'eau fraîche, se débarrassant ainsi du sang et de la boue qui maculaient son visage et ses bras. Elle songeait sérieusement à profiter de l'occasion pour approfondir sa toilette lorsqu'un craquement sinistre la mit en alerte… Saisissant d'un geste assuré son épée, elle avança lentement vers le lieu d'où provenait le bruit, cherchant à prendre l'éventuel agresseur par surprise. Elizabeth se dissimula habilement et attendit de pouvoir jauger ce qui lui arrivait avant de prendre une décision.

Stupéfaite, elle vit un homme seul, les yeux rivés sur le petit boîtier noir qu'il tenait entre ses mains dépasser l'endroit où elle s'était dissimulée avant de s'arrêter brusquement pour tapoter le cadran de son… compas

- Jack ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule en sortant de sa cachette.

Les épaules de Jack frissonnèrent brièvement et lentement il se tourna vers elle, le sourire cynique comme à son habitude mais dans ses yeux toute la résignation du monde…Il grimaça un sourire et fit une caricature de révérence à la femme qui le contemplait avec un air à la fois incrédule et émerveillé…

- Votre Altesse …


	5. Nouvelle quête, nouveau désir

**Chapitre 4**

**_Île de Zebirget…_**

Le visage d'Elizabeth s'éclaira en reconnaissant Jack Sparrow, sa révérence moqueuse terminant de l'égayer. Sans réfléchir, elle avança vers lui et le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prévoir son geste. Jack l'éloigna doucement et s'efforça d'adopter le ton ironique qui lui était coutumier

- Que se passe t'il Votre Altesse ? Vous cherchez un pauvre bougre à sacrifier ?

Elizabeth, s'écarta plus blessée par ses paroles qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître

- Me pardonnerez vous un jour ?

Jack, la dévora un bref instant du regard, constatant que les mois écoulés n'avaient pas altéré sa beauté et sa grâce… Il se reprit pour lui répondre

- Lizzie, trésor vous l'avez dit … vous n'êtes pas désolée. Pourquoi dans ce cas désirez vous tant que je vous pardonne ? Pour alléger votre conscience ? Voyons je pensais que vous aviez dépassé ça … Lui dit il en commençant à s'éloigner d'elle

- Où allez vous ???

Jack se retourna en adoptant un air surpris et de désintérêt total

- Et bien je continue ma route pendant que vous.. Vous faites toutes ses choses que vous devez faire

- Et que venez vous faire sur cette île ? Que cherchez vous ?

Jack frissonna brièvement en entendant sa question. Que pouvait il lui dire ? Qu'alors qu'il pensait désirer l'immortalité plus que tout au monde ,c'était vers elle que son compas l'avait mené ? Il prit l'air dégagé

- Je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne

Elizabeth s'assombrit à ces mots, la pensée des corps lui revenant brutalement en mémoire

- Il n'y a plus rien ici. Ils sont tous morts. Quelqu'un est venu avant nous

Jack réfléchit très rapidement, elle cherchait donc quelque chose. A coup sur ça devait avoir un rapport avec son cher William

- Oh .. À mon tour serait ce trop vous demander de me dévoiler les raisons de votre présence sur cette île ?

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, s'avisant brutalement que Jack était seul

- Où est le Pearl ?

- Oh il est … quelque part en mer

Elle sourit joyeusement en voyant l'air penaud arboré par Jack et devina sans peine ce qui s'était produit

- Vous voulez qu'on vous dépose quelque part ?

- Votre serviteur ma reine… Répondit il en s'inclinant moqueusement

Elizabeth sourit joyeusement

- Ça doit vouloir dire oui… Allez suivez moi Capitaine Sparrow

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part elle commença à se diriger vers la plage où ils avaient arrimé l'Empress, Jack la suivant en pestant intérieurement contre le sort qui l'avait conduit à dépendre à nouveau d'Elizabeth Swann

_**Retour furieux dans les Fonds sous marin**_

Calypso apparut rageusement dans l'endroit qui lui servait à la fois de repère et de demeure. Elle était ulcérée .. Comment ce petit forgeron avait il osé la rejeter ? De quel droit prétendait il se refuser à elle !!! Lui préférant une simple mortelle alors qu'il pouvait posséder une déesse !! Calypso n'avait jamais essuyé un tel affront de toute sa vie de déesse ou de mortelle lorsqu'elle s'appelait Tia. Il était inconcevable qu'elle laisse une telle chose impunie, avec fureur elle chercha à localiser celle qui était responsable de son rejet et un sourire cruel déforma ses traits lorsqu'elle aperçut la personne qui accompagnait la jeune femme

Calypso lut dans le cœur et dans les âmes des deux compagnons et savoura un bref instant la résignation teintée d'amertume et de tristesse de Jack avant de s'intéresser plus profondément à celle qui se tenait à ses cotés, n'osant toutefois pas regarder dans sa direction. Elle lut toute la joie à peine retenue d'Elizabeth, le sentiment de sécurité qui renaissait au fond d'elle et la petite flamme d'espoir qui l'accompagnait immanquablement . Calypso s'installa confortablement, tournant cette fois son visage vers le Hollandais Volant où elle pouvait voir Will accoudé au bastingage.

- Bientôt tu auras besoin de mes services William Turner, bientôt le doute et l'angoisse rongeront si bien ton âme que tu m'imploreras de venir te délivrer… Il existe des souffrances pires que tout ce que tu peux imaginer..

_**Pacific Princess (the love boat )**_

Cutler Beckett reposa la carte qu'il avait réussi à se faire remettre sur l'île de Zebirget et pour la possession de laquelle il avait tué tant d'innocents. Il avait réellement du mal à imaginer que le si précieux péridot puisse se trouver sur une île si minuscule qu'elle n'apparaissait sur aucune île connue. Selon les informations qu'il avait réussi à glaner en torturant le moine qui était en possession de la carte, cette île avait tout d'abord été le repaire de moines avant que ceux-ci ne soient décimés par une épidémie de peste. Une longue vue en main, Beckett découvrit le morceau de terre qui s'étendant devant lui

- Vous êtes sur que c'est bien l'endroit qui correspond aux coordonnées que je vous ai données ?

- Oui Lord Beckett. Répondit l'homme d'une voix qui tremblait un peu en évitant de regarder dans sa direction

- Dans ce cas … faites mettre une chaloupe à la mer et rendons nous y… Après tout nous devrions rapidement trouver ce que nous cherchons, elle n'est pas si grande que cela non ?

- On la dit maudite Lord Beckett… on dit que lorsque résonne la cloche de la chapelle alors les morts reviennent à la vie et dévorent les âmes pures. Poursuivit l'homme d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement

- Superstition… Et puis vous avez parlé d'âmes pures non ? Argua Cutler, un sourire cruel déformant de plus belle ses traits

_**Hollandais Volant pas notre monde **_

William encore sous le coup de la visite de Calypso avait du mal à reprendre son calme. Il était choqué par les avances lascives que lui avait fait la déesse, sa peau gardant l'empreinte de son toucher comme une brûlure. Will ferma les yeux s'efforçant de chasser le souvenir des mains de Calypso suivant le tracé de sa cicatrice pour évoquer l'image de celle qu'il aimait au-delà de la mort. Il avait parfois l'impression de sentir le souffle de son Elizabeth sur son visage, d'entendre sa voix lui murmurer les mots dont il avait tant besoin pour exister… Ces mots à la fois si simples et si difficiles à dire, ces mots qu'il avait envie de lui répéter chaque jour depuis le premier jour mais qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit. _ Je t'aime _. Trois simples petits mots pour trois ans de fiançailles durant lesquels jamais elle ne les avait prononcés..

Will réentendit le discours de Calypso, ces mots chargés de méchanceté et de fiel… Ces paroles qui instillaient le doute dans l'âme. « _Dix années… à être la reine des pirates… » _Puis ce baiser, cette étreinte de la mort qu'il avait tant cherché à oublier mais qu'elle avait ramené à sa mémoire. La main de sa femme sur la nuque du pirate, la manière dont elle l'avait attiré et repoussé tout à la fois, son corps se pressant contre le sien jusqu'à le forcer à reculer vers le mât… Et ces trois mots qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit et dont l'absence lui paraissait soudain insoutenable

La respiration accélérée, Will tenta de se rassurer, c'était lui qu'elle aimait, lui qu'elle avait épousé c'était avec lui qu'elle avait découvert les plaisirs subtils des jeux amoureux.. Pendant une seule journée… Un jour de bonheur, une seule chance de se découvrir avant de se quitter. Oui Will avait confiance en Elizabeth, elle était sa femme mais … jamais elle ne lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. L'âme tourmentée par le doute qui y prenait place insidieusement, Will se tourna vers l'horizon et murmura les mots qu'il aurait tant voulu entendre une fois

- Je t'aime Elizabeth…

_**L'Empress, mer de Chine**_

Elizabeth Turner contemplait d'un air agacé celui qui était assis dans sa cabine, depuis son arrivée à bord de l'Empress, Jack n'avait cessé de se montrer distant, voir indifférent, affichant à son égard une courtoisie glaciale teintée d'ironie qui la blessait. Elle finit par prendre la parole se résoudant à contre cœur à dévoiler ses plans à Jack

- Il existe une pierre … un péridot pour être précise qui

- Trésor vous a-t-on déjà dit que vos histoires avaient une fâcheuse tendance à ressembler aux miennes ? Se moqua Jack

Agacée, Elizabeth plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais avant de reprendre d'un ton légèrement agressif

- Qui lorsqu'on la trouve exauce le vœu le plus cher de son possesseur…

- Et vous voulez cette pierre pour délivrer ce pauvre Will de la terrible malédiction qui est sur lui … Finit Jack d'un ton moqueur

- Je veux revoir mon mari. Répliqua-t-elle vivement

Jack accusa le coup, ces mots lui tordant désagréablement le cœur. Il la regarda

- Et ?

- Il me faut trouver cette pierre Jack… Dit elle d'une voix légèrement fêlée. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'attendre dix ans.. Pas s'il existe une autre solution pour sauver Will

Jack s'efforça de se montrer le plus froid possible

- Et qu'ai-je à gagner dans l'aventure hormis l'incomparable plaisir de vous voir retrouver le jeune Turner ?

- Je vous aiderais à récupérer le Black Pearl

- Pas suffisant … je pourrais décider de trouver le péridot pour moi…et de voir mes souhaits exaucés

- Mais votre compas ne marche pas avec vous Jack.

Il encaissa son affirmation du mieux qu'il put .. Ainsi elle croyait que le compas ne marchait pas.. Mieux valait cela que la vérité

- Jack .. S'il vous plait. Plaida-t-elle alors qu'il restait silencieux

- D'accord… Accorda-t-il, ne supportant pas de voir ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Je vous aiderais Lizzie, contre le Black Pearl. Allons tenez. Dit il en prenant son compas.

_**Fond sous marin **_

Calypso suivait depuis de longues minutes l'entretien de Jack et Elizabeth, elle avait vu comment la jeune femme avait réussi à emporter la décision de Jack. Ce constat attisa encore la haine brûlante qu'elle vouait à celle qui se dressait entre William et elle. Calypso avait perdu une fois le capitaine du Hollandais Volant, la fin de l'amour de Davy avait eu pour elle des conséquences dramatiques tout comme pour les âmes des pauvres ères qui mourraient en mer. William Turner était un guide parfait pour ses chers disparus et il saurait l'aimer… même si pour cela elle devait le briser avant. D'un geste désinvolte elle balaya légèrement l'Empress

- Le Hollandais Volant a besoin d'un capitaine… et la fonction de capitaine de ce navire est incompatible avec toi Elizabeth Turner !

_**L'Empress, en pleine mer**_

Au moment où Jack posait cérémonieusement le compas devant Elizabeth, une secousse brutale fit trembler la jonque, manquant de projeter le précieux boîtier au sol. Jack et Elizabeth tendirent tout deux leurs mains dans un même réflexe de sauvegarde de ce qui menait à leurs plus chers désirs. Ils le saisirent en même temps,leurs doigts s'entrelaçant comme naturellement autour de l'objet. Jack tourna son visage vers elle alors que les secousses cessaient aussi brutalement qu'elles avaient commencées. Il avait totalement oublié la présence du compas, ne songeant qu'aux doigts qu'il effleurait avec les siens, à la femme qui le regardait à présent dans les yeux sans songer à se dégager de l'étreinte de sa main. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, lui comme elle gardant ses yeux rivés à ceux de l'autre. Un battement sourd vint briser l'union de leurs regards … chacun tourna alors son visage en direction du coffre qui contenait le cœur de William Turner…


	6. Retour d'anciens ennemis

**Bonjour désolée pour l'attente mais toujours la même chose ... problème de temps **

**Chapitre 5**

_**Fonds sous marin**_

Calypso approcha son visage de l'Empress, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les mains entrelacées des deux occupants de la cabine, fouillant sans vergogne leurs cœurs. Elle eut un sourire cruel en sentant accélérer brutalement celui de la petite reine d'opérette, se moquant des efforts déplorables de cette dernière pour dissimuler son trouble.

- Pauvre petite Madame Turner … tu n'es pas de taille à lutter. Tu ne sauras pas résister… pas plus que je n'y suis parvenue lorsque j'étais dans ta situation…Ta chute sera ma vengeance contre celle qui m'a condamnée à attendre dix années un homme … Toi aussi tu connaîtras les affres du désir, toi aussi tu devras interroger ton cœur ..et alors tu me donneras enfin celui qui depuis toujours m'est promis … Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant … celui dont le destin est d'errer dix ans sur les mers … Une fois déjà le fil de la destinée s'est trompé mais ça n'arrivera plus jeune Elizabeth … plus jamais … Promit Calypso

_**Le Hollandais Volant, dans l'autre monde**_

Le capitaine William Turner releva brutalement la tête, un étrange pressentiment lui oppressant soudainement la poitrine

- Elizabeth… Murmura-t-il

L'ancien apprenti forgeron sentait l'affolement le gagner inexplicablement, le sentiment d'un changement imminent s'imposant en lui sans qu'il en devine la raison. La seule chose dont il était certain c'est qu'une chose venait d'arriver à Elizabeth… Une chose sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre un nom mais qu'il savait ne pas lui être favorable…

Il se représenta le visage de celle qu'il aimait tant, cherchant à la rejoindre par la pensée afin d'apaiser le tourment qu'il ressentait sans savoir s'il était le sien ou celui d'Elizabeth… Des larmes de rage lui brûlèrent les yeux alors qu'il tentait une fois de plus de rejoindre sa femme, de lui souffler les mots d'amour et les promesses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire jusqu'à fin de ses jours. Il aurait tellement voulu goûter encore au miel de ses lèvres douces, au satin de sa peau… Will gémit en songeant qu'il serait prêt à donner dix années supplémentaires pour lui faire l'amour une fois de plus, pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans sa tiédeur accueillante, pour entendre ses petits gémissements de plaisir, musique si douce à ses oreilles … Ses reins s'enflammèrent à cette pensée, son sexe se tendant par habitude… Chaque soir son désir se faisait plus intense, chaque jour le manque de caresses et de baisers lui semblait plus dur à supporter… Il ne pensait qu'à elle, ne voyait qu'elle, son Elizabeth, sa femme, sa vie..

Sa main se referma sur son sexe gonflé accélérant la cadence dans une chorégraphie à présent bien réglée alors qu'il imaginait le corps nu de sa femme cambré par le désir, les reflets chauds du soleil jouant sur la peau comme lors de leur unique union sur l'île de Molokai …L'apaisement vint rapidement .. Aussi vite que l'excitation l'avait saisi … Alors la solitude amère et la frustration reprirent possession de l'âme de Will accompagnées par le doute…

_**L'Empress, cabine du Capitaine**_

Elizabeth Turner, la main refermée sur le compas de Jack, sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, les battements de ce dernier lui paraissant résonner dans toute la pièce couvrant presque le bruit régulier du cœur de Will. Will… A cette pensée, Elizabeth retira brutalement sa main de celle de Jack, évitant de regarder le pirate

- Je … Commença-t-elle avant de se raviser. Et bien merci Jack, posez donc le compas ici. Demanda-t-elle faiblement en désignant sa table de travail

Jack, affichant son habituel sourire cynique posa très lentement le compas sur la table, le gardant soigneusement fermé. Ses yeux revinrent comme malgré lui se poser sur le profil délicat de la jeune femme, glissant sur les lèvres charnues qu'elle mordait à présent nerveusement. Un nouveau battement s'échappa du coffre, brisant le silence et augmentant la tension qui régnait dans la cabine.

- Pourquoi il n'y a pas de rhum sur cette jonque ? Demanda Jack qui avait désespérément besoin d'un verre voire d'une bouteille

Sans dire un mot, Elizabeth lui tendit une bouteille pleine

- Merci … Une petite gorgée ma reine ? Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter d'un air tentateur

- Je … Non merci Jack , je .. J'aimerais rester seule … Lâcha-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux au coffre ouvrage contenant le cœur de son époux

Jack surprit son regard et un sourire désabusé apparut sur son visage tandis que son cœur se serrait. Un instant, un bref moment il avait oublié que Lizzie était désormais Madame Turner, il avait oublié le petit forgeron qu'il avait rendu immortel, il avait oublié qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui…. Resserrant sa main sur sa bouteille de rhum, Jack se leva et d'une démarche qui semblait déjà être celle d'un homme ivre, il se dirigea vers la sortie

- Je vous laisse Madame Turner. Se força-t-il à dire sans la regarder

_**Île des Contrebandiers**_

Cutler Beckett observait d'un air méprisant les soldats qui creusaient la terre au tour de lui. D'un geste plein de rage à peine contenue, il finit par frapper le sol de sa canne

- Alors vous avez trouvé une quelconque indication sur ce que je cherche ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient

- Non Lord Beckett … Bredouilla un soldat imprudent

Sèchement, Beckett sortit son pistolet et abattit l'homme d'une balle en pleine poitrine

- Dans ce cas vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité. Déclara-t-il froidement

Les autres soldats frissonnèrent et se remirent à creuser avec une vigueur retrouvée. Soudain l'un d'entre eux poussa un cri de victoire, se pressant vers le puissant envoyé de la compagnie

- Une carte Lord Beckett .. J'ai trouvé une carte !

Beckett tendit ses mains avides et déplia la carte qu'il cherchait depuis le début de son voyage, découvrant avec stupeur le nom de l'île qui abritait le péridot

- Ithaque … Murmura-t-il

_**L'Empress, cabine du Capitaine**_

Une fois Jack sortit, Elizabeth resta sans bouger quelques instants, fixant le compas abandonné sur la table sans toutefois oser l'ouvrir. La jeune femme, troublée par les sensations que le toucher de Jack avait éveillé en elle, lança un regard coupable vers le coffre contenant le cœur de Will d'où s'échappait un battement régulier, rappel constant de la responsabilité qui était la sienne. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la serrure ouvragée avant de retirer brutalement sa main, la portant à ses lèvres. Elle avait le sentiment que les doigts de Jack avaient laissé un sillon brûlant sur sa main,comme s'il l'avait marquée au fer, éveillant en elle un désir qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent soigneusement enfoui mais qui ressurgissait à présent avec toute la vigueur de ses vingt ans

Elizabeth s'efforça de calmer la vague de désir qui montait en elle, s'accrochant désespérément au souvenir de Will, de ses étreintes, se convainquant que la raison de son trouble était le manque de lui. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, se remémorant les doux instants passés avec son époux, la découverte du corps de l'autre, les chauds rayons du soleil de Molokai sur sa peau ….Elle poussa un petit gémissement étranglé en songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu … Elle voulait sentir encore les mains d'un homme sur son corps, elle voulait à nouveau être embrassée, elle voulait …._savoir ce que ça fait …. Quel goût ça a _Songea-t-elle le rouge aux joues, son regard se posant sur la porte derrière laquelle Jack avait disparu

Elle secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits … Ce n'était pas Jack Sparrow qu'elle désirait, pas de Jack Sparrow dont elle avait besoin …. Mais de son époux .. De William, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle était en âge de le faire, celui pour lequel elle avait bravé toutes ces épreuves, celui qu'elle délivrerait à l'aide du péridot magique … Son trouble face à Jack était du à cette solitude forcée, à cette attente si longue et si cruelle à laquelle le destin l'avait condamnée… Prenant un respiration elle ouvrit le compas, laissant l'aiguille se fixer, songeant au péridot qui lui permettrait d'exaucer son plus cher désir… Finalement elle murmura avec soulagement

- N'oublie pas de surveiller l'horizon Will

_**Fond sous marin chez Calypso**_

Calypso renversa rageusement le contenu de sa tasse de tisane sur le planisphère qui lui faisait face. Comment cette garce, cette stupide mortelle osait elle se croire si sure d'elle-même ! Comment pouvait elle refouler à ce point ce qui était pourtant évident ! Elle l'avait senti dès la première seconde où la jeune femme avait fait son entrée dans la masure qu'elle occupait lorsqu'elle était Tia Dalma … Le poids du destin était sur les épaules de cette fille aussi visible que sa culpabilité ! Et Will Turner n'était pas pour elle …

Ses pensées furent interrompues net par un éclat de rire acide. Calypso se retourna lentement partagée entre la crainte et la colère de découvrir celle qui venait la harceler jusque dans son repère …

- Périboéa….Souffla-t-elle en découvrant la femme qui se tenait majestueusement devant elle

- Alors Calypso … ainsi donc te voilà de retour parmi nous. Que nous vaut ce déplaisir ?

- Si tu es ici c'est que tu le sais aussi bien que moi Périboéa

L'autre femme aussi blanche de peau que Calypso était sombre, planta ses yeux furieux dans les siens .

- En effet ! J'ai appris qu'une fois encore tu avais causé la perte d'un homme en l'attirant dans tes filets, comme jadis tu l'as fait pour mon gendre avant de te tourner vers ce malheureux Davy Jones après sa mort !

Calypso frissonna légèrement en sentant la haine dans le ton de l'autre nymphe et jeta un petit coup d'œil vers le globe par lequel elle espionnait ses ennemis … et ses désirs. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'autre femme mais elle savait aussi que cette dernière ferait tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues si elle en avait le pouvoir et elle l'avait….

- Ça ne concerne plus Périboéa … Je crois que tu t'es déjà vengée par ailleurs, et cela très cruellement non ?

- Tu ne seras jamais assez punie à mes yeux Calypso … N'oublie pas que JE suis à l'origine de la malédiction du Hollandais Volant, c'est moi qui ait condamné ton nouveau prétendant à errer dix ans pendant que tu devais l'attendre… Si tu l'avais fait je l'aurais libéré. Au lieu de cela tu as préféré te vautrer dans d'autres draps. Tu es responsable de ton malheur Calypso… toi et ce que tu as fait à ma fille !

Calypso ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'elle n'était pas responsable mais la referma aussitôt en voyant les yeux de Périboéa s'agrandir alors qu'elle vit ce que Calypso contemplait avec tant d'attention avant son arrivée…

_**L'Empress, pont **_

Jack, assis sur les marches des escaliers menant à l'entrepont buvait son rhum sans se soucier de l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Le regard vague tourné vers les étoiles sans les voir, il s'efforçait de réfléchir sereinement à la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis une fois de plus.

Il avait tout tenté pour rester éloigné de cette maudite Miss Swann qui lui avait déjà tant coûté, sans toutefois y parvenir, le destin (ou son compas) le ramenant toujours elle, comme si elle était son aboutissement.

_- Un aboutissement .. Tu parles ! Une dangereuse criminelle oui !Elle ne t'a jamais aidé, chacune de vos rencontres se sont avérées désastreuse pour toi ! Allons Jackie sauve toi tant qu'il en est encore temps ! Cette Madame Turner ne t'apportera rien de bon! _Commença un de ses avatars amenant un air à la fois triste et ennuyé sur le visage de Jack tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le pas léger du Capitaine de l'Empress

- Mon intuition me souffle que vous êtes contrarié Jack … cela et le fait que cette bouteille ne soit toujours pas vide. Plaisanta Elizabeth en s'asseyant à ses côtés

Jack lui lança un petit regard surpris et prit une gorgée de rhum avant de lui présenter la bouteille

- C'est juste que mon Black Pearl me manque. Mentit Jack

- Je croyais que ce n'était plus si important à vos yeux …

- Vous vous êtes trompée sur moi Lizzie et vous vous trompez encore. Répondit Jack en reprenant une gorgée de rhum

- Non j'avais raison.. Vous êtes un homme bien Jack. Vous…

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous aiderais Elizabeth . Coupa Jack

- Jack … Ne me repoussez pas, j'aimerais .. Que nous soyons amis … comme , comme avant . Déclara Elizabeth en s'approchant un peu plus de lui

Jack se leva d'un bond, s'éloignant d'un air faussement détendu

- Nous le sommes Madame Turner. Que voulez vous de plus ? Seriez vous déjà lasse de votre condition de femme mariée ? Ne put il s'empêcher de demander

Il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur en voyant le regard choqué d'Elizabeth, la crispation de sa bouche tandis que ses joues se teintaient de rouge

Sans répondre la jeune femme fit demi tour allant s'enfermer dans sa cabine …


	7. Une promesse oubliée

**Chapitre 6**

_**Fond marin. .chez Calypso**_

Des larmes piquaient les yeux de Périboéa, désormais perdue dans ses souvenirs et ne pouvant détacher du globe de Calypso. Elle leva une main tremblante et caressa le visage qui y apparaissait, la tendresse adoucissant ses traits

- Ma fille. Murmura-t-elle

- Ce n'est pas elle… Osa intervenir Calypso. Cette mortelle s'appelle Elizabeth Turner. Elle est anglaise, elle n'a rien à voir avec ta fille

Périboéa ne sembla pas l'entendre et se pencha encore plus sur le globe, dévorant la silhouette des yeux

- Elle a l'air si triste… si seule. Pourquoi pleure t'elle ! Que lui as-tu encore fait ?

Calypso pesa soigneusement ses mots, elle savait que la partie serait serrée et que l'autre nymphe lui vouait une haine sans limites.

- Je ne suis pas responsable de son malheur. Elle a tenté de tricher avec le destin et en paie les conséquences. S'efforça-t-elle d'expliquer d'un ton neutre

- Tu la détestes encore… Après tout le mal que tu lui as fait tu oses la haïr !!

Calypso recula devant les flammes qui dévoraient les prunelles de Périboéa, sentant que l'explosion de fureur n'était pas loin, comme à chacune de leur rencontre. Seulement cette fois elles n'avaient aucun intérêt à se déchirer… Calypso tenta une nouvelle fois de ramener Périboéa à la raison

- Je ne la déteste pas tu as tort sur ce point, Périboéa, je t'en prie, je sais qu'à cause de moi elle a souffert mais j'en ai payé le prix non ? J'ai perdu deux fois celui que j'aimais puis j'ai été enfermée dans un misérable corps de mortel durant des siècles, éloignée de tout… de lui… de l'océan …

L'autre frissonna de rage à ces mots, son être tout entier se révulsant en entendant le plaidoyer remplit d'auto apitoiement de Calypso

- Tu voudrais que je te plaigne alors que tu es responsable du malheur de ma fille et de sa mort ??? Et je ne parle même pas du pauvre Davy Jones … qui a préféré s'arracher le cœur plutôt que de souffrir plus longtemps de ton inconstance !! C'est TOI qui a causé le malheur de Jones et sa malédiction ! TOI et TOI seule qui lui a insufflé une telle haine et un dégoût de toi qui l'ont poussé à te trahir et à t'emprisonner !! Tu as récolté ce que tu as semé Calypso !!

- NON !! C'est toi qui as maudit le Hollandais Volant !!! TOI qui a condamné tout les hommes que j'aimerais à devenir le capitaine de ce navire !! C'est TOI qui as lancé cette malédiction sur le navire de Charon !! Un jour à terre contre dix ans en mer … c'est TON œuvre !!! C'est donc à cause de TOI que cette fille souffre à présent !!

Les deux nymphes se dévisagèrent avec hostilité, reprenant lentement leur souffle et un brin de raison après leur explosion de rage …

_**L'Empress, cabine du Capitaine**_

Elizabeth Turner était assise sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité de la cabine, elle ne bougeait pas un muscle. Depuis sa sortie éclatante sur le pont de l'Empress elle ne parvenait pas à effacer les mots de Jack de son esprit. Comment pouvait il se montrer aussi odieux, aussi cruel ! Elle pensait pourtant que lui plus que tout autre pouvait comprendre sa peine, le vide qu'elle ressentait sans William. Comment pouvait il prendre une manifestation d'amitié pour autre chose ? Se demanda-t-elle avec rancœur. N'avait il donc pas compris qu'à ses yeux seul Will avait de l'importance, que tout ce qu'elle avait accompli dans sa vie, que tout ce qu'elle accomplirait n'était pour être auprès de William Turner ?

Elle laissa les larmes couler librement en se remémorant une nouvelle fois les moments heureux, douce torture à laquelle elle se soumettait chaque jour, cherchant à recréer le souvenir des bras de Will autour d'elle, de sa bouche sur son corps… Pourtant c'est l'image de Jack Sparrow qui s'imposa brutalement à elle, son sourire sardonique, le ton cynique de sa voix lorsqu'il lui parlait… La manière dont il refusait invariablement son contact … comme lors de leurs adieux lorsqu'il l'avait repoussée… Elle savait que si il agissait de la sorte c'était à cause de ce qu'on disait sur elle que son étreinte était fatale, qu'elle était l'ange de la mort… Cela suffisait à garder les importuns à l'écart, lui permettant de ne pas avoir à défendre des faveurs qui n'appartenaient qu'à celui qui l'aimait assez pour avoir été prêt à tout abandonner pour elle, même si le destin en avait décidé autrement. Mais pour la première fois cela lui pesait étrangement.. Elle aurait tant voulu sentir les bras de Jack se refermer sur elle, la caresse de sa main sur son visage comme il y avait si longtemps … lorsque le temps était encore à l'insouciance et que sa trahison n'était pas venue se mettre entre eux. Elle soupira en se souvenant des yeux de Jack plongeant dans les siens, de sa voix devenue brutalement plus rauque … Sa main descendit instinctivement le long de sa joue comme Jack l'avait fait alors, mais cette fois Elizabeth continua le geste que le pirate avait ébauché, glissant le long de son cou avant de rejoindre le creux de sa poitrine où ses doigts rencontrèrent la clef qui reposaient entre ses seins … La clef du coffre contenant le cœur de Will

Elizabeth ouvrit brutalement les yeux en se rappelant qui elle était et celui qui lui avait offert son cœur et sa vie. Elle se leva d'un bond et ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle le ciel s'assombrissait… Elizabeth rougit de honte.. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Will, elle avait manqué à sa promesse. Le soleil avait disparu et elle avait oublié de surveiller l'horizon

_**Le Hollandais Volant, pas not monde**_

Les âmes se succédaient, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants… certains intacts, d'autres portant les marques d'une agonie douloureuse mais tous affichant cet air d'incompréhension et de regret… William détourna le regard, ne parvenant pas à se faire au spectacle de ces malheureux arrachés à des bras aimants ou à une vie qu'ils chérissaient. Le regard lointain, Will s'efforçait de garder de la distance avec ces âmes,jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une silhouette connue… Will sentit une boule de bile amère remonter dans sa gorge, tandis qu'un NON hurlait dans son esprit . L'homme s'approcha de lui

- Bonjour Will, alors c'est toi qui m'emmène pour mon dernier voyage.

- Gibbs… Murmura Will, sentant les larmes perler sous ses paupières en reconnaissant le complice de tant d'aventures

- Faut pas pleurer petit. J'ai fait mon temps,même si j'aurais aimé vivre une ou deux aventures de plus

Will prit le vieil homme part le bras, l'entraînant loin du flot d'âmes qui se déversait sur le Hollandais Volant et l'invita à pénétrer dans sa cabine

- On va trouver un moyen de te faire rester ici, de… tu vas voyager avec nous. Je … Je ne te laisserais pas là bas

Gibbs le regarda gentiment

- Arrête petit. Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas possible. Les seuls à être autorisés à séjourner sur le Hollandais Volant sont les âmes des pauvres bougres qui avaient passé un accord avec Davy Jones

- Il y a forcément un moyen.

- Non Will. Et je ne le souhaite pas. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais je suis fatigué de la mer. Tout ce que je veux c'est trouver le repos, revoir ceux que j'ai perdus il y a si longtemps… Dit Gibbs le regard lointain. Je ne laisse rien ni personne derrière moi petit.

Will garda le silence, il savait que Gibbs avait raison mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir, à admettre qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Gibbs, le fixa, devinant ce qui le troublait

- Te bile pas Will. Dis moi plutôt … Il y a-t-il du rhum là bas ?

Will sourit à ces mots… décidemment même la mort ne parvenait pas à changer Gibbs… La main sur son épaule il entreprit de l'emmener goutter le rhum qui vieillissait dans les cales du Hollandais Volant

_**L'Empress , pont**_

Jack Sparrow se saoulait. Elizabeth était venue le voir, lui offrant son amitié et il avait tout gâché une fois de plus. Il chercha machinalement le compas qui pendait habituellement à sa ceinture avant de se rappeler qu'il lui avait laissé

- _De toute manière on sait tous quelle direction il indiquera _Commença un de ses avatars en affichant une moue dégoûtée

Jack soupira en songeant que le petit avait raison

- _On devrait partir de cette jonque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._ Reprit l'autre sur son épaule

- Je ne pars pas sans mon compas. Objecta Jack

- _Tu peux lui donner, tu lui as déjà laissé tant de choses… tes rêves, ta vie, l'immortalité…alors qu'est-ce qu'un compas qui s'acharne à te conduire à ta perte ?_

Jack réfléchit longuement, ne trouvant rien à répondre tandis que son mini lui-même semblait suspendu à ses lèvres. Jack prit une gorgée de rhum, songeant que son père avait raison finalement … le plus dur était de vivre avec soi même

- _Et avec ses désirs_ . Compléta son avatar tandis qu'Elizabeth Turner se ruait hors de sa cabine, ses yeux fouillant l'horizon à la recherche d'un ultime rayon de soleil qui apaiserait sa culpabilité…

_**Antre de Calypso **_

Périboéa toucha avec affection le visage d'Elizabeth qu'elle avait suivie à travers le globe de verre sans que Calypso n'ose intervenir, sachant qu'un mot maladroit pourrait lui coûter cher…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut il que l'histoire se répète ? Pourquoi veux tu encore lui voler son mari ? Demanda Périboéa d'un ton plus calme

- Il n'est pas pour elle. Elle a triché avec le destin. Celui de son « époux » est de conduire les âmes… parce ce que tu l'as maudit. Il ne devrait pas être avec elle mais avec moi. Seulement cette stupide garce d'Elizabeth.. Cette petite reine des pirates s'imagine pouvoir me voler celui que j'ai attendu des siècles… mon âme sœur. Elle croit l'aimer mais il n'est pas pour elle. Elle s'imagine qu'il l'a choisie par amour, qu'il l'a préférée à son propre père alors qu'en vérité il pensait ne pas avoir de choix à faire. Il est à moi … Leur mariage est une erreur, William Turner m'est destiné. Finit Calypso d'un ton rempli de haine et de mépris

Périboéa la regarda en souriant

- On dirait bien que la situation est inversée cette fois … Quelle ironie … La grande Calypso supplantée par une simple petite mortelle dans le cœur de son promis… Que la vengeance est douce …

Calypso sentit la rage monter en elle en observant la délectation de Périboéa, le point d'honneur qu'elle mettait à appuyer sur le fait que Will aimait Elizabeth plus que sa vie même … Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre Périboéa reprit d'un ton froid et haineux

- Tu ne l'auras pas .. Tu ne lui arracheras pas l'homme qui est pour elle cette fois. J'y veillerais. Je vais l'aider à trouver le péridot et à obtenir ce qu'elle désire le plus au monde. Conclut elle en commençant à disparaître. Adieu Calypso

Cette dernière reflua la terreur sourde que ces mots avaient fait naître en elle et lui fit la seule réponse possible

- Prends garde Périboéa… es tu sure que c'est vraiment William qu'elle veut du plus profond de son cœur …que c'est lui l'homme qui est pour elle… Tu risques de faire une grossière erreur en te laissant aveugler par ta haine pour moi …

L'autre disparut sans répondre, mais Calypso n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'elle l'avait entendue pas plus qu'elle n'avait besoin de son globe pour savoir où se trouvait Périboéa …

- De retour à Ithaque. Dit elle à voix haute avec une pointe d'appréhension


	8. Les reines ne pleurent pas

Bonjour à tous et toutes... Bon faut aimer L'Odyssée..; mais je vous assure que je sais où je vais , bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez .. reviews please

**Chapitre 7**

_**Le Hollandais Volant, pas notre monde**_

Sur le pont du navire silencieux, Will regardait le soleil se lever sur une nouvelle journée dans son monde. Aucun des marins ne bougeait, sachant depuis longtemps que ce moment de recueillement était le plus important de la journée aux yeux de leur capitaine. Droit, le regard parti dans un ailleurs, Will scrutait l'horizon, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Elizabeth, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait, où elle était….

Saisi par la solennité de l'instant, Gibbs s'approcha doucement de Bill et l'interrogea à voix basse

- Pourquoi gardez vous tous le silence ? Et pourquoi Will a-t-il l'air si grave ?

Bill, le regarda d'un air affligé, le cœur serré devant l'injustice du sort qui frappait son fils

- Lorsque le soleil se lève dans notre monde, il se couche dans le sien. Se contenta t'il de répondre

Gibbs mit un moment avant de comprendre que Bill parlait d'Elizabeth et une expression peinée vint assombrir son bon visage

- C'est vrai… Pauvres petits, à peine mariés et déjà si cruellement séparés. Murmura Gibbs comme s'il venait de réaliser le tragique de la situation

Will, une expression tendue sur le visage s'approcha et les deux hommes se turent brusquement, ne voulant pas en ajouter encore davantage à sa peine visible. Le regard triste mais s'efforçant bravement de cacher la souffrance chaque jour plus vive que lui causait l'absence, Will sourit à Gibbs, l'invitant à le suivre dans sa cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, Will leur servit à chacun une chopine de rhum qu'ils dégustèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Will se décide à le briser

- Alors dis moi Gibbs… dans quelle aventure s'est encore engagé Jack ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas comment répondre à la question

- Bah j'sais pas trop en fait. Je pensais qu'il allait à nouveau tenter de récupérer le Pearl mais apparemment ça n'est pas le cas

- Jack s'est fait voler le Pearl ? Demanda Will que la nouvelle surprenait

- Oui. Se contenta d'abord de répondre Gibbs, un peu gêné, sachant que c'était son manque de vigilance à lui qui avait permis à Barbossa de voler le navire, avant de reprendre plus clairement. A Tortuga, Barbossa a lâchement intrigué et a profité d'un moment d'inattention pour se mutiner et voler le navire.

Will sourit légèrement devant l'air embarrassé du vieil homme, devinant sans peine de quelle « inattention » avait profité Barbossa

- Et que peut bien faire Jack alors si il ne court pas après son Pearl ? Je l'imagine mal se contenter d'une vie à terre

Gibbs haussa les épaules en guise d'ignorance

- Bah je sais pas trop, au dernières nouvelles, il avait rejoint l'Empress. Annonça t'il d'un ton insouciant

A ces mots, le sourire de Will mourut sur ses lèvres et sa main se crispa sur sa chopine, l'esprit envahi par un doute affreux. L'Empress… le navire d'Elizabeth, de tout les bâtiments sur lesquels Jack aurait pu trouver refuge il avait fallu qu'il choisisse celui-ci. Inconscient de la jalousie qui s'installait insidieusement en Will et qui peu à peu pervertissait son âme, Gibbs continua à babiller joyeusement, évoquant les souvenirs heureux des moments passés auprès de Jack…

_**L'Empress, en mer**_

Cela faisait maintenant des jours qu'ils naviguaient, s'approchant de plus en plus des chaudes eaux de la mer Ionienne et au moins autant de temps que Jack et Elizabeth s'ignoraient. Depuis leur altercation et la sortie bouleversée d'Elizabeth qui l'avait suivie, la jeune femme évitait scrupuleusement Jack. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps cloîtrée dans sa cabine, calculant trajectoires et autres itinéraires. Elle n'avait plus jamais raté le coucher du soleil, tant elle était dévorée par la culpabilité d'avoir caressé un instant le souvenir des moments passés avec Jack. De son côté le pirate restait lui aussi prudemment à distance, cette situation lui pesant étrangement sur le coeur, tandis qu'il se persuadait que ne plus entretenir la moindre relation avec Madame Turner était le mieux pour lui et pour sa santé.

Elizabeth, assise à sa table de travail, ouvrit pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois de la journée le compas de Jack. L'aiguille oscilla et se mit à tourner rapidement tout sens, ne parvenant pas à se fixer sur une direction comme c'était le cas depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Avec un soupir exaspéré, Elizabeth referma sèchement le boîtier noir et se leva pour avancer jusqu'à la fenêtre, appuyant son front contre la vitre froide dans le vain espoir que la fraîcheur l'aiderait à clarifier ses pensées. Bien évidemment, elle voulait trouver le péridot qui lui donnerait le moyen de sauver Will mais elle avait aussi désespérément besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Chaque jour qui passait ne faisait que rendre plus insupportable sa solitude et les souvenirs, même les plus chers ne suffisaient pas à combler le manque qui la dévorait de plus en plus.

Jack passa devant sa cabine et grimaça en voyant sa mince silhouette tremblante tournée vers l'horizon, la respiration si ralentie qu'aucun bruit ne brisait le silence de mausolée de la cabine hormis celui fait par les battements réguliers du coeur de Will. N'y tenant plus, ne pouvant plus supporter de voir la jeune femme battante qu'il avait connue s'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans le désarroi, Jack traversa la pièce silencieusement et vint s'appuyer à ses côtés. Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, le visage bouleversé  
- Oh Jack. Commença t'elle, une fêlure dans la voix, se jetant instinctivement dans ses bras. Je n'y arriverais pas c'est trop dur. Murmura t'elle avant d'exploser en sanglots

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Jack referma ses bras autour d'elle, l'enveloppant entièrement respirant à pleins poumons le parfum enivrant de ses cheveux alors que les larmes brûlantes de la jeune femme glissaient le long de son cou.  
-Bien sur que si vous y arriverez.. Vous êtes la reine des pirates non ? Lui dit en l'écartant légèrement de lui pour essuyer ses larmes. Et les reines ne pleurent pas … elles se battent…

Elizabeth le regarda, le cœur un peu raffermi… et se força à sourire

- Vous avez raison … Merci Jack.

Le pirate lui sourit d'un air nostalgique

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier trésor…J'en ai juste assez de vous voir enfermée dans cette cabine en train de vous lamenter.. Ce n'est pas comme ça que se comporte ma Lizzie. Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter

Elizabeth se raidit instantanément et s'écarta rapidement de lui

- Je ne suis pas votre Lizzie, Jack ! Je suis mariée à Will et par conséquent vous ne m'intéressez pas, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète pour que vous le compreniez !

Jack la laissa, regrettant un peu d'avoir brisé le charme de l'instant et reprit le ton joueur qui était habituellement le sien

- Vous aimeriez tellement vous en convaincre Lizzie…

- Oh vous !

La jeune femme sortit à grands pas rageurs de sa cabine, amenant un sourire triste sur les lèvres de Jack… Il avait réussi à la sortir de son apathie.. Même si en faisant ça il l'éloignait un peu plus de lui

_**Ithaque, mer Ionienne**_

Cutler Beckett débarqua d'un pas impatient, déployant ses hommes sur la petite île où la vie s'écoulait tranquillement. Son sourire devint un peu plus féroce en croisant les regards effrayés de certains habitants devant son visage atrocement mutilé. Il déploya la carte qui était entrée en sa possession grâce au sang de nombreux hommes et s'engagea dans les rues .

D'un pas assuré il pénétra dans les ruines de ce qui avait été le palais d'Ulysse et se dirigea vers la salle du trône, persuadé que le péridot ne pouvait se trouver qu'ici. Autour de lui, les soldats gardaient le silence, impressionnés par le calme de l'endroit, conscients que leur visite était un sacrilège.

Beckett s'arrêta devant le trône, cillant un instant en découvrant une femme majestueuse déjà installée. Son regard glissa un instant sur la pureté du visage, les lignes pures soulignant une haute naissance et il lui adressa son sourire de cour rendu grotesque par les brûlures qui le défiguraient.

- Je crois que vous avez la chose que je désire. Commença-t-il

- Que venez vous faire ici ?

- Le péridot. Donnez le moi … maintenant, sans quoi mes hommes se verront forcés de vous le prendre par la force

La femme se leva, le visage déformé par la colère

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de m'obliger à faire quoique ce soit … de plus vous parviendrez pas à l'utiliser … Vous n'avez pas le cœur assez pur pour cela

Beckett accusa le coup avant de reprendre d'une voix basse et cruelle

- Dans ce cas je trouverais une personne qui pourra s'en servir… En attendant ..

Au grand effarement de ses hommes Beckett se dirigea vers l'arc emplit de poussière qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce… La femme se leva d'un geste brusque

- Comment sais tu ?

Beckett ne répondit pas… l'air cruel, il banda l'arc et la menaça ..

- Comme il est écrit sur le parchemin.. Vous devez maintenant me donner la pierre.. Votre rôle de gardienne s'arrête ici Périboéa ..

La nymphe recula et à regrets lui tendit la pierre.

- Je te l'ai dit … Elle ne te servira pas. Ton cœur est empli de rage et de haine…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir Beckett lui prit la pierre des mains ..tandis que la nymphe s'effaçait

- Nous verrons bien qui viendra la chercher dans ce cas.. Car ils viendront.. Je le sais… Et cette fois… c'est moi qui ait un coup d'avance…Murmura-t-il en regardant vers l'horizon. Je vous attends Jack..

_**Antre de Calypso, fond de l'océan**_

Calypso referma le globe avec un air satisfait… Décidément ce Beckett se révélait être un atout de choix.. Elle sourit en se rappelant la mine déconfite de Périboéa lorsqu'il avait réussi à bander l'arc légendaire d'Ulysse, la seule arme pouvant tuer cette petite garce, la forçant à lui laisser le péridot sans lutter. A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre..

Attendre qu'Elizabeth Turner arrive à Ithaque… croyant trouver le péridot, pensant naïvement lui arracher Will …

- Mais c'est la mort que tu trouveras Elizabeth… Murmura Calypso en jetant un regard vers Beckett qui admirait le péridot à la lumière du soleil couchant. La main du destin est sur toi à présent

Après ces mots elle laissa retomber sa main, cherchant à retrouver les forces qu'elle avait données à Beckett pour qu'il réussisse à bander l'arc…

_**L'Empress, barre**_

Animée d'une énergie retrouvée, Elizabeth barrait son navire à travers les eaux tumultueuses qui délimitaient l'entrée dans la mer Ionienne. La chaîne au bout de laquelle était accrochée le clef du coffre reposait bien au chaud contre son cœur et suffisait à la rassurer, à lui rappeler ce qu'elle faisait là et pour qui. Que le compas de Jack ne fonctionne qu'une fois sur deux importait peu.. Elle avait son cap à présent.. Et bientôt sa solitude prendrait fin

Elle chercha du regard le pirate et plongea dans ses yeux, y puisant la force dont elle avait tant besoin pour aller au bout.. Elle lui sourit… un sourire dont la chaleur était perceptible par tous. Jack avait raison… Les reines ne pleurent pas .. Elles se battent..


	9. Un problème Madame Turner ?

**Bonjour à tous ... Bon comme Paly me le fait si subtilement remarqué je n'avance pas vite ... donc ..je vais accélérer un peu avec un chapitre plus long, qui voit le retour d'un personnage absent jusqu'à présent et une orientation très ... sparra !! Bonne lecture et reviews !!**

**Chapitre 8 **

_**L'Empress, mer Ionienne **_

Assise à sa table de travail, Elizabeth Turner prenait un peu de repos, après les nuits d'insomnies qui avaient été son lot depuis quelques temps. Elle avait hâte d'atteindre enfin son but et de délivrer Will de la malédiction qui l'éloignait d'elle. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort alors qu'elle s'imaginait bientôt dans les bras de son époux, tout deux enfin réunis après tant d'épreuves… Sortie de sa douce rêverie par le pas familier de Jack, elle sourit et déclara sans se retourner tant elle était certaine de l'identité de l'homme derrière elle

- Laissez-moi deviner. Vous n'avez plus de rhum et Tai a mis la réserve sous clef

La main de Jack effleura le compas qui pendait à sa ceinture et dont il n'avait plus besoin pour savoir ce qu'il désirait… Elizabeth lui avait rendu quelques jours plus tôt, prétendant qu'il avait cessé de fonctionner et depuis Jack n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de l'ouvrir, sachant au fond de lui que son cap ne varierait plus. Posté derrière la jeune femme, Jack la dévorait des yeux, admirant sans réserve le cou gracile mis en valeur par la coiffure haute qu'elle avait adoptée à bord de l'Empress, brûlant du désir de poser ses mains sur sa gorge nue et de découvrir le corps auquel il avait si souvent rêvé durant les heures creuses de la nuit où il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Un battement fort se fit entendre, le ramenant brutalement au présent, Lizzie, _sa_ Lizzie était mariée… avec un eunuque « _Un eunuque mort _» corrigea une voix dans sa tête que Jack chassa d'une main impatiente. Ramené au présent, il vint se planter, face à la jeune femme une bouteille de rhum à la main et lui lança d'un air narquois

- C'est ce qu'il a fait mais aucune serrure ne me résiste !

Amusée, Elizabeth leva les yeux pour une réponse ironique à la prétention de Jack mais les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres. Devant elle se tenait Jack, torse nu, ses cheveux tressés retombant sur ses épaules bien découpées et le sourire charmeur. Il la regarda avec sollicitude

-Un problème Madame Turner ?

_**Le Black Pearl, Caraïbes**_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que les hommes d'équipage le regardait d'un air sombre et Hector Barbossa – le Capitaine Barbossa- sentait sa position se fragiliser de jours en jours. Depuis qu'il avait repris le commandement du Black Pearl et que ce petit rat de Sparrow lui avait volé les cartes magiques de Feng, il n'avait pas mis la main sur le moindre butin intéressant et ses hommes semblaient le tenir responsable de ce manque d'activité. Il dévisagea ces derniers avec hargne, conscient que le nom de Sparrow revenait de plus en plus souvent sur les lèvres des hommes qui en d'autres temps l'avaient trahi. Finalement des marins se décidèrent à l'aborder et Pintel s'approcha avec une pointe d'hésitation

- Capitaine Barbossa.. Dites on se demandait … Où on va aller maintenant que vous n'avez plus les cartes ?

Avant que Barbossa ne réponde, Ragetti renchérit

- Les cartes c'est le Capitaine Sparrow qui les a prises !

Barbossa leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de contenir son irritation, conscient que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui et repris d'une voix d'un calme dangereux

- En effet, ce minable de Jack m'a volé les cartes qui m'auraient permis de vous conduire vers de fabuleux trésors

Sur son épaule, le petit singe Jack émit un petit cri d'agrément tandis que Barbossa dévisageait ses hommes les mettant au défi de répondre. Marty finit par lâcher

- On aurait p'tete du garder le Capitaine Jack alors ..

A la consternation de Barbossa, les hommes commencèrent à hocher la tête en guise d'accord. Prenant les devants, le Capitaine auto proclamé du Black Pearl cria d'une voix forte

- Vous pensez que je ne me préoccupe pas de nos bourses peut être ? Vous regrettez ce lâche, cet égoïste, ce vendu de Sparrow qui n'a pas hésité à voler les cartes pour son seul profit ?

Les hommes s'entre regardèrent et avant que Pintel n'ait eu le temps de répondre en disant que Barbossa lui-même n'avait pas hésité à voler le Pearl pour lui-même

Barbossa eut une illumination

- Nous allons changer d'eaux …nous allons aller en Europe .. en Grèce pour être précis, là bas des richesses nous attendent ! _Et nous serons très très loin de Sparrow…il parait qu'il existe un trésor par là.. on verra bien j'ai le temps du voyage pour trouver comment contrôler ces imbéciles_

Les hommes se regardèrent, essayant de deviner où il voulait en venir

- Bougez vous ou je cloue vos entrailles sur le mat ! Hurla Barbossa, cette dernière menace faisant l'effet d'un aiguillon sur ses hommes qui se murent tous en même temps de manière désordonnée, provoquant un soupir las chez le vieux pirate

Barbossa donna une cacahouète à son petit singe et sourit en voyant la hâte du petit animal à la prendre. L'esprit ailleurs, il se mit à la barre de SON navire, mettant le cap sur les eaux méditerranéennes

_**L'Empress, mer Ionienne **_

Elizabeth ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de la semi nudité de Jack, ses yeux glissèrent avidement sur la peau ambrée de son torse tandis que ses doigts la picotaient tant elle désirait goûter la douceur de sa peau. Le corps du pirate l'attirait comme un aimant éveillant le désir au creux de ses reins… Elle laissa ses yeux descendre plus bas sur le corps de Jack, savourant la vue qu'il lui offrait pour finir sur son entrejambe sur lequel ils se fixèrent machinalement

Jack brisa le charme en reprenant d'une voix légèrement ironique

- Lizzie, j'ose espérer que c'est mon compas que vous regardez ainsi … Déclara-t-il en souriant et en désignant l'objet qui pendait à sa ceinture. Parce que dans le cas contraire, ce serait faire preuve d'une bien grande … curiosité… Dit il plus bas en s'approchant légèrement d'elle

Les yeux toujours posés sur le corps du pirate mais les joues en feu, Elizabeth répondit d'une voix un peu rauque

- Bien sur que c'est le compas… Donnez le moi je vous prie

Jack la jaugea un instant, ravi par la rougeur qui marbrait ses pommettes

- Venez le chercher trésor… Dit il d'un ton provocant

Elizabeth releva la tête, se forçant à détacher le regard de son corps et approcha lentement de lui, les yeux dans les siens. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Jack ne bougea pas, gardant ce petit sourire ironique qui lui servait à dissimuler ses émotions et soutenant sans ciller son regard. La jeune femme s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de lui et murmura

- Donnez le moi Jack

- Je vous l'ai dit … Venez le chercher

Elizabeth se sentait piégée, elle ne pouvait plus reculer sans laisser la « victoire » à Jack et elle s'y refusait. Une fois de plus, ses yeux glissèrent sur le torse nu, la gorge sèche en suivant les lignes pâles que formaient les nombreuses cicatrices du pirate sur sa peau bronzée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un homme dénudé et le feu qui couvait dans ses reins se réveilla tandis qu'elle posait une main hésitante sur le torse de Jack, descendant lentement jusqu'à son compas. Elizabeth savourait la tiédeur de la peau de Jack qui ferma brièvement les yeux à son contact. Elle pouvait sentir les battements du cœur du pirate accélérer au même rythme que le sien et naturellement s'approcha encore un peu de lui. En un instant elle avait tout oublié, le compas, le péridot, le cœur, Will… Le désir faisait battre le sang à ses tempes et elle ne parvenait plus à y résister … et n'en avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre envie. Lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jack, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se sentait vivante pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Jack referma immédiatement ses mains sur elle tandis que leurs bouches s'épousaient avec fièvre, chacun d'entre eux apprivoisant l'autre, leurs deux corps étroitement soudés, tout deux sourds au monde extérieur

_**Antre de Calypso, fond sous marin**_

L'éclat de rire rauque de Calypso résonna sur les parois de nacre et de corail de son palais. Elle avait suivi pas à pas le jeu de séduction auquel s'étaient livrés Jack et Elizabeth sans en être conscients. Elle sourit en voyant la passion qu'Elizabeth mettait dans son baiser et l'émotion presque touchante de Jack dont les mains tremblaient légèrement autour de la jeune femme

- Profitez en bien Madame Turner. Dans quelques jours vous serez morte si tout se passe comme prévu …

Calypso ricana une nouvelle fois en voyant Elizabeth presser son corps contre celui de Jack, approfondissant leur baiser.

- Du reste .. Je ne crois pas que ton cœur soit assez pur pour que le péridot t'accorde la libération de mon Capitaine …

_**L'Empress, cabine du Capitaine**_

Jack savait qu'il commettait une erreur, qu'il ne devrait pas être là, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de serrer cette femme dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Sa bouche était la plus douce qui lui ait été donné de connaître et il lui semblait que son corps était fait pour le sien. Il ne pensait plus à rien hormis à ce baiser qu'il recevait autant qu'il donnait, conscient du corps pressé contre le sien, pouvant en sentir la chaleur à travers la mince chemise, ému par le frottement de la poitrine d'Elizabeth contre lui. Il avait tant rêvé de cet instant lorsqu'il était au Purgatoire, de pouvoir sentir encore une fois les lèvres d'Elizabeth Swann sur les siennes, intoxiqué à leur douceur qui une fois déjà l'avait mené à la mort. Sa main tremblante remonta jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune femme, approfondissant encore leur baiser tandis qu'il sentait les mains brûlantes d'Elizabeth glisser sur son dos. Jack gémit de désir souhaitant par-dessus tout que cet instant ne cesse jamais lorsqu'un bruit sourd explosa dans la cabine les éloignant brutalement l'un de l'autre

Elizabeth, toute échevelée, se retourna vivement en direction du vacarme, s'écartant ainsi de Jack, une expression déjà coupable sur son visage et mit quelques instants à reconnaître son second. Elle s'adressa à lui d'un ton sec trahissant son embarras

- Que veux tu Tai ?

Le second baissa les yeux devant le désordre de la tenue de son capitaine dont les cheveux qu'une main impatiente avait libérés retombaient librement sur les épaules à demi dénudées. Elizabeth replia sa chemise sur elle d'une main tremblante, rouge de honte, attendant la réponse de son second qui finit par murmurer

- Vous dire qu'une île est en vue Capitaine

_**Ithaque, palais d'Ulysse**_

Cutler Beckett était confortablement installé sur le trône qui avait été celui d'Ulysse et un sourire satisfait barrait son visage monstrueux. Ses hommes s'étaient rendus maîtres en son nom et en celui de la Compagnie des Indes sans difficultés de la petite île sur laquelle il régnait à présent comme s'il eut été Ulysse lui-même.

Pour une fois, la force n'avait pas été nécessaire pour faire plier la population, la nouvelle selon laquelle il avait réussi à bander l'arc légendaire d'Ulysse ayant suffit à lui donner une légitimité à laquelle aucune démonstration de force ne lui aurait permis d'accéder. Bien sur il y avait bien eut quelques opposants mais leurs corps se balançaient à présent joliment au bout de cordes de chanvre. Il avait apporté le raffinement de la civilisation anglaise à ces sauvages superstitieux…

Tournant le péridot entre ses doigts, Beckett en admirait la limpidité, fasciné par le pouvoir qui irradiait de la pierre mais dont il ne parvenait pas à se rendre maître. Ses yeux se durcirent lorsqu'il songea qu'Elizabeth Swann était sans doute la seule personne à avoir le cœur suffisamment pur pour s'emparer du pouvoir de la pierre. Il se demanda fugacement ce qu'elle exigerait .. Le retour de son père ? Une vengeance contre lui , le prix du sang ? Non… bien sur que non elle demanderait la liberté de son forgeron… elle était la seule à pouvoir libérer ce Turner qui avait aidé Sparrow à le vaincre. Ces deux hommes aimaient cette petite intrigante d' Elizabeth Swann. Pour cette raison il résolut donc de la tuer en premier. Le visage de Jack Sparrow lui serait agréable à contempler pendant qu'il lui ouvrirait le corps. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un garde pénétrant dans la salle royale, manquant de s'étaler à ses pieds dans sa hâte

- Lord Beckett ! La jonque dont vous avez parlé ! Elle est ici, enfin je veux dire des hommes l'ont aperçue !

Cutler Beckett eut un sourire féroce, ainsi il avait eu raison , elle était venue et si ses informations étaient exactes, Sparrow serait à ses côtés comme toujours

- Bien… Susurra-t-il. Préparez tout pour leur arrivée. Je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait

Avec cérémonie il se leva et alla d'un pas altier reposer le péridot dans l'écrin qu'il avait fait fabriqué pour lui et sortit en passant devant les corps décharnés des hommes qu'il avait fait pendre la veille.

_**Le Hollandais Volant , royaume des morts**_

Le capitaine William Turner vivait un véritable cauchemar depuis que Gibbs lui avait révélé la présence de Jack aux côtés d'Elizabeth sur l'Empress, en effet depuis ce jour le doute et l'angoisse ne le lâchaient plus. Assis devant ce qui avait été l'orgue de Jones, Will planta une fois de plus le couteau que son père lui avait donné dans le bois de l'instrument dans un geste qui lui était devenu familier au fil des semaines passées sur le Hollandais Volant. Bizarrement il aimait posséder ce couteau, celui là même sur lequel il avait juré à son père de le libérer et qui avait servi à extraire son cœur de sa poitrine lorsqu'il était devenu à son tour captif du navire qui lui interdisait les joies de la vie conjugale.

Et à présent, c'était Jack qui partageait le quotidien de sa douce Elizabeth, contrairement à tout les plans qu 'ils avaient envisagés. Pour la centième fois, Will se dit que c'était injuste, Jack n'avait rien à regretter dans le monde des vivants, pas d'attaches, pas de femme… C'était lui qui devait poignarder le cœur et libérer son père qui les aurait rejoint, Elizabeth et lui pour vivre enfin en paix… Will poussa un soupir pleins de regrets et d'un peu de rancœur à l'égard du pirate qui vivait dans l'autre monde à sa place. Bien évidemment il lui devait beaucoup, c'était grâce à Jack qu'il était encore en vie.. Enfin façon de parler… Car était on réellement vivant loin de celle qu'on aimait, prisonnier d'une tâche que l'on avait pas choisi d'assumer ?

Will leva les yeux au ciel … Elizabeth lui manquait et un autre problème venait le tourmenter avec la réapparition de Jack dans son existence. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier le baiser que sa femme avait donné à Jack. Bien sur il savait qu'elle ne l'avait fait que pour le tromper mais… Il y avait eu sa réaction au Purgatoire, ce mouvement infime et spontané qu'elle avait eu vers Jack, comme si elle avait été prête à se jeter dans ses bras…

Sa main se crispa sur le couteau qu'il tenait tandis qu'il tentait de se raisonner. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.. Il devait garder sa foi en elle, elle était sa femme après tout, et il avait confiance en elle

« - _Si tu fais tes choix seule, comment puis je te faire confiance ?_

_- Tu ne le peux pas »_

Les mots s'imposèrent à son esprit, souvenir d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu il y a si longtemps dans ce même royaume des morts où il était seul à présent. Une fois encore leur désaccord concernait Jack…

Will se reprit, Elizabeth était sa femme à présent et elle lui avait suffisamment prouvé qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle en le choisissant lui. Il lui avait confié son âme, son cœur, sa vie et il serait stupide de s'imaginer qu'à présent elle pourrait se tourner vers un autre homme.. En particulier celui là. Elle ne ressentait rien pour le pirate se conforta-t-il

- _C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est précipitée sur le Hollandais Volant après votre mariage ? Pour qui s'est elle mise en danger ? Était ce toi qu'elle était venue aider Will ?Qui était à terre sur le point d'être tué par Jones lorsqu'elle est intervenue ? _Lui souffla une voix qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Calypso

- TAISEZ VOUS ! Elle a fait son choix et elle m'a choisi moi ! J'ai confiance en elle et je l'aime ! Cria-t-il dans le vide.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il tourna son regard vers l'extérieur, s'efforçant de faire taire la petite voix en lui qui lui rappelait que jamais Elizabeth ne lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait…

- Elizabeth… Murmura-t-il le regard perdu vers l'horizon

_**L'Empress, cabine du capitaine**_

Rouge de honte, Elizabeth n'osait pas regarder son second en face. Le regard méprisant que ce dernier avait brièvement posé sur elle étant suffisamment éloquent pour qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Elle frissonna en entendant le battement régulier du cœur de Will comme un reproche de sa trahison. Elle se força à adopter un ton neutre

- Merci Tai. Je viens dans une minute . Le congédia-t-elle

Sans répondre, l'homme sortit, la laissant seule avec Jack. Sans le regarder, ni lui laisser le temps de prononcer un mot, Elizabeth prit la parole

- Veuillez m'excuser pour ce moment d'égarement Capitaine Sparrow, je crains fort que la solitude ne me pèse plus que je ne l'avais imaginé, me conduisant à agir stupidement. Je vous serais reconnaissante de ne jamais évoquer cet … épisode qui ne se reproduira plus je peux vous l'assurer. Maintenant pardonnez moi mais je dois donner mes instructions pour mouiller au large de cette île et mettre le cœur de mon époux en lieu sur.

A la suite de cette tirade guindée et distante dont les derniers mots la firent rougir, Elizabeth sortit de la cabine sans attendre de réponse, serrant le coffre contenant le cœur de Will contre elle comme pour la protéger

Jack la laissa partir, le cœur se tordant désagréablement dans la poitrine en réalisant que pas une fois elle ne l'avait regardé, comme s'il lui faisait à présent horreur.

- Lizzie … Murmura-t-il le regard perdu vers la porte par laquelle elle venait de disparaître.


	10. Je mourrais pour toi

**Coucou !! Voici la suite de ma suite d'AWE... attention va y avoir un mort ! Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 9**

_**L'Empress, mer Ionienne**_

Une fois sortie de sa cabine, Elizabeth Turner appuya son front contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer. Elle serra étroitement le coffre contenant le cœur de Will, tentant sans succès de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains. Le remords l'envahissait de plus en plus à chaque battement s'échappant du coffre… Il lui semblait que le cœur de Will ralentissait, comme si ce dernier savait qu'elle venait de trahir l'engagement sacré qu'elle avait envers son mari. Un engagement qui allait au-delà des simples vœux de mariage, au-delà de la vie et de la mort. Une union issue d'un choix mutuel, un acte de foi. Will lui avait prouvé la sienne en renonçant à sauver son père pour elle… Il lui avait dit qu'il avait fait son choix… et son choix c'était elle. La culpabilité au cœur, elle se souvint de ces instants où elle avait engagé sa vie auprès de Will, ce moment où persuadée qu'ils allaient mourir et voulant goûter un ultime instant de bonheur auprès de celui qui lui sacrifiait sa promesse sacrée à son père elle avait accepté d'unir son destin à celui pour lequel son cœur battait depuis leur première rencontre. Elle porta un main hésitante à ses lèvres sur lesquelles il lui semblait encore sentir la saveur de rhum et de sel mêlés de la bouche de Jack tandis qu'a l'intérieur du coffre le bourdonnement des battements désordonnés augmentait comme un rappel constant de sa culpabilité et de sa charge

Tandis qu'Elizabeth luttait contre une envie irrépressible de jeter le coffre loin d'elle, Tai s'approcha d'elle avec, sur le visage, une expression indéchiffrable

- Vos ordres… Capitaine

Elizabeth choisit d'ignorer le ton légèrement méprisant sur lequel il prononça le dernier mot et reprit d'une voix tranchante

- Mouillez au large de cette petite île, puis mettez une chaloupe à la mer afin que je puisse m'y rendre.

- Le capitaine Sparrow viendra-t-il avec vous ?

La jeune femme recula comme s'il l'avait giflée avant de répondre d'un ton cassant

- Non j'irais seule.

Tai se contenta de s'incliner et disparut obéissant avec diligence à l'ordre donné et regarda s'éloigner la reine des pirates, cette dernière devenant bientôt un point minuscule sur l'îlot qu'elle avait choisi

Elizabeth ne cessait à présent de penser à Will, se forçant à se souvenir des moments trop brefs qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, repoussant loin d'elle l'image de Jack Sparrow. Lorsqu'elle parvint sur l'île elle était parvenue à se convaincre que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jack n'était rien d'autre qu'une attirance ridicule et passagère causée par sa solitude. Du reste ce n'était pas la première fois que le désir qui couvait dans ses reins la poussait à agir stupidement. Il y avait déjà cet épisode sur le Black Pearl, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune fille regrettant sa nuit de noce et où Jack avait été sur le point de l'embrasser… D'un mouvement impatient de la tête Elizabeth chassa ces souvenirs et caressa le coffre, comme si ce dernier avait le pouvoir de matérialiser celui qui serait bientôt à ses côtés… Elizabeth le déposa dans la niche naturelle qu'elle lui avait choisi pour abri et songea avec attendrissement que bientôt leur séparation prendrait fin ainsi que sa solitude. Il lui sembla entendre le cœur de Will se mettre à battre plus fort à ce moment et les mots avec lesquels il avait scellé leur union lui revinrent en mémoire

_« J'ai fait mon choix. Quel est le tien ? » _Il l'avait choisie…puis il était mort pour elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle murmura

- Pardon Will

Dans ses mots, Elizabeth mit toute la ferveur avec laquelle elle avait accepté la charge d'être la gardienne du cœur de Will. Elle cherchait par-dessus tout à se rassurer et à se pardonner à elle-même l'écart de conduite que la solitude et le désir lancinant qui ne lui laissait aucun repos l'avaient poussée à faire. A cet instant elle se méprisa, se trouvant indigne de l'amour, de la confiance et du sacrifice de Will. Son corps l'avait trahie et l'avait poussé à trahir Will ..mais cela n'arriverait plus elle se le promettait. Bientôt Will serait là pour étancher la soif d'amour et de caresses qui était la sienne… et plus jamais elle ne repenserait au capitaine Jack Sparrow

- Pardon Will . Répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus affermie avant de commencer à ramer en direction de son navire. Nous serons bientôt à nouveau réunis Murmura t 'elle se persuadant que c'était là son plus cher désir

_**Royaume d'Ithaque, pièce dérobée du palais**_

Assise dans la pénombre de la pièce dont nul, pas même Ulysse, n'avait jamais découvert l'existence, Périboéa tentait de nouer son esprit à celui de celle qui ressemblait tant à sa tendre Pénélope. Elle pénétra son esprit cherchant à deviner ses pensées, décidée à l'aider à délivrer son cher époux des griffes de Calypso et fut un instant décontenancée par la confusion qu'elle y lut. Périboéa se retira doucement des pensées d'Elizabeth cherchant à comprendre les sentiments éprouvés par la jeune femme.. Elle se rassura en se disant que c'était sûrement une confusion créée de toutes pièces par cette maudite Calypso tout comme cette dernière avait envoyé l'homme au cœur sombre pour s'emparer du péridot .

Périboéa ne se faisait pas trop de soucis concernant le dernier point, l'homme qu'ils appelaient Beckett et qui avait profané le trône d'Ulysse n'avait pas de sentiments suffisamment purs pour prétendre utiliser la pierre pour réaliser un de ses désirs. Mais il était un adversaire dangereux… le fait qu'il soit parvenu à bander l'arc d'Ulysse le prouvait. Certes il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle que Calypso l'avait aidé à réaliser ce prodige mais la haine et la malveillance qui animaient cet homme la terrifiaient..

Dévorée par l'angoisse mais ne pouvant rien faire pour aider Elizabeth à présent que le péridot n'était plus en sa possession, Périboéa commença à attendre que son destin vienne à la rencontre de la jeune femme qui semblait si perdue….

_**L'Empress, mer Ionienne**_

Jack Sparrow mit un très long moment à de sortir de la cabine d'Elizabeth, se donnant le temps d'éclaircir ses idées avant d'affronter la jeune femme. Il aurait voulu la retenir, la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser… mais les paroles qu'elle lui avaient adressées ne lui permettait d'imaginer une telle issue du moins .. Dans l'immédiat

_- Jamais tu veux dire… après Turner sera là et Elizabeth partira avec lui comme elle l'a toujours fait.. Et tu te retrouveras seul, sans navire, sans immortalité et sans elle … Tu n'es qu'un pion pour elle…._

Jack chassa d'une main impatiente les autres lui-même qui se pressaient autour de lui. Il n'avait envie de les écouter lui dire que Lizzie appartenait à un autre même si c'était le cas … Un d'entre eux résista et Jack l'entendit souffler avant de disparaître

_- Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec lui lorsque nous étions chez Jones… Ce gars nous mènera à notre perte… Lui et sa Lizzie …il est déjà revenu nous priver de l'immortalité … et à présent il revit devant elle … le Jack bien… _

Jack songea aux paroles prononcées par l'autre et sur sa vulnérabilité évidente face à Elizabeth… Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du moment où tenant le cœur de Jones entre ses mains il avait été près de réaliser son rêve d'immortalité…Et puis sans qu'il ait pu prévoir son geste Jones avait embroché Will.. Et Elizabeth avait crié…. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin. Il lui avait suffit de tourner vers lui ses beaux yeux emplis de larmes avec un air suppliant pour qu'il se retrouve à offrir sa vie éternelle à Will Turner. Le cœur serré il se souvint du mal qu'il avait eu à l'arracher des bras du jeune forgeron mort… En s'envolant avec elle, il avait cru pouvoir l'emmener loin de toute cette folie, de cette horreur qui était leur quotidien…Mais il n'avait pas su l'emmener assez loin… Son cœur se pinça douloureusement en se rappelant de la première fois qu'il avait entendu Barbossa l'appelée Madame Turner… un peu avant qu'elle quitte le Black Pearl pour aller passer son unique journée avec Will… Il avait eu du mal à garder son éternel sourire en apprenant son mariage … et la suite avait été encore plus dure à endurer. Il avait du faire face à elle, à sa reconnaissance.. Et à l'ironie suprême lorsqu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure ses propres mots «_ Ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous »_

Il avait réussi à garder une bonne figure jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente une étreinte amicale dont il n'avait pas voulue. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu la laisser partir après ça, parce qu'une fois avait suffi pour qu'il comprenne que s'il goûtait encore à ses lèvres il ne pourrait plus s'en passer . Et voilà que c'était arrivé… la douce intoxication avait reprit alors qu'il était une fois de plus sur le point de la voir partir avec Turner.. Avec un soupir triste, Jack posa la main sur le bouton de la porte… comme son père le lui avait suggéré, il apprenait à vivre avec lui-même… et il reconnaissait enfin son désir pour celle qu'il n'avait pas le droit de revendiquer comme sienne… Reprenant son masque d'ironie indifférente, Jack sortit de la cabine, cherchant immédiatement du regard celle qui était devenue sa joie et son tourment… se résignant à la souffrance inévitable

Tai se matérialisa soudainement à ses côtés et le fixa d'un air dégoûté

- Vous l'avez embrassée

Ce n'était ni une question ni un jugement mais le ton ouvertement hostile poussa Jack à répondre, adoptant un sourire grivois

- Et j'aurais fait bien plus si tu ne nous avais pas interrompus

Tai, le visage impénétrable, ne sembla pas prêter attention à la réponse de Jack

- Vous allez mourir alors.. Tout ceux qui embrassent notre capitaine meurent… elle est maudite

Jack ne répondit pas, arborant un instant un petit sourire triste. Ce n'était pas Elizabeth qui était maudite, c'était lui de ne pouvoir rester loin d'elle depuis leur première rencontre. Chaque pas qu'il faisait depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvée de la noyade le ramenait à elle sans jamais pouvoir la posséder… C'était lui le maudit. Chassant cette pensée amère il répondit à Tai avec un amusement factice

- Tu oublies une chose l'ami.. C'est que je suis déjà allé de l'autre côté et je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner pour les beaux yeux de Madame Turner

- Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair. Lança Elizabeth derrière lui. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous préciser qu'une fois là bas nous appliquerons le code

Jack se retourna, pris d'un brusque élan de fierté pour cette femme qu'il avait donné pour reine aux pirates

- J'en en attendais pas moins de vous… Je sais d'expérience l'ordre de vos priorités.. Votre Majesté. Répondit Jack, un sourire ironique aux lèvres tout en effleurant son tricorne

Un instant leurs regards se lièrent et ils se sourirent d'un air complice, chacun d'entre eux se remémorant les aventures passées.. Elizabeth savait à présent qu'il lui avait pardonné la ruse qu'elle avait employée pour le donner au Kraken, ses lèvres portant encore le goût de son pardon… Une pointe de regret vint l' aiguillonner alors qu'elle réalisait que c'était probablement la dernière aventure qu'elle vivait aux côtés du Capitaine Jack Sparrow.. Une fois que Will serait revenu de l'entre deux monde, elle partirait avec lui vivre la vie dont-ils avaient toujours rêvé… et curieusement cette perspective ne lui procurait plus autant de plaisir que lorsqu'elle y pensait le soir, seule dans sa cabine… cherchant le sommeil en apaisant son corps avec des caresses qu'elle aurait voulu être celles de son mari. Finalement elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet et brisa l'enlacement de son regard avec celui de Jack pour ordonner sèchement à Tai

- Toi et deux autres hommes venez avec nous, les autres restent ici pour veiller sur l'Empress.

Sans attendre de réponse de quiconque, en femme habituée à être obéie, elle se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la chaloupe pour aller conquérir l'objet qui lui ramènerait son mari. Elle avait fait son choix durant la bataille sur le Pearl et à présent elle devait respecter son engagement… A ses côtés Jack avança en silence, leurs deux silhouettes vêtues de noir se détachant dans le soleil du plein midi…

_**Ithaque, palais d'Ulysse**_

Cutler Beckett replia sa longue vue, un sourire cruel déformant ses traits. Il avait suivi la progression de la chaloupe et avait reconnu sans doute possible deux de ses occupants

- Excellent.. Murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers les gardes qui l'accompagnaient. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire…alors allez y , je ne veux aucune surprise !!

Le chef des gardes hocha la tête et sortit précipitamment se dépêchant d'obéir aux ordres de Lord Beckett. Une fois seul, ce dernier reprit sa longue vue, s'arrêtant sur le visage décidé d'Elizabeth Swann et murmura

- Après tout .. C'est de bonne guerre non ?

_**Antre de Calypso**_

Les yeux rivés sur le globe transparent Calypso sourit à l'image de Beckett, fermant à demi les yeux comme sous l'effet d'une transe

- C'est très bien… Continue …et tue celle qui vient vers toi guidée par son destin… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix envoûtante tandis que, comme s'il lui répondait Beckett posait la main sur la garde de l'épée que Will Turner avait jadis forgée pour le Commodore Norrington

_**Ithaque, palais d'Ulysse**_

Ils étaient parvenus jusqu'au palais sans difficultés, ne croisant que d'innocents villageois qui les dévisagèrent d'un air blasé qui aurait du alarmer Jack… Elizabeth légèrement devant lui, Jack admirait sans réserve la ligne délicate du cou, le cambré des reins qui ne serait jamais sien, affichant un sourire qui ne parvenait pas tout à fait à masquer la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans la direction du péridot l'éloignait un peu plus de lui et Jack avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'idée que bientôt la jeune femme cesserait d'écumer les mers pour retourner à une normale avec son époux, le laissant à nouveau seul … Libre. Mais si désespérément seul.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône, laissant Tai et les deux autres hommes monter la garde devant le palais. Jack , surpris par le calme presque surnaturel de l'endroit, regarda autour de lui avec méfiance tandis qu'Elizabeth, un sourire triomphal aux lèvres se dirigea vers l'écrin contenant le péridot. Elle s'apprêtait à le saisir lorsque qu'une voix détestablement connue résonna dans la pièce

- Miss Swann… Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Déclara Beckett du ton qu'il aurait employé dans un salon mondain .

Il se tourna vers Jack, savourant la surprise de ces deux ennemis ..

- Oh vous êtes là aussi Sparrow… Enfin ce n'est guère une surprise… je n'ai jamais douté de votre présence auprès de Miss Swann

- C'est Madame Turner à présent Beckett ! Capitaine Turner pour être plus précise ! Répondit Elizabeth, remise de sa surprise en sortant son épée. Et puisque l'enfer vous a visiblement recraché la dernière fois .. Je vais cette fois me charger personnellement de vous y conduire.. Et je m'assurerais que vous y restiez. Lança-t-elle avec haine à l'homme qu'elle savait avoir tué son père.

Profitant que l'attention de tous était tournée vers Elizabeth et Beckett, Jack s'approcha du péridot qu'il escamota rapidement, le remplaçant par une pierre verte également, espérant que son subterfuge ne serait pas découvert dans l'immédiat puis il s'écarta prudemment de l'écrin suivant l'échange entre Elizabeth et Beckett.. Il savait la souffrance que la mort de son père avait causé à Elizabeth, il se souvenait s'être retenu de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler et chasser sa peine … mais il n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Will l'avait … songea-t-il douloureusement, tout en cherchant une issue

Beckett, le regard toujours fixé sur Elizabeth eut un sourire ironique devant le feu avec lequel elle avait tiré son épée. Autour de lui, les hommes mirent la main sur leurs mousquets attendant son ordre. Inconsciente du danger et aveuglée par sa rage et sa soif de vengeance Elizabeth avança dans sa direction, ignorant les soldats et leurs armes

- Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche Lord Beckett.

Le bras ferme de Jack stoppa net sa progression et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester, il l'entraîna vers la fenêtre la plus proche et les projeta tout les deux à travers, les faisant atterrir lourdement au sol et à l'air libre. Jack se releva sans difficultés et tendit la main à Elizabeth.

- Parfois…le mieux est encore de savoir fuir. Je l'ai toujours dit … alors courrez Elizabeth !!

La jeune femme ne réfléchit pas, entendant le martèlement des bottes des soldats qui se rapprochaient elle commença à courir en direction de la plage… Ils étaient cinq… Beckett possédait une armée.. Jack avait raison cette fois, la fuite était la meilleure solution

Beckett se mit calmement à leur poursuite, sachant qu'à présent les deux pirates n'avaient plus aucune chance de lui échapper. Essoufflés, les fuyards parvinrent à la plage cherchant fébrilement la chaloupe qui leur permettrait d 'échapper aux hommes de Beckett . Elizabeth leva les yeux vers l'horizon et poussa un hurlement de douleur… Au large d'Ithaque, l'Empress brûlait, encerclé par la flotte de Beckett. Elizabeth tomba à genoux dans la mer, regardant se consumer le seul bien qu'elle possédait et auquel elle accordait de l'importance. A ses cotés Jack resta un moment silencieux, posant sur elle des yeux remplis de pitié et de compassion se rappelant la douleur de la perte …Il n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher d'Elizabeth pour lui enjoindre de courir que déjà Beckett s'approchait d'elle, tandis que les soldats les encerclaient , leur coupant toute retraite vers la plage, Jack déglutit .. Il avait dans l'idée que cette fois les pourparlers ne fonctionneraient pas… Au loin derrière les soldats, il vit Tai Huang , caché et cherchant manifestement une solution pour les tirer de là.

Ignorant momentanément Jack, l'envoyé de la compagnie mit la main sur la garde de son épée, se dirigeant vers Elizabeth, ne voulant laisser le plaisir de la mise à mort à nul autre

- Un capitaine sans navire, une épouse sans mari… Votre vie n'est décidemment qu'une suite de déceptions Capitaine Turner. Vous voilà aussi pitoyable que votre forgeron de mari et ce raté de Sparrow … Ces deux là avaient pourtant soigneusement planifiés leur desseins .. N'est-ce pas Sparrow ? Quel était votre plan déjà ? Je veux dire le vrai plan … Laissez moi deviner…Vous deviez prendre la place de Jones n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors vous vouliez Elizabeth Swann pour vous … Non … vous êtes trop égoïste pour ça .. C'est l'immortalité de Jones que vous vouliez …

Jack ne répondit pas, l'air contrarié, pendant que le cœur d'Elizabeth s'arrêtait de battre … si Beckett avait raison .. Ça voulait dire que …

- Vous croyez que j'ignorais cela Sparrow ? Mais dès que j'ai vu Turner avec votre compas, j'ai compris que ce que vous vouliez c'était l'immortalité.. Et que le gamin était d'accord avec vous .. Cet imbécile ne m'a pas abusé une seconde… Il est incapable d'être suffisamment intelligent pour mettre un tel plan sur pied.. Vous en revanche,oui.. Enfin bref … Dit Beckett en levant son épée. Madame Turner vous allez voir votre désir le plus cher exaucé… Vous allez rejoindre votre cher époux..

Elizabeth ne bougea pas en le voyant lever son arme, elle avait tout perdu, même ses plus chères certitudes … Elle ferma les yeux attendant courageusement que Beckett frappe puisqu'à présent plus rien ne la retenait . Beckett abattit son arme, l'épée que Will avait forgée, visant le cœur de la jeune femme qu'il haïssait et Jack hurla.. Un non brutal et sans appel … Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux à son cri.. Elle ne sentait rien, aucune douleur… Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jack que le voile de la mort envahissaient déjà, derrière lui, Beckett avait l'air totalement surpris pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait…

Comme dans un cauchemar Elizabeth reçut le corps de Jack, caressant son visage, le cœur brisé devant cette histoire qui se répétait. Elle ne voyait plus Beckett ou les soldats, elle ne voyait que Jack qui mourrait pour elle… Le pirate fit un effort pour lui sourire, ne semblant pouvoir se rassasier d'elle . Elizabeth murmura d'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots

- Le Code… vous deviez respecter le code Jack … Partir …pourquoi avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide …

Jack haleta bruyamment; la douleur lui tordant les entrailles, sentant la vie s'échapper si vite de lui …. Il glissa sa main dans celle de sa reine, lui donnant la pierre qu'il était allé chercher pour elle

- Parce que .. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et..

Jack ne termina jamais sa phrase.. Il ferma les yeux,se laissant emporter par les vagues vers l'endroit dans lequel il s'était juré de ne jamais retourner…

Sur la plage d'Ithaque, Elizabeth serrait le corps de Jack contre elle, imperméable à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, embrassant ses lèvres glacées sans même y songer

- Jack .. Ne me laisse pas … pas toi non … pas toi …

Émus par la détresse de la jolie jeune femme qu'ils devaient poursuivre les soldats n'osaient pas bouger, se contentant de regarder le couple enlacé. Beckett, remis de sa surprise, la regardait lui aussi, arborant un air froid et détaché mais savourant sa détresse. Il ressortit brutalement son épée du corps de Jack et leva son arme sanguinolente sur la jeune femme

- Touchant .. Vraiment… Je dois dire que je n'aurais pas cru Sparrow capable de se sacrifier pour qui que ce soit… J'avais pensé vous tuer d'abord mais … enfin je saurais m'adapter à ce changement . Triompha Beckett, prêt à frapper de nouveau

Elizabeth les yeux remplis de larmes le regarda et ce faisant fit bouger le col de sa tunique… Beckett s'apprêtait à abaisser à nouveau son arme … mais au lieu de ça il tira violemment que la chaîne qu'Elizabeth portait autour de son cou … Il sourit en reconnaissant l'objet qui reposait à présent dans le creux de sa main… la clef du coffre de Jones … et si elle avait la clef … elle savait où se trouvait le cœur … Turner devait être suffisamment stupide et romantique pour lui avoir tout confié. Beckett adressa un sourire cruel à Elizabeth tout en baissant son arme

- Je crains fort que vos retrouvailles avec votre époux ne doivent attendre… Vous avez quelque chose qui m'intéresse Madame Turner … et je compte bien l'obtenir …

Sur ces mots, Beckett fit signe aux soldats d'emmener la jeune femme… Elizabeth n'opposa aucune résistance, les vêtements rougis par le sang de Jack, serrant dans sa main l'ultime cadeau du pirate, qu'elle glissa discrètement dans son vêtement …


	11. Depuis le premier jour

**Bonjour !! J'espère que vous allez bien, désolée pour ma longue abscence mais comme d'hab je jongle... Pour ceux que ça interesse j'ai publié un OS sur le film "Reviens moi", lien sur mon profil**

**Voilà donc la suite de mon histoire, avec .. le péridot. En italique ce sont les souvenirs ou les paroles des avatars de Jack **

**Review please !!! ça prend deux secondes et ça fait tellement plaisir ! **

**Chapitre 10**

_**Ithaque, plage **_

Les larmes roulaient librement sur les joues d'Elizabeth Turner tandis que les soldats l'emportaient vers le navire de Beckett. Elle avait l'impression de sentir encore la chaleur du corps de Jack contre le sien, et déjà ses vêtements tachés du sang du pirate commençaient à sécher, se raidissant autour de son corps. Elle ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui venait de se produire, une fois de plus elle était responsable de la mort d'un être cher. Passivement, le regard perdu vers le corps de Jack et les derniers vestiges de l'Empress qui partait en fumée, Elizabeth ne réagit même pas lorsque l'acier glacé des menottes se referma sur ses poignets. Elle était ailleurs, incapable de réagir et de se battre, brisée par cette nouvelle mort.

Beckett resta un moment seul devant le corps du pirate, un sourire aux lèvres en contemplant la lame de son épée rougie par le sang de l'ennemi qu'il avait tellement haï. Finalement il se pencha sur lui et murmura

- C'est de bonne guerre Jack.. Après tout ce que vous et votre chère Miss Swann m'avait fait… c'est de bonne guerre. Répéta-t-il en portant inconsciemment la main à son visage.

Derrière lui, Gilette, l'un des soldats les plus fidèles de son régiment bredouilla

- Lord Beckett .. Que doit on faire des survivants de l'équipage de la jonque ? Ceux qui ont sautés avant que le bateau ne soit ravagé par les flammes

- Tuez les tous. Devant elle. J'arrive

Après un claquement de talon signifiant son obéissance, Gilette s'éloigna, heureux de l'ordre donné ne tenant pas plus les pirates en estime que son nouveau maître

L'air fiévreux, Beckett se pencha sur Jack, fouillant ses vêtements à la recherche du compas que le pirate portait toujours à la ceinture sans succès. Devant cet imprévu, ses traits se tordirent en une grimace de haine pure avant de s'étirer en un sourire cruel. Du bout de la botte il repoussa le corps de Jack dans la mer

- Dites à Turner que j'arrive.. Et dites lui aussi que puisque je n'ai pas le compas… je ferais parler sa femme. Entre autres choses. Ricana-t-il avant de s'éloigner, laissant le corps sans vie de Jack dériver sur les flots avant d'être englouti

Le visage d'une froideur impassible mais la haine brillant toujours dans son regard, Beckett s'approcha d'Elizabeth qui, au milieu des rares survivants de son équipage, gardait son regard humide tourné vers l'horizon

- Où est le compas ? L'interrogea durement le Lord

Elizabeth frissonna en entendant sa voix, ses yeux se chargeant un instant de haine sans pour autant dévier vers lui. La seule indication de ses sentiments était le brusque tremblement de son corps… non de peur mais de souffrance et de rage tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine la faisant se sentir douloureusement vivante. Finalement elle tourna son regard vers Beckett, dédaignant de lui répondre, sachant qu'il finirait par la tuer .. Qu'elle parle ou non. Beckett la regarda, grimaçant de haine devant ce visage si beau en dépit des larmes qui avaient tracés des sillons sur ses joues, en dépit de la crasse qui le recouvrait. Accrochant son regard au sien il fit un petit geste en direction de Gilette qui répondit en embrochant sauvagement l'un des marins d'Elizabeth qui retomba sur le sol avec des gargouillis atroces.

- Où est le compas ?

Elizabeth retint un cri d'horreur alors qu'à nouveau la main de Beckett se soulevait, suivie par la chute d'un nouveau corps.

- Chaque seconde durant laquelle vous tardez à répondre cause la mort d'un nouveau pirate Madame Turner pardon… Capitaine Turner

Sans interrompre son discours, Beckett ordonna une nouvelle exécution

- Ne croyez vous pas que vous avez déjà causé suffisamment de morts comme cela ? Norrington… Feng, votre père, votre époux .. Et à présent Sparrow lui-même. Vous êtes dangereuse pour les hommes qui vous aiment Madame Turner

A la grande satisfaction de Beckett les traits de la jeune femme se troublèrent, tandis qu'elle répondait d'une voix éteinte, ne parvenant même plus à trouver un espoir dans le péridot que Jack lui avait donné et qui reposait bien à l'abri dans son vêtement

- Sur l'Empress… Le compas était sur mon navire

Les yeux emplis de larmes, Elizabeth repoussa loin d'elle les souvenirs, elle se rappelait douloureusement les raisons pour lesquelles le compas n'était plus en possession de Jack. Elle se souvint du ton provoquant du pirate alors qu'il lui avait suggéré de venir le chercher.. Et de leur baiser… Fermant les yeux, elle revit nettement Jack poser le compas sur son bureau tandis qu'elle battait en retraite, honteuse de son désir et de sa trahison. Elle avait embrassé Jack et maintenant il était mort. Sa faute, sa malédiction… causant la mort de tout ceux qui l'approchait. La main de Beckett d'écrasa violement sur sa joue, trahissant la rage de ce dernier et la forçant à ouvrir les yeux

- Parfait. Gilette, tuez tout ces pirates. Quand à vous Capitaine Turner, vous n'aurez pas cette chance, j'attends beaucoup de la reine des pirates. Se moqua Beckett en jouant avec la clé qu'il lui avait arraché. Vous me supplierez de vous tuer. Vous allez tout me dire Votre Altesse, même ce que vous ignorez savoir… Ricana Beckett

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Gilette entraîna sans douceur la jeune femme, la faisant passer sur les corps encore tièdes de ses hommes…

_**L'entre deux mondes**_

Jack eut brièvement l'impression de flotter, la douleur dans sa poitrine s'atténuant peu à peu puis il se retrouva projeté dans une barque étroite, entouré de brouillard. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, découvrant d'autres personnes, blafardes et pour la plupart effrayées, ne comprenant visiblement pas comment elles avaient pu se retrouver dans un tel lieu. La mer était lisse, une mer qu'aucune tempête n'agitait jamais et la brume régnait en maître sur les flots de l'au delà . Le soleil ne brillait pas, c'était la nuit dans le royaume des morts et Jack frissonna en reconnaissant les rochers qu'il avait déjà vus une fois… lorsqu'il était revenu du Purgatoire de Jones. Cet endroit affreux, si … mort où Elizabeth avait vu son père pour la dernière fois, ce chemin duquel on ne pouvait plus dévier une fois engagé et qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais emprunté. Jack resta là les bras ballants, ne ramant pas, tremblant malgré lui de peur de retourner là bas… Là bas, le Purgatoire ou l'enfer plutôt.. Il avait failli devenir fou, fou de douleur, fou de peur, fou de solitude et voilà qu'à nouveau il prenait la route de la mort et cette fois nul être ne viendrait plus le chercher, aucune force ne pourrait l'arracher à son destin.

- _Tout ça à cause de cette fille … Tu as tout perdu une fois de plus à cause d'elle.. Maintenant tu es mort et tu gagneras jamais l'immortalité… Je croyais pourtant que nous avions tué ce stupide idiot romantique qui sommeillait en toi .. Ou as-tu encore une fois pensé comme Will_ ? Se moqua l'avatar qui se matérialisa devant lui, dans la chaloupe, arrachant un glapissement d'effroi à Jack

- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir ..

- _Donc tu as préféré mourir à sa place .. Pour qu'elle puisse délivrer ce stupide eunuque de sa charge . Et alors pendant que ton corps se décomposera aux fond des flots le sien sera possédé nuit après nuit par l'homme que tu lui as rendu. Ce sont des raisonnements comme ça qui nous ont conduit en ce lieu une fois déjà, c'est à cause de ça que tu es dans cette chaloupe minable au lieu de te tenir fièrement à la barre du Hollandais Volant. Immortel_

- Mais seul…Murmura Jack

- _On est toujours seul avec soi même petit… _Répondit son avatar avec la voix de Teague Sparrow.

Jack sortit son pistolet d'une main tremblante, et tira sur son double.

- _Tais toi !! Je ne suis pas comme toi, jamais .. Je suis quelqu'un de bien comme elle l'a dit _Déclara un Jack a l'air naïf et juvénile qui fit à nouveau sursauter Jack

Il porta les mains à sa tête,pressant cette dernière sans douceur, cherchant par ce moyen à extirper tout ceux qui vivaient en lui et qui semblaient ne plus avoir de limites à présent qu'il était mort à nouveau

- _Je te l'ai dit Jacky… le secret c'est de vivre avec soi même.. _Reprit la voix de Teague provoquant une explosion de rage chez Jack qui se mit à tirer dans tout les sens

- Meurs !!! Mais meurs donc !! Laisse moi , laisse moi , laisse moi !!! Cria-t-il en tirant sur lui-même

Il continua de nombreuses minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'à chaque nouvel avatar qu'il tuait deux autres apparaissaient

- Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas mourir !!!

- _Parce que nous sommes toi Jack.. Et que comme toi nous sommes déjà morts. _Répondirent ses avatars à l'unisson

Sans avoir la force de répondre, Jack se laissa glisser dans la chaloupe, il était inutile de chercher à les tuer, tout comme de chercher à fuir, il n'avait plus la moindre échappatoire à présent.. Il était perdu.

_**Le Hollandais Volant, frontière des Mondes**_

Will soupira en apercevant la cohorte de chaloupes qui attendait qu'il leur montre la voie. Encore un voyage difficile en perspective, embarquer les pauvres bougres qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient en ce lieu; les rassurer parfois.. Comme si la mort était rassurante… Le jeune capitaine toucha le médaillon qu'il portait toujours autour du cou et auquel il avait accroché l'alliance qu'il aurait du porter si Beckett n'avait pas interrompu son mariage avec Elizabeth à Port Royal il y a avait de cela des années…

En dessous se trouvait un ambre brillant de milles feux, l'unique cadeau hormis son amour que lui avait fait Elizabeth. Will pouvait presque sentir la présence de sa femme à ses côtés lorsqu'il serrait cette pierre.. Elle lui avait offert peu après leurs fiançailles..

« - _Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère m'a dit que l'ambre est la plus belle des pierres car elle réchauffe le cœur des hommes .. _

_- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour t'aimer Elizabeth_

_- Will … »Avait elle murmuré avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse_

Les yeux fermés Will ressentit une fois encore la douce caresse illusoire des lèvres d'Elizabeth sur les siennes, douloureuse réminiscence de cette journée… Il songea un instant à l'ironie qui faisait que sa fiancée lui ait fait cadeau d'une pierre qui réchauffait les cœurs, lui qui n'en avait à présent plus, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de toujours être désespérément amoureux de sa femme… Il n'avait pas menti là-dessus, il n'avait besoin de rien pour aimer Elizabeth, elle coulait dans ses veines comme le sel des larmes qu'il avait versées en la laissant en arrière… Il sourit une nouvelle fois ému par le souvenir de cette journée si belle , à Port Royal avant de se troubler … Une fois de plus, elle ne lui avait pas dit les mots qu'il aurait été si faciles de prononcer à cet instant… et soudain le souvenir des lèvres d'Elizabeth sur les siennes se teinta d'amertume….

Bill interrompit le fil des pensées de son fils, posant la main sur son épaule

- Will.. Tu ferais mieux de venir voir ça. Déclara-t-il gravement

Will effrayé par le ton sérieux de son père se hâta de regarder la direction qu'il lui indiquait et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. A quelques mètres de lui, dans une chaloupe instable, tirant sur un ennemi invisible , se trouvait le Capitaine Jack Sparrow

- Fait le monter. Murmura Will s'efforçant de calmer l'affolement qui montait en lui;

Gibbs lui avait dit que Jack était avec Elizabeth.. Et s'il était là cela n'augurait rien de bon songea-t-il en s'avançant à la rencontre de Jack

- Bienvenue à bord du Hollandais Volant…Déclara-t-il pauvrement, recevant de plein fouet le regard légèrement brillant (de larmes ?) du pirate légendaire…

_**Le Pacific Princess, en route vers l'Angleterre**_

Elizabeth gisait enchaînée au fond de la cale humide du navire de Beckett, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, paniquée au fond d'elle-même, écoeurée par le sang dont elle était couverte. Ses yeux sombres portaient la lassitude d'une femme qui avait vu mourir tout ceux qu'elle aimait, qui avait assisté à plus de massacres que certains soldats. Une femme dont le mari était mort sans l'être, un capitaine devant qui on avait brûlé son navire et massacré l'équipage, une fille qui avait du endurer la vision de son père partant seul vers sa dernière demeure, une pirate qui avait condamné à mort deux fois un homme dont la seule présence éclairait le monde. Et pire que tout elle était une gardienne indigne de sa charge… elle avait laissé Beckett s'emparer de la clef du coffre. Et elle était une femme infidèle…. Coupable d'avoir désiré Jack . Depuis trop longtemps, elle était attirée par lui et chaque fois c'était le pirate qui avait payé le prix de ce désir. Elle l'avait tué à cause de ça la première fois, espérant ainsi tué son désir de lui mais les récents événements lui avaient prouvés que ce n'était pas le cas. Et une fois de plus elle était responsable de la mort du pirate, mort d'avoir voulu la protéger….

Sa main tâtonna dans sa poche, en sortant le péridot, Jack le lui avait donné pour qu'elle libère Will et à cette pensée une vague de tendresse et reconnaissance pour le pirate inonda son cœur. Elle rougit brutalement et se força à imaginer Will, la douce tendresse de ses bras, la fossette qui se creusait lorsqu'il lui souriait, le goût de ses lèvres… Elizabeth repoussa loin tout ce qui n'était pas Will Turner et se pencha sur le péridot.

- Je souhaite que Will revienne.. Je veux qu'il soit épargné de ma malédiction … Murmura-t-elle attendant une réaction de la part de la pierre..

Rien ne vint, le péridot restant aussi froid et terne qu'un vulgaire caillou dans sa main et Elizabeth le regarda avec horreur. Pour rien .. Elle avait fait tout cela pour rien !! La légende était fausse et elle avait mené Jack à la mort à cause de chimères, elle avait causé la perte d'hommes en poursuivant une illusion… Cette pensée la brisa tout à fait et elle s'effondra sur le sol de la cale en pleurant, attendant que les hommes de Beckett viennent la chercher, décidée à mourir dignement, sans parler sous l'inévitable torture, puisque c'était la seule chose qui lui restait et alors elle reverrait Will, le temps du voyage qui l'emmènerait à son tour vers l'au-delà…

- Maudit péridot !! Toutes les histoires sont donc fausses !!!!! Cria-t-elle ivre de peine

- Non … la légende est vraie mon enfant.

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la femme altière qui venait de parle, sure que cette fois sa raison avait vacillé.

- Je suis vraiment là Elizabeth… Je veux t'aider mais je ne le peux pas si toi-même tu refuses d'accepter celle que tu es

- Pourquoi vous croirais je ?

- Parce que tu es seule… parce que tu as peur, parce que tu te crois prisonnière d'un destin plus fort que toi, d'une malédiction. Mais tu te trompes.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Mon nom importe peu Elizabeth.. Sache juste que je suis de ton coté, toujours. Tu lui ressembles tellement.. Soupira l'apparition

- A qui je ressemble ?

- Ma fille… Pénélope, la première victime de Calypso. Murmura la femme d'une voix voilée par le chagrin

Elizabeth baissa les yeux

- Je ne suis pas une victime, je suis une coupable. Je l'ai tué.

- Le péridot n'exauce que les requêtes des cœurs purs Elizabeth.. Les vrais désirs, pas ceux que tu t'imposes en voulant te punir. Au fond de toi tu sais ce que tu désires, et ce qui est juste…

Elizabeth secoua la tête

- Will ne méritait pas de mourir

- Personne ne mérite de mourir mais tu ne peux lutter contre la main du destin. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.. Utilise la pierre Elizabeth, si tu es sincère ça marchera… mais n'oublie pas, le temps passe différemment dans l'autre monde .. L'action du péridot ne sera pas immédiate.. Tu dois te dépêcher avant qu'il soit trop tard, une fois que les âmes sont sur la terre des morts aucune force ne peut les en arracher.. Je .. Je t'en ai trop dit déjà mes forces déclinent et je sens Calypso tenter de combattre. Prend garde à elle Elizabeth… elle te hait.. Elle convoite ce qui est à toi

Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions ou de la remercier, la femme s'évanouissant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue…

La jeune femme réfléchit longuement à ce qu'avait dit son alliée inconnue, lui accordant instinctivement sa confiance. La douceur presque maternelle dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard l'ayant convaincue de sa sincérité. Finalement au bout d'un long moment Elizabeth reprit la pierre entre ses mains, laissant parler son cœur. Elle sentit la pierre se réchauffer entre ses doigts, jusqu'à la brûler avant de s'évanouir dans un rayon vert… Curieusement apaisée, Elizabeth se laissa tomber en arrière, persuadée qu'il comprendrait et la pardonnerait. Elle avait fait son choix et ce dernier avait toujours été le même, depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Elizabeth frissonna en entendant le pas lourd des gardes qui venaient la chercher pour la conduire à Beckett. Sans attendre qu'ils la molestent elle se leva, adoptant la morgue de la reine des pirates qu'elle était encore. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, à présent qu'elle avait lavé son âme de ses péchés, la mort pouvait venir la prendre. Ma dette est payée, songea-t-elle tandis que les soldats l'entraînaient vers l'enfer….


	12. Des explications et un mutisme

**Bonjour à tous !! Alors juste deux précisions: on est loin de la fin.. et le chapitre a été censuré (pour lire l'intégrale rendez vous sur le site ou l'empress) **

**Bonne lecture et Reviews !!**

**Chapitre 11**

_**Hollandais Volant, mer des défunts**_

Jack cligna des yeux et recula devant la main tendue de Will avant de murmurer

- Ainsi c'est toi qui m'accompagne pour mon dernier voyage

Will fouilla le visage de Jack puis lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres

- Qu'est il arrivé ? Elizabeth va bien ?

Jack le regarda avec ironie

- Oh je suis déjà au Purgatoire alors ? Tu ne te demandes pas comment je suis mort…

Will le regarda et affecta de prendre l'air patient malgré l'angoisse qui bouillonnait en lui

- Et comment es tu mort ?

Jack baissa les yeux un moment, revivant ses derniers instants, Beckett, la lame tirée prêt à la planter dans le corps de Lizzie, les cris que cette dernière lorsqu'il s'était interposé. Puis son visage baigné de larmes et la douceur de ses mains caressant son visage à lui comme derniers souvenirs qu'il emportait avec lui, le péridot qu'il avait glissé dans la main d'Elizabeth…

- Jack ! S'impatienta Will

- Beckett.. Il m'a tué .. Avec l'épée dont Jones s'est servie pour toi

- Et Elizabeth ?? Elle était avec toi ? Que lui a-t-il fait ??

- Je ne sais pas Will.. Je suis mort avant que Beckett ne me dévoile ses intentions, si j'avais su j'aurais pensé à lui demander. Ironisa Jack

Will resta silencieux un moment, songeant à ce que Gibbs lui avait révélé, froidement il reprit la parole

- Pourquoi étais tu avec Elizabeth ? Pourquoi l'as-tu rejointe ?

Jack fixa celui qui avait été un jeune forgeron dans les yeux… Jaloux, il était jaloux de lui …Ses lèvres s'étirèrent imperceptiblement à cette idée avant que sa triste situation ne lui apparaisse à nouveau.

- Le hasard… elle était sur cette île, moi aussi et nous avons décidé de faire route ensemble. Déclara-t-il d'un ton léger

- Je croyais que tu cherchais la Fontaine de Jouvence avec ton compas. Insista Will

Jack soupira bruyamment, il ne pouvait tout de même pas expliquer à Will que le compas l'avait mené tout droit à Lizzie

- Qui t'as dit ça ? Contra-t-il

- Monsieur Gibbs

Jack accusa le coup, ainsi son vieux complice, le premier à lui avoir fait confiance était mort… comme lui.

- Oh .. Dit il simplement

Will pensant sans doute la même chose resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre d'un ton plaintif

- Jack… j'ai besoin de savoir… pour Elizabeth.. Est elle en danger ?

Jack évita son regard.. En danger… Bien sur qu'elle l'était, et même pire encore, elle était aux mains de Beckett, un homme que la haine et l'ambition dévoraient et il…

- Oui . Dit il en serrant les poings

- Oui ? Demanda Will, incrédule devant la précision inhabituelle de la réponse de Jack

- Vois tu petit … Il y a une pierre.. Un péridot. La légende raconte que celui ou celle qui possède la pierre peut demander ce qu'il ou elle veut du plus profond de son cœur… si ce dernier est pur

- Ce qui exclut donc l'idée que tu utilises cette pierre. Ironisa Will

Les yeux de Jack s'étrécirent dangereusement, lassé par l'attitude du jeune capitaine

- Dis moi William, je crois me souvenir que tu n'avais pas autant de scrupules lorsque nous avons passé ce marché … Tu étais prêt à me laisser honorer ta promesse à ton père pour être en mesure de conserver ta .. Mademoiselle

- Ma femme, Jack. Elizabeth est ma femme. Martela Will. Maintenant dis moi ce qui est arrivé

- Nous.. Je veux dire _ta femme _et moi .. Avons trouvé le péridot .. Seulement une fois sur place ce rat, ce cancrelat, ce Beckett nous attendait.

- C'est là que tu es mort. Il t'a tué

- En vérité Will, ce n'était pas moi qu'il visait …

Will blêmit

- Elizabeth… Murmura-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Jack. Tu l'as fait pour elle … Tu t'es sacrifié pour elle … Toi .. Mais tu

Jack lui coupa la parole brutalement

- Comme tu l'as dit … Je ne peux pas utiliser le péridot pour obtenir l'immortalité, en revanche Lizzie le peut.. Une fois que tu seras libéré, le Hollandais Volant aura besoin d'un nouveau capitaine.. L'immortel Capitaine Sparrow…ça sonne bien non ?

Will l'air complètement abasourdi fixa Jack avant d'éclater de rire, un rire dans lequel perçait son soulagement

- Mon dieu Jack.. Je je suis désolé. J'ai cru, j'ai cru que tu l'aimais…

Jack sourit à Will d'un air désabusé

- Voyons William.. Je ne suis qu'un pirate sans âme et sans cœur

Will baissa les yeux brièvement avant de les relever vers Jack

- Je .. Excuse moi j'ai été injuste avec toi. Je .. J'ai du rhum tu en veux un peu ?

Jack sourit tristement

- Qu'ai-je a perdre ? Je suis mort non ? Allez petit offre moi ton rhum

Will s'engagea devant lui se sentant brutalement allégé d'un poids, Elizabeth allait lui rendre sa liberté, Jack allait obtenir l'immortalité et lui… il tuerait Beckett s'il osait touché à un cheveu de sa précieuse Elizabeth

- Il veut ton cœur et une pendaison éclatante pour elle.. Tu as un peu de temps Will, le tout est que Lizzie tienne. Dit Jack comme s'il avait lu les pensées du jeune forgeron

_**Cale du Pacific Princess, en route pour Londres**_

Elizabeth Turner, les fers aux poignets, fit son entrée dans la salle où l'attendait Beckett. Ce dernier avait retiré sa veste et lui faisait dos, apparemment plongé dans la contemplation d'un objet. A la grande surprise d'Elizabeth, les gardes se retirèrent la laissant seule avec le lord qu'elle haïssait. A pas de loup, elle s'approcha de Beckett, prête à tout pour venir à bout de celui qui avait tué son père et Jack. Elle leva doucement ses bras pour enserrer le cou du Lord

- Tsss Madame Turner… Le mariage vous aurait il rendue stupide ? Demanda Beckett en se retournant, un pistolet dans sa main.

Elizabeth lui sourit d'un air calculateur

- Qui vous dit que votre jouet peut m'arrêter Lord Beckett ? Je n'ai pas peur de la mort …

Beckett sourit, appuyant son arme contre le ventre de la jeune femme

- Je sais cela Elizabeth… C'est pourquoi je ne vous tuerais pas .. Pas maintenant.

- Vous perdez votre temps. Je ne parlerais pas

- Oh … ma chère… permettez moi d'en douter.. Sourit cruellement Beckett, le visage déformé par les brûlures

Sur d'être obéi, il fit un geste de la main en direction de la porte et Gilette se matérialisa alors

- Un nouveau toutou ? Ironisa Elizabeth. Il est vrai que l'ancien a plutôt mal fini

Beckett lui sourit calmement, plongeant son regard dans le sien

- Attachez cette renégate, Gilette

Sans dire le moindre mot, Gilette attira Elizabeth la poussant contre le mur et lui écarta les jambes, resserrant des fers autour de ses chevilles fragiles. Toujours silencieux, il détacha ses bras, les écartant à leur tour pour mieux les fixer au mur.

- Une telle mise en scène est elle vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Elizabeth

Beckett sourit

- Vous êtes dangereuse Elizabeth Swann…

- C'est Turner !

La gifle s'écrasa sur sa joue sans qu'elle s'y attende

- Où est le cœur de votre mari ?

- En lieu sur …

Beckett la fixa avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur son chemisier, dévoilant sa poitrine

- Où est le cœur ? Demanda-t-il en faisant tinter la clef qu'il lui avait arraché

Elizabeth se contenta de le regarder, mettant dans ses yeux toute la haine que cet homme lui inspirait

- Je vois… Murmura Beckett en s'emparant de l'épée encore rougie du sang de Jack

Sans sourciller, la fixant dans les yeux il frappa du plat de la lame, visant le genou

Elizabeth hurla, couvrant le craquement sec que son os fit en se brisant, le corps brusquement déstabilisé pesant plus lourd sur ses poignets étroitement entravés.

- Où est le cœur ? Redemanda Beckett

Elizabeth, les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur haleta

- Jamais… Je préfère mourir…

- Vous mourrez Elizabeth… après.. Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec vous et que vous aurez parlé. Rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de vous voir vous traîner jusqu'à l'échafaud

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça .. Le roi .. N'autorise pas la torture chez .. Les femmes

Beckett éclata d'un rire cruel

- J'ai bien peur que le roi autorise la torture et d'autres choses encore pour celle qu'on dit être la reine des pirates… Je vous laisse réfléchir… Elizabeth. Parlez et vous aurez une mort rapide, taisez vous et elle sera lente.. Et extrêmement douloureuse. Faites moi part de votre décision à mon retour ..

_**Hollandais Volant, mer des défunts**_

Will et Jack se tenaient à la proue du Hollandais Volant. Malgré tout ses efforts, Will ne pouvait cacher son sourire empli d'espoir, bientôt, il arracherait Elizabeth des mains de Beckett, et l'emmènerait loin de tout ça. Loin de toute cette folie, loin de l'océan et avec Bill ils formeraient tout trois une famille. Et bientôt sa belle, sa douce sa merveilleuse Elizabeth lui donnerait un fils. Will le voyait déjà cet enfant, un garçon qui aurait le doux sourire de sa mère et qu'il protégerait, à qui il enseignerait les armes et le sens de l'honneur. Ils vivraient la vie dont-ils avaient toujours rêvés, dans un village reculé, loin dans les terres. Et Elizabeth et lui vieilliraient ensembles sans qu'il ne soit plus jamais question de malédiction, de pirates ou de Jack Sparrow entre eux…

Jack tout aussi silencieux se tenait à ses côtés, tentant d'arborer un air heureux mais sans y parvenir… Bien sur comme il l'avait dit à Will, il ferait tout pour obtenir le poste devenu vacant de capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Ainsi les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre. Will serait avec Elizabeth comme il aurait toujours du l'être et lui serait immortel jusqu'à la fin des temps, capitaine éternel d'un navire qui n'accostait sur aucune terre hormis celle des morts

- _Une perspective bien inquiétante non ?_

_- Seul… avec nous pour l'éternité_

_- Un calcul que tu as omis peut être mon cher Jack ?_

_- Tu es comme moi Jack… tu vivras seul avec toi-même ._ Conclut la voix de son père, le faisant frissonner

Les voix ne le lâchaient pas, les petits bonhommes se succédant devant lui..

- _Immortel et fou. _Dirent ils à l'unisson. _Fou d'une femme aussi changeante et capricieuse que l'océan… une femme que lui possède _Ajoutèrent ils en désignant Will

Un glapissement échappa à Jack tandis qu'il portait la main à ses lèvres, il avait l'impression qu'elles portaient encore le goût de celles d'Elizabeth

- Elle m'a embrassé. Protesta-t-il à voix haute

Will sortit de sa rêverie et le regarda bizarrement

- Qu'as-tu dit Jack ? Qui t'as embrassé ?

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux… Will ne devait pas savoir, surtout pas

- Oh toutes les femmes Will.. Annamaria, Scarlett, Giselle et ces jumelles asiatiques, les amies de Feng .. Elles ont fait plus que ça d'ailleurs. Déclara-t-il d'un air grivois

Will secoua la tête en souriant d'un air indulgent

- Toi alors.. Tu ne changeras jamais

- Pourquoi changer ? Pour devenir pire ?

- Non pour être honorable, pour connaître la joie que l'on ressent lorsque l'on aime, l'inquiétude pour un autre que soi, le bonheur de sentir contre sa peau celle de l'autre

Jack déglutit, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à sa Lizzie dans les bras de Will

- Je préfère en sentir plusieurs plutôt que celle d'une seule et même femme jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Les femmes ne sont aimables que lorsqu'elles sont jeunes et belles et que leur teint est frais…

Will haussa les épaules et regarda la terre qui s'étendait devant eux

- Je suis désolé Jack… mais ton voyage touche à sa fin.. Je crois que .. Qu'Elizabeth n'a pas encore pu me libérer… et une fois de l'autre coté tu…

Jack regarda la terre des morts, il savait ce que Will allait dire, une fois qu'il aurait quitté le Hollandais Volant il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de naviguer, il disparaîtrait tout simplement dans le néant. Un endroit différent du Purgatoire, un endroit dans lequel il n'existerait même plus.. Finalement il avait appris à mourir avec lui-même et il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur ou se sentir soulagé. Jack se tourna vers Will, prêt à parler lorsqu'un éclair vert s'ouvrit devant eux, les basculant dans le monde des vivants.

Will sourit avec émerveillement, se tournant vers son compagnon

- Elle a réussi Jack… nous sommes revenus

Jack ne répondit pas, observant au loin la côte qui s'étendait devant eux, c'était celle d'Ithaque désormais déserte. Il frissonna lorsque la voix de Calypso retentit derrière eux

- La magie du péridot a opéré et l'un de vous va pouvoir revenir à la vie mortelle, l'autre rejoindra sa charge ainsi qu 'il en a été décidé. Le péridot est ainsi mort pour les cents prochaines années.. Un vœu tout les cent ans comme le dit la légende…

Jack prit une respiration et se tourna vers Calypso, décidé à accepter de bon cœur son destin.. Ou tout du moins de paraître le faire

- Alors dis moi comment fait on ? Le couteau, le cœur tout ça ? Plaisanta-t-il en affectant d'être à l'aise

Calypso resta de marbre et planta un regard glacial dans le sien

- Jack Sparrow ta chaloupe t'attend

Will bredouilla ne comprenant pas

- Jack.. Mais … Je..

- Ainsi en a-t-elle décidé. Coupa Calypso. Dépêche toi Jack… d'autres âmes moins chanceuses attendent que le Hollandais Volant vienne les guider

Jack se dirigea vers la chaloupe, sentant peser sur lui le regard lourd d'incompréhension de Will et monta à l'intérieur, n'osant imaginer ce qui avait motivé le choix d'Elizabeth. Il allait se retourner pour dire quelques mots à Will lorsque l'éclair vert éclaira de nouveau l'horizon; faisant disparaître le Hollandais Volant et le laissant seul au milieu de la mer…

_**Cale du Pacific Princess, au large des côtes anglaises**_

Elizabeth ne savait pas combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque Cutler Beckett revint à nouveau dans la chambre de torture où elle se trouvait

- Avez-vous réfléchi Elizabeth ?

- Capitaine Turner . Marmonna-t-elle.

- Votre réponse ? Interrogea Beckett

- Elle n'a pas changé .Asséna Elizabeth une pointe de défi dans la voix

Beckett la regarda en secouant la tête d'un air navré

- Je dois dire que je m'y attendais. Quel dommage.. Une si belle femme. Murmura-t-il en effleurant sa poitrine nue

Elizabeth sentit son souffle se bloquer lorsqu'il posa la main sur elle. Comment osait il .. Lui l'assassin de son père, de son ami …

- Ne me touchez pas !! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant inutilement pour se dégager

- A mon tour je me vois forcé de vous dire non Elizabeth… Déclara calmement Beckett en posant un tison chauffé à blanc sur sa poitrine

La jeune femme hurla de souffrance jusqu'à s'en briser la voix tandis que Beckett restait immobile, regardant grésiller les chairs, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Finalement il releva le tison et jeta de l'eau glacée au visage d'Elizabeth qui s'était évanouie

- Le coffre ?

Elizabeth tremblait de tout son corps, il lui semblait que sa poitrine était en feu encore.. Elle fixa Beckett et lui cracha au visage, espérant que le geste le mettrait suffisamment en colère pour qu'il la tue enfin, lui permettant ainsi de rejoindre Will.

Beckett s'essuya tranquillement la joue avant de se saisir d'un couteau

- Savez-vous ma chère que votre venue dans mon bureau il y a si longtemps à Port Royal m'a marqué plus qu'aucune autre visite n'a su le faire ? Demanda-t-il en lacérant avec habileté le pantalon que la jeune femme portait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nue devant lui. Vous m'aviez alors reproché de vous avoir volé votre nuit de noces.. Ce qui, j'en conviens mérite réparation. Sourit il en défaisant son propre pantalon.

Elizabeth, les yeux agrandis par la souffrance et la terreur, hurla de nouveau en comprenant ce que l'homme comptait faire

Une fois qu'il eut terminé il prit le temps de se rhabiller et la détacha lentement, souriant lorsque son genou se déroba sous elle, la faisant tomber devant lui

- Oh.. C'est vrai j'avais presque oublié… Vous êtes une pirate … vous en êtes même la reine. Se moqua-t-il tout en faisant chauffer le tison en forme de P qui ne le quittait jamais

Elizabeth arracha le bâillon qui lui bloquait la gorge, le corps douloureux et la semence de Beckett s'écoulant d'elle..

- Vous n'êtes qu'un porc. Gémit elle

Beckett ricana et la saisit une fois encore par les cheveux, exposant son visage

- Il faut que tout le monde sache qui vous êtes Elizabeth Turner, reine de la piraterie… Déclara-t-il en appliquant le tison brûlant sur son visage

Tandis que l'odeur de la chair brûlée emplissait la pièce, le hurlement d'Elizabeth enfla jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme à bout de forces et de souffrances ne finisse par sombrer dans l'inconscience …


	13. Retrouvailles

**_Hello !! Voici donc la suite, régalez vous .. et si vous n'aimez pas Liz vous allez aimer ce chapitre_**

**Chapitre 12**

_**Ithaque, plage**_

Jack avait ramé des heures pour parvenir jusqu'à la plage de l'île sur laquelle il avait laissé Elizabeth et où il était mort. Il avait soigneusement évité de se demander les raisons pour lesquelles il était revenu du monde des morts tout comme il évitait de penser à Will et ce que le jeune forgeron devait penser à présent. Jack, exténué, finit par poser le pied à terre, n'osant tout à fait se croire sauvé. Le pirate frissonna en découvrant les corps à demi rongés par les vers qui jonchaient le sol et le cœur battant la chamade, il chercha des yeux une frêle silhouette vêtue de noir, poussant un soupir de soulagement en ne la trouvant pas parmi les corps déchiquetés par les crabes qui jonchaient la plage. Les mains tremblant légèrement, Jack tenta de retrouver le sang froid qui lui faisait défaut pour la première fois depuis des années. Une voix inconnue le fit tressaillir

- Ainsi c'est toi…

Jack se retourna, regardant avec méfiance l'apparition, cherchant à découvrir d'où la femme était arrivée.

- De nulle part. Déclara-t-elle, lisant dans ses pensées

- Oh … Répondit Jack . Ça me convient. Ajouta-t-il bien décidé à s'éloigner de la femme

- Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir où elle se trouve ? Demanda-t-elle avec un éclat de colère dans la voix

Jack s'immobilisa, se retournant brutalement, décidé à lui faire face

- Et puis je savoir pour qui vous me prenez au juste ?

- Pour l'homme qu'Elizabeth a souhaité plus que tout ramener dans ce monde, même si pour cela elle devait le quitter

Le cœur de Jack s'alourdit brusquement à ces mots… Elizabeth ne pouvait pas quitter ce monde sinon quel intérêt aurait il alors ? L'inconnue le dévisagea longuement, cherchant à deviner ses pensées. Finalement Jack murmura

- Où l'a-t-il emmenée ?

- Il l'a prise sur son bateau… je l'ai vue mais elle est faible si faible et… elle croit toujours qu'elle est maudite, et je ne suis pas sure qu'elle veuille encore vivre. Répondit elle d'un ton angoissé

- Si seulement… si seulement j'avais encore mon compas. Murmura Jack. Lui, il me conduirait à Elizabeth, mais maintenant Beckett peut l'avoir emmenée n'importe où !

A ces mots, la femme sourit et agita doucement le compas magique devant les yeux de Jack avant de lui tendre

- Alors que désires tu le plus au monde Jack Sparrow ?

- Pourquoi l'aidez vous ? Se défendit Jack

Le regard de la femme se voila brièvement

- Parce qu'elle me rappelle ma fille….

Jack fouilla le visage de l'inconnue

- Qui est votre fille ?

- La reine de cette île… Victime comme votre Elizabeth de la fureur et de la démence de Calypso

Jack réfléchit un instant, cherchant à deviner ce que Calypso avait à voir dans cette histoire lorsque la femme s'affola brutalement

- Je ne peux pas rester … Montrez vous digne de la confiance qu'elle a mise en vous .. Murmura-t-elle en disparaissant progressivement

Jack plissa les yeux en la regardant, se demandant s'il n'avait pas abusé du rhum sur le Hollandais Volant.

Jack se retrouva seul sur l'île, le compas dans les mains, lorsque un bruit de pas crissant derrière lui l'alerta. Sortant son arme il se retourna, visant sans pitié celui qui osait le surprendre. Tai Huang leva les bras en tremblant légèrement

- Vous .. Pas tirer. Moi Tai . Second du Capitaine Turner

Jack soupira et baissa son arme

- Et dis moi Tai… Sais tu où est ton capitaine ?

Tai secoua vigoureusement la tête

- Il nous faudrait un navire …

Jack ne répondit pas, scrutant l'horizon et enrageant de ne pouvoir partir dès à présent …

- Oui il nous faudrait un navire …

_**Pacific Princess, en mer**_

Elizabeth sortit brutalement de l'inconscience, son corps douloureux lui rappelant sans pitié la torture que Beckett lui avait infligé. Elle ne savait pas quelle partie de son corps la faisait souffrir le plus. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle reconnut le décor cauchemardesque dans lequel Beckett l'avait laissée. Un cri de douleur lui échappa lorsque les larmes au goût de sel glissèrent sur sa joue mutilée, excitant la douleur de sa blessure à vif. Les mains tremblantes, elle porta la main à son visage, n'osant croire ce que Beckett avait fait … Il l'avait marquée comme il avait marqué Jack et en l'absence de soins adéquats sa brûlure la torturait . Elizabeth se leva avec difficultés, son genou gonflé lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur et progressa lentement vers un reste de l'eau dont Beckett s'était servi pour la réveiller. Elle prit un linge , le moins sale qu'elle put trouver et l'humidifia légèrement, le passant sur sa blessure en s'efforçant de ne pas hurler, nettoyant la plaie maladroitement.

A la porte, Beckett ricana en la voyant faire.

- Besoin d'aide Madame Turner ?

Elizabeth sursauta brutalement, son corps tremblant encore des sévices que cet homme lui avait fait subir plus tôt. Du regard, elle fouilla la pièce, cherchant de quoi se défendre

- Vous ne trouverez rien… Énonça calmement Beckett en avançant vers elle,la saisissant par ses longs cheveux pour la forcer à le regarder

Elizabeth sentit son cœur accélérer brutalement, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse recommencer à la torturer

L'homme sourit désagréablement avant d'effleurer la joue marquée d'Elizabeth du doigt la faisant hurler de douleur

- Nous sommes pareils à présent ma chère Madame Turner… Je me demande si votre époux vous aimerait encore en vous voyant aussi … abîmée… Où est il ?

Elizabeth gémit en sentant la main de l'homme remonter le long de sa cuisse

- Vous pourrez .. Me torturer autant que vous voudrez .. Jamais je ne trahirais Will.

- Non verrons cela… Annonça calmement Beckett en la forçant à se lever

Elizabeth les yeux brouillés par les larmes de douleur se rendit à peine compte de ce qui se passait, se retrouvant à nouveau debout, entravée aux poignets et aux chevilles, face au mur

- Je pourrais abréger vos souffrances… Où est le coeur ?

- Jamais ..

Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, Beckett lui décocha un coup de fouet dans le creux du dos, la faisant frissonner

- Vous vous battez pour quelque chose qui n'existe plus… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que les pirates dont vous êtes la reine ne soient éradiqués à l'image de ce Sparrow…Je vous laisse une dernière chance…. Elizabeth. Dites moi où il est et vous serez en paix jusqu'à ce que je vous tue…

- Aucune cause n'est perdue.. Tant qu'il existe encore un pauvre fou pour la défendre..

Beckett ricana avant de la frapper à nouveau, laissant la lanière de son fouet lécher l'intérieur des cuisses de sa victime

- De bien nobles sentiments… sans doute encore une idée romanesque de votre défunt mari…

Elizabeth hurla folle de douleur tandis que Beckett se contentait de frapper, ajustant ses coups pour les rendre les plus douloureux possibles. Enfin, le Lord stoppa net

- Le cœur Elizabeth ?

Incapable de répondre, la jeune femme gémit longuement, secouant la tête en signe de dénégation

- Je pensais bien que vous répondriez ça … Murmura Beckett en défaisant son pantalon. Puisque c'est ainsi… vous n'aurez aucune clémence de ma part… je vais prendre tout ce que je peux de vous Elizabeth.. Puis une fois à Londres vous serez pendue.. Loin.. Très loin de la mer vous pouvez me croire… Je m'occupe personnellement de votre corps. Ironisa Beckett

Seul un hurlement lui répondit tandis qu'il la violait de nouveau…

_**Le Hollandais Volant, mer des défunts**_

Le capitaine Turner vivait une torture quasi insoutenable depuis le départ de Jack… Il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à expliquer le choix d'Elizabeth.. Les larmes aux yeux il songea qu'elle avait préféré sauver le pirate plutôt que lui, préféré le voir rester capitaine du Hollandais Volant, séparé d'elle pendant dix ans plutôt que de voir Jack tenir ce rôle… Les larmes aux yeux et la rancœur au ventre il repensa à cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu ici, dans les eaux mêmes des défunts…

« - _J'ai cru.…_

_- Tu as cru que je l'aimais._

_- Si tu fais tes choix seule .. Comment puis je te croire ?_

_- Tu ne le peux pas… »_

- En effet William Turner… tu ne le peux pas

Le jeune capitaine sursauta brutalement avant de se reprendre et de se tourner vers la nouvelle venue

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir invitée sur mon navire Calypso

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission William. Je suis l'océan, je vais où il me plait

- Je croyais que c'était Davy Jones l'océan.

Calypso lui sourit avec gourmandise

- C'est-ce qu'il croyait aussi…

Will se tourna vers elle, brusquement plein de rage vers cette femme inconstante et infidèle qui était responsable de sa malédiction

- Vous n'aimez personne que vous-même ! Vous ne comprenez rien à ce sentiment !

Calypso lui sourit avec ironie

- Parce que toi tu le comprends ? Alors dis moi.. Pourquoi n'es tu pas de retour parmi les vivants ?

Will baissa les yeux brièvement

- Elizabeth.. Elle a du… elle n'a sûrement pas eu le choix

- Tu aimerais bien t'en convaincre… mais tu sais que c'est faux Will… Regarde…. Souffla Calypso en dévoilant devant Will la scène qui hantait ce dernier depuis le premier jour, Jack et Elizabeth s'embrassant sur le pont du Pearl comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde…

Sans répondre, plus malheureux que jamais, Will sortit presque en courant de sa cabine, respirant à pleins poumons l'air vicié du monde des morts avec dans la tête la voix de Jack protestant à une objection imaginaire…_ Elle m'a embrassé… _

Le jeune capitaine frappa le bastingage du poing, les larmes se mettant à couler en regardant se lever à l'horizon une nouvelle journée loin de celle qu'il aimait et qu'il avait si peur de perdre

Derrière lui, dans la cabine, Calypso sourit…

- Bientôt William Turner… très bientôt… On échappe pas à son destin

_**Le Black Pearl… Au large d'une île**_

Hector Barbossa replia sa longue vue avec un soupir de soulagement en apercevant le petit bout de terre émergé. Ça faisait maintenant des semaines qu'il naviguait hors des eaux caraïbes et son équipage était toujours aussi nerveux. Le vieux pirate serra nerveusement la carte antique qu'il avait déniché au fin fond de la cabine occupée par Jack et s'adressa à ses hommes

- Nous sommes arrivés bandes de chiens !! Mettez les chaloupes à la mer et nous allons chercher ce fabuleux trésor !!

Pintel déglutit légèrement et prit pourtant la parole

- Cap'tain.. On s'demandait … Quel trésor ?

- Celui d'Ulysse bougre d'imbécile !! S'exclama Barbossa qui ne supportait plus les regards méfiants dont le gratifiaient son équipage

Ragetti le regarda

- Ulysse comme le Ulysse du livre ? Celui qui a fait la guerre de Troie et tout et tout ? Demanda-t-il avec animation

Tout les marins le regardèrent comme s'il était fou et Ragetti se sentit obligé de se défendre

- Quoi parait que c'est un vrai livre … L' Illiade même qu'y s'appelle

Barbossa maîtrisa son agacement, se servant des bêtises de Ragetti

- Certes donc tu sais qu'Ulysse possédait un fabuleux trésor

- C'était pas marqué dans le livre. Objecta Ragetti

- Bref !! On débarque et trouve le trésor. Ordonna Barbossa brusquement impatient

L'air sombres et mécontents, ses hommes obéirent pourtant, mettant une chaloupe à la mer et commencèrent à ramer sans enthousiasme, certains allant jusqu'à regretter à mi voix, le temps où Jack Sparrow commandait le Pearl…

_**Ithaque, plage**_

Tai Huang donna un coup de coude à Jack en voyant arriver les chaloupes. Plongé dans l'étude de son compas, Jack releva la tête et un sourire joyeux naquit sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant le navire

- Le le..le .. Black Pearl… Bredouilla Tai

Jack se leva et essuya le sable sur ses vêtements avant d'aller à la rencontre des marins qui débarquaient, suivi par Tai

- J'ai failli vous attendre ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton cabochard

Barbossa qui lui tournait le dos à ce moment là failli s'étouffer avec le morceau de pomme qu'il était en train de croquer, un air résigné sur le visage il se retourna lentement tandis que ses hommes éclataient en exclamations joyeuses…


	14. Jacob Alister et la sorcière

******Hello voilà la suite .. donc j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose dans l'esprit des films originaux .. sans la miévrerie ( voilà pourquoi Lizzie se fait violer entre autre chose) Donc dans ce chapitre.. j'ai essayé.. (et je dis bien ESSAYE) de mettre un peu d'humour en gardant le ton des relations de Jack & Hector (relation qui, je le rappelle pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi, m'a profondément agacée dans AWE) donc voilà ... enjoy et review**

**Chapitre 13**

_**Ithaque, plage**_

Barbossa, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, finit par se retourner vers Jack.

- Jack ! Te voilà enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout tu sais ! Déclara-t-il avec la plus parfaite hypocrisie

Le petit singe qu'il portait toujours sur son épaule se mit à crier en entendant son nom tandis que les hommes d'équipage, soufflés par autant de mauvaise foi ne disaient mot

Le singe se mit à bondir et faire des cabrioles que Barbossa apaisa d'un petit geste

- Non pas toi… Je parle de l'autre singe.

Jack choisit d'ignorer la dernière insulte (après tout comment pourrait il se reconnaître sous le qualificatif de singe ?) et plissa les yeux dangereusement

- Ne serait ce pas plutôt certaine carte que tu aurais cherché partout Hector ?

Barbossa ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés

- Une carte … Voyons Jack tu me connais bien mal … Mais dis moi pourquoi n'étais tu pas au rendez vous à Tortuga ? Nous t'avons attendu tu sais .. Reprit Barbossa avec le plus grand sérieux, cherchant à voir si le pirate avait la carte menant à la fontaine de jouvence sur lui

- C'est curieux .. Lorsque j'ai vu les voiles du Black Pearl disparaître à l'horizon ça ressemblait fort à une sorte de .. Vol de navire ..

Les yeux de Barbossa roulèrent à nouveau, lui donnant un faux air étonné

- Moi ?? Oh non je n'aurais jamais osé faire une chose pareille

- Alors dis moi Hector… Par quel hasard t'es tu retrouvé au large commandant _mon _bâtiment ?

Barbossa laissa tomber le ton cordial qu'il s'était efforcé d'adopter

- _Ton _bâtiment ? Depuis qu..

Jack l'écarta de la main d'un geste impatient et passa devant lui, ne faisant absolument pas attention au vieux pirate

- Enfin bref … des détails toujours des détails… Mais je suis le capitaine, à présent que nous nous sommes retrouvés dépêchons nous de quitter cet endroit . On doit sauver Elizabeth.

Barbossa et les autres membres du Pearl échangèrent un regard surpris devant cette phrase inattendue de la part de Jack tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers le Pearl, suivi par Tai Huang

- Tu as dit qu'on devait faire quoi Jack ? Demanda finalement Barbossa d'un ton incrédule

- J'ai dit que nous devions sauver Elizabeth… Répéta Jack sans s'arrêter

Barbossa le regarda, toujours aussi incrédule ..non c'était impossible, Jack devait avoir une idée derrière la tête !

- Mais de quoi ? Et depuis quand sommes nous tenus d'assurer la survie de Madame Turner ? Elle assez grande pour se débrouiller sans nous

Jack poussa la chaloupe à la mer, écartant Barbossa avec des gestes inutiles

- De Beckett .. Il l'a capturée Ensuite Elizabeth est notre reine et le Code dit qu'on lui doit assistance. Déclama Jack d'un trait

Barbossa leva les yeux au ciel cherchant à comprendre la situation

- Beckett ? Mais il n'était pas mort celui là ? Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses au Code ?

- Les morts reviennent parfois …Murmura Jack avant de se tourner vers l'équipage ignorant la dernière question de Barbossa. Alors que choisissez vous ? Vous venez avec moi ou vous restez ici avec cette vieille morue ?

Les hommes n'hésitèrent pas longtemps, venant se ranger aux cotés de Jack qui sourit avec satisfaction. Barbossa grimaça avant de monter dans la chaloupe, n'ayant aucune envie de rester sur l'île d'Ithaque

- Enfin Beckett ou pas… Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi cette histoire nous concerne …

- A ton avis que veux Beckett ?? Il veut le cœur .. Il veut l'immortalité ! Et une fois qu'il l'aura .. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de nous tuer ? Lui demanda Jack prenant l'air concerné. C'est pour ça qu'on doit sauver Elizabeth… Expliqua-t-il d'un air patient avant de crier brutalement. En route !! Ramez tas de chiens !!

Silencieux Barbossa observa le pirate… il n'était pas convaincu par le numéro de Jack.. Ce dernier cachait quelque chose, il en était certain.. Le tout était de découvrir quoi.. Et comment il pourrait retourner la situation à son avantage…

_**Prison de Londres…**_

Lord Beckett avançait tout à fait à son aise au milieu de la crasse et de la puanteur maladive des détenus enfermés dans la plus grande prison de Londres. Dans sa main, brillait la clé qu'il avait arrachée au cou de la jeune femme qu'il avait connu alors qu'elle était sur le point de se marier et respectée de tous car elle était la fille du gouverneur. Beckett sourit lorsque Gilette, le précédant, lui ouvrit la porte de la dernière cellule de l'aile, celle dans laquelle on mettait les prisonniers les plus dangereux, les traîtres envers la couronne dont l'offense était telle qu'elle méritait un châtiment exemplaire.

Sans hésiter il se dirigea vers la forme tremblante qui gisait allongée dans un coin reculé de la geôle.

- Comment allez vous Madame Turner ? Ricana-t-il en apercevant le visage défiguré par la brûlure et le regard fou de terreur qu'elle posait sur lui.

Elizabeth gémit et tendit une main décharnée pour saisir des haillons tachés par le sang et la vermine dont elle couvrit son corps couturé par les blessures que le Lord lui avait infligées. Ce dernier la regarda faire, savourant de voir son ennemie enfin à terre, agenouillée devant lui, ne pouvant plus se lever depuis qu'il lui avait brisé le genou.

Il plongea sa main ganté dans les cheveux blonds couverts de vermine et la força à le regarder

- Je vous ai posé une question Elizabeth.

- Tuez moi.. Murmura-t-elle. Je ne parlerais pas vous le savez… Jamais je ne trahirais Will

- Oh vraiment ? Pourtant à la manière dont vous vous êtes jetée sur le corps de ce pirate j'avais cru le contraire… Pauvre Turner …

Elizabeth le fixa, horrifiée et parla doucement d'une voix tendue par la douleur

- Vous ne savez rien Beckett… Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre type qui se sert de sa position pour opprimer les autres et servir ses intérêts personnels.. Je vous méprise

Beckett grimaça sous l'insulte, croisant le regard haineux de la reine des pirates.

- Quel dommage… Nous aurions pu si bien nous entendre vous et moi… Je crois qu'en matière d'égoïsme vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre ma chère..

Elizabeth grimaça

- Tachez de prendre en compte dans votre calcul que jamais je nous donnerais ce que vous désirez tant … Vous pourrez me torturer, me violer, me tuer … jamais je ne parlerais. Tout ceux que j'aime sont morts et rien ne me rattache ici.

Beckett la dévisagea avec haine, furieux qu'elle lui résiste encore

- Vous allez mourir Elizabeth, vous serez pendue dans une semaine… mais en attendant j'ai obtenu du roi qu'il me laisse continuer à m'occuper de vous…n'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?

Elizabeth blêmit les larmes aux yeux en comprenant ce qui allait suivre

- Gilette… Allez y je vous prie… Ordonna Beckett d'un ton cordial tandis que l'autre relevait le corps décharné d'Elizabeth, l'exposant aux regards. Il est temps que la reine des pirates rejoigne ses sujets. Murmura-t-il

Elizabeth sentit une main glacée lui étreindre le cœur tandis que Gilette la poussait sans ménagements dans la cellule contenant les hommes condamnés pour piraterie et qui comme elle seraient bientôt pendus…

- Salut ma belle… Murmura l'un d'entre eux la bave aux lèvres

- Amusez vous .. Demain vous vous balancerez au bout d'une corde. Déclara joyeusement Beckett

Elizabeth hurla lorsqu'elle sentit des mains commencer à l'étreindre, les poignes crasseuses écartant sans pitié ses cuisses tandis que d'autres mains maintenaient ses bras, l'empêchant de se défendre. Beckett resta un moment devant la cellule, souriant en voyant les hommes enfermés là depuis des mois se jeter sur la jeune femme

- C'est donc vrai qu'ils l'aiment leur reine. Ricana-t-il, amenant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Gilette. Alors Madame Turner … vous qui aimez tant les pirates vous voilà comblée de toutes les issues possibles. S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'un long gémissement de douleur lui répondait. Laissez les s'amuser un peu Gilette puis remettez la dans sa cellule… J'aimerais qu'elle comble le maximum de pirates avant de mourir. Conclut Beckett avant de s'éloigner sans un regard vers Elizabeth, noyée sous les assauts des autres prisonniers.

_**Le Hollandais Volant, mer des défunts**_

Will ne savait plus où il en était, il était à la fois mort d'inquiétude pour Elizabeth qui selon toutes apparences était aux mains de Beckett mais il était aussi amer à cause du choix qu'elle avait fait. Les mots que Calypso avaient prononcés lui revenaient de plus en souvent, instillant peu à peu leur poison en lui. Sans cesse Will repensait au glapissement du pirate…_mais elle m'a embrassé… _Seulement de quel baiser parlait il ? Est-ce qu'Elizabeth avait trahi leur engagement sacré en se tournant finalement vers Jack Sparrow … Pourtant sur Molokai, ils s'étaient faits tant de promesses, tant de serments d'attente qu'il avait cru. Parce qu'elle avait fait son choix et qu'elle l'avait toujours choisi lui.. Pourtant … sa relation avec Jack était si particulière.. Une relation dont souvent il s'était senti exclu, qui l'avait blessé aussi, lorsqu'il avait vu Elizabeth embrasser le pirate.. Bien sur elle avait fait ça pour le tromper mais était ce bien la seule raison de ce baiser ? Will, la mort dans l'âme réalisa qu'il n'en savait rien…

Le jeune capitaine était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le pas de son père derrière lui et sursauta violement lorsque Bill posa une main sur son épaule

- Qu'Est-ce qui te tourmente William ?

- Rien.. Rien Marmonna-t-il

- Bien sur que si… J'ai beau ne pas avoir été présent pour toi je te connais… Et je vois bien qu'une chose te tourmente. Est-ce que … ça a quelque chose à voir avec Jack ?

Will grimaça en entendant le nom du pirate et jeta

- Avec qui d'autre…

Bill soupira croyant comprendre ce qui tourmentait son fils, ignorant jusqu'à l'existence du péridot

- Will tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Jack d'être revenu dans le monde des vivants. Je sais que pour toi c'est injuste .. Parce que là bas Elizabeth t'attend et que je sais à quel point tu souffres de ne pouvoir être près d'elle. Mais Jack n'a rien à voir avec ta malédiction… et s'il n'est pas arrivé jusqu'au monde des morts, s'il a été rappelé parmi les vivants, c'est que son heure n'était pas encore venue..

- Tu ne comprends pas . Murmura Will avec désespoir

Effrayé par le son de sa voix, Bill le força à lui faire face… Il avait compris d'après des bribes de conversation surprises entre Jack et son fils que ces derniers espéraient échanger leur place par un moyen qu'il n'avait pas compris, et lorsque Jack était finalement reparti dans l'autre monde ça avait dévasté Will… Bill affermit sa voix et saisit l'occasion qui lui était donnée de se comporter enfin en père pour le fils qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné contrairement à lui.

- Qu'Est-ce que je ne comprends pas Will ?

- Elizabeth. Elle a eu le choix. Elle possédait un, une sorte de pierre. Elle avait un vœu à faire, un seul. Et elle a choisi de ramener Jack .

Bill blêmit légèrement et se pencha doucement sur son fils

- Que dis tu ?

- Nous avions une chance de vivre l'existence dont nous avions toujours rêvé, j'avais une chance d'être libéré du sort qui me lie à ce navire. Jack aurait reprit le commandement du Hollandais et tu serais venu vivre avec Elizabeth et moi. Nous aurions eu une petite maison, quelque part dans les terres, très loin de l'océan et des pirates… J'aurais ouvert une petite forge, quelque chose de modeste qui nous permette de vivre et où tu aurais travaillé avec moi, pendant qu'Elizabeth élevait nos enfants…Et quand ce rêve a enfin été à notre portée, après tant d'errances, après s'être perdus tant de fois.. Elle a choisi de ramener Jack !!

Bill secoua la tête d'un air navré en voyant l'état dans lequel se mettait Will, comprenant que la jalousie était responsable de son état.

- Et alors Will… qu'aurais tu voulu ? Qu'elle laisse aller à la mort un homme qui a donné plusieurs sa vie pour vous ? Un homme qui a abandonné l'immortalité pour te l'offrir, afin que vous puissiez tout de même être réunis ? Un jour tout les dix ans… je sais que c'est peu Will mais n'est-ce pas toi qui disait que tout dépend de cette journée ? Aurais tu préféré qu'Elizabeth se comporte en égoïste, faisant passer son intérêt personnel, votre intérêt avant la mort d'un homme ? L'aimerais tu encore si elle avait fait ce choix ? Serais tu heureux en sachant que tu ne dois ta liberté qu'à la mort de Jack ?

Will soupira, comprenant le bien fondé du discours du bottier et ce qu'il essayait de faire

- Mais si Jack avait pris ma place à la barre de ce navire… elle n'aurait pas eu de remords

- Et qui te dit qu'une telle chose est possible ? Peut être que le destin de Jack n' est pas de commander le Hollandais Volant

Will le considéra avec amertume

- Le destin.. Comment croire à ce qui me condamne à errer dans le monde des morts… à collecter des âmes en tremblant de découvrir celle de ma femme un jour !!

Bill soupira

- Allons Will… tu ne m'as pas répondu.. Aimerais tu encore Elizabeth si elle avait laissé Jack mourir pour te ramener ?

Will lui lança un long regard égaré, dans lequel dansait encore l'image que Calypso lui avait remis en mémoire… Jack et Elizabeth.. Ensembles

- Je ne sais pas … Murmura-t-il avant de se réfugier dans sa cabine sous le regard inquiet de Bill

_**Londres….**_

Progressant dans les rues, déguisés en d'honnêtes bourgeois accompagnés par leur serviteur, Jack,Hector et Tai s'efforçaient de passer inaperçus chacun d'entre eux élaborant un plan visant à tromper les deux autres. Barbossa grinça des dents, caressant un moment l'idée de se servir de son pistolet pour tuer pour de bon ce maudit Jack avant de songer avec une pointe de désespoir que le pirate serait bien capable de revenir parmi les vivants une troisième fois.. Ou était ce quatre ? Perdu dans cette question déprimante il butta en plein sur Tai Huang qui le précédait. Le pirate asiatique lui retourna un long regard mauvais qui donne des sueurs froides au pirate pourtant aguerri avant de reprendre sa route. Devant eux, le regard plus sombre que jamais, Jack suivait avec assurance la direction indiquée par son compas qui semblait miraculeusement fonctionner à nouveau.

Finalement le groupe s'arrêta devant les portes de la Tour de Londres, la plus fameuse prison d'état de la Couronne. Jack leva les yeux et murmura.

- Elle est ici .

Barbossa déglutit et s'approcha du pirate.

- Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de pénétrer là dedans ..

Pour toute réponse, Jack lui sourit

- Non seulement nous allons y entrer mais en plus nous en sortirons

- Sur une charrette les deux pieds devant ! S'exclama bruyamment Barbossa

Deux soldats se retournèrent d'un air suspicieux vers eux tandis que Barbossa leur retournait un sourire nerveux

- Excusez le .. Mon père est un peu sénile . Affirma Jack sur le ton de la confidence attirant sur le champ un air de compassion sur le visage des soldats et une mine outrée sur celui de Barbossa.

Avant que le vieux pirate n'ait eu le temps de faire ravaler ses paroles à Jack ce dernier se tourna vers lui, la mine soucieuse cette fois.

- Allons Père .. Je vous ai déjà dit mille fois que les femmes qui entraient dans la Tour de Londres ne venaient pas ici pour être emprisonnées mais pour visiter des hors la loi qui ne méritent pas une telle clémence. Tai… occupe toi donc de Père. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec attirant cette fois une grimace mécontente sur le visage du second d'Elizabeth rapidement remplacée par une soumission factice.

Barbossa se sentit bouillir tandis que le chinois jouait son rôle de serviteur dévoué, n 'ayant pas d'autre choix il endossa le sien, mimant l'inquiétude

- Mon petit Jacob Alister… s'il te plait allons y.. je .. Cet endroit me fait peur.. Tant de femmes de mauvaises vies… folles, incestueuses.. Je ne voudrais pas que l'une d'entre elles pose les yeux sur mon petit garçon.

Jack blêmit et se retourna vers Hector, cachant sa rage devant les gardes qui pouffèrent de voir ce grand gaillard traité comme un enfant par son père. Il sourit gracieusement au pirate avant de se retourner vers les gardes avec l'air exaspéré

- Voyez vous mon père est obsédé par l'histoire de.. -Jack baissa alors la voix, forçant les gardes à se rapprocher- Anne Boleyn.. Il pense qu'elle hante ces murs.. Et que ces derniers sont remplis de femmes aussi trompeuses, perverses et retorses que celle-ci… risquant de s'échapper et d'envahir la ville. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton dramatique en roulant les yeux. Pourriez vous je vous prie lui confirmer qu'il n'y a aucun danger vu qu'aucune femme n'est enfermée dans ces murs ?

Le premier soldat lui sourit

- Bien sur .. Monsieur il n'y a aucune femme dans ces murs.

Barbossa leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré maudissant Jack et son compas farceur tandis que Jack glissait au soldat

- Engagez votre parole de gentleman.. Sans quoi il refusera de vous croire..

Le soldat s'insurgea comme Jack l'escomptait

- Mais Monsieur.. Je ne peux pas .. On a bel et bien une femme dangereuse dans nos murs..

Jack ouvrit des yeux étonnés tandis que Tai semblant obéir à un ordre muet éloignait opportunément Hector des soldats, comme pour le protéger des propos de ces derniers.

- Quoi une femme vous dites ?

- Oui et des plus dangereuses… On dit qu'elle est la reine des pirates et qu'elle a tué des tas d'hommes à elle toute seule…

- Et qu'elle a des pouvoirs magiques.. Parait que son étreinte est mortelle et qu'elle a arraché elle-même le cœur palpitant de son époux qu'elle cache dans un coffre.

Jack se retint de justesse de balancer son poing dans la figure du garde

- Une telle prisonnière doit être étroitement gardée..

- Oh oui Monsieur … C'est Lord Beckett qui supervise entièrement sa réclusion sur ordre du roi

- Lord Beckett ? Oh oui un homme de bien si j'en crois ce qu'on dit dans Londres. Assura Jack, chaque mot lui écorchant la bouche

Les soldats s'entre regardèrent mais aucun n'eut le cran de donner son opinion sur l'homme plus connu pour sa cruauté que pour ses bienfaits. Jack reprit alors d'un air de conspirateur.

- Dites … elle est comment ? Vous croyez que je pourrais la voir ? Murmura-t-il en exhibant une bourse pleine et un air de curiosité malsaine

L'un des soldats fixa la bourse d'un air envieux avant de répondre avec regret

- Vous perdriez votre argent Monsieur.. Des gars l'ont vue et disent qu'elle est affreuse. Défigurée par la marque de la piraterie en plein visage.. Parait que c'est Lord Beckett qui lui a infligée en personne pour être sur qu'elle ne charmera aucun homme pour parvenir à ses fins

En face de lui, Jack conserva à grand peine son air impassible, une boule dans la gorge tandis qu'il n'imaginait que trop bien la souffrance qu'Elizabeth avait du endurer, la voix légèrement éraillée, il reprit

- Oh .. En effet c'est plus sage vu ce que vous m'apprenez sur les capacités surnaturelles de la dame… Je serais vraiment curieux de la voir.. Juste une minute.. Peut être qu'on pourrait l'amener jusqu'ici

- Oh non Monsieur.. Elle ne bouge pas de sa geôle au sous sol… Elle ne le peut pas, Lord Beckett lui a brisé le genou pour éviter qu'elle s'enfuie.. Du reste, nous n'avons pas le droit d'approcher d'elle, seul Lord Beckett et son adjoint Gilette pénètrent en bas.. Près de la salle de torture et là où sont enfermés les pirates.. Oui .. Parce que vous comprenez .. Lord Beckett préfère la laisser avec ses hommes plutôt qu'elle tente de séduire des bons soldats.. Vu que comme toutes celles de son espèce elle se vautre dans la luxure. Murmura le soldat en se signant rapidement. En fait .. Comme Anne Boleyn elle est issue d'une bonne famille.. Votre père a peut être raison ! S'exclama-t-il avec un air si terrifié que Jack aurait pu en rire s'il n'avait pas été occupé à maîtriser les tremblements de rage que lui causait le sort d' Elizabeth.

Le second soldat regarda son collègue

- Ne soit pas stupide… Toujours est il, Monsieur, que sorcière ou non, nous ne pouvons pas vous montrer la fille. Comme on vous l'a dit seul Lord Beckett et son adjoint Gilette peuvent y pénétrer. Et bien sur les bourreaux.

Jack prit l'air déçu mais desserra pourtant les cordons de sa bourse

- Bien .. Je comprends Messieurs. Vous ne faites que votre devoir et c'est tout à votre honneur.. Tout comme ça mérite une récompense. Déclara-t-il en se forçant à sourire. Tenez mes braves. Dit il en leur tendant deux pièces d'or à chacun

Les soldats se répandirent en remerciements tandis que Tai sentant le moment venu les interrompait

- Monsieur .. Monsieur votre père ne se sent pas bien.

- Oh .. Bien nous y allons dans ce cas . Messieurs. Merci pour votre amabilité et pour protéger aussi bien notre beau royaume. Dieu garde le roi.. Conclut Jack avant de tourner les talons

Les deux soldats regardèrent le trio disparaître, plaignant un homme si distingué que Jacob Alister de devoir veiller sur un vieux fou

Une fois hors de portée de voix, Jack murmura d'une voix tremblante

- Je sais où elle se trouve…

Hector leva les yeux au ciel

- Alors ? Où est elle ?

- Étroitement gardée . Seul Beckett et son aide peuvent l'approcher… Eux .. Et les bourreaux.

- Je vois .. Du gâteau en quelque sorte. Affirma Hector en croquant dans une pomme. Ces gardes étaient d'une rare stupidité. Comment ont-ils pu croire une seconde qu'un homme aussi fringuant que moi pouvait être assez âgé pour être ton père ? Hein Jacob Alister.. Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter

Tai gloussa

- Nom ridicule .. Comment eux croire homme porter nom aussi stupide ?

Distrait un instant de ses sombres pensées, Jack lui lança un regard meurtrier tandis que Barbossa s'esclaffait

- Le fait est que c'est le vrai nom de notre bon vieux Jacky…

Jack ne réagit pas à cette ultime provocation.. Continuant sa route d'un pas décidé, il s'efforçait de peaufiner les derniers détails du plan qui lui permettrait de libérer Elizabeth des mains de Beckett… quelque soit le prix qu'il devrait payer pour ça…


	15. La chanson de Calypso

-1**Chapitre 14**

_**Tour de Londres…**_

A la nuit tombée, Jack et Barbossa revêtirent de longues capes noires équipées de capuches afin de cacher leurs visages. Mal à l'aise Barbossa interrompit une nouvelle fois Jack et le retint par la manche alors qu'ils progressaient vers la sinistre prison

- Es tu sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

Les yeux de Jack luisirent dangereusement, affirmant la détermination du pirate tandis qu'il expliquait à nouveau son plan à son ancien second

- Seuls les Tourmenteurs du Roi d'Angleterre peuvent pénétrer dans ces murs…

- Dois je te rappeler que la Couronne ne se mêle pas des histoires de Piraterie ?

- Dois je te rappeler qu'Elizabeth est accusée de Sorcellerie ? C'est pour ce chef d'accusation que nous allons intervenir

Barbossa hésita et glissa un lourd chapelet autour de son cou, attirant un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Jack

- Et tu es sûr qu'elle sait où est la carte de la fontaine de Jouvence ?

Jack le regarda sérieusement

- Je te l'ai dit cent fois … elle n'avait pas confiance en moi, aussi l'a-t-elle prise et cachée pour s'assurer de mon aide … Mentit il sans vergogne

- Une femme avisée .. Grogna Barbossa en le regardant de travers songeant pour la centième fois que c'était la stupidité de Jack qui l'obligeait à pénétrer dans la plus redoutable des geôles pour sauver une femme dont il se moquait.

Jack le fixa ironiquement

- Alors tu es prêt ?

- Et rappelle moi pour JE suis obligé de venir avec toi plutôt que Tai

- Tout simplement parce que Tai ne s'enfuira pas dès que nous aurons le dos tourné… Je sais que ça va t'étonner mais il existe des seconds fidèles à leurs capitaines

- Peut être parce que le dit Capitaine est un bon capitaine contrairement à d'autres. Rétorqua Barbossa

- Raison de plus pour ne pas laisser un si exceptionnel Capitaine être pendu. Répondit Jack en commençant à avancer

Les deux hommes progressèrent jusqu'à la Tour, et Barbossa se préparait à s'avancer lorsque Jack, les yeux sur l'horloge lui fit signe t'attendre. Barbossa eut un soupir exaspéré alors que commencèrent à résonner, tel un glas, les coups sonnant les dix heures. Au moment où mourait sinistrement le dernier coup, Jack frappa le heurtoir de la lourde porte, attirant malgré lui un sourire admiratif à Barbossa.. Jack était peut être le plus idiots des pirates, préférant négocier plutôt que tuer mais il savait s'entourer d' effets.. Il baissa bien vite la tête alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un grincement…

- Messieurs… nous sommes venus pour la sorcière. Annonça Jack d'une voix feutrée.

Les gardes reculèrent instinctivement à la vue des deux hommes vêtus de noir et qui semblait porter la mort avec eux

- Qui… qui êtes vous ? Bredouilla l'un d'entre eux

- Les Tourmenteurs du Roi. Lâcha Jack d'un ton funèbre.

- Nous venons pour questionner la diablesse … Ajouta Barbossa pour faire bonne mesure

- Avez-vous … L'autorisation de Lord Beckett ? Demanda l'un des gardes du bout des lèvres

A la stupéfaction de Barbossa, Jack exhuma un parchemin de sa poche, le tendant au garde

- Je ne crois pas me souvenir que ce Lord Beckett soit le souverain de ce pays .. En revanche cette lettre porte le sceau de Sa Majesté. Déclara-t-il d'un ton coupant

Les soldats baissèrent la tête d'un air soumis en découvrant le papier

- Désirez vous qu'on vous conduise ?

- Non… nous saurons trouver le démon qui réside dans ces murs … c'est notre métier. Annonça Jack en commençant à avancer

- Tu m'as presque fait peur ..Murmura Barbossa à Jack tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient des gardes

- Presque ? Ironisa Jack tandis que les lourdes portes de la Tour de Londres se refermaient sur eux …

_**Antre de Calypso**_

Les yeux perdus dans une de ses visions, Calypso observait le Hollandais Volant, savourant le trouble et la détresse de son capitaine. L'âme de Will souffrait, ses belles certitudes enfouies sous les doutes qui l'accablaient sans relâche. Elle avait vu le père de Will tenter de raisonner le jeune capitaine sans succès. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le corps du jeune homme, impatiente qu'il obéisse enfin à son destin et qu'il vienne vers elle, comme elle l'avait choisi, comme elle désirait qu'il soit…

Avec un sourire elle observa les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du jeune capitaine tandis qu'il se réfugiait dans sa cabine, finissant par pianoter machinalement sur l'orgue de Jones. Au début les notes furent hésitantes puis il prit de l'assurance jouant à nouveau l'air qui avait résonné durant des siècles déjà sur le Hollandais Volant et qu'elle connaissait si bien . Doucement, ressemblant presque à la femme ordinaire qu'elle avait été pendant un temps, Calypso se pencha sur son médaillon, laissant à son tour s'égrener la mélodie de la Chanson de Calypso.. Le chant que jadis Ulysse avait demandé à Orphée de composer pour elle… Sa chanson d'amour … témoignage de la vénération qu'elle avait inspiré au rusé Ulysse. Calypso sourit plus largement … elle gagnait cette fois encore, s'installant peu à peu en Will Turner, le jeune homme à son tour charmé par le chant qui comme Calypso faisait partie intégrante du Hollandais Volant… Bientôt, il serait à elle, comme tout les autres capitaines du navire maudit …

- Oui William … Murmura-t-elle tandis que la musique enflait sur le Hollandais Volant. Continue ainsi pense à Jack, pense à ta pauvre petite mortelle en train de l'embrasser… Et bientôt tu seras à moi… et alors je me vengerais de ces maudits pirates..

Une lueur interrompit sa douce rêverie et Calypso se retourna, furieuse

- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici

- Laisse la tranquille

- Qui cela Périboéa ? Demanda Calypso d'un air innocent

- Elizabeth Turner. Elle est sa femme, la femme de ton capitaine. Cela ne se peut, tu ne peux pas l'avoir .. À moins que .. Tu la laisses tranquille. Alors tu auras le capitaine. Annonça Périboéa, forte du choix vers lequel l'avait guidée le cœur d'Elizabeth

Calypso sourit méchamment

- Non… Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides pour l'avoir. Elle est en train de mourir… tout comme Sparrow mourra. Il a choisi son camp en tentant de l'aider. Je les détruirais tous .. Ces pirates qui ont osés s'en prendre à moi.. Et je commencerais pas cette fille

Périboéa recula d'un pas

- Mais quel monstre es tu donc ? Ne comprends tu pas que ceux que tu mets tant d'acharnement à vouloir détruire sont justement les amis, la femme de celui que tu prétends désormais aimer ?

Calypso sourit en effleurant le profil de Will

- Ce ne sont plus ses amis… plus maintenant

Le son de sa voix alerta Périboéa, qui renonçant à lui faire entendre raison, s'éloigna sans un bruit laissant Calypso perdue dans ses rêves de vengeance pour aller chercher un moyen de protéger celle qui ressemblait tant à sa fille

_**Tour de Londres**_

La descente ne semblait pas avoir de fin, comme s'ils allaient jusqu'en enfer… La puanteur était de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la tour, l'odeur évoquant des relents de sueur, de sang et de mort. A chaque cellule devant laquelle ils passaient ils étaient salués par un gémissement de terreur, leur prouvant la réussite de leur déguisement. Ils finirent par arriver en bas et Barbossa suivit Jack, un peu étonné par l'aisance avec laquelle ce dernier se déplaçait dans le dédale des couloirs

- Tu es déjà venu ici ? Demanda-t-il

- Il y a longtemps. Répondit sèchement Jack, ne souhaitant manifestement pas en parler

Finalement, Jack s'immobilisa devant une cellule, le regard voilé en découvrant une mince silhouette tapie dans un coin. Il n'avait pas besoin de son compas pour la reconnaître… Les mains un peu tremblantes, il ouvrit la porte de la cellule, constatant avec surprise qu'elle n' était même pas fermée à clef. Jack entra doucement et serra les poings en découvrant Elizabeth. La jeune femme était exsangue, la jambe tordue dans un axe improbable, du sang maculant ses cuisses et son visage. Sa respiration était sifflante et son corps meurtri tremblait légèrement tandis que son poignet était entouré fermement par un bracelet d'acier qui ne lui accordait aucune liberté de mouvement. Jack sentit une rage comme il n'en avait encore jamais éprouvé s'emparer de lui et se força au calme pour approcher la jeune femme

- Ce serait plus charitable de lui coller une balle dans la tête. Déclara Barbossa sans émotion

Jack se retourna un éclair sombre dans les yeux

- Encore un mot comme ça et c'est toi qui recevra une balle dans le crâne .Annonça-t-il calmement avant de se pencher sur Elizabeth. Lizzie … Réveillez vous.

Elizabeth battit faiblement des cils, son corps douloureux ne lui laissant pas de répit, percluse de terreur elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et recula, nerveusement tirant sur son poignet emprisonné à le briser

- Je ne parlerais pas .. Jamais trahirais Will .. Jamais .. Will…

- Chut … Lizzie .. Chut. Murmura Jack d'un ton apaisant, son cœur se serrant en entendant l'amour qui vibrait dans sa voix alors qu'elle prononçait le nom de William.

Elizabeth releva ses yeux fiévreux vers celui qui lui parlait et ne vit que les habits des Tourmenteurs.

- Non .. Pas .. Jamais .. Jamais .. Jamais !! Préfère mourir … Will …

Jack sentit son cœur se briser en découvrant la marque que Beckett lui avait fait au visage, la défigurant tout en lui interdisant toute vie honorable… Derrière lui Barbossa eut un hoquet de dégoût

- Demande lui où est la carte et on s'en va … Souffla-t-il. Elle est devenue folle de toute manière.

Jack ne lui accorda pas un regard et brisa violement le haut de leur lanterne contre le mur, récupérant l'huile qu'elle contenait. Il commença à en enduire généreusement le poignet d'Elizabeth, tandis que Barbossa poussait un soupir d'exaspération

- Où est la carte Madame Turner !!

- Capitaine .. Murmura Elizabeth . Will.. Jamais voulu trahir ..

Jack sourit malgré lui en l'entendant rectifier Barbossa et finit par dégager le poignet fin de la chaîne qui le retenait.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas la sortir d'ici Jack ?

- Bien sur que si. Répondit ce dernier en la prenant dans ses bras, grimaçant en la découvrant si légère sous ses vêtements en lambeaux.

- C'est de la folie ! Ils ne nous laisseront jamais sortir avec elle

Elizabeth commença à se débattre faiblement, ramenant sur elle les débris puants qui lui servaient de robe

- Non…pas encore .. Murmura-t-elle .Pas ça… je vous en prie ..Je … Will.. Parlerais pas.. Arrêtez.. Implora-t-elle une fêlure dans la voix

- Tu parles d'une reine.. Une gamine pleurnicharde oui .. Annonça Barbossa avec une pointe de dégoût

- Avance. Lui ordonna Jack, serrant contre lui Elizabeth tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre

Barbossa haussa les épaules et les deux hommes commencèrent à gravir les marches, Jack ne cessant de maintenir fermement la jeune femme contre lui. Une fois en haut, il grimaça et tourna la tête alors qu'il appuyait sur son genou brisé, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à Elizabeth.

- Pardon. Murmura-t-il, atterré de devoir agir ainsi . Mais c'est le seul moyen

Les gardes les regardèrent approcher avec dégoût, Elizabeth a demi évanouie sous la douleur ne bougeait plus tandis que Jack la portait sans douceur. Le pirate passa devant les gardes, se dirigeant vers les lourdes portes sans hésitation

- Ouvrez.

- Mais .. Elle ne doit pas sortir d'ici . Objecta un garde

- Écoute moi bien Soldat…Cette sorcière est possédée par le démon .. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle t'envoûte non ?

- Mais elle ne doit pas sortir d'ici..

- Et nous .. Nous devons voir jusqu'où va sa perversité. Répondit Jack en affichant un regard lubrique.

Hector sourit intérieurement en comprenant le plan de son compagnon. Il s'approcha d'Elizabeth et glissa la main sous l'étoffe qui la couvrait, caressant la pointe d'un de ses seins faisant pousser un cri de détresse à la jeune femme

- Nous avons tellement de démons à extirper d'elle que nous devons l'emmener là où nous avons notre matériel. Annonça Barbossa.

- Ordre de notre roi.. Rappela Jack se forçant à garder le même ton froid qu'au début

Les deux gardes s'entreregardèrent puis jetèrent un œil écoeuré vers la jeune femme qui tremblait

- Si vous voulez nous accompagner.. pour voir ..Proposa Barbossa. Les tisons brûlants font des miracles Mr ? Quel est votre nom déjà ?

Finalement les gardes s'écartèrent, jugeant qu'il était dangereux de se mettre en travers du chemin des Tourmenteurs. Lentement, Jack, Barbossa et Elizabeth passèrent la porte de la Tour de Londres….

Jack avança lentement vers le carrosse noir que Tai avait amené, conformément à ses instructions et jeta Elizabeth à l'intérieur après que Barbossa ait pris place. Il prit garde à ne pas paraître pressé, sur que les gardes les observait. Finalement il referma la porte de la voiture et Tai fouetta les chevaux, leur faisant quitter la place. Jack soupira de soulagement en voyant disparaître la Tour de Londres.. Tout se déroulait comme prévu

- Alors ! Où est la carte !Exigea de savoir Barbossa en se penchant sur Elizabeth qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Le canon froid de l'arme de Jack sur sa tempe arrêta net son geste

- Touche la encore une fois et ce sera ton dernier geste dans ce monde. Annonça calmement Jack

Barbossa se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Jack ! Tu ne veux plus devenir immortel ?

Jack ramena doucement Elizabeth contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras et réajustant l'étoffe qui la couvrait à peine

- Elle vient d'être torturée sans relâche .. Ce n'est pas en lui hurlant dessus que tu vas avoir une réponse Hector

Elizabeth frissonna longuement en sentant les bras de Jack se refermer sur elle et des larmes d'impuissance commencèrent à cascader sur ses joues tandis qu'elle se débattait faiblement. Jack la regarda d'un air inquiet et posa doucement la main sur son front

- Elle a de la fièvre .. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne nous reconnaît pas.. Lizzie, calmez vous. On ne vous fera rien.

Barbossa leva les yeux au ciel

- Te voilà sentimental à présent .. Seulement la reine des pirates étant à demi morte, je suggère que quelqu'un prenne sa place

- Toi par exemple ?

- C'est une idée …

Jack ne répondit rien et essuya doucement les larmes d'Elizabeth

- Allons trésor .. Je vous l'ai dit déjà non ? Les reines ne pleurent pas

Tai immobilisa alors la voiture et ouvrit la porte, les faisant sortir à la hâte

Jack prit Elizabeth dans ses bras et tous se précipitèrent à bord du Black Pearl.

- On lève l'ancre. Ordonna Jack d'un ton sans appel avant de porter Elizabeth dans la cabine principale et de la coucher

Barbossa entra à sa suite

- Cette cabine est la mienne Jack

- Plus maintenant … Va chercher la fille, elle va avoir besoin de soins

- Va donc la chercher toi-même Sparrow !!

- Euh elle est là Intervint Pintel qui se trouvait à la porte avec une femme terrorisée

- Parfait… on ne te fera pas de mal ma belle .. On veut juste que tu la laves et que tu la soignes savvy ?

La servante hocha la tête en reniflant, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.. Une heure avant elle fermait la maison de ses maîtres, lorsque deux hommes lui étaient tombés dessus et l'avait enlevée sans autre forme de procès. Et maintenant on lui demandait de faire la toilette d'une inconnue… Habituée à obéir elle avança tandis que Ragetti lui tendait obligeamment un seau d'eau chaude et un linge propre

- Fais attention à ses blessures. Murmura Jack avant de tous les pousser vers la porte

Une fois dehors Barbossa se tourna vers lui

- Cette fois Jack… J'exige de savoir la vérité, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

- Nous n'avons pas de temps pour ça .. Il nous faut mettre le plus de distance possible entre Beckett et nous . Déclara Jack en se dirigeant vers la barre, se débarrassant au passage de la longue robe noire qui le couvrait.. Allez tas de chiens !! Du mouvement je veux du mouvement !! Hurla-t-il en prenant la barre sans hésiter. Emmène nous loin d'ici ma belle . Murmura-t-il à l'adresse du navire.


	16. Une mutinerie ?

**_Hello et bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite .. Les sparra régalez vous ... les willa .. dommage_**

**Chapitre 15**

_**Le Black Pearl… en mer**_

Elizabeth Turner ne sentait plus son corps elle avait l'impression que ses membres avaient tous été disloqués, torturés, étirés jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir la porter. Son front la brûlait d'une fièvre persistante contractée dans l'humidité des cachots et la promiscuité avec les autres condamnés. Son sommeil était peuplé de cauchemars dans lesquels elle revivait les heures difficiles de son existence depuis la mort de sa mère jusqu'à celle de Will, puis de Jack et les tortures, les viols de Beckett…

Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue, cherchant à la toucher et du fond de son délire, elle chercha à se dégager en vain, trop faible pour se débattre, trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux. Des larmes d'impuissance roulèrent sur ses joues, elle n'en pouvait plus.. Elle avait hâte de mourir, ne sachant plus où elle était, qui elle était … Elle ne savait plus qu'une chose c'est qu'elle était prête à tout pour voir son supplice s'arrêter. Tout ceux qu'elle aimait étaient dans l'autre monde .. Ou presque si le péridot avait rempli son office. Elizabeth Turner poussa un gémissement terrifié alors qu'elle se sentait plongée dans de l'eau bien chaude, retombant dans l'inconscience avant de savoir quelle torture Beckett lui avait encore réservé…

_**Tour de Londres, cachot**_

Cutler Beckett dévisagea les deux gardes penauds qui lui faisaient face mais n'osaient pourtant pas le regarder en face tandis que derrière eux se dévoilait la cellule désespérément vide d'Elizabeth Turner. Le lord reprit une inspiration et résuma, prenant garde à bien masquer sa rage

- Vous avez dit que des Tourmenteurs du Roi étaient venus la chercher hier à la nuit tombée..

Les deux soldats hochèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble tandis que l'esprit de Beckett s'égarait, l'homme cherchant à deviner les raisons de cette intervention royale qui risquait de compromettre tout ses plans .. Le roi avait il eu vent de ses desseins ? Sinon pourquoi aurait il voulu s'emparer de sa prisonnière ? Elle n'avait pas d'intérêt si ce n'est celui de connaître l'emplacement du cœur de Turner. Cutler reprit la parole

- Avez-vous un ordre écrit ? Demanda-t-il avec l'espoir que ce dernier n'émane pas directement du roi mais de l'un de ses nombreux ennemis qu'il pourrait alors éliminer sans problèmes

A sa grande consternation les deux hommes hochèrent de nouveau la tête et l'un d'eux exhuma de sa poche un papier froissé qu'il lui tendit. Cutler le prit, retenant de justesse une remontrance sur la manière dont avait été traité l'ordre royal, trop inquiet pour faire une remarque acide. Les mains tremblant très légèrement il déplia le papier et commença à lire… avant de s'étouffer de rage.. L'ordre était signé pour le Roi de Brethen Court par Jack Sparrow et ordonnait que l'on remette Elizabeth Turner aux mains de ses sujets… Fou de colère et d'incompréhension, se demandant comment un homme dont il avait lui-même transpercé le cœur pouvait encore être en vie, Beckett froissa le papier avec rage. Encouragé par un silence qui lui paraissait de bonne augure, l'un des gardes reprit

- Lord Beckett .. C'est un ordre royal .. Vous ne devriez peut être pas le froisser ainsi..

Beckett se retourna vers lui.. Cette fois s'en était trop ! Ne se maîtrisant plus il plaqua l'homme contre le mur avec violence, lui jetant « l'ordre royal » au visage

- L'avez-vous seulement lu ?

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas, refusant d'admettre qu'aucun d'eux ne lisait parfaitement ..

- Il est marqué du sceau d'Elizabeth Turner ! Roi de Brethen Court ! Depuis quand obéissons nous à la Reine des Pirates ??

Les deux soldats blêmirent, ne sachant quoi répondre tandis que Beckett, fou de rage en réalisant que non seulement Elizabeth était libre mais qu'en plus Jack Sparrow était vivant enchaînait

- Vous allez payer cher cette erreur messieurs.. Et puisque le bourreau attend des bottes à coté du gibet ce seront les vôtres qui remplaceront celles de cette fille

Les hommes se mirent à trembler devant l'annonce si froide de leur mort prochaine

- Mais .. Nous ne sommes que des soldats. Tenta l'un d'entre eux

- Qui ont visiblement fait allégeance à la reine des pirates si j'en crois ceci . Répondit Beckett en désignant la lettre de marque donnée par Jack. Par conséquent vous êtes des traîtres à la Couronne d'Angleterre et vous allez être traités comme tels ..

- Je .. Non ce n'est pas notre faute , c'est cette sorcière elle nous a ensorcelés ! Prétendit l'un soldats

- Oui c'est vrai Lord Beckett

Ce dernier eut un mince sourire pour les deux hommes

- Il est vrai que la chose est possible . Accorda-t-il

Les deux gardes soupirèrent de soulagement voyant s'éloigner la menace de la corde

- Nous ne pouvons donc pas prendre le risque de vous voir utiliser sa sorcellerie. Poursuivit Beckett savourant l'instant. Par conséquent mieux vaut s'assurer de tuer le démon… Vous serez donc brûlés vifs comme le prescrit la loi. Ricana-t-il en refermant la grille de la cellule sur les deux malheureux, ne tenant pas compte de leurs gémissements apeurés et de leurs suppliques.

Sans un regard pour les deux hommes qu'il venait de condamner à une mort atroce, Beckett monta les escaliers menant à la surface, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne. Une fois sorti de la prison lugubre, Beckett serra de nouveau convulsivement la lettre de marque tandis qu'une grimace de haine pure tordait son visage et murmura

- Cette fois je fais une affaire personnelle de votre totale destruction Sparrow ..

_**Le Black Pearl, en mer **_

Jack s'assit au chevet d'Elizabeth, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, attendant désespérément que la jeune femme se réveille. En effet, après avoir été baignée, nettoyée et ses plaies multiples enfin pansées, Elizabeth avait été remise au lit sans avoir repris conscience. Depuis, Jack la veillait sans relâche, attendant qu'elle parle

Derrière lui, un craquement se fit entendre

- Tu es ridicule Jack. Cracha Barbossa. Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber et de chercher la carte sans attendre

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis Hector. Répondit Jack. Par ailleurs est-ce utile de te rappeler que seule Elizabeth se trouve en mesure de localiser la carte qui nous permettra à notre tour d'être en mesure de découvrir l'emplacement de la Fontaine de Jouvence ?

Barbossa leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le théâtralisme que Jack mettait dans ses propos

- Si elle se réveille un jour …

- Elle se réveillera .Affirma Jack. Ce n'est pas le genre de femme à abandonner sans se battre

- Arrête un peu Jack… Je pourrais presque croire que tu éprouves quelque chose pour elle .. De l'admiration ou autre chose peut être .. Plaisanta à demi Barbossa cherchant le regard de l'autre .

La voix d'Elizabeth s'élevant enfin le dispensa de répondre.

- Will.. Je .. J'ai fait mon choix .. Longtemps déjà.. Je savais pas.. Will pardon… Murmura-t-elle

Jack se pencha vers elle, sentant son cœur brusquement plus lourd en l'entendant appeler le jeune forgeron

-_ Et alors tu espérais quoi ? Que ce soit toi qu'elle appelle ? _Lui souffla narquoisement sa propre voix à l'oreille

- Oh la ferme ! S'énerva Jack piqué au vif sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de parler à voix haute

Barbossa lui lança un regard moqueur et l'écarta brutalement

- Laisse moi faire .

Barbossa se pencha sur Elizabeth et reprit d'une voix suggestive

- Non parlez au contraire… Où est la carte menant à la fontaine ?

Les yeux d'Elizabeth papillonnèrent avant de se refermer,la jeune femme se sentant trop faible pour se réveiller ou même reconnaître ceux qui l'entouraient. La sentant basculer dans l'inconscience, Barbossa la gifla sans la moindre douceur

- Oh non ma belle.. Vous dormirez après .. Ou vous mourrez à votre convenance.. Bref vous ferez ce que vous voulez mais avant ça .. Dites moi où est la carte .

Hector leva son bras pour la frapper à nouveau, ne tenant pas compte du gémissement pitoyable d'Elizabeth lorsqu'un canon froid se posa sur son front

Jack fixa Barbossa d'un air sombre tandis qu'Elizabeth recommençait à délirer

- Je .. Non .. Will !! Will .. Non pas le cœur … Je .. Non pas te trahir … Will !!

Barbossa lut sa mort dans les yeux de Jack et recula lentement, pestant contre lui-même d'avoir laissé son arme dans sa cabine. Il leva les bras en signe de soumission factice

- Très bien Jack… On fera comme tu le voudras..

Jack jeta un bref regard vers Elizabeth qui s'était recroquevillée dans son lit en gémissant et s'adressa à Hector d'une voix blanche

- Sors. Sors d'ici avant que je te tue

Barbossa obéit tandis que Jack le suivait , jetant ses ordres d'une voix mécanique qu'Hector ne lui connaissait pas

- Tai .. Va t'occuper de ton capitaine.. Rafraîchit la. Ordonna-t-il en poussant Barbossa hors de la cabine.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent sur le pont tandis que les marins s'écartaient sur leur passage, sentant que l'instant était grave. Jack poussa Hector jusqu'au bastingage et déclara d'une voix sans chaleur

- Il y a une île un peu plus loin.. Tu es bon nageur .. Tu y seras vite

Barbossa le dévisagea avec incrédulité, n'osant croire ce que Jack était en train de faire tandis que celui-ci relevait le cran de sûreté de son pistolet avec un air implacable

- Saute.

- Mais.. C'est une mutinerie on dirait Jack… Déclara calmement Barbossa malgré les battements désordonnés de son cœur, fouillant les visages des hommes qui s'étaient attroupés à la recherche d'un secours quelconque

Jack lui sourit gracieusement avant de reprendre sans pitié

- Ce serait un mutinerie si tu étais capitaine du Black Pearl… mais attendu que JE suis le capitaine de ce navire cela n'en est pas une. Saute Hector

Barbossa regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui, comprenant avec consternation qu'aucun de ses hommes ne l'aiderait. Décidé à gagner du temps et à renverser la situation en sa faveur il reprit

- Tu veux la fontaine pour toi tout seul Jack.. C'est ça .. Et une fois là bas-tu ne partageras avec personne …

Jack le regarda toujours aussi calmement et répondit d'une voix plus sincère que jamais

- Non .. J'apprends à vivre avec moi-même .. Et à reconnaître mes désirs comme miens. A présent saute.

- Moi je t'avais donné un pistolet et une balle .. Tenta une nouvelle fois Barbossa, désespéré par l'issue que prenait l'échange

- En effet .. Et je me souviens les avoir gardés dix longues années en attendant le moment où je pourrais enfin te mettre une balle en plein cœur… Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que toi . Saute

- Mais .. C'est contraire au Code et c'est cruel ! S'exclama Barbossa qui ne reconnaissait plus Jack

- La cruauté est une histoire de point de vue Hector .. Et le Code est tout au plus une sorte de guide… Maintenant pour la dernière fois. Saute avant que je ne te tue.

Barbossa le regarda suffoqué, tandis que sentant le vent tourner, Jack,son petit macaque désertait son épaule, venant se poser avec un petit cri d'excitation sur celle de Jack (l'homme) qui ne broncha pas.

- Tu me le paieras Jack. Promit Barbossa avant de plonger dans l'eau glaciale, reconnaissant sa défaite

Jack se tourna vers le reste de l'équipage

- Si l'un d'entre vous souhaite tenir compagnie à ce bon vieux Hector c'est le moment.

Un silence de mort lui répondit et Jack croqua dans une pomme avec satisfaction

- Parfait. Tai Huang est le nouveau second. A présent retournez à vos postes et remettez vous au travail ! Je tiens à mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'Angleterre et le Pearl ! Ordonna-t-il en retournant vers la cabine où reposait Elizabeth.

_**Antre de Calypso**_

Calypso observa la scène se déroulant sur Pearl depuis son globe magique et sourit. Même de là où elle se trouvait elle pouvait sentir la haine grandir en Barbossa, décuplée par chaque brasse qui le rapprochait du rivage. Le temps venu, Hector l'aiderait à détruire sa rivale .. Il le ferait pour se venger de Sparrow…

Calypso se détourna du vieux pirate, le laissant rejoindre l'îlot près duquel Jack l'avait abandonné et reporta son attention vers le Hollandais Volant, frémissant d'impatience en découvrant le jeune Will Turner accoudé au bastingage, fixant l'horizon avec mélancolie. Ses yeux suivirent les contours de la bouche bien dessinée avant de descendre le long de l'échancrure de la chemise qui laissait visible un morceau de la cicatrice qui l'avait donné à elle. Calypso sourit en songeant à celle qui se mourrait sur Pearl

- Bientôt tu accompliras ton destin William Turner. Murmura-t-elle avec gourmandise

_**Le Black Pearl, pleine mer**_

Elizabeth était toujours exsangue et la seule touche de couleur de son visage était la marque immonde que lui avait infligé Beckett au début de sa réclusion. A ses côtés, Jack ne valait guère mieux.. Depuis son coup d'éclat contre Barbossa il n'avait pas quitté le chevet d'Elizabeth, prétendant rester au cas où une information lui échapperait alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la carte avait sombré en même temps que l'Empress. D'un geste las, il posa un linge humide sur son front, guettant un moment de conscience qui lui permettrait de la rassurer. Des heures s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth se réveille à nouveau

- Will…

- Il n'est pas ici trésor .Murmura Jack s'efforçant de parler doucement

- Pardon Will… j'aurais du te le dire .. Mais savais pas.. Voulais pas te le cacher.. S'agita Elizabeth ne paraissant pas l'entendre.

- Chut il le sait.. Murmura Jack pour l'apaiser sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait

- Jack… je regrette… je suis si désolée.. J'ai menti Jack… je regrette…. Jack ..je regrette.. Menti .. Un homme bien.. S'agita de plus belle la jeune femme qui commença à pleurer, poursuivie par ses cauchemars

Jack sentit son cœur battre plus vite en l'entendant, à la fois rempli d'amertume et de peine devant l'aveu de culpabilité et de remords qu'elle lui faisait sans le savoir. Il s'approcha d'elle, prenant garde à ne pas l'effaroucher et la prit dans ses bras, essuyant ses larmes avec douceur

- Chut .. Je sais trésor, je sais.. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Je vous ai pardonné depuis longtemps .. Vous avez agi comme un vrai pirate.. Et je vous l'ai dit on ne pleure pas … Murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisante

Elizabeth tressaillit avant de se sentir enveloppée, protégée, en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Les bras qui la berçaient étaient tendres, prenant garde à ne pas la blesser et elle battit des cils, rassemblant ses forces pour savoir qui lui apportait cette douceur dont elle avait presque oublié l'existence. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et le fixa avec incrédulité.. C'était bien lui.. Son visage, ses bras et sa voix qui lui parlait doucement à l'oreille.. C'était lui

- Jack.. Murmura-t-elle avec effort

- En chair et en os, Lizzie. Plaisanta-t-il en écartant doucement une mèche de son visage

Elle frémit en sentant sa main sur elle et le cœur de Jack se serra en apercevant la lueur de terreur qui brilla un bref instant dans ses yeux, signe des ravages que le traitement de Beckett avait fait sur elle.

- Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous êtes sur le Pearl. Beckett ne vous touchera plus. Ni lui ni un autre. Promit Jack

Elizabeth le regardait toujours, le regard se voilant un peu

- Vous êtes vraiment là… Je ne croyais pas que ça marcherait.. Déclara-t-elle en fondant en larmes, la fièvre la gagnant à nouveau. Jack.. Vous n'auriez pas du venir .. Vous deviez appliquer le code. Ajouta t elle avec effort, sa tête reposant contre le torse de Jack écoutant le battement rassurant de son coeur qui lui indiquait qu'elle avait réussi à le sauver.

Jack sourit avec tristesse, n'osant bouger

- Et vous laissez mourir ? Voyons Elizabeth je ne pouvais pas laisser Beckett vous pendre.. Pas au moment où l'occasion de me conduire avec honneur se présentait .

- Je croyais .. Que vous les saluiez de la main ces moments là .. Répondit Elizabeth avec effort

- Plus maintenant … plus maintenant …Murmura t-il d'un ton empli de regrets

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Elizabeth percevant confusément son sérieux

- Vous n'avez donc pas confiance en moi ? Répondit Jack en jouant les outragés, espérant la faire sourire

- Si .. Répliqua-t-elle avec ferveur, les larmes coulant à nouveau. Si Jack j'ai confiance en vous

Jack lui sourit d'un air rassurant, plus ému qu'il ne voulait le montrer par le feu qu'elle mettait dans ses paroles

- Je suis désolé Lizzie.. Je .. Ce qu'il vous a fait.. Commença-t-il surpris de sentir sa voix s'étrangler dans sa gorge en voyant la marque qui la défigurait

Elle frissonna dans ses bras sans qu'il parvienne à déterminer si c'était la fièvre ou la peur qui en étaient le responsable

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien… Jack.. Je.. Commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre le souffle coupé par la douleur

- Elizabeth .. S'écria Jack en posant une main sur son front. Vous êtes brûlante.. Dormez mon ange .. Reposez vous.. Nous parlerons à votre prochain réveil.. Murmura-t-il en lui faisant avaler une tisane aux propriétés calmantes

Elizabeth les yeux fiévreux but sans protester, avalant avec difficultés

- Voilà trésor… C'est très bien. C'est moins bon que le rhum mais ça va vous aider à dormir et contre la douleur. Annonça Jack en éloignant la tasse vide de ses lèvres.

Tremblante, Elizabeth tendit sa main vers la sienne, la retenant en la serrant faiblement

- Merci .. Jack. Venu me chercher

- Vous me remercierez plus tard trésor . Pour l'instant vous devez guérir.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, fermant les yeux sans chercher à lutter

- Mourir en mer .. Pour retrouver Will, expliquer… pas guérir .. Trop mal…

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Jack tandis qu'elle replongeait dans l'inconscience

- Non Lizzie .. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ça .. Car sans vous .. Le monde n'aurait plus le moindre intérêt.. Murmura-t-il en l'allongeant tendrement avant de recommencer à rafraîchir son front, refaisant inlassablement le même geste sans même penser à entamer la bouteille de rhum qu'il avait remontée de la cale.


	17. Ce qui pourrait la sauver

**_Hello et merci de vos reviews, voici donc la suite de votre histoire... Je précise que One Day sera longue ... et pour ce chapitre c'est la fête de Calypso lol _**

**Chapitre 16**

_**Le Hollandais Volant, royaume des morts**_

William plaqua les derniers accords avec sécheresse et lâcha un soupir désespéré. Même la musique ne parvenait plus à calmer sa peine…. Depuis qu'il avait vu disparaître Jack Sparrow de la liste des âmes mortes, depuis qu'il savait que le pirate ne devait sa résurrection qu'à la volonté d'Elizabeth il lui semblait que sa raison vacillait… Il brûlait de la voir, de l'entendre, de la caresser…. Il ignorait ce qu'elle était devenue aux mains de Beckett, désespéré ne pas savoir où elle était … Il oscillait entre son désir d'elle, son envie de protection et la rancœur qui peu à peu le possédait Il souffrait.

A quelques mètres de la cabine d'où s'échappait à présent des sanglots désespérés, Bill Turner serra les poings d'impuissance… Il avait rencontré la jeune Elizabeth et comme son fils avant lui il avait été séduit par la jeunesse, la beauté et le courage de celle qui était sa belle fille. Pourtant …Bill avait rapidement compris que la femme que son fils aimait n'était pas de celles qui étaient faites pour lui… Malgré tout les mots de consolation et les raisons qu'il avait cherchés pour tenter d'atténuer la peine de Will il ne s'expliquait pas lui-même le choix d'Elizabeth… Elle avait tenu la liberté de son fils dans sa main… et elle avait choisi Jack…

Will se leva, regardant l'homme qu'il était devenu, le teint hâve qui était désormais le sien à force ne plus jamais voir la vie, les rides de tristesse qui commençaient à faire leur œuvre autour de ses yeux las… Une voix familière interrompit son examen

- Will…

Le jeune capitaine tressaillit et se tourna vers sa cabine, ébahi devant celle qui lui faisait face

- Elizabeth…. Mais

- Je suis là Will… Répondit la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui

- Ce.. Ce n'est pas possible …

Will regarda la forme si familière venir se nicher dans ses bras, ses doigts se perdant dans la chevelure blonde de sa femme, respirant son odeur

- Je suis ici pour toi Will. Murmura-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui. Embrasse moi

Le jeune capitaine ne savait plus où il en était, délirant de joie, il l'embrassa longuement, la jeune femme lui répondant avec une avidité qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue… sauf lorsqu'il l'avait vue embrasser Jack… Refroidi par cette pensée, il la repoussa doucement

- Elizabeth … pourquoi ?

Elle leva son visage vers lui et eut un sourire ingénu

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit elle en suivant sa cicatrice du bout des doigts

Will ferma les yeux… Il n'avait plus envie de lui demander d'explications… Lentement Elizabeth laissa tomber sa robe à terre, dévoilant son corps ferme et lisse

- J'ai besoin de toi Will.. J'ai besoin d'être femme … S'il te plait …

Le sang cognant désespérément à ses tempes, Will la prit dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'à son lit … Il aurait tout le temps de lui demander des explications plus tard….

_**Le Black Pearl … pas de destination**_

Jack sortit de sa cabine, épuisé par les longues nuits sans sommeil qu'il avait passées à veiller sur Elizabeth. La jeune femme n'avait pas repris conscience depuis qu'elle lui avait confessé attendre la mort et Jack était inquiet… Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été pour qui que ce soit… plus qu'il ne l'était pour lui-même… Il avait tenté toutes les médecines connues mais ne savait plus comment faire pour faire revenir sa Lizzie qu'il sentait chaque jour s'enfoncer un peu plus vers la mort. Elle ne se réveillait plus, ne délirait plus et chaque fois qu'il la quittait Jack craignait de la trouver morte à son retour.

Il alla s'accouder à la proue, ses yeux hagards fouillant l'horizon lorsqu'une voix pressée le sortit de sa rêverie angoissée

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…

Jack se retourna, découvrant avec surprise la femme qui lui était déjà apparue sur Ithaque et qui l'avait aidé

- Encore vous .. On vous a jamais appris à vous annoncer ? Ironisa-t-il

Périboéa le fixa

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mal !! Comment voulez vous qu'elle aille après ce que Beckett lui a fait subir … il l'a .. et son beau visage… Répondit Jack, étonné de sentir sa voix se briser sur ses derniers mots ..

- Est-ce donc tout ce qui t'intéresse chez elle ? Sa beauté ! S'indigna Périboéa. Pauvre femme .. Tout sacrifier pour ça .. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton méprisant

Jack leva la main d'un air d'impuissance

- Vous .. Vous ne comprenez pas … Je me fiche de son apparence .. Mais cette blessure… elle .. Elle en meurt et je ne peux rien faire !! Cria-t-il faisant se retourner ses hommes surpris de le voir s'agiter seul.. Comme s'il discourait avec un interlocuteur imaginaire

- S'il existait un moyen de la sauver le ferais tu Jack Sparrow ? Serais tu prêt à tout tenter pour sauver cette femme ?

- Dites moi comment. Se contenta de répondre Jack

Périboéa admira le profil décidé du pirate, chassant le souvenir de cet Ulysse infidèle auquel la lumière lunaire faisait ressembler Jack.

- Il existe un moyen… Si tu trouves la fontaine de Jouvence.. Et que tu lui fais boire, sacrifiant ta chance d'immortalité, elle vivra. Ses blessures physiques s'effaceront mais pas celles de son âme… Cependant l'eau ne peut être utilisée qu'une fois tout les cent ans.. Pour guérir ou devenir immortel. Une fois que tu auras fait ton choix tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière.

Jack resta silencieux un long moment, débattant avec lui-même.

- _Trouve la fontaine… et utilise la pour toi _Glissa une voix pernicieuse à son oreille qu'il balaya d'une chiquenaude

- Et ça sauvera Elizabeth ? Finit il par demander, ses paroles résonnant bizarrement dans le silence, lui semblant être un lointain écho des mots jadis prononcés par Will

- Oui… mais peut être ne veut elle pas être sauvée .. Si c'est le cas … tu en porteras la responsabilité. Réfléchis bien Jack Sparrow..

- Comment je la trouverais ? La carte a brûlé avec l'Empress… Répondit simplement Jack

- Si ce que tu désires le plus est de sauver cette femme…alors le compas de Calypso te guidera…

- Vous commencez à parler comme elle.. Répliqua Jack d'un air songeur

- Peut être bien Jack… mais elle a fait son choix .. À toi de faire le tien… Souffla Périboéa avant de disparaître

Resté seul, Jack fixa les flots d'un air hagard… Il pouvait enfin trouver la fontaine .. Pour sauver Elizabeth…

- _Ou pour te sauver toi… _Glissa à nouveau la voix à son oreille

Jack ouvrit son compas d'un air décidé avant de pousser rudement Tai qui se trouvait à la barre

- Nous avons un cap… Monsieur Huang

Le second s'effaça avec un sourire tandis que les hommes d'équipage commençaient à murmurer

- Vous trouvez pas que le Capitaine est bizarre ? Demanda Marty. Encore plus que d'habitude je veux dire

- Tout ses allers retours dans le monde des morts ont du lui détraquer l'esprit. Renchérit Pintel

- Ou alors il est possédé par le démon.. Compléta Ragetti d'un ton funèbre

Les trois hommes s'entre regardèrent et se signèrent précipitamment tandis que Jack agacé les rappelait à l'ordre d'une voix dure

- Sortez la grand voile au lieu de prier ! Nous devons trouver la Fontaine de Jouvence !

A ces mots, les hommes se mirent à courir.. Ils ne savaient pas ce que Jack Sparrow avait en tête mais au moins ils avaient un but…

_**Le Hollandais Volant, cabine du Capitaine**_

Elle était là .. Allongée sous lui et enfin il pouvait réapprendre sa douceur… Will embrassa une nouvelle fois Elizabeth tandis qu'il la faisait sienne, son corps répondant aux caresses expertes de sa femme. Avec un sourire, Elizabeth le fit basculer sous elle, son corps ondulant sur le sien

- Will.. Souffla-t-elle. Regarde moi maintenant…

Avec un sourire heureux le jeune capitaine ouvrit les yeux et un cri d'horreur lui échappa en découvrant le visage tendu par le plaisir de Calypso. Sans réfléchir il la repoussa avec violence, bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de faire

- Comment osez vous ! Hurla-t-il

- Tu ne trouvais pas ça si désagréable il y a quelques instants…

- Où est Elizabeth ! C'est avec elle que je veux être .. Elle est ma femme et je l'aime

- Et elle .. Crois tu réellement qu'elle voulait être avec toi ? Imagines tu que sa dernière pensée a été pour toi William Turner ?

Will s'interrompit brutalement, le visage hagard

- Sa dernière pensée … Elizabeth .. Non.. Gémit il

- Elle morte au fond des geôles de Beckett, William… Personne n'est jamais venu la secourir… Sparrow se dirige vers la fontaine de Jouvence… prêt à réaliser son rêve tandis que ta chère Elizabeth a rendu son dernier soupir sans qu'aucune main ne lui soit tendue … Mentit elle

Will sentit quelque chose se briser en lui

- Pourquoi… Murmura-t-il. Pourquoi faites vous ça … Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que vous étiez elle ?

Calypso s'approcha lentement de lui, son corps encore nu frôlant impudiquement le sien tandis que Will reculait avec une moue dégoûtée

- Parce que tu es le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant … et que comme tel tu m'appartiens William Turner.

- Jamais…

- Je prendre toutes les formes.. Être celle que tu désires le plus .. Murmura Calypso d'un air tentateur, reprenant les traits d'Elizabeth avant de poser les mains sur son torse

Will saisit les poignets délicats, serrant à les briser

- Mais vous n'êtes pas elle, cessez cette mascarade ridicule

- Pourtant tu t'y es laissé prendre… Et bientôt tu viendras vers moi… Parce que je peux te donner ce que ta chère Elizabeth n'a jamais pu t'offrir… Une femme, une compagne durant tes années d'errance sur ce navire

- Je préfère être seul plutôt que de trahir sa mémoire.

- Tu changeras d'avis William… je te l'ai dit.. Guidé par le destin… Murmura Calypso avant de disparaître, le laissant seul…

_**Pacific Princess, en mer **_

Lord Beckett savourait sa tasse de thé, se régalant des cris d'agonie qui résonnaient dans les eaux sombres qu'il traversait. Un sourire tordu aux lèvres, il regarda le navire pirate qu'ils avaient croisé partir en morceaux, victime de la sauvagerie des hommes qu'il avait recruté pour partir à la poursuite de Sparrow et de sa garce de reine

Gilette s'approcha, traînant derrière lui une forme ensanglantée qui avait du être humaine.

- Voici leur Capitaine Lord Beckett

- Excellent Amiral Gilette.

L'homme se rengorgea, encore peu habitué à son nouveau grade qu'il devait au Lord qu'il servait, à ses pieds l'homme agonisant gémit tandis que Beckett lui donnait un coup de pied au visage

- Connais tu Jack Sparrow ?

- Le Capitaine… Répondit l'homme avec difficultés

Un nouveau coup récompensa son effort et Beckett reprit

- Où est il ?

L'homme, le visage en bouillie eut une caricature de sourire et cracha un long jet sanglant sur les bottes du Lord

Beckett le repoussa rudement et essuya sa botte d'un air affecté avant de se tourner vers Gilette

- Mettez le aux fers et assurez vous qu'il ne meurt pas … Du moins pas maintenant … Nous trouverons bien un moyen de le faire parler…Ricana-t-il insensible aux cris de douleur du malheureux

_**Îlot désert**_

Hector Barbossa serra contre lui son manteau élimé, trempé qui ne suffisait pas le protéger du froid de l'île au large de laquelle Jack Sparrow l'avait abandonné. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, incapable de se souvenir depuis combien de temps il était ici, ne restant en vie que grâce à la haine que lui inspirait à présent le pirate

Une voix moqueuse s'éleva derrière lui

- Manquait plus que ça. Grimaça-t-il en reconnaissant Calypso

Cette dernière sourit et s'approcha de lui

- Hector .. Mon cher ami te voilà donc en bien mauvaise posture..

- Dois je en conclure que c'est à toi que je le dois ?

Calypso sourit sa main venant caresser la joue rêche du pirate

- Allons Hector t'ai-je déjà trompé ?

Barbossa saisit sa main et l'écarta fermement de lui

- Je ne suis pas complètement sénile Calypso

Cette dernière perdit sur le champ son air charmeur, reprenant le ton coupant qui lui était habituel

- Soit .. Mais nous avons désormais des intérêts communs… Tu souhaites la mort de Sparrow et moi celle de cette grue que vous vous êtes donnés comme reine

- Je n'ai rien contre Elizabeth Turner …

- Même si en la tuant tu es sur d'infliger un coup définitif et mortel à Jack ? Vois tu, ce dernier est tombé dans ce qui fâche tout les hommes… amusant non ?

Barbossa la contempla un moment, l'esprit brouillé par la faim et la fatigue

- Le manque de pommes ? Avança-t-il d'un air sceptique

- Non une femme …

Cette fois Hector retrouva ses esprits, se remémorant les dernières semaines

- Elizabeth Turner…Mais pourquoi te rendrais je service ? Je peux me venger de Sparrow sans ton aide

Calypso regarda moqueusement autour d'elle

- Je ne vois pas ton navire …

- Un incident malencontreux…

Calypso grimaça et vint se coller à lui

- Je peux t'offrir un navire.. je peux te donner l'immortalité.. Les coordonnées de la fontaine de Jouvence…

Hector éclata de rire

- Et pourquoi devrais je te faire confiance Calypso ? Il me semble que tu changes assez souvent d'alliés…

- Ne suis-je pas la mer ? Changeante… troublante..; violente… Et .. Toi aussi tu changes souvent d'alliés Hector ..

Barbossa sourit en la sentant se rapprocher de lui

- Celui qui est mon amant dispose de grands pouvoirs Capitaine Barbossa… Je te demande juste la tête de cette femme.. En échange de ta vengeance et de ton immortalité

Hector sourit et l'embrassa profondément en guise de réponse, la poussant sur le sable A tout prendre … peu importait le moyen pourvu qu'il ait sa revanche…


	18. A la frontière

**Chapitre 17**

_**Le Black Pearl , cabine du Capitaine …**_

Elizabeth, les yeux clos, dormait toujours, laissant son esprit dériver librement … Elle était enfermée en elle-même, terrifiée, incapable d'avancer dans une direction ou une autre, ni morte ni vivante. Son corps douloureux qu'elle sentait de très très loin lui rappelait les outrages qu'elle avait subis, les mains de Beckett puis de tout ces inconnus qui avaient glissés sur elle, en elle… alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'oubli… Mais elle n'y avait pas droit, sans répit, les visages du passé, les visages des morts, revenaient la hanter, les visages de son père, de James , de Will… Tout ceux qui étaient morts de l'avoir aimée.

Elle avait causé sa perte de son père et il avait sacrifié une part de son honneur pour la retrouver avant de perdre la vie à cause d'elle.. Tout comme James.. Et Jack qui était mort à deux reprises pour lui avoir fait confiance et pour avoir voulu la protéger…Et Will. Lorsqu'elle l' avait connu, elle lui avait fait la promesse de veiller sur lui et il était mort à sa place et à présent elle avait même perdu la clef qui menait à son cœur … Elle avait échoué. Elle ne laissait que désolation autour d'elle, brisant toutes les vies qu'elle touchait

Elizabeth frissonna, elle avait peur, enfermée dans ses cauchemars dont personne ne viendrait la sortir cette fois … Elle ne voulait plus vivre, plus affronter la peine, la souffrance, la mort de ceux qu'elle aimait, alors elle fit son choix et monta dans la chaloupe qui l'attendait, la douleur de son corps s'éloignant à chaque pas…

Lentement Elizabeth prit les rames, commençant à se diriger vers ce qui lui semblait être la solution.. Un voyage jusqu'à l'oubli, une dernière étreinte avec Will avant le repos, un adieu avant de nouveaux regrets… Elizabeth Turner sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle dirigeait son embarcation vers la frontière entre les deux mondes ne faisant pas attention aux autres âmes, qui ,autour d' elle ramaient sans connaître leur destination, perdus, égarés, cherchant du regard ceux qu'ils connaissaient…

_**Le Hollandais Volant , monde des morts**_

A la proue de son navire, Will observait la cohorte d'âmes égarées qui se pressait contre la coque du Hollandais Volant, cherchant un guide, un soutien. Bill s'approcha doucement de lui, prenant la parole avec réticence

- Fils .. Ils t'attendent aux portes… Tu dois venir les guider.

- Elizabeth est morte . Je ne la reverrais jamais

Bill lui posa la main sur l 'épaule

- Tu n'en sais rien …

- Si … bien sur que si je le sais ! Elle est morte parce qu'elle a choisi de donner une nouvelle chance à Jack ! Et lui … au lieu de l'aider … Il a agi comme il a toujours fait … il a fui

Bill regarda son fils, effaré par la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Will … les âmes attendent … tu sais que tu dois les guider..

Le jeune capitaine répondit avec amertume

- Et pourquoi ? Pour me retrouver seul dans cette vie comme dans l'autre ? Tout dépendait d'une journée papa …

Bill vacilla en comprenant que Will n'avait plus de raisons de continuer sa mission.. Il n'avait plus l'assurance de retrouver les bras aimants de sa femme lors de son unique journée…

- Un jour … un seul jour auprès d'elle… C'est tout ce qu'on m'a accordé … Jones avait raison.. La vie est cruelle…

- Will… pense à ces âmes qui t'attendent pour les guider …

- Personne n'a guidé Elizabeth… Elle a sacrifié notre chance d'être ensembles pour Jack et il l'a laissée aux mains de Beckett. Il savait ce qu'elle risquait et il l'a abandonnée…pour courir après la Fontaine de Jouvence…

Bill soupira

- Et à cause de cela tu vas abandonner ta charge ? Laisser ces pauvres âmes errantes trouver le chemin seules ? Will .. Je sais que ton beau geste est bien peu récompensé mais crois tu qu'Elizabeth voudrait cela ?

Will grimaça, la voix enrouée et contenant toute l'amertume qu'il ressentait

- Bien sur que non… Je vais les guider .. Après tout le Hollandais Volant a besoin d'un Capitaine .. Je serais celui-ci jusqu'à ce quelqu'un me délivre de ma charge en poignardant mon coeur… Et après .. Je rejoindrais Elizabeth…

_**Fonds sous marin**_

Calypso grimaça en entendant la réponse de Will… Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la mort d'Elizabeth, elle avait cru que le jeune Capitaine faillirait à sa mission et partirait à la poursuite du Pearl, détruisant lui-même Jack et Elizabeth… Surtout Elizabeth.. Mais elle avait sous estimé l'intégrité de Will …

Calypso soupira et se tourna vers Barbossa, qui, à bord du navire qu'elle lui avait procuré, progressait en direction de la Fontaine de Jouvence.. Il lui suffirait de la trouver avant Jack et Elizabeth mourraient … Quand à Will… il ne serait jamais libéré..

- Tu m'appartiens William Turner… Murmura-t-elle

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Aux cotés d'Elizabeth, Jack serrait les poings, luttant contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux en voyant son visage exsangue et ses lèvres pales. La poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait à peine et sa peau avait la froideur de la mort…

- Lizzie .. Battez vous … Murmura-t-il en prenant la main froide de la jeune femme dans la sienne et en se penchant sur elle .

_Un baiser, un seul… pour se souvenir du goût que ça a… _

Tai Huang entra dans la cabine, haletant, et Jack se rejeta brutalement en arrière. Le second le fixa, l'air empressé

- Terre Capitaine Terre !

Jack se leva d'un bond en entendant la nouvelle qu'il attendait depuis des jours, depuis que Périboéa lui était apparue et lui avait expliqué comment sauver Elizabeth. La Fontaine de Jouvence … Il l'avait enfin trouvée… Il se pencha sur Elizabeth et ôta doucement une mèche de son visage.

- Lizzie… Accrochez vous … Je vais revenir .. Avec l'eau de la Fontaine. Promit Jack avant de sortir.

Une fois sur le pont, Jack se précipita sur les cordages

- Une chaloupe à la mer vite ! Tai Huang tu restes ici et tu veilles sur Elizabeth. Ordonna t'il en commençant à descendre vers la barque, le compas à la main.

_**Le Hollandais Volant **_

Will n'avait pas voulu voir les âmes dont il avait la charge et s'était retranché dans sa cabine pour pleurer la mort d'Elizabeth. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne verrait plus jamais son sourire, qu'il n'entendrait plus sa voix ni ne caresserait son visage. Lorsque Calypso était venue le rejoindre, il avait véritablement cru que c'était Elizabeth qui revenait vers lui et il avait été heureux alors… Mais à présent il n'avait plus le moindre espoir.. Elizabeth ne reviendrait pas, elle ne serait pas là lorsqu'il mettrait pied à terre dans dix ans.. Mais il ne lui survivrait pas plus longtemps .. Il trouverait son cœur .. Et l'offrirait à celui qui voudrait son immortalité.. C'était si simple ..

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Bill dans sa cabine

- Will.. Faudrait mieux que tu viennes voir ça .. Maintenant

Le jeune Capitaine se leva , intrigué par l'air paniqué de son père et s'approcha du bastingage. Ses yeux se voilèrent en reconnaissant celle qui s'apprêtait à franchir la frontière entre les deux mondes

- Elizabeth… Murmura-t-il tandis que le soleil se levait dans son monde et se couchait dans celui où elle était encore. ELIZABETH !! Cria-t-il . Non !! Arrête toi !! Ne va pas plus loin ! Ne passe pas la frontière entre les mondes

Elizabeth leva son visage en direction de la voix qui l'appelait et elle se leva.

- Will !!

Elle vit son époux s'agiter, ordonnant à Bill de lui mettre une chaloupe à la mer

- Surtout ne t'approche pas Elizabeth !

Elizabeth frissonna tandis que les chaloupes des autres la dépassaient, entrant sans hésiter dans le royaume des morts. Elle vit la chaloupe de Will s'approcher d'elle, l'inquiétude briller dans les yeux de son époux qui fut bientôt près d'elle.

Elizabeth tendit la main pour le toucher mais Will secoua négativement la tête

- Non .. Si tu franchis cette frontière tu mourras et il n'y aura plus d'espoir .. Il va falloir se contenter de se voir .. Sans se toucher. Murmura Will d'un ton empli de peine.

- Will …Pardonne moi ..Je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir Jack.. Pas après ce que je lui avais fait la première fois , pas après qu'il ait sacrifié son immortalité pour que tu me restes.. Pas après qu'il soit mort à ma place

Will blêmit … Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'étaient pas vu et la première chose dont elle lui parlait c'était de Jack …

« -_J'ai cru que …_

_- Tu as cru que je l'aimais .. »_

Will ferma les yeux alors que le souvenir de cette conversation lui revenait brutalement.. C'était la seule fois qu'Elizabeth lui avait parlé d'amour .. Et c'était à propos de Jack …

- L'aimes tu ? Lui demanda-t-il, cherchant son regard

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jack, ni pourquoi le péridot lui avait accordé la vie de Jack alors qu'il lui avait refusé la libération de Will

- Et toi .. Est-ce vrai que tu avais un accord avec Jack ? Qu'il devait poignarder le cœur et libérer ton père à ta place ?

Will eut une grimace amère.. Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question une fois de plus …

- J'avais un accord avec Jack. Je ne voulais pas te perdre Elizabeth.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais choisie … Murmura-t-elle. Je croyais que j'étais la plus importante pour toi ..

- J'avais fait une promesse à mon père Elizabeth…

Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues

- Et si tu avais du choisir… qu'aurais tu fait ?

- Et toi .. Si tu devais choisir entre Jack et moi .. Que ferais tu ? Répondit Will malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à cette idée

Elizabeth baissa les yeux un instant

- Tu es mon époux Will, je t'ai fait une promesse

- Elizabeth… Je ne veux pas que tu passes ta vie à m'attendre… Si.. Si tu aimes Jack alors va vers lui…Déclara Will avec difficulté

- Will ! Non je … Murmura Elizabeth en s'approchant

- N'approche pas .. Elizabeth je t'en prie… Si tu n'as pas encore passé la frontière, c'est donc que tu n'es pas morte.. Comment as-tu échappé à Beckett ?

Elizabeth grimaça en entendant le nom si haï

- Jack … Il .. Il est venu me chercher

Will eut un sourire sans joie.. Calypso avait une fois de plus menti

- Bien sur … Il est venu pour toi..

Elizabeth baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux

- Will… Je ne tiens pas à vivre..

Will fouilla un instant son visage, atterré puis reprit

- Fuir ne résoudra rien.. Et je ne te guiderais pas Elizabeth. Ne me demande pas d'endurer ça.. De te laisser de l'autre coté…

Elizabeth le regarda, frappée en plein cœur par ces mots si semblables à ceux de son père

- Will… je …

- Je vais rester avec toi Elizabeth, je ne te laisserais pas, laisse moi veiller sur toi à mon tour. Murmura Will. Laisse moi te voir jusqu'à ce que tu repartes dans l'autre monde et que je sois privé de toi pendant dix ans.. Je veux juste te regarder.. Tu es si belle mon Elizabeth

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer en songeant à ce Beckett lui avait fait, à la marque qui la défigurait.. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se tut en croisant le regard émerveillé de Will. Lui dire ce que Beckett lui avait fait serait inutilement cruel… Avec un soupir elle se tourna vers le jeune forgeron qui avait touché son cœur dès le premier regard

- Parle moi Will…Tu me manques tellement … Murmura-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer

- Elizabeth tu me manques aussi … chaque jour je surveille l'horizon, je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es… Elizabeth .. Je veux que tu sois heureuse.. Et si .. Si ton bonheur est avec un autre, je l'accepterais. Murmura Will sans la regarder


	19. Un adieu

**_Coucou !! Voici la fin de la première partie de mon histoire avec la fin d'une relation _**

**Chapitre 18**

_**Île perdue …**_

Jack mit pied à terre avec empressement, ses gestes pour une fois précis et rapides, un léger tremblement secouant la main avec laquelle il tenait son compas

- Je sais ce que je veux, je sais ce que je veux , je sais ce que je veux. Murmura-t-il avec ferveur.

Derrière lui, ses hommes commençaient à le regarder bizarrement et Pintel s'avança

- Euh Captain Jack on va où ?

- Par là . Déclara Jack, la tête sur le compas en désignant une direction et en commençant à avancer

- Euh mais c'est de là qu'on vient ….

Jack releva la tête et laissa échapper un couinement désespéré en réalisant que le compas indiquait la direction d'Elizabeth, ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Il resta un moment, le regard vague et un air triste sur le visage. Il avait enfin revendiqué ce qu'il voulait pour lui, seulement cela tombait au pire moment qui soit. Oui il désirait Elizabeth mais pour cela il devait la sauver .. Sinon il la perdrait pour toujours. Il fixa son compas, lui ordonnant mentalement de fonctionner, ignorant ses hommes qui attendaient

_- Pense comme Elizabeth et Will… _Suggéra une voix en lui

Jack releva la tête, l'air ahuri avant de plisser les yeux

_- Ce que tu désires c'est sauver Elizabeth non ?_

- En fait c'est l'avoir pour moi.. Qu'elle vive …

- Ça va Capitaine ? S'inquiéta Marty

- _Alors la Fontaine te donnera tout ça … Donc tu désires la fontaine car une fois que tu l'auras tu seras en position de sauver ta dangereuse demoiselle en danger …_

Jack sursauta tandis que Marty posait la main sur sa cuisse

- Tout va bien.. Nous allons par là … Déclara Jack d'une voix mal assurée, espérant que sa petite ruse fonctionnerait sur lui-même

Lentement les hommes commencèrent à avancer, Jack pouvait sentir leur regards pesants dans son dos, emplis d'interrogations et de crainte. Le cœur de Jack se serra, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur…la peau d'Elizabeth avait déjà pris une pâleur inquiétante, son souffle était ralenti et ce qu'il craignait le plus était l'abandon de la jeune femme

- _Et ainsi elle rejoindra Will comme elle l'a toujours voulu … _

Jack soupira et releva les yeux… Il se trouvait devant une sorte de grotte, niche naturelle creusée dans la montagne.. Au loin il entendit un clapotement continu.. Il y était presque .. Il se retourna vers ses hommes

- Couvrez mes arrières.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête, soulagés de ne pas avoir à le suivre dans la galerie sinistre et Jack s'engouffra dans cette dernière. Il progressait lentement, gêné par l'absence de lumière et s'approcha un peu des parois qui laissèrent une poussière dorée sur ses doigts. Finalement il déboucha sur une salle qui semblait un peu plus grande que les autres, au milieu de celle-ci, s'écoulait une eau claire et limpide. Jack sourit et but sa flasque de rhum d'un trait avant de se pencher sur la source pour la remplir. Une voix grondeuse l'arrêta net

- Que fais tu ici !

Jack se retourna et rencontra deux yeux d'un bleu presque surnaturel. L'homme s'approcha de lui, l'air menaçant. Jack sourit et inclina sa flasque vers la Fontaine

- Je prends de l'eau je n'ai plus de rhum…

- Cesse tes bouffonneries ! Tonna l'homme. Pourquoi désires tu cette eau ? Pour l'immortalité ?

Jack prit une grande inspiration tandis qu'en lui le combat reprenait de plus belle

- _Bois l'eau et deviens l'Immortel Capitaine Jack Sparrow .. Tu seras le dernier des pirates.. personne ne pourra jamais te vaincre et tu vogueras sur les flots, libre d'aller où tu veux quand tu le veux … _

_- C'est tentant oui … mais à quoi cela te servira lorsque Lizzie sera dans l'au delà ? Tu te retrouveras seul Jackie…. Seul avec nous … seul avec tes regrets… _

Jack grimaça et vit le visage d'Elizabeth… Il avait donné sa vie pour elle … par deux fois, il baissa les yeux sur son compas et vit ce que ce dernier indiquait .. Le même cap que toujours

- L'eau n'est pas pour moi .. Je préfère le rhum. Plaisanta-t-il

L'homme eut un léger sourire

- Ainsi donc tu préfères offrir la vie à quelqu'un d'autre .. C'est très généreux de ta part

- Je préfère une vie pleine d'éclat qu'une éternité sans lumière. S'entendit répondre Jack

L'homme s'écarta et le laissa passer

- Dans ce cas , fais ton choix mais n'oublie pas qu'une fois fait tu ne pourras revenir en arrière…

- Broutilles. Répondit Jack d'un air négligent

L'homme lui tendit un flacon translucide et darda son regard dans celui de Jack

- Voici ce que tu veux. L'entrée de la grotte se refermera pour les cents ans à venir après ton départ … Je viendrais plus tard te réclamer ma dette

Jack frissonna à cette mention et s'immobilisa

- Quel genre de dette ?

- Une vie contre celle que tu veux sauver

Jack déglutit

- Laquelle ?

- Tu le sauras le moment venu Jack …

- Et.. Que se passera-t-il si je refuse ? Vous allez lancer une grosse bête à mes trousses ? Ironisa Jack

- Non .. Les effets de la Fontaine cesseront, ramenant la personne que tu as sauvée aux portes de la mort…

- C'est cruel.. Murmura Jack

- Non c'est ainsi . Une vie contre une autre, pour équilibrer la balance…

Jack fixa l'homme, l'esprit occupé par Lizzie, par ce que serait sa vie sans elle et lentement tendit la main pour prendre la fiole

- D'accord.

- Lave ses blessures avec cette eau puis fait la boire … Elle reviendra

- Comment savez-vous que c'est une femme ? Ironisa Jack

- N'est-ce pas ce qui vexe tout les hommes ? Lui répondit le gardien tout aussi ironique

Jack empocha la fiole sans répondre et se détourna, repartant dans les galeries… il devait faire vite, il serait bien temps ensuite de se préoccuper des conséquences de sa promesse…

_Au large de l'île_

Hector Barbossa siffla entre ses dents en reconnaissant les voiles noires du Black Pearl qui semblait attendre paisiblement.

- Sparrow … Maudit sois tu ..

Le capitaine resta un moment à observer le navire… Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il arrivait trop tard, Jack avait sûrement déjà trouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence… Il se remémora les paroles de Calypso

_« Je te demande juste la tête de cette femme… En échange de ta vengeance et de ton immortalité »_

Barbossa prit une pomme et croqua dedans avec plaisir … tout était une histoire de moment… Il allait attendre que Jack revienne … et là alors qu'il penserait avoir sauvé sa précieuse Elizabeth il lui prendrait tout…. Il s'adressa à la poignée d'hommes qu'il avait recruté sur une île

- Rapprochez vous de ce navire et armez les canons .

- Quel pavillon Capitaine ?

- Aucun … Pour l'instant

_**Entre les mondes** _

Will regarda tendrement Elizabeth, attendant qu'elle parle, qu'elle se dévoile enfin à lui et soupira en voyant l'air contrit de sa femme

- Tu ne réponds rien… Elizabeth, ne comprends tu pas que le plus difficile pour moi est de ne pas savoir.. De sans cesse avoir ce doute, de me demander si tu l'aimes. Plaida Will, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots

Elizabeth rougit, les larmes aux yeux…elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à Will

- Je t'ai épousé Will.. Je suis ta femme. Répéta-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre

Will soupira, guettant les mots qui ne venaient pas

- Mais si tu avais eu plus de temps .. Ou si Jack t 'avait proposé de l'épouser qu'aurais tu fait ?

- Jack n'est pas du genre à se marier ..Murmura Elizabeth évitant le regard de Will à mesure que les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire

_« Entre nous Lizzie.. Je suis capitaine de ce navire.. Et la fonction de capitaine m'autorise en fait à célébrer un mariage.. En mer .. Sur le pont de ce navire .. Ici .. Sur le champ »_

Will la regarda tristement, la sentant ailleurs, dans des souvenirs qu'il ne connaissait pas, loin de lui, loin de leur engagement et de sa promesse d'amour. La voix tremblante il reprit

- Ce n'était pas ma question Elizabeth… Je te l'ai dit .. Je t'aime . Et je réalise seulement maintenant à quel point j'ai été égoïste de te demander de m'attendre…

- Will je ..

- Laisse moi parler Elizabeth.. Je t'en prie. Laisse te dire cela tant que j'en ai encore le courage. Elizabeth, tu n'as pas à te sentir liée par notre mariage, tu es libre… Lorsque Jones m'a planté son épée dans le cœur, je suis mort et même si Jack m'a permis d'avoir une nouvelle chance, je ne pourrais jamais être celui que j'étais.

- Non Will.. Tu vis. S'exclama Elizabeth, bourrelée de remords

- Non. Je ne suis qu'un passeur d'âmes.. J'appartiens à ce monde et toi tu appartiens à l'autre. Jack va trouver comment te ramener à lui Elizabeth… Et lorsqu'il l'aurait fait .. Je t'en prie .. Ne lui ferme pas ton cœur si tu sens que tu l'aimes. Commença Will, reprenant les termes de Jack dont il comprenait à présent le sens. Ne sacrifie pas ta vie pour rester fidèle à ma mémoire.. Un jour tout les dix ans Elizabeth… Nous avons eu notre journée, la plus belle de ma vie et je suis mort. Mais toi tu vis alors tant qu'il y a un espoir de trouver le bonheur saisit le ..

- Aucune cause n'est désespérée tant qu'il y a un fou pour y croire Will. Répondit Elizabeth une boule dans la gorge en réalisant qu'il était en train de lui dire adieu

- Elizabeth.. Murmura Will en tendant la main vers elle. Je suis désolé.. Nous n'aurons jamais la vie dont j'avais rêvé pour nous mais peut être est-ce mieux ainsi

- Ne dit pas ça Will !

Will regarda celle qu'il savait qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin des temps et continua

- Ce n'était pas ton rêve Elizabeth… Je l'ai compris lorsque je t'ai vue donner l'ordre de l'attaque contre Beckett, ou lorsque tu as embrassé Jack. Déclara-t-il avec effort. Toi tu rêves d'être libre, tu rêves d'être un pirate et de traverser les mers… Moi .. Je voulais une vie tranquille, reprendre la forge de Mr Brown et chaque soir rencontrer ton sourire en fermant la porte de notre maison. Seulement ce n'est pas la vie que tu veux, je l'ai toujours su au fond même si je refusais de le voir

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, les paroles de Will résonnant douloureusement en elle, lui rappelant Jack

- Ce n'était pas notre destin Elizabeth…

- Comment peux tu dire cela !

- J'aurais choisi mon père… si Jack ne m'avait pas proposé de poignarder le cœur de Jones je l'aurais fait … tu ne me dois rien Elizabeth

Elle le fixa, refluant ses larmes, ne sachant plus quoi penser après l'aveu qu'il venait de lui faire . Il aurait été si simple de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle s'en trouvait incapable, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge. A cet instant un sourire mélancolique vint éclairer les traits de Will qui lui prit brutalement la main

- Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ne veut pas te laisser partir Elizabeth.. Murmura-t-il en franchissant l'espace qui les séparait, soudant leurs lèvres en un baiser, surveillant l'éclair vert, qui derrière Elizabeth se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Elizabeth savoura le baiser de Will, y mettant tout ses regrets mais aussi ses remords de n'avoir pas su le délivrer, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Finalement Will s'écarta, essuyant ses larmes avec tendresse.

- N'oublie pas de garder un œil sur l'horizon …

- Je .. Je serais là … quand tu reviendras Will

- Je sais .. Sois heureuse mon Elizabeth … Tu as déjà fait ton choix… admet le et vis cette existence dont tu as toujours rêvé

- Pardonne moi ….

_**Cabine de Jack, sur le Pearl**_

- … Will. Murmura Elizabeth, le visage baigné de larmes

A ses côtés, Jack sentit son cœur se serrer, une fois de plus c'était le prénom du forgeron qu'elle prononçait en premier . Il replia doucement la chemise qu'il avait ouverte pour soigner les blessures et écarta une mèche du visage redevenu aussi lisse que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée.

- Chut Lizzie .. Vous êtes sauvée trésor…

Elizabeth ouvrit péniblement les yeux, un instant désorientée, cherchant Will avant de croiser le regard inquiet de Jack, d'une main tremblante elle rabattit la couverture sur elle. Jack grimaça en la voyant faire et s'écarta prudemment d'elle, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Elizabeth le regarda d'un air interrogateur et toucha son visage du bout des doigts, surprise de plus ressentir la douleur cuisante de la marque infligée par Beckett

- Mais … la marque .. Elle a disparue

Jack lui sourit

- Voyons trésor .. Je suis le capitaine Sparrow .. Je peux tout faire

Elizabeth lui sourit en retour, elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible mais elle se sentait brusquement en pleine forme, alors que quelques heures plus tôt elle se trouvait aux portes de la mort

- J'ai vu … j'ai vu Will .. Il n'a pas voulu m'emmener.

Jack la regarda tristement

- Vous regrettez d'être ici Lizzie ? Demanda-t-il

Elizabeth plongea dans ses yeux sombres qui derrière l'ironie familière semblaient attendre une réponse de sa part, et détourna le regard, les souvenirs de Will, de Beckett et des derniers événements se bousculant dans sa mémoire. A nouveau ses yeux débordèrent et elle répondit, les épaules secouées par les sanglots

- Je ne sais pas Jack….


	20. Un cyclone

**_Hello voici la suite de l'histoire .. chapitre assez long mais qui explique bien ce qui lie Will & Liz bonne lecture_**

**Chapitre 19**

_**Antre de Calypso**_

Les mâchoires crispées, Calypso observait l'île de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Elle avait suivi chacun des mouvements de Jack, écouté chaque mot, depuis sa découverte jusqu'au don de l'eau qu'il avait fait à Elizabeth. Ses yeux se remplirent de fureur en lisant le bonheur naïf du pirate lorsque sa reine revint à elle.

- Tu crois pouvoir braver ma volonté Jack Sparrow… Mais tu n'es pas de taille. Ricana-t-elle en voyant les canons de Barbossa qui, très lentement, émergeaient de son navire, tournés droits vers le Black Pearl.. Et la cabine de son capitaine

_**Le Black Pearl, cabine du Capitaine**_

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Elizabeth se taisait, ses larmes enfin taries, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle tachait de rassembler ses idées. A ses côtés, Jack gardait le silence, inquiet de l'ombre qui peu à peu envahissait son visage. Brusquement les mots de la femme qui semblait vouloir les aider lui revinrent en mémoire .._Peut être ne veut elle pas être sauvée .. Si c'est le cas … tu en porteras la responsabilité. Réfléchis bien Jack Sparrow.. _Son cœur se serra à cette idée et il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler mais la referma aussitôt en lisant un dégoût intense sur le visage d'Elizabeth

La jeune femme serra les poings, ne pouvant penser à autre chose qu'aux tourments passés. Sans cesse, des souvenirs de ce qui s'était produit sur le navire de Beckett puis dans la Tour de Londres l'envahissaient, la ramenant à la sensation de ces mains avides sur elle, de la bouche des hommes sur son corps. Un haut de cœur la saisit suivi d'un sentiment de haine, de révolte et de colère… Avant de revenir ici, elle était avec Will, la frontière d'un monde où de telles choses n'arriveraient plus jamais … Et à présent.. Elle était revenue dans l'horreur d'une vie où tout ce qui lui était cher, tout ce qui faisaient sa dignité, lui était repris. Un gémissement étranglé lui échappa et elle se tourna vers Jack, folle de rage

- Qu'avez-vous fait !! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissée mourir ! S'exclama-t-elle, le visage ruisselant de larmes

Le pirate recula, comme frappé par sa colère soudaine, ne trouvant rien à répondre,son cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine

- J'aurais du passer de l'autre côté ! Will était là.. Il m'attendait .. Il allait me guider .. Si vous n'aviez rien fait il aurait bien été obligé ! Pourquoi m'avoir ramenée dans ce monde où je n'ai plus rien !! Hurla-t-elle

- _Tu as sacrifié ton immortalité pour rien… _Ricana une voix dans la tête de Jack.

- Lizzie .. Je .. Commença-t-il

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, perdue dans sa détresse, ses nerfs craquant enfin alors que le poids des dernières semaines lui retombait sur les épaules.

- Je n'ai plus rien ici… je voulais passer de l'autre côté mais je n'ai pas pu .. Et Will .. Will m'a rendu ma promesse. Sanglota-t-elle en serrant nerveusement le drap dans ses doigts. Il veut que je vive cette existence qu'il pense que je désire.. Mais comment le pourrais je alors qu'il est mort, alors que je l'ai condamné .. Et qu'il souffre .. A cause de moi. Je n'ai même pas su veiller sur son cœur.. Ni même le sauver !!

Espérant que l'orage était passé, Jack s'approcha doucement d'elle

- Elizabeth… Ce n'était pas votre heure et..

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, un violent fracas ébranla le Black Pearl, le projetant contre le mur tandis qu'il évitait de justesse la pointe acérée d'un éclat de bois causé par l'explosion. D'un geste désinvolte, il remit son tricorne sur sa tête avant de se tourner avec inquiétude vers Elizabeth. Cette dernière, blême, le fixa avec horreur tandis que Tai faisait irruption dans la cabine

- Capitaine ! On nous canonne !

- Sans blague ! S'exclama Jack avant de se ruer vers la porte

Elizabeth le regarda partir, impuissante, se sentant soudainement faible, lasse de se retrouver au milieu du fracas des armes et du sang. Jack lui lança un petit regard avant de se tourner vers Tai

- Reste auprès de ton capitaine. Ordonna-t-il avant de sortir

_**Navire de Barbossa**_

Hector observa avec satisfaction le trou fait dans la coque du Black Pearl

- Voilà qui est bien … A présent vous pouvez hisser nos couleurs .. Ainsi que le pavillon rouge. Cette fois Sparrow et sa petite dulcinée n'auront aucune pitié à attendre de ma part.

Il contempla un instant les hommes, savourant le moment qui, il n'en doutait pas, précéderait son triomphe avant de mordre avec délectation dans une pomme. Finalement Hector eut un sourire énigmatique en levant les yeux vers le ciel, appelant celle qui était désormais son alliée

- Le moment de respecter ta promesse viendra bientôt Calypso … Pour l'instant .. Je demande ton aide pour la tâche que tu m'as fixée. Cria-t-il, regardant le ciel se charger d'orage avec une joie mauvaise.

Le vent se leva, les premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber et un éclair zébra le ciel, signalant à Barbossa la présence de Calypso et le soutien qui était le sien… Fort de cet appui, il se tourna vers ses hommes

- Pas de quartiers ! Trouvez la femme qui accompagne Sparrow et tuez la …

_Pont du Black Pearl_

Dès que Jack apparut sur le pont Pintel et Ragetti se jetèrent sur lui en tremblant, se coupant mutuellement la parole

- C'est le Capitaine Barbossa !

- Et il .. Il.. A hissé le drapeau rouge

Jack , les regarda se demandant fugacement comment Barbossa avait réussi à s'enfuir de l'île sur laquelle il l'avait abandonné avant de se précipiter vers la barre

- Appliquons l'une des plus anciennes traditions de la piraterie pour une fois .. Fuyons ! Cria-t-il. Mais .. N'oubliez pas de sortir les canons à tribord.. Et faites feu jusqu'à ce que nous soyons hors de portée.

A cet instant un éclair plus fort zébra le ciel et la pluie fine se changea en torrent, tandis que devant le Black Pearl, lui coupant toute retraite, se formait un cyclone. Jack leva un regard blasé vers le ciel.

- Calypso … Murmura-t-il

Pour toute réponse une bourrasque lui envoya une gerbe d'eau salée au visage et Jack sourit avant de tourner violement la barre du Pearl, le dirigeant droit vers la tempête

- Accrochez vous ça va secouer ! Hurla-t-il

A ses côtés, Ragetti commença à trembler

- Vous n'allez pas tenter de traverser ça ! La passe est remplie de récifs contre lesquels nous allons nous fracasser

Le visage ruisselant de pluie, Jack se contenta de sourire avec démence avant de répondre d'un ton coupant

- Contente toi d'obéir.. Va aux canons et faites feu !

_**Navire de Barbossa**_

- FEU ! Hurla Barbossa, en rage tandis qu'un boulet sifflait à son oreille, s'écrasant dans l'eau après avoir manqué de peu son navire

Les tirs du Black Pearl étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, faisant mouche cette fois, un boulet frôlant le grand mât. Barbossa, les yeux écarquillés, vit Jack diriger le Pearl droit vers le cyclone, s'alignant quasi parfaitement avec son navire, manquant de chavirer à chaque coup de vent

- Sparrow… Tu ne sais pas te battre… tu passes ton temps à fuir mais cette fois sera la dernière… Suivez le ! Ordonna-t-il . Et armez vos fusils, tirez sur tout ce qui bouge

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Le flot de larmes d'Elizabeth semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter.. Elle pleurait tout autant sur ce qui s'était produit et dont elle avait été victime que sur Will et leur rupture. Pourtant ça n'était pas tant que ça l'idée qu'il lui ait dit adieu qui lui faisait de la peine mais plutôt la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait en réalisant qu'elle en était finalement plus soulagée que chagrinée… Les mots qu'il lui avait dit faisaient écho à ceux de Jack et tout son être se rebellait contre cette idée. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Will, pas après l'avoir épousé, pas après qu'il soit mort pour elle, pas après avoir laissé Beckett s'emparer de la clef du coffre…

Will lui avait rendu sa liberté et il lui avait honnêtement avoué son choix .. Seulement elle ne savait pas encore quel était le sien, ni même si elle en avait encore un… Elle réprima un cri en voyant un boulet traverser la pièce… Était ce ça la liberté ? Était ce risquer sa vie sans cesse, être exposée au viol, à la torture, voir mourir ceux qu'elle aimait … et par-dessus tout être seule ? Elle gémit, étouffant un nouveau sanglot tandis que Tai que le projectile avait manqué de peu s'approchait d'elle avec un air paniqué

- Vous . Devoir lever vite! Pas rester là

Elle le fixa, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur et obéit sans réfléchir, poussée par l'instinct de survie qui l'avait guidée jusqu'ici et lui avait permis de tenir face à Beckett . Sans réfléchir, elle laissa son second la guider jusqu'au pont, frissonnant en découvrant le cortège d'horreur qui l'attendait. Le ciel était si sombre que l'on aurait pu se croire en pleine nuit, les cris et les tirs retentissaient de toutes parts, suivis de râles d'agonie et de souffrance. La pluie battante ne faisait que renforcer la scène cauchemardesque, se mêlant au sang pour former un ruisseau d'un rose étrange sur le pont. Elizabeth frissonna en apercevant la tornade vers laquelle semblait les emmener Jack et les souvenirs de la bataille durant laquelle elle avait épousé puis perdu Will affluèrent dans mémoire. Perdue dans ces derniers, Elizabeth posa la main sur le grand mat, celui devant lequel elle avait épousé Will mais aussi celui auquel elle avait attaché Jack avant d'appuyer son front contre lui, cherchant comment l'homme qui avait fait d'elle une femme mariée pouvait être le même que celui qui les attaquait si durement.

Un hurlement la força à se retourner et elle aperçut Jack , à la barre, la pluie ruisselant sur son visage. Il était dangereusement exposé aux tirs, luttant contre les éléments mais semblant comme elle imperméable au fracas des armes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lut dans celui de Jack une inquiétude sourde tandis qu'il l'appelait

- ELIZABETH ! Ne restez pas là ! Venez ici

Un brusque roulis la poussa vers le bastingage et elle tendit la main avec l'énergie du désespoir, s'empêchant de verser dans les flots tumultueux, son envie de vivre reprenant le dessus sur son apathie. Trempée, elle revint avec peine sur le pont et croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Jack qui luttait à la barre, s'efforçant de maintenir le cap qu'il s'était fixé

- Elizabeth ! Venez ! Cria-t-il, l'air inquiet

Elle hocha la tête et courut vers lui, gravissant avec difficulté les marches qui les séparaient. Jack se pencha sur elle et l'attira contre lui d'une main, la plaçant entre la barre et lui, son corps la protégeant tandis qu'il continuait à guider le navire. Paniquée, la jeune femme se raidit brièvement à son contact avant de se détendre à nouveau, se laissant aller au sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait son étreinte. Derrière elle, Jack souffla, les dents serrées par la lutte contre les éléments qu'il faisait mener au Pearl

- Accrochez vous à moi Lizzie. Murmura-t-il alors qu'ils s'approchaient du cyclone

Elizabeth, hésitante, cligna des yeux et se tourna maladroitement vers lui, gênée par la barre

- Vous n'allez pas traverser ça ! C'est de la folie!

- Non.. C'est du génie. Répondit crânement Jack avant de se crisper brusquement

Elizabeth sentit son corps commencer à trembler et elle le fixa, affolée par sa pâleur soudaine

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

- Rien trésor .. Répondit Jack en la calant contre lui, tandis que dans son dos, une tache rouge s'agrandissait, maculant son vêtement.

_**Navire de Barbossa**_

Hector reposa son fusil, fou de rage et saisit sa longue vue. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre Jack, ne parvenant qu'à faire voler en éclats la rambarde qui se trouvait derrière lui. La tache rouge qui s'agrandissait dans le dos du pirate lui remit du baume au cœur. Il avait réussi à le toucher.. Il grimaça en voyant Elizabeth accrochée à lui, le visage dans son cou… S'ils avaient été plus près, un tir mieux ajusté lui aurait sans doute permis de la tuer, respectant ainsi son marché avec Calypso

Un de ses hommes s'approcha, l'air effrayé

- Capitaine ils vont droit vers le cyclone !

Barbossa eut un sourire dément et tourna la barre sans douceur

- Rentrez les canons, ils sont hors de portée pour l'instant

L'homme le regarda avec terreur tandis que Barbossa alignait parfaitement son navire avec le Pearl, se préparant à traverser lui aussi le cyclone. Au moment où il souriait , un long craquement se fit entendre … Le grand mât venait de s'écrouler, tuant ceux qui avaient eu la malchance de se trouver à proximité. Hector leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le sort qui semblait s'acharner contre lui, à ses côtés l'homme reprit

- Capitaine .. On va quand même pas les suivre … sans le mât se serait de la folie

- Je sais ! Ragea Barbossa avant de changer leur cap, faisant route vers la côte

Il regarda le ciel d'un air rageur, ne souriant même pas en sentant Jack le singe escalader son épaule, le petit animal s'étant glissé dans un canon pour rejoindre son ancien propriétaire, qui contrairement à Jack, lui donnait des cacahouètes.

- Calypso … tu m'as trahi une fois de plus. Murmura-t-il en barrant son navire vers la côte

_**Le Black Pearl, sur le pont**_

Elizabeth regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Jack et un vague sourire éclaira son visage

- Ils abandonnent…

Jack ne répondit pas et lança le Pearl vers le cyclone

- ACCROCHEZ VOUS A CE QUE VOUS POURREZ TROUVER ! Hurla-t-il à l'équipage

Un cri d'effroi lui répondit tandis que les hommes se jetaient sur tout ce qui pouvait leur servir comme point d'ancrage, terrifiés à l'idée d'être emportés par les bourrasques

Dans la cale, Pintel et Ragetti se resserrèrent l'un contre l'autre en voyant s'approcher les trombes d'eaux

- Tu as été un bon camarade. Murmura Pintel

- Toi aussi. Renifla Ragetti

Les deux hommes hurlèrent en sentant le navire se soulever légèrement, entrant sans la tempête qui commençait à se former

Elizabeth détourna la visage, l'enfouissant dans le cou de Jack lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du cyclone. Le Pearl se souleva, ses entrailles craquant sous la pression exercée par les vents du cyclone naissant et le bois gémit sous l'impact. Jack, les dents serrées et maintenant fermement Elizabeth contre lui s'accrocha à la barre

- Allez ma belle. Murmura-t-il à l'adresse du navire tandis que des trombes d'eau se soulevaient autour d'eux, menaçant de les engloutir

Durant de longues minutes, le Pearl sembla sur le point d'être balayé comme un fétu de paille, puis finalement le calme revint et Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement

Elizabeth se détacha légèrement de lui, rougissant de la manière dont elle s'était accrochée à lui et regarda ce qui les entourait

- Où sommes nous ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe devant les murs d'eaux qui semblait les cerner et le silence anormal qui régnait

Jack sourit

- Nous sommes dans l'œil du cyclone trésor. Nous y sommes rentrés avant que ce dernier ne soit au plus fort, ici nous serons en sécurité. Annonça-t-il en maintenant son cap

Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle avant de revenir vers lui, abasourdie

- Mais ..C'est impossible

- Voyons trésor.. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, rien n'est impossible pour moi !

Jack sourit puis reprit son sérieux devant la tristesse qu'il devinait dans le regard d'Elizabeth, maudissant intérieurement Beckett pour ce qu'il lui avait fait

- Tout va bien Elizabeth ?

Elle parut réfléchir à la question et se tourna avec hésitation vers lui

- Oui..je crois. Jack… je , je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure..J'ai été injuste … Je regrette je n'aurais pas du vous parler comme je l'ai fait .. Pas après ce que vous avez fait pour moi

Jack lui sourit crânement, soulagé qu'elle se soit décidée à vivre.

- Allons Lizzie, ce n'est pas votre genre de regretter

Elle baissa les yeux, la lueur de bête traquée apparaissant de nouveau dans son regard

- Vous m'avez donné une partie de l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence n'est-ce pas ?

Jack ne répondit pas, faisant mine d'être absorbé dans le maintien de son cap

- Jack répondez moi …

- Je vous ai donné l'eau. Répondit il

- Mais .. Et vous ?

- J'ai préféré mettre toutes les chances de votre côté

Elizabeth blêmit, les larmes aux yeux devant ce nouveau sacrifice dont elle était la cause

- Mais Jack … et l'immortalité ?

Il haussa les épaules, réveillant la douleur de sa blessure

- J'ai pas si envie d'être le dernier … le monde sera ennuyeux une fois que tous seront partis. Finit il avec difficulté, le visage crispé sous la douleur

Elizabeth le regarda avec attention et s'aperçut que sa chemise commençait à se teinter de rouge sur son torse

- Vous êtes blessé !

- Rien de grave. Répondit il tandis qu'une onde de douleur irradiait son épaule.

Elizabeth lut la souffrance sur son visage et s'approcha de lui

- Il faut soigner ça

- Pas tant que nous ne serons pas à l'abri

- Nous le sommes pour l'instant ! Le cyclone va durer plusieurs heures . Tai va prendre la barre et maintenir le Pearl dans l'œil. S'exclama Elizabeth en faisant signe à son second d'approcher. Prend la barre et maintient nous dans cette zone. Ordonna t 'elle

Tai hocha la tête, heureux de la voir retrouver le ton de commandement qui lui était coutumier pendant que Jack se laissait entraîner vers sa cabine, souffrant trop pour protester.

Il soupira en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts, les trous dans les parois de la cabine.

- Nous devrons faire escale le temps de réparer tout ça …

Elizabeth, inquiète, s'approcha de lui

- Enlevez votre chemise Jack

- Lizzie .. Ça ne sert à rien de vous imposer ça .. Faites venir Cotton ou Marty et ils s'en chargeront.

Elizabeth rougit en comprenant les raisons de son refus, se troublant un instant en se souvenant des corps crasseux dont elle avait du endurer le poids, de l'odeur écoeurante de leur peau, de la manière dont-ils l'avaient prise sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscience. Elle secoua la tête et regarda Jack, émue par la tension de son visage et par le sacrifice qu'il avait une nouvelle fois fait pour elle. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur son épaule et entreprit de défaire sa chemise, les doigts tremblants

- Je vous l'ai dit Jack.. J'ai confiance en vous.. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme .. Comme Beckett. Et .. Tout ce temps .. Vous, vous avez veillé sur moi… vous m'avez protégée.. À présent c'est mon tour

Jack soupira et la laissa faire glisser sa chemise, triste en réalisant que le seul sentiment qu'il lui inspirait était la gratitude …

_**Le Hollandais Volant, mer des défunts**_

Il semblait à Will que le temps s'était arrêté depuis le départ d'Elizabeth… Avec elle, il avait vu s'envoler l'espoir et la certitude d'un bonheur possible. Même si elle s'en défendait, il savait que leur adieu était définitif.. Bien sûr elle serait là pour son unique journée, mais ça ne serait jamais ce qu'il avait pu rêvé.. Leur romance était finie, tout était dit entre eux et leurs histoires allaient à présent s'écrire séparément.

Les larmes aux yeux, Will se plongea dans ses souvenirs, souriant à leur première rencontre et à l'admiration lointaine qu'il avait eu pour Elizabeth durant des années durant lesquelles il n'avait jamais espéré pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Il se souvenait de tout.. Depuis leur premier baiser sur le rempart de Port Royal, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'un avenir radieux s'ouvrait pour eux jusqu'à leurs fiançailles et les longues heures passées à s'entraîner. Il pouvait encore entendre le cliquetis des lames qui s'entrechoquent, le rire cristallin d'Elizabeth la première fois qu'elle l'avait désarmé, le baiser qui avait suivi et le goût de ses lèvres…Ça avait été comme un conte de fée que l'on raconte aux enfants, la princesse descendue de son château pour épouser le pauvre forgeron… Ils avaient été heureux.. Jusqu'à ce que Beckett n'interrompe leur mariage et ne fasse revenir Jack Sparrow et son parfum d'aventure dans leurs vies.

Dès l'instant où il avait vu Elizabeth embrasser Jack il avait su qu'il l'avait perdue… son cœur le lui avait crié en voyant la manière dont elle s'y était prise, la passion qui se dégageait de leur étreinte et qu'il n'avait jamais sentie dans leurs sages baisers d'amoureux. Pourtant, il avait accepté d'aller chercher le pirate, le voleur , au bout du monde, sachant qu'il risquait de la perdre, mais déterminé à honorer la promesse faite à son père de le libérer. Et parce qu'il avait compris qu'Elizabeth ne pourrait pas vivre en sachant Jack au Purgatoire, les larmes amères qu'elle avait versées à sa mort lui en apprenant assez sur ce point.

Mais lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Jack l'espoir était revenu… Elizabeth l'avait embrassé pour le sacrifier… pour le sauver lui … Et il avait pensé s'être trompé …

« _Tu as cru que je l'aimais » _Avait elle dit sans prétendre le contraire…

Will grimaça en songeant qu'il ne l'avait pas cru… il l'avait su..

Il avait tenté de se convaincre que ça pourrait marcher entre eux, que tout irait bien et lui avait demandé de l'épouser, pour ne pas la perdre, pour leur donner une chance s'ils sortaient de cette bataille… Mais une fois encore le destin les avait rattrapés et il était mort en tentant de la protéger, réalisant la prédiction de Calypso, devenant le Capitaine du Navire des Morts tandis qu'Elizabeth se retrouvait reine grâce à Jack qui liait ainsi leurs destins…

Son regard se brouilla lorsqu'il repensa à leur unique journée, à la découverte mutuelle de leur corps… Alors il avait cru qu'ils appartiendraient toujours l'un à l'autre, devenant pareils à ces amants de légendes dont l'amour ne s'éteignait jamais.. Mais elle avait sauvé Jack. Elle avait choisi la vie du pirate face à la réalisation de leur amour. Et à présent il voyait tout, comprenait les raisons de cette lueur rêveuse dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était question de Jack, de la manière dont elle écoutait le pirate. Il savait l'origine de sa retenue et des ses hésitations envers lui, il comprenait l'absence des mots qu'elle ne lui avait pas même dits au jour de leur séparation…

Il soupira lourdement, se torturant en se demandant depuis quand elle se mentait, réalisant que depuis le premier jour où il l'avait sauvée sur les remparts de Fort Charles c'était Jack qui faisait briller ses yeux. Finalement il n'était pour lui qu'une charge.. « _Je veillerais sur toi Will » _c'était les premiers mots qu'elle lui avait adressés et toute leur histoire pouvait être résumée par ces simples mots… Même à présent elle veillait sur son cœur tandis que le sien battait ailleurs, inaccessible à son amour. Il ne l'avait pas comprise.. Il n'avait pas su ce qui la faisait rêver ou n'avait pas voulu le voir…

- Un seul jour…C'est tout ce que j'ai eu de toi…Murmura-t-il

- Je suis désolé fils.. le temps va te paraître bien long jusqu'à ce que tu la retrouves à nouveau. Déclara Bill dans son dos, l'observant depuis déjà de longues minutes, se doutant qu'il ne lui avait été facile de voir Elizabeth sans pouvoir la serrer longuement dans ses bras et de la laisser repartir.

Will frappa le bastingage du plat de la main et répondit avec amertume

- Je ne la retrouverais pas..

- Will…allons ne perd pas espoir..

- Je l'ai toujours su. Chaque pas qui m'a rapproché de ce navire m'a éloigné d'elle

- Will.. Elle t'attendra mon gars, j'en suis sur

- Non.. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'attende, je ne veux pas qu'elle sacrifie toute sa vie pour une seule journée… Jamais plus nous ne serons ensembles… Si je n'avais pas été lié à ce navire ou plutôt si nous n'avions pas revu Jack Sparrow, peut être aurions nous eu une chance d'être heureux malgré son besoin de liberté, son attirance pour cette vie de hors la loi que je ne comprends pas… Elizabeth .. Elle est la reine des pirates et ce titre est fait pour elle.. Jack l'a bien compris… elle est comme lui.. Deux oiseaux insaisissables.. J'ai été fou de croire que mon amour lui suffirait..

- Will elle t'a épousé .. Cela ne veut donc rien dire à tes yeux ?

- Ce mariage n'est qu'une prison pour elle

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Elle sait que tu l'aimes ! Tu n'as jamais voulu l'emprisonner

- Le plus pur des amours perd tout son sens s'il est une cage aux yeux de celle qui en est l'objet… Je voulais être forgeron et elle ne rêve que de lointains horizons

Bill soupira en réalisant que son fils avait compris ce qu'il avait su dès la première fois qu'il avait vu la jeune Elizabeth Swann… Elle aussi avait la passion dévorante de la mer, celle la même qui l'avait poussé à abandonner femme et enfant pour devenir pirate. Comme lui et comme Jack, malgré sa naissance aristocratique elle avait la piraterie dans le sang… Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Will, cherchant à le réconforter par ce simple geste, lui à qui la mer finissait toujours par reprendre ce qui lui était cher… Devant lui, le regard vers l'horizon de la terre des morts, le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant ne bougea pas, les yeux secs… Il n'avait plus de larmes à verser

_**Le Black Pearl , cabine du Capitaine**_

Jack grimaça lorsqu' Elizabeth passa le linge humide sur sa blessure, faisant apparaître l'éclat de métal qui était plantée dans la chair tendre de son épaule

- Je vous fais mal. Constata Elizabeth avec dépit en le sentant se crisper

- Lizzie .. Retirez le .. Se contenta de répondre Jack, le visage tendu.

Elizabeth grimaça avant de tirer un coup sec, les dents serrées, Jack haleta

- Très bien .. À présent nettoyez la blessure. Dit il avant de prendre une longue gorgée de rhum

Sans un mot, concentrée sur sa tâche, Elizabeth épongea le flot de sang avant de s'emparer d'une longue pièce de tissu qu'elle enroula autour du torse nu de Jack. Ce dernier restait immobile, le souffle suspendu et le cœur battant à tout rompre en sentant ses mains frôler sa peau nue tandis qu'elle lui confectionnait un bandage de fortune

Une fois ce dernier terminé, Elizabeth, les mains rougies par le sang, vint se placer face à lui. Jack sourit et lui proposa la bouteille de rhum sans un mot, la regardant boire à long traits le liquide ambré.

- Qu'allez vous faire à présent Jack ?

- Sortir du cyclone et trouver une crique où nous réparerons le Pearl… Il ne naviguera pas longtemps dans cet état. Après je ne sais pas .. Et quels sont les projets de Sa Majesté ? Plaisanta Jack

- Trouver un navire… puis Beckett et lui reprendre la clef du coffre contenant le cœur de Will.

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'elle pouvait le quitter et se leva, remettant sa chemise avec une grimace

- Vous avez votre navire, nous trouverons Beckett

Elizabeth le regarda, touchée par sa proposition

- Non Jack… Ce n'est pas votre combat… et je crois que ma présence vous a coûté suffisamment cher… je ne veux pas vous voir risquer votre vie une fois de plus à cause de moi.

- Qui vous dit que c'est pour vous ? J'ai moi aussi un compte à régler avec Beckett… Répondit Jack l'air sombre en songeant à ce que le Lord lui avait fait

Elizabeth sentit les larmes commencer à rouler sur ses joues

- Non .. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, je ne peux pas rester avec vous … Je n'apporte que le malheur à ceux qui m'entourent … Ils meurent tous.. Mon équipage, mon père, James, Will, vous… Je ne veux pas être responsable de votre mort à nouveau

Brusquement sérieux Jack vint se rasseoir en face d'elle

- Elizabeth regardez moi. Celui qui viendra à bout du Capitaine Jack Sparrow n'est pas encore né. Fanfaronna-t-il

Elizabeth le regard embué, secoua la tête. Jack la fixa intensément et prit sa main dans la sienne

- Elizabeth, je ne vous laisserais pas quoique vous disiez. Vous sauvez ma vie.. Je sauve la votre.. Comme depuis le premier jour…

La jeune femme frissonna à son contact et retira sa main brusquement. Il la regarda avec tristesse, comprenant les raisons de sa réaction et haïssant plus encore Beckett pour cela

- Pour l'instant nous devons sortir de ce cyclone.. Nous ne sommes pas encore sauvés. Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa démarche chaloupée

Elizabeth le regarda, soulagée au fond de le savoir prêt à l'aider…

- Merci Jack.

A l'embrasure de la porte, il se retourna et lui sourit d'un air hâbleur

- Ne me remerciez pas Lizzie… Nous n'avons pas encore la clef .. Ni même Beckett mais sachez que je l'ai fait sans regrets… Dit il avant de sortir

Elizabeth mit de longues minutes à comprendre le sens de sa dernière phrase avant de réaliser qu'il parlait de l'immortalité qu'il avait abandonnée pour elle. La jeune femme regarda la porte par laquelle il avait disparu avec une pointe de regret

- Oh Jack … Murmura-t-elle, les mots se coinçant dans sa gorge ne sachant comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait ..


	21. Un message pour Jack

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite de mon histoire, avec le retour de Cutler (bah quoi vous croyez pas qu'il allait laisser tomber non ?) Chapitre assez dur hem **_

_**Chapitre à contenu légèrement sexuel et violent, déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 20**

_**Le Pacific Princess, pleine mer**_

Lord Beckett enrageait… cela faisait à présent plus de deux mois qu'il cherchait Sparrow et Elizabeth Swann Turner et ses recherches s'étaient révélées aussi sanglantes qu'inefficaces. Il avait quitté Londres quelques jours après la fuite de sa captive après avoir amputé la Tour de Londres d'une partie de ses résidents. Il regrettait plus que jamais la perte de l'inestimable Mercer, l'homme étant suffisamment discret pour passer inaperçu dans les bouges les plus infâmes et tellement dénué de scrupules que l'assassinat était pour lui une formalité.

A présent il était entouré d'incapables auxquels il faisait bien sentir sa contrariété, menant plus durement ses hommes que Jones ne l'avait jamais fait. Il serra une nouvelle fois la clef qu'il avait dérobée à Elizabeth, empli de rage à l'idée que l'emplacement du coffre restait inconnu. Gilette toussota derrière lui et il se retourna, le visage recouvert du masque de haine qui ne le quittait plus

- Quoi Gilette ? Vous avez découvert où elle se terre ?

- Non … Milord … Mais .. Êtes vous sur que cette expédition à l'île des épaves est une bonne idée ?

Beckett le toisa avec mépris… Décidemment cet homme ne ferait jamais un bon second, ni même un stratège efficace.

- Réfléchissez Gilette … Sparrow est un pirate et la fille débauchée du Gouverneur Swann est prétendument la reine de ces derniers … Alors à votre avis où peuvent ils avoir trouvé refuge ??

- Et bien … auprès d'autres pirates …

- D'autres questions ? Demanda Beckett l'air ironique

- Euh … non Milord.. Nous y serons dans l'après midi .. Murmura Gilette avant de sortir de la cabine à la hâte

Beckett joua une nouvelle fois avec la clef, la sortie de son second lui étant indifférente

- Bientôt … Très bientôt Madame Turner … Je vous trouverais et croyez moi ce que vous avez subi la dernière fois aura des airs de paradis au regard de ce que je vous réserve …

_**Navire de Barbossa.**_

_**En mer, vers Shipwreck Cove **_

Hector croqua dans une nouvelle pomme, l'air morne. Il avait perdu un temps considérable à réparer le mat que Jack avait détruit lors de leur dernier affrontement. Il avait du mettre le navire en panne durant des semaines, obligeant son nouvel équipage rétif à couper des arbres afin de fabriquer un nouveau mât qui soit aussi solide que l'ancien.

Sa rancune envers Jack n'en était que plus grande, énervé par les réflexions à voix basses qu'il avait surprises chez ses hommes qui s'extasiaient devant l'habileté de Jack qui avait réussi à guider son navire dans le cyclone et en était ressorti indemne. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, maugréant une nouvelle fois après la trompeuse Calypso qui l'avait laissé tomber au moment où il tenait enfin Sparrow au bout de ses canons.

Une voix le fit sursauter

- Ne maudis JAMAIS Calypso … Barbossa, n'oublie pas que c'est à moi que tu dois la vie !

Il se retourna avec hargne et leva la main pour la frapper, enragé de sa défection. Calypso arrêta son bras, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard

- Tu ne veux pas vraiment faire ça Hector…

- Tu m'as trompée comme tu as trompée Jones ! S'exclama-t-il en colère

Calypso éclata d'un rire léger

- Oh non Hector je ne t'ai pas trompé … Est-ce ma faute si les canonniers de Sparrow visent mieux que les tiens ? Ma faute si Jack est meilleur capitaine que toi et sait traverser les tempêtes ?

- La ferme !! Quitte mon navire Calypso ! Je me passerais de toi

Le visage de la nymphe se durcit immédiatement

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner Barbossa… Je suis l'océan … je vais où je veux quand je le veux… Et pour l'heure allons dans ta cabine.. Tes hommes commencent à te regarder étrangement…

Hector se retourna vivement et constata qu'en effet, ses hommes le regardaient avec inquiétude se demandant pourquoi leur Capitaine gesticulait et vociférait tout seul.

- Ils ne me voient pas … Glissa Calypso d'une voix onctueuse à son oreille

- Sorcière ! Nous aurions du te laisser là où je t'ai trouvée ! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cabine

- Figure toi que je me dis la même chose à ton sujet…

Hector referma la porte derrière eux tandis que Calypso s'asseyait tranquillement sur son lit

- Te gêne surtout pas…

Calypso le regarda avec un grand sourire

- Approche Hector

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi …. Notre accord est nul et non avenu

Souriant toujours, mais le regard froid, Calypso l'attira contre elle et caressa lentement sa main.

- A quoi joues tu Calypso ?

- Je suis venue te parler … mais avant cela… Murmura-t-elle en le poussant sur le lit, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hector soupira tandis qu'elle glissait sa langue dans sa bouche, son instinct lui criant de se méfier mais son corps répondant trop bien aux caresses dont elle le couvrait à présent . Elle défit d'un geste pressé sa ceinture, libérant sa virilité sur laquelle elle vint se planter sans autre forme de procès. Hector gémit tandis que ses hanches rejoignait le rythme sauvage qu'elle lui imposait, ses ongles se plantant dans la chair délicate de la nymphe. Le visage renversé dans l'extase, Calypso gémit alors qu'elle libérait son plaisir, le laissant inassouvi. Hector grogna de frustration avant de la saisir fermement donnant de violents coups de reins qui lui permirent de se libérer à son tour.

Calypso se leva, réajustant sa tenue et se tourna vers celui avec lequel elle venait de s'accoupler.

- A présent écoute moi …

Hector soupira, sentant que ce qu'elle allait lui dire ne lui plairait pas

- Tu vas attendre un peu avant de débarquer dans votre misérable repaire… Beckett y sera bientôt et il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne sois pas là lorsqu'il commencera ses interrogatoires

Il se releva, sur le qui vive

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ! Il faut les prévenir

Calypso éclata de rire

- Oh non .. Je me réjouis beaucoup trop de leur destruction

- Mais…Le code est là bas ..le berceau de la piraterie ! Qu'as-tu fait !! S'exclama Hector en la saisissant par les épaules

- Ceux qui m'ont jadis emprisonnée mourront tous Hector … Je t'offre une chance de ne pas être parmi eux, saisis la et sauve ta peau … Tu ne peux rien faire pour empêcher le massacre…

Hector la considéra avec méfiance

- Tu dis que tu veux détruire les pirates mais tu m'épargnes.. Pourtant je suis l'un d'entre eux..

Calypso sourit et lui caressa le bras

- Oh mais mon chou tu es surtout mon amant…avant d'être un pirate. Susurra-t-elle avant de reprendre du ton froid qui lui était habituel. Viens à Shipwreck Cove mais lorsque tout aura été détruit.. Là Beckett sera disposé à s'allier avec toi.

- BECKETT !! Sûrement pas !!

- Tu n'as pas le choix Hector … L'ère de la piraterie touche à sa fin et si tu veux vivre il te faudra rallier Beckett…

Hector la regarda sans répondre tandis qu'elle disparaissait

- Penses y ….c'est à ce prix que tu resteras en vie et que tu te vengeras de Sparrow

_**Le Black Pearl**_

_**Sur une côte inconnue**_

Elizabeth était assise, apathique sur les marches du navire, regardant sans les voir les hommes qui remettaient en état le navire qui avait lourdement souffert des canons de Barbossa et de la force que cyclone qu'il avait traversé. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'ils s'étaient enfuis et que Jack lui avait fait l'incroyable proposition de l'aider à retrouver le coffre. La jeune femme se sentait à la fois heureuse et triste qu'il lui apporte son aide. Elle savourait le fait de ne plus être seule, Jack ayant curieusement veillé sur elle avec l'attention d'un ami durant les semaines écoulées, s'ingéniant à la faire rire et à la distraire de ses sombres pensées. Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à oublier les outrages passés et les morts dont elle était responsable. Chaque homme qu'elle avait aimé, chaque homme qui avait goûté ses lèvres s'était retrouvé de l'autre côté, là où même Will ne pouvait plus les atteindre.

De temps à autres elle croisait le regard méfiant de Tai Huang, elle savait ce que disait son second (qui de fait était à présent celui de Jack ) lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Il l'appelait « La Fiancée de la Mort » et paraissait souvent inquiet pour le navire, prétendant qu'il est était mauvais pour des équipages de l'avoir à son bord… preuve en était faite du triste sort de L'Empress et de ses anciens compagnons dont il ne se lassait pas de raconter l'agonie dans les flammes. Elizabeth ne disait rien… elle savait que c'était vrai, qu'elle portait sur ses épaules la mort de ces hommes comme celles de Will, de James ou de son père. Et même si elle avait désespérément besoin de l'aide de Jack, elle se demandait encore s'il ne serait pas mieux pour lui de partir seul et d'oublier jusqu'à son existence.

Jack, sur le pont, jeta un regard navré vers Elizabeth, soupirant de la voir une fois de plus seule, ignorée de tous et le sourire désertant son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle une bouteille de rhum en main et s'assit à ses côtés l'air enjoué

- Contre le froid et pour un peu de réconfort. Sourit il en lui tendant la bouteille

Elizabeth la prit machinalement, les larmes aux yeux

- Ce sont les mêmes mots … Murmura-t-elle

- Les mêmes mots que quoi ?

- Que ceux que Tia Dalma m'a dit après que je vous ai tué…

Jack soupira

- Lizzie … il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que si j'étais revenu sur le Pearl c'était pour y rester ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise, étudiant son visage

- Non … Je pensais que … vous aviez eu des remords.. Et que vous étiez venu nous chercher.

Jack hocha la tête

- Oui …. Mais j'en avais surtout assez de fuir… Dit il sans la regarder, lui cachant que s'il était revenu c'était parce qu'il savait que s'il la laissait il ne serait jamais plus heureux, que depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, elle avait laissé sa marque sur lui et qu'elle était gravée dans sa chair aussi sûrement que le P au fer rouge de Beckett

Elizabeth secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Vous voulez dire que … que j'ai fait ça pour rien …

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous n'êtes pas maudite Lizzie … Cessez de vous tourmenter avec ça. J'ai choisi mon destin et puis je savais que vous viendriez me chercher. Sourit il

Elizabeth eut un faible sourire

- Et comment pouviez vous être sur de ça ?

- Parce que vous et moi .. Nous sommes semblables Lizzie… et que je l'aurais fait pour vous… Finit il dans un murmure

- Jack .. Je …

- Je sais .. Je sais Lizzie, Will, tout ça … Mais pour lui non plus vous n'êtes pas responsable…Calypso a décidé son destin dès l'instant où elle a posé les yeux sur lui.. Elle le veut…

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se tordit à la pensée de Will.

- Si je n'avais pas été là …

- Il aurait poignardé le cœur pour libérer son père… il a toujours fait des choses stupides

- Jack !! S'exclama-t-elle avant de réaliser qu'il disait vrai, Will lui-même lui avait avoué alors qu'elle se trouvait à la frontière des mondes.

Devant son silence, Jack reprit avec beaucoup de précautions

- Nous retrouverons la clef Elizabeth. Je vous jure de l'arracher au corps de Beckett, cet homme est allé beaucoup trop loin.

Elizabeth frissonna, prise d'une brusque nausée au souvenir des mains du Lord défiguré sur elle tandis que Jack la regardait avec tristesse

- Elizabeth… Ne vous laissez pas détruire… Je sais que c'est dur à accepter et que ce qu'il vous a fait… Mais vous êtes forte.. Vous êtes la Reine non ?

Elizabeth ne répondit pas pleurant en silence sur elle-même, sur l'horreur qu'elle avait traversé. Jack leva avec précaution son bras et le passa autour d'elle, le cœur battant à l'idée d'être rejeté.

- Pleurez si ça vous fait du bien trésor mais ne le laissez pas gagner, ne le laissez pas détruire celle que vous êtes.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enfouir sa tête contre son épaule, les larmes glissant sur son visage tandis qu'il la berçait doucement sans dire un mot. Au bout d'un moment Jack sourit en sentant ses pleurs se tarir tandis que sa respiration devenait régulière. Il resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte sur elle

- Dormez Elizabeth… Je veillerais sur vous … Murmura-t-il

_**L'île des Épaves**_

La boucherie avait commencé depuis plusieurs heures déjà et le peu d'hommes et de femmes qui résidaient dans l'havre de paix qu'était la forteresse pirates'étaient battus avec courage, s'efforçant de repousser les soldats lourdement armés qui avaient forcé les portes. Mais les pirates n'étaient pas de taille contre l'armada toute entière et Teague Sparrow, son précieux Code serré contre la poitrine sentit son heure arriver.

A quelques pas de lui, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres se tenait celui qui était connu comme leur plus redoutable ennemi, Lord Cutler Beckett. Teague tira son sabre, bien décidé à en finir, ignorant les mousquets braqués sur lui, prêt à défendre ce pour quoi il avait lutté toute sa vie. Avec un lent sourire, Beckett tira à son tour son sabre, gravant les traits de l'homme dans son esprit

- Votre visage m'est familier pirate… Vous aurais je déjà combattu ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

Teague planta un regard décidé dans le sien

- Je ne crois pas Beckett, pour ma part je me rappellerais d'une face aussi écoeurante

Beckett sourit avant de fendre avec rage, Teague para l'attaque, se remettant en position

- Pas mal pour un enrubanné…

Cutler se crispa et repartit à l'attaque. Il avait tenu à affronter lui-même le vieil homme qu'il avait rapidement identifié comme le chef de la bande de moins que rien qui peuplait la cité. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent et il le poussa vers le mur

- Je te laisse la vie sauve… Si tu me dis où se trouvent Sparrow et sa garce.

Teague le repoussa avec vigueur, se sortant de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mise et reprenant son aplombs

- Je suis devant toi Beckett quand à ma garce .. Je n'en ai pas !! Rugit il en repartant à l'attaque

Surpris, Beckett évita de justesse et reprit difficilement son équilibre, le regard étréci

- Sparrow père… Bien sur ça ne pouvait être autrement….

Avant que Teague ait eu le temps de réagir il donna l'ordre à Gilette de tirer.

- Lâche ! Cria Teague en lâchant son épée, son bras transpercé par la balle.

Beckett s'approcha de lui.

- Je te laisse une chance.. Où est ton fils ?

Teague haussa les épaules, le visage crispé par la douleur

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ici, là bas, ailleurs …

Beckett lui décocha un coup dans les parties avec violence

- Répond ! Où est il ? Où a-t-il emmené Elizabeth Turner ?

Teague, le visage noyé par la douleur secoua la tête. Beckett se détourna et s'adressa aux soldats.

- Faites un potence à l'entrée de ce bouge et pendez par les bras…

Les soldats, effarés par sa cruauté, sortirent de la salle en toute hâte, s'empressant d'obéir.

Beckett s'approcha de l'oreille de Teague et y glissa

- Ne t'en fait pas … Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite… Tu parleras avant…

Il s'approcha du feu et commença à faire chauffer le fer qui ne le quittait jamais en prévision de telles occasions. Il le laissa longtemps dans l'âtre, regardant avec un air détaché le P qui rougissait lentement. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était assez chaud il s'approcha de Teague et releva sa manche.

- J'ai marqué ton fils ainsi… A cet endroit précis.. Il a gémit comme une fille de joie. Déclara-t-il méchamment en appuyant le fer brûlant sur le bras nu

Teague serra les dents, perclus de douleur mais ne laissa pas échapper un cri à la consternation de Beckett.

- Milord… La potence… elle est prête… Annonça Gilette

- Bien .. Vous avez fait vite cette fois .. Emmenez le et pendez le par les avant bras… je veux que tous voient sa marque.

Teague, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement, se laissa entraîner le nez empli de l'odeur de chair brûlée qu'exhalait son corps. Il se retrouva bientôt hissé par les bras, les jambes ne touchant pas terre tandis qu'un éclair illuminait le ciel, le tonnerre ressemblant à un rire cruel…

- Calypso.. Murmura-t-il

Beckett, le Code entre les mains se tint devant lui.

- Regarde .. Regarde Sparrow, voit ce que tu as gardé si précieusement partir en fumée.

Beckett ouvrit le Code qu'il posa à ses pieds et y mit le feu. Le livre s'enflamma instantanément ses cendres se dispersant déjà au vent qui se levait. Teague détourna la tête, pendant que les flammes du livre léchaient ses pieds.

Beckett resta silencieux tout le temps de la consumation de l'ouvrage, finalement lorsqu'il ne persista plus qu'un morceau de l'épaisse couverture en cuir il ordonna à ses hommes d'éteindre le feu. Teague avait les larmes aux yeux, tant de chagrin d'avoir échoué dans sa tâche de gardien qu'en raison de la fumée dégagée.

- Encore une chance. Où sont-ils ? Demanda Beckett

Teague se força à le regarder.

- Je ne sais pas et même si je le savais .. Je ne parlerais pas

- Dans ce cas vous mourrez. Se contenta de répondre Beckett en faisant signe à Gilette de lui donner son épée.

Teague haleta

- Peu importe … je sais .. Je sais que Jacky a enfin trouvé sa place… Dit il avec difficulté. Mon cœur de père ira en paix ..

Beckett le regarda avec rage, outré de la sérénité qui illuminait les traits du pirate. D'un geste violent il lui planta l'épée qui avait jadis été forgée par Will Turner dans le torse ouvrant son ventre jusqu'à la ceinture. Teague hurla cette fois, l'esprit embrumé par la douleur, sentant ses entrailles se vider hors de lui.

- JACK !! Hurla-t-il avant de s'éteindre, la douleur faisant briller son regard.

Beckett le regarda avec dégoût et essuya calmement sa lame sur l'uniforme du soldat qui avait eu le malheur de rester près de lui.

- Laissez le là … Laissez les charognards dévorer ce chien. Ordonna-t-il en tirant sur la tête de Teague, tournant son regard vers l'horizon.

Il claqua des doigts à l'intention de Gilette

- Papier , plume et mon sceau vite .. Je vais laisser un petit message à Sparrow.

Le tout lui fut amené et lorsque la navy déserta la place, la forteresse était en feu tandis que le corps de Teague se balançait mollement, une feuille fermement plantée dans le front du mort. Sur cette dernière on pouvait simplement lire _« Te voila prévenu Sparrow… »_. Aux pieds du supplicié, trempé du sang de ses entrailles, gisait un morceau de code que le feu n'avait pas réussi à détruire complètement le mot _Codex _étant encore visible. La nuit tomba tandis que dans le ciel retentissait le tonnerre qui fêtait la victoire de Calypso…


	22. Complots & Moment raté

_**Bonjour à tous voici donc un nouveau chapitre où vous verrez peu Jack et Liz mais rassurez vous …. Ils seront là dans le prochain… Enjoy and reviews ! **_

**Chapitre 21**

_**Au large de l'île des épaves…**_

Il savourait sa victoire, observant les lueurs de l'incendie qu'il avait donné l'ordre d'allumer dans la forteresse des pirates après son départ. Le corps supplicié se détachait comme une ombre sinistre dans la lumière des flammes et Lord Beckett sourit en se rappelant le plaisir éprouvé. Il caressa le pommeau de l'arme qui lui avait servi pour éviscérer le père de Jack, se souvenant avec un sourire de la manière dont l'épée s'était enfoncée dans la chair molle qui ne lui avait offert aucune résistance. Pendant des années, il avait fait faire ses basses besognes par un assassin, par son Mercer mais à présent il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait plus égaler le plaisir de sentir une vie s'enfuir de sa main. Il leva sa lame, la portant à la lumière et sourit en découvrant quelques taches d'un rouge sombre… Il ne savait pas si c'était le sang du père ou du fils qui avait taché sa lame mais ça n'avait pas d'importance… son plaisir était dans le cri du vieil homme mourant, dans les larmes d'Elizabeth Turner sur le corps de Jack. Il aimait cette vie …

- Bientôt.. Elizabeth, bientôt… Murmura-t-il en contemplant sa lame imaginant comment il pourrait l'utiliser pour la faire souffrir le plus possible.

- Ainsi donc tu as détruit le Code des Pirates, leur histoire et leur refuge. Déclara une voix derrière lui

L'arme au poing, Beckett se retourna avec une vivacité inattendue et posa la pointe de son épée sur la gorge de l'importune. Il lui suffirait d'appuyer un peu pour lui sectionner l'aorte

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer Cutler Beckett. Personne ne peut tuer la puissante Calypso

A ces mots, il écarta doucement son épée et la regarda avec méfiance

- Que voulez vous dans ce cas … Calypso

- Oh chéri.. Plein de choses.. Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, caressant l'odieuse brûlure qui le défigurait

Beckett prit son poignet et l'écarta de son visage

- Il me semble ma chère Calypso que vous me sous estimez… Tenez donc compte du fait que je ne suis pas un de ces pirates stupides prêt à tout pour goûter l'intérieur des cuisses d'une fille.

Une lueur rageuse brilla dans les yeux de Calypso qui n'aimait pas se faire éconduire cependant elle reprit d'un ton dur

- Je sais ce que tu cherches Cutler Beckett … Tu veux détruire les pirates mais pas n'importe quels pirates.. Tu veux Elizabeth Turner et Jack Sparrow …

Beckett la regarda

- En effet …

Calypso s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son torse, l'air en transe

- Je sens ta haine … je sens ton désir de revanche …Et je peux t'aider à les détruire … et à trouver le Coffre que tu désires tant…

Beckett la jaugea et elle lui rendit son sourire cruel

- Et pourquoi m'aiderais tu … Quel est ton intérêt ? Pourquoi la toute puissante Calypso aurait elle besoin de moi ?

Elle caressa le torse de Beckett qui cette fois se laissa faire, leurs regards s'affrontant sans mots

- Je veux me venger des pirates qui m'ont jadis emprisonnée… et je veux la tête d' Elizabeth Turner …

Beckett sourit à ces mots et se tourna vers elle, la forçant à reculer

- J'entends bien… mais la question est pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de s'écarter. Dites moi Calypso que vous a donc fait la douce Elizabeth Turner pour mériter la mort ?

Calypso se retourna vers lui, laissant tomber la séduction, ulcérée par son comportement

- Peu importe les raisons ! Du moment que notre but est commun ! Je te propose une alliance, je te dirais où attendre le Black Pearl ..

Beckett sourit

- Et où notre ami Sparrow compte t'il mouiller ? Et peut être que la meilleure chose à faire serait de l'attendre ici …

- Jack connaît mieux ces eaux que toi .. Et tu ne bénéficieras plus de l'effet de nombre et de surprise… Alors que là bas je t'aiderais

- Et comment serais je sur que Sparrow viendra ?

- Il viendra… il ira chercher le coffre de Jones pour faire plaisir à sa petite reine… Nous aurons un homme sur le Black Pearl

Beckett éclata de rire

- Oh oh…. Espionnage, trahison…. Voilà qui me plait de plus en plus . Quel est cet homme ? Un matelot ? Un mousse mécontent ? Se moqua-t-il en jouant avec le couvercle de son encrier

- Non … Barbossa.

Un bruit mat empli la pièce alors l'encrier se fermait brutalement. Cutler se tourna vers Calypso

- Impossible. C'est un Seigneur Pirate… Il ne s'alliera jamais à moi

- Oh tu n'imagines pas ce que les hommes sont parfois prêts à vendre pour atteindre leur but …

Cutler la regarda, les yeux dans le vague, se rappelant du Gouverneur Swann qui avait abandonné son libre arbitre, sa liberté et son honneur pour la sauvegarde de sa fille et sourit

- Il me semble que j'en ai pourtant une idée…

Calypso le regarda

- Barbossa attend non loin d'ici .. Va le rejoindre et scelle notre accord ou bien coule le et compte moi parmi tes ennemis. Alors Cutler Beckett que choisis tu ?

Beckett s'approcha d'elle et à la grande surprise de Calypso il laissa glisser sa main sur son épaule, écartant le tissu qui la couvrait

- Nous avons un accord Calypso… Mais il me semble que Barbossa peut bien attendre un peu non ?

Calypso sourit avec hésitation devant son air froid, se demandant où il voulait en venir à la fois déstabilisée et excitée à l'idée d'avoir un adversaire à sa mesure

- J'épargnerais ton pirate … tant qu'il me sera utile. Déclara Beckett avant d'écraser sa bouche sur la sienne, la poussant contre toute attente vers le lit.

_**Royaume des Morts, Le Hollandais Volant **_

Il les avait vu arriver… Une cohorte d'âmes gémissantes et complètement désorientées, tous des pirates… Depuis des heures Will s'efforçait d'endiguer le flot des âmes et d'expliquer aux malheureux que le moment était venu pour eux de passer de l'autre côté. A chaque nouvel arrivant il redoutait de voir un visage connu, peut être même aimé… Soudain il se troubla en reconnaissant un homme de haute stature aux longs cheveux noirs… Jack… Will plissa les yeux et avança vers l'homme partagé entre la déception et le soulagement en découvrant que ce n'était pas le fameux pirate.

Il commença à parler, à dire les paroles rassurantes qu'il distribuait depuis des heures mais l'autre lui coupa la parole

- T'as du rhum gamin ?

Will regarda le visage buriné, les traits portant les stigmates d'une vie dure et la marque d'une mort violente et se borna à indiquer une direction à l'homme qui se dirigea vers la caisse d'un air ravi. Il tira le bouchon d'un geste rapide et s'offrit une grande lampée de rhum

- Ainsi c'est toi Will Turner …

Will le regarda un peu déstabilisé

- On se connaît ?

- Non mais tu connais mon fils … Jack

Will grimaça à la pensée de Jack qui lui avait pris sans le savoir celle qu'il aimait ou du moins une partie de son cœur.

- Vous êtes Teague Sparrow le Gardien du Code …Murmura Will plus pour lui-même que pour l'homme

Le visage de Teague se crispa à ces mots

- Je ne suis plus le Gardien… j'ai échoué… Ils sont venus… et ils ont tout pris, massacré les nôtres… Brûlé le Code … notre histoire, notre refuge.. Tout

Will resta un moment silencieux, ne sachant que dire avant de reprendre

- Qui a fait ça… et pourquoi ?

Teague éclata de rire

- N'as-tu pas encore compris ou bien ton cerveau est il aussi engourdi qu'il en a l'air ? A moins que … t'es pas un débile au moins ? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet

Will serra les dents et attendit patiemment que l'homme lui réponde

- C'est Beckett qui a fait ça …il cherchait Jack et Elizabeth ..

A ces mots Will saisit l'autre par le col

- Vous lui avez dit où elle est ??

Teague le regarda froidement

- Ôte tes mains de là petit. Je suis déjà mort je te le rappelle. Et non je n'ai rien dit et du reste je l'ignore

Will desserra son étreinte avec un soupir de soulagement sous le regard ironique de Teague

- Comment l'aider … Murmura-t-il

- En aidant Jack. Répondit simplement Teague.

Will secoua la tête

- Jack Sparrow est de taille à se débrouiller seul… Il ne m'utilisera plus ..

Teague éclata d'un rire moqueur

- Ce n'est pas la vraie raison de ton refus …

- Et quelle est t'elle selon vous?

- Elle tient en deux mots.. Elizabeth Swann…

- Turner …

- …Seulement si tu ne fais rien, elle mourra comme Jack ou comme moi… Vois tu petit il n'y a que deux règles vraiment importantes: ce que tu peux faire et ce que tu ne peux pas faire

Will soupira lourdement à ce discours qui lui rappelait le passé mais Teague n'en tint pas compte et commença à déambuler sur le pont

- Par exemple tu peux décider que les histoires de pirates ne t'intéressent plus et laisser Elizabeth et Jack se débrouiller seuls … ou alors tu peux les aider à ta manière …

Will le regarda pensivement

- Je suis coincé ici …

- Mais Beckett compte sur une alliée puissante .. Si celle-ci se trouvait dans l'incapacité de l'aider … ça donnerait plus de chance à mon fils et à ta femme ..

- Calypso .. Murmura Will

- Calypso. Confirma Teague. Vois tu il existe une formule qui prononcée au bon moment dans les bonnes circonstances permettrait de …

- …l'enfermer à nouveau.. Finit Will

Teague hocha la tête d'un air ravi et Will le regarda d'un air décidé

- Et quelles sont ces circonstances ?

Teague lui fit un clin d'œil graveleux

- Devine …

Will tourna la tête, pensant à Elizabeth… Il ne voulait pas la trahir, même si elle ne l'aimait plus. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas responsable, que depuis le premier jour Jack avait tout fait pour lui prendre.

- C'est faux. Déclara posément Teague suivant aisément ses pensées. Il ne l'a jamais forcée et une fois encore elle tombera d'elle-même dans ses bras.

- Vous en semblez certain… Murmura Will avec amertume

Teague soupira et prit une voix basse

- Petit… j'étais à l'île des épaves lorsque Jack a demandé qu'on élise un roi… J' étais là lorsqu'elle est arrivée… J'ai vu le regard qu'elle posait sur mon fils et j'ai vu celui qu'il posait sur elle. Lorsqu'il l'a désignée comme reine, ça a représenté beaucoup pour elle .. Et pour lui aussi, comme .. Comme un pardon.

Will soupira avec tristesse

- C'en était un… Elle l'a donné au Kraken …

Teague éclata de rire

- Bien … Dit il avant de reprendre son sérieux et de regarder Will. Tu n'es pas responsable … pas plus que Jack. Elle a fait son choix, la question est quel sera le tien… La laisseras-tu mourir avec Jack parce que tu ne pourras plus la posséder, la priveras-tu ainsi d'un bonheur que tu pourras jamais lui donner ? Ou bien… l'aimes tu suffisamment pour lui laisser une chance d'être heureuse avec un autre ?

Will baissa la tête

- Vous savez très bien quel est mon choix … Je mourrais cent fois pour elle.

- Parfait ! S'écria Teague. Alors viens je vais te donner la formule …

_**Pacific Princess**_

Beckett se rhabilla, prenant le temps d'arranger sa tenue. La déesse à la peau sombre s'était révélée une amante appliquée, passionnée et il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir goûtée.. Stratégiquement c'était à son sens un coup bien joué… Chacun savait que Calypso protégeait ses amants… infidèle à tous mais capable de leur épargner les tempêtes tant qu'ils lui donnaient du plaisir. Pourtant la femme ne lui avait pas donné le plaisir auquel il s'attendait … Elle s'était montrée trop consentante… Il soupira en repensant à Elizabeth Swann et à sa résistance, à la manière dont son corps se fermait au sien et au plaisir inégalable de forcer ses défenses… Il devrait revivre ça une fois ..

Il soupira et s'approcha du navire qui se balançait doucement sur l'eau, ses canons armés prêts à couler l'autre navire au moindre geste suspect.

- Capitaine Barbossa ! Hurla-t-il. Veuillez accepter une tasse de thé…

Sur l'autre navire, Barbossa chuchota ses instructions avant de se rendre sur le pont du Pacific Princess, l'arme au poing. Un sifflement désapprobateur salua son arrivée

- Allons Capitaine Barbossa nous sommes entre gens bien élevés non ? Et il me semble que nous avons des intérêts communs. Suivez moi dans ma cabine je vous prie..

Hector l'air rusé le suivit, calculant déjà comment il pourrait le doubler. Une fois à l'intérieur Cutler lui tendit une tasse remplie d'un liquide chaud et odorant

- Vous n'auriez pas une boisson un peu moins raffinée ? Ironisa Hector. Voyez vous .. Je ne suis qu'un humble pirate et non un Lord avec des goûts aussi délicats et aussi ..

- Suffit ! J'ai compris. Tonna Beckett en servant deux verres d'alcool

Barbossa vida le premier d'un trait avant de s'emparer du second faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Beckett qui songea que décidemment il haïssait les pirates…

- Maintenant que vous avez étanché votre .. Soif. Parlons de notre accord… et de celui que nous avons avec notre amie commune

- Je veux Sparrow. Annonça Hector

- Soit… Vous l'aurez .. Quand à moi je souhaite obtenir la jouissance de Madame Turner…

Barbossa le regarda un instant, mal à l'aise devant l'air désagréable du lord qui parut ne se rendre compte de rien et reprit

- Je ne connais pas les détails de votre accord avec Calypso mais sachez que si vous remplissez votre part du contrat… Je vous laisserais repartir avec le Black Pearl et avec ceci.. Déclara-t-il en désignant des lettres de marque. Elles sont à votre nom et font de vous un corsaire au service de l'Angleterre, effaçant tout votre passé de pirate … Une fois mon sceau apposé vous serez libre Barbossa

Hector le regarda et murmura

- Vivre en devenant un esclave ou mourir en restant un pirate…. Quel choix …

- Le seul possible pour des hommes dans votre genre Barbossa … Alors dites moi voulez vous rejoindre les morts ?

Barbossa le regarda avec horreur

- Non …

Beckett eut un sourire satisfait

- Très bien… Dans ce cas .. Je vais couler votre navire… Puis vous blesser suffisamment pour que Jack pense que vous étiez sur Shipwreck Cove durant l'attaque. Du reste ça vous permettra d'avoir un avant goût de ce qui vous attend si vous me trahissez.

- Oh voyons.. Comme si c'était mon genre …

- Une fois que Sparrow sera là vous ferez appel à votre imagination et vous lui raconterez que vous êtes arrivé trop tard, que vous avez reçu une balle perdue et que vous n'avez rien pu faire pour son père…

Hector se troubla légèrement

- Teague … Le vieux Teague est mort ?

- Il semblerait qu'il soit impossible de vivre les viscères sorties du corps. Déclara Beckett d'un ton faussement navré. Bref.. Là vous regagnerez leur confiance et vous leur direz que vous m'avez entendu dire que je partais pour Ithaque… Chercher le coffre contenant le cœur de Turner. Votre mission s'arrête là avouez que c'est une amnistie facilement gagnée et une revanche douce à prendre non ?

Hector ne répondit pas et soupira lourdement avant d'hocher la tête… dans toutes les guerres il y avait des pertes et il n'avait pas l'attention d'être parmi celles de celle-ci… Beckett sourit l'air satisfait

- Quelle jambe préférez vous ?

Hector leva les sourcils

- Quelle jambe je …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Beckett tira dans sa cuisse gauche et il retomba au sol.

- Tsss mettez un linge autour de votre blessure, je ne tiens pas à devoir changer mon tapis

- Et ça se dit raffiné… Grinça Barbossa, la mâchoire crispée par la douleur.

Une heure plus tard… Barbossa était débarqué, seul, sur les épaves de l'ancienne forteresse pirate, tandis qu'au loin brûlaient les vestiges du navire que lui avait donné Calypso illuminant le corps supplicié qui, comme lui , attendait l'arrivée de Jack…

_**Le Black Pearl, pleine mer…**_

Ils avaient enfin repris la mer… Jack sourit à la barre, respirant les embruns à pleins poumons et jeta un petit regard vers Elizabeth, qui non loin de lui, surveillait l'horizon. Il était heureux de la voir ainsi, heureux de voir qu'elle allait mieux et que peu à peu l'espoir revenait dans ses yeux, souriant même de temps à autres, comme avant … comme avant Beckett et la mort..

Il laissa la barre à Tai et s'approcha d'elle, s'accoudant à ses côtés.

- On va le retrouver trésor …

- Je sais … j'ai confiance en vous .. Et dans les autres pirates. Dit elle

- Le chant a retenti.. Ils ne peuvent faire autrement que d'y répondre… Si Beckett met la main sur le cœur c'est nous tous qui sommes en danger, pas seulement Will. Une fois à l'île des épaves, nous établirons un plan… Croyez moi Beckett ne survivra pas cette fois …

Elizabeth soupira tristement

- Je vous crois …

Jack se rapprocha doucement et glissa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de la poser sur son épaule

- Alors prouvez le trésor … Vous n'êtes pas du genre à pleurer… Dit il ses yeux de posant comme malgré lui sur sa bouche, dévoré par l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur elle.

Elizabeth sourit à son affirmation naïve

- Non je suis du genre à me battre.. Merci Jack … Je vais … étudier les cartes que vous m'avez donné et voir si quelque chose est possible de ce côté-là. Déclara-t-elle en se dégageant. Du reste nous serons bientôt à l'île des Épaves. Annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Jack soupira lourdement en la regardant s'éloigner … Tout était une histoire de moment… et dans son cas tout était une histoire de moment raté…Son regard glissa sur l'équipage, surprenant celui, moqueur, de Tai.

- Bougez vous ! Le chant a retenti ! On doit être à Shipwreck Cove avant ce soir !! Hurla-t-il, évacuant sa frustration…


	23. Une nuit d'orage

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite de ma fic … avec un chapitre qui je le pense ravira les sparra…. Bonne lecture et reviews !!**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel ne convenant pas aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 22**

_Au large de l'île des épaves…_

Ils virent la fumée, noire, épaisse, longtemps avant d'arriver à l'île des épaves. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques encablures, ils aperçurent les lueurs mourantes de l'incendie qui avait tout dévasté, le vent leur portant l'odeur de mort reconnaissable entre toutes. Elizabeth, à la proue du navire, se rapprocha de Jack, brutalement inquiète devant le paysage de désolation qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Les yeux de la jeune femme la piquèrent lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent non loin du corps du supplicié qui paraissait être une bienvenue macabre devant les ruines fumantes de ce qui avait été durant des siècles le refuge des pirates.

- Que s'est il passé ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, ne devinant que trop bien que Beckett et ses soldats étaient passés avant eux.

Jack ne lui répondit pas, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage pendant que son regard restait accroché au corps mutilé qui semblait les attendre.

- Une chaloupe. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix blanche qu'Elizabeth ne lui connaissait pas.

Les marins obéirent sans un mot et Elizabeth prit place en silence, frappée par l'expression du visage de Jack. Lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre, la puanteur les saisit et Elizabeth regarda le sol jonché de corps, le cœur soulevé par tant de cruauté gratuite. Devant elle, imperméable à tout ce qui l'entourait, Jack avança lentement, d'une démarche encore plus chancelante qu'à l'accoutumée vers le corps qu'il avait reconnu dès le premier coup d'œil.

Elizabeth se préparait à le suivre, inquiète de sa réaction lorsqu'un bras la tira fermement en arrière, l'arrêtant net. Elle se retourna d'un geste rageur, prête à réprimander vertement l'opportun lorsqu'elle croisa le regard vaguement ironique de Barbossa

- Ce n'est pas le moment Madame Turner…

- Vous ! Cracha-t-elle outrée de le voir la traiter aussi familièrement après l'attaque qu'il avait lancée sur eux. C'est vous qui êtes responsable de cela ?

- Vous m'offensez ma douce Altesse… Comment pouvez vous croire que je serais prêt à massacrer les miens !

- Vous nous avez poursuivis, canonnés presque coulés ! Et maintenant vous êtes ici .. Seul vivant parmi les morts ! Que croyez vous que je doive penser de cela ?

- Ce n'était que de l'honnête piraterie… quand à ce qui s'est passé ici, je l'ai découvert comme vous.

Elizabeth lança un nouveau regard en direction de Jack se demandant pourquoi il ne réagissait pas et sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant arrêté devant le corps qui se balançait au gré du vent

- Peu importe… Nous verrons ça plus tard… Pour l'instant lâchez moi ! Je vais aider Jack

Barbossa secoua lentement la tête et la retint pendant que Jack d'un geste empreint de douceur relevait la tête du mort, décrochant le macabre message de Beckett. Au moment où le visage de Teague apparut, les hommes se turent tous baissant la tête. Choquée, Elizabeth le reconnut à son tour

- Le Gardien du Code… Murmura-t-elle

- Le père de Jack Souffla obligeamment Barbossa

Elizabeth se retourna vivement vers lui, le visage emplit de pitié et de tristesse

- Son père ?

- Oh la Reine des Pirates ignorait cela…Comment croyez vous que Jack est devenu Seigneur ? Se moqua Barbossa. Dans ce cas je vais vous donner un conseil. Laissez Jack dire adieu à ses morts.. vous ne pouvez rien pour lui .

Elizabeth ne l'écoutait déjà plus, les larmes aux yeux, elle regardait Jack défaire un à un les liens qui retenaient son père au gibet improvisé. Le corps sanguinolent retomba mollement dans les bras de Jack qui le déposa lentement à terre. Brutalement folle de rage de le voir seul ainsi alors que tout le monde le regardait, Elizabeth se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de Barbossa

- Je ne le laisserais pas affronter cela seul ! Cria-t-elle à Barbossa, le mettant au défi de l'en empêcher. Quand à vous autres .. Donnez à ces hommes une sépulture décente ! Ordonna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers Jack d'un pas rapide.

- Comme vous voudrez Madame Turner… Murmura ironiquement Barbossa.

Agenouillé sur le sol, Jack ferma les yeux emplis de souffrance de Teague, serrant les poings en apercevant un des morceaux de la couverture du Code au milieu des cendres. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu' Elizabeth posa la main sur son épaule.

- C'était le Gardien du Code. Murmura-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement. Toute sa vie il a protégé et fait respecter ce stupide livre et maintenant il est mort… et le Code avec lui.

Elizabeth, le cœur serré, pressa doucement son épaule

- Je suis désolée Jack…

- Beckett…C'était lui. Il est venu ici et il les a massacrés. Parce qu'il voulait qu'on le voit. Continua Jack d'une voix sans émotion en se relevant, tenant le corps de son père dans ses bras. Il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici. Décida-t-il en commençant à retourner vers les chaloupes, les hommes s'écartant respectueusement sur son passage.

Elizabeth, désemparée par sa réaction, se leva à son tour et lui emboîta le pas, décidée à le soutenir. Marty, l'air soucieux, l'arrêta à son passage.

- On fait quoi ?

Elizabeth s'immobilisa, le visage grave.

- On obéit à Jack. Recouvrez les corps puis revenez sur le Pearl. Ordonna-t-elle en reprenant son chemin

Barbossa vint se placer à sa droite

- Je sais où nous pouvons trouver Beckett. Souffla-t-il

- Vraiment ? Et puis je savoir comment vous êtes en possession de cette si précieuse information Seigneur Barbossa ? Demanda Elizabeth sans s'arrêter, le regard fixé sur Jack qui déposait précautionneusement le corps de son père dans une chaloupe

Barbossa, légèrement embarrassé, s'arrêta net.

- En fait.. Mes hommes et moi nous sommes arrivés durant la bataille. Lâcha-t-il

- Je vois… Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton méprisant en louchant sur sa jambe blessée. Dans ce cas qu'avez-vous donc entendu depuis votre cachette ?

Barbossa se crispa légèrement avant de reprendre une contenance. Après tout vu les circonstances, il valait mieux être vu comme un lâche que comme un traître…

- Il se dirige vers Ithaque. Pour trouver le cœur de votre époux.

A sa grande satisfaction les épaules d'Elizabeth s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement et sa voix était mal assurée lorsqu'elle reprit

- Alors nous irons à Ithaque. Décida-t-elle en prenant place dans une chaloupe.

Barbossa, soulagé, s'installa à ses côtés, heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Son répit fut de courte durée… A peine revenue sur le Pearl, Elizabeth qui ne quittait pas Jack du regard, s'adressa à Tai

- Met le Capitaine Barbossa aux arrêts. Ordonna-t-elle

Le vieux pirate faillit avoir une attaque en l'entendant

- Quoi !! Mais vous n'avez pas le droit !! Vous n'êtes pas Capitaine de ce navire que je sache !

- Vous non plus Barbossa. Et dois je vous rappeler que vous nous avez sauvagement attaqués il y a quelques semaines à peine ?

Barbossa ouvrit grand les bras en signe d'excuse

- Une regrettable erreur, dont j'osais espérer que vous ne me tiendriez pas rigueur surtout après tout ce que nous avons vécu côte à côte

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth qui prit son temps pour lui répondre

- Certes… Mais je ne vous fais plus confiance Barbossa. Assena-t-elle en faisant signe à Tai de l'emmener

- Vous n'avez aucune espèce d'autorité pour agir ainsi !! S'écria Barbossa tandis que Tai refermait son bras sur le sien.

Elizabeth se retourna brièvement vers lui, un sourire ironique aux lèvres

- Oh… Vous avez déjà oublié Hector ? Je suis Roi…

Barbossa la rage au cœur n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se laisser entraîner, remâchant sa vengeance et tout remords de sa trahison envolés…

jejejeje

_Le Pacific Princess, quelque part en mer_

Beckett, assis à sa table de travail, examinait la carte des différents îlots qui bordaient Ithaque, cherchant à deviner où Elizabeth Turner avait caché le cœur de son mari lorsqu'un froissement d'étoffe lui fit lever la tête.

- Tu me rends à nouveau visite Calypso… Dois je en conclure que tu prends plaisir à nos rencontres ? Dit il d'un ton égal sans se retourner

- Sparrow a trouvé ton cadeau. Il est fou de rage, ivre de haine et de vengeance.. Répondit Calypso en faisant le tour du bureau pour se placer face à lui

Beckett sourit et se carra dans son siège

- Oh … je vois et notre… ami commun ? A-t-il réussi sa mission ?

- Barbossa est à bord. Confirma Calypso. Il les a décidé à faire voile vers Ithaque

- Intéressant…Murmura Beckett en se servant à boire.

- Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer… N'oublie pas que je veux la tête de leur reine. Je veux qu'elle meurt sans aucun retour possible …

- Tu l'auras. Susurra Beckett

- Je n'en ai jamais douté… Répondit Calypso. Parce que s'il en allait autrement et que tu n'honorais pas ta part de notre contrat… Tu connaîtrais ma fureur ! Le menaça t'elle avant de disparaître.

Resté seul dans sa cabine, Beckett leva lentement son verre en direction de l'endroit où elle s'était tenue

- Évidemment… C'est de bonne guerre… Murmura-t-il un vague sourire aux lèvres.

jejejejeje

_Le Black Pearl , au large de l'île des Épaves_

Ils étaient tous revenus sur le navire et se tenaient sur le pont tandis que Jack déposait le corps de son père dans une chaloupe, une torche à la main. Lentement, il descendit l'échelle de corde, se préparant à enflammer l'embarcation ainsi qu'il était l'usage parmi les pirates. Elizabeth jeta un regard sur ceux qui l'entouraient et se décida finalement à prendre la parole alors que le vent se levait, comme si Calypso leur signalait sa victoire

- Jack … Peut être .. Pourriez vous .. Dire quelques mots..

Jack approcha la torche et enflamma le bois de la barque avant de repousser cette dernière de la botte

- Pourquoi moi ?

Elizabeth, peinée, le regarda.

- Peut être parce que c'est de votre père dont il s'agit…

Le visage de Jack se contracta brièvement alors qu'il remontait sur le pont

- C'était le Gardien du Code avant tout. Déclara-t-il avant de repartir vers sa cabine, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Mal à l'aise, Elizabeth sentit tout les regards se poser sur elle, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle avala sa salive, souhaitant plus que tout être ailleurs et regarda brièvement en direction de la barque enflammée qui cheminait mollement sur l'eau sombre et commença

- Teague Sparrow n'est plus … Il est mort pour avoir voulu défendre nos valeurs, notre âme et notre honneur de pirates. Commença-t-elle sans trop savoir où elle allait. Il nous appartient de continuer ce qu'il a commencé en ne laissant pas la piraterie s'éteindre. Nous tous ici, nous sommes sans doute parmi les derniers des hommes libres des mers ! Laisserons nous impunis les crimes de la Compagnie des Indes ? Allons nous les laisser nous massacrer l'un après l'autre ou bien nous battrons nous pour défendre notre liberté ? Continua-t-elle d'une voix plus forte en voyant beaucoup de pirates secouer la tête en guise d'accord. Il est en notre pouvoir de venger la mort injuste de Teague Sparrow et de tout ceux qui sont tombés dans un combat inégal et déloyal ! Faisons en sorte que jamais l'âme des pirates ne meure!!

- Ouais ! Cria Marty bientôt imité par les autres tandis que le tonnerre commençait à gronder

- Quand même … C'est un peu .. Dangereux non ? Glissa Ragetti à Pintel

- Rien ne dit qu'on doive rester jusqu'au bout. Répondit ce dernier sur le même ton.

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard complice tandis qu'Elizabeth se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers la cabine de Jack, décidée à lui parler .

Elle entra silencieusement, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir la silhouette familière de Jack. Un éclair zébra le ciel et Elizabeth entrevit son visage. Doucement, elle alluma une lampe et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Allez dormir Elizabeth. Il est tard.

- Jack … parlez moi. Ne restez pas seul ainsi. Murmura-t-elle songeant avec chagrin à la mort de son père, victime lui aussi de l'ambition de Beckett

Jack eut un ricanement remplit d'amertume.

- Seul… Mais Lizzie je l'ai toujours été .. Cet homme pour lequel vous avez fait un si .. Brillant, si magnifique discours rempli d'émotion n'a jamais été là. Murmura Jack en serrant inconsciemment le morceau du livre des pirates qu'il avait ramassé. Il ne vivait que pour son Code. Il aurait adoré votre tirade… très inspirée vraiment …

Elizabeth rougit, brusquement honteuse d'avoir pris la parole

-Vous savez… il l'a marqué .. Beckett … il lui a mis sa marque… au même endroit que moi. Commença Jack tandis qu'elle le laissait parler, se contentant de l'écouter silencieusement. Quand je pense que la seule chose qu'il a jamais faite, sa grande mission était de conserver ce foutu Code. S'énerva Jack. Quel mal avait il fait qui justifie d'être traité comme ça !!

Le cœur serré, Elizabeth posa la main sur son bras.

- Jack… Beckett paiera pour votre père et pour tout les autres. Il paiera le mal qu'il nous a fait à tous.

- Oui je sais … J'ai entendu votre discours Lizzie… Et après ? Que se passera-t-il après ? Vous retournerez de votre côté comme moi et tout les autres pirates. Sauf que maintenant je n'aurais plus ce vieil empêcheur de tourner en rond pour me débiter un tas de stupidités comme de « vivre avec moi même ». Et à la fin je serais seul comme je l'ai toujours été.. Avec ou sans Teague.

- Allons Jack vous n'êtes pas seul … vous ne l'avez jamais été

Il se tourna vivement vers elle, les yeux légèrement brillants des larmes qu'il refoulait depuis qu'il avait vu le corps mutilé de son père.

- Tout me porte à croire le contraire Madame Turner

- Jack … je suis là. Répondit elle.

Jack soupira avec tristesse avant de prendre une gorgée de rhum.

- Vous ne comprenez pas … Allez dormir Elizabeth … Je survivrais à sa mort croyez moi…

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas affronter cela tout seul Jack.

- Lizzie… ça va. Pas la peine que vous restiez vous occuper de ce pauvre Jack, j'ai connu pire.

Elizabeth soupira devant son regard fuyant dans lequel elle lisait sa peine qui menaçait d'exploser et posa la main sur sa joue, le forçant à la regarder.

- Je vous l'ai dit Jack … vous n'êtes pas seul. Commença-t-elle

Prise d'une impulsion elle avança légèrement vers lui, les yeux rivés aux siens, bouleversée de le voir aussi malheureux et l'embrassa doucement…

Jack, surpris, répondit à ce baiser qu'il n'espérait plus et sentit la main tremblante d'Elizabeth se poser derrière sa nuque, la jeune femme l'attirant à elle. Leur baiser durant longtemps, chacun savourant l'oubli que lui procurait l'autre. Finalement, la main d'Elizabeth retomba tandis qu'elle rompait leur baiser avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux

- Je suis là Jack.

Complètement perdu, le pirate la regarda avec incompréhension

- Pourquoi faites vous ça Elizabeth ? Pour me consoler ? Pour me « remercier » de vous avoir aidée ? Demanda-t-il avec lassitude

Hésitante, rouge de gêne, sachant qu'une fois qu'elle aurait prononcé les mots de la trahison elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, Elizabeth ferma les yeux. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver vers Will et leur dernière rencontre. Ils s'étaient dit adieu et elle savait qu'au fond de lui son premier amour connaissait ses sentiments pour Jack. Il lui avait déjà accordé son pardon.. Calmement mais le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine Elizabeth finit par répondre

- Je fais mon choix Jack.

Il la regarda n'osant tout à fait croire ce qu'elle disait. Tout allait trop vite… Son père mort, le Code détruit et à présent comme un rêve devenu réalité Elizabeth devant lui qui disait .. Qui disait…

- Elizabeth.. Je… Commença-t-il en se levant, l'air hébété.

Émue, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui une nouvelle fois, poussée par le désir qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps. Elle ouvrit son cœur, se laissant guider par ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jack et l'embrassa à nouveau savourant le goût de rhum de sa bouche pendant qu'il répondait à son étreinte, la serrant désespérément contre lui. Jack soupira lourdement, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine avant de s'écarter d'elle, sentant qu'il ne pourrait se contrôler. Elizabeth le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis prit sa main et la posa sur l 'échancrure de sa chemise, repoussant loin d'elle le souvenir de Beckett et des hommes à qui il l'avait si négligemment offerte.

- J'ai confiance en vous Jack. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Et je tombe de moi-même dans vos bras…

Jack lui sourit et le cœur d'Elizabeth chavira en retrouvant le Jack qu'elle avait toujours connu. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa avec passion, mettant dans son baiser tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire. Il sentit son corps mince palpiter sous ses doigts alors qu'il faisait sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise, effleurant sa peau nue. Elizabeth soupira sous sa bouche, dénouant à son tour les ceintures qui enserraient la taille de Jack. Il recula légèrement et la détailla d'un regard brûlant de désir.

- Tu es sure ? Demanda Jack d'une voix rauque

Elizabeth laissa retomber sa chemise, exposant sa poitrine nue et lui sourit d'un air mutin.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de moi Jack.

Jack cligna rapidement des yeux avant de la prendre dans ses bras en l'embrassant fiévreusement, leur faisant ainsi franchir l'espace qui les séparait de son lit. Il l'allongea tandis qu'elle se redressait à demi, lui ôtant sa chemise, sa bouche parcourant ses cicatrices, émue de sentir enfin un cœur battre au même rythme que le sien, répondant à son désir. Ils furent bientôt nus pendant que dehors l'orage se déchaînait, les éclairs illuminant la cabine à intervalle régulier. Jack la regarda alors qu'il la dominait de toute sa taille, ses mains parcourant le corps dont il avait tant rêvé, ne parvenant pas encore à croire tout à fait qu'elle se donnait à lui. Il la caressa longtemps, savourant chaque parcelle de son corps, attendant de la sentir suffisamment prête pour l'accueillir. Il glissa une main sur elle, appréciant sa chaude humidité et à cet instant le regard d'Elizabeth vacilla. Se forçant au calme Jack la prit doucement dans ses bras, embrassant son cou.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je te le promets. Glissa-t-il à son oreille

Elizabeth hocha la tête, ses cuisses s'écartant pour lui faciliter le passage et Jack guida son sexe en elle avec une lente poussée, attentif à l'expression de son visage. Avec un soupir, Elizabeth lui sourit avant de s'abandonner à son étreinte ses hanches épousant peu à peu le rythme de celles de son partenaire. Jack prit son temps, lui faisant l'amour lentement, savourant chaque minute de cette étreinte qu'il avait si ardemment désirée avant de se lâcher en elle avec un gémissement d'extase. Il l'embrassa passionnément, la serrant contre lui, sourd au hurlement du vent et au tonnerre de la tempête qui faisait rage.

- Ça va ? Murmura-t-il, vaguement inquiet à cause des souvenirs qu'il avait pu réveiller en elle

Elle se retourna vers lui, souriante.

- Merci Jack.

- Merci ? Voyons trésor je sais que je suis exceptionnel mais tout de même

Elizabeth éclata de rire se sentant plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait enfin accepté ce que lui disait son cœur depuis si longtemps.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! S'exclama Jack ravi de la voir reprendre goût à la vie et plus encore de la tenir enfin dans ses bras.

Elizabeth le fixa dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, sa main posée sur sa poitrine suivant les battements du cœur de Jack. Ils se sourirent et Jack passa sa main sur sa joue.

- Je pourrais passer la nuit ainsi Lizzie.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Murmura-t-elle provocante

Avec un soupir, Jack se pencha sur elle, caressant de nouveau son corps, ravi de la sentir se tendre sous ses doigts. Dehors, la tempête battait son plein… Mais aucun des deux ne s'en aperçut, se découvrant mutuellement alors que la nuit s'écoulait lentement….


	24. Une union inattendue

**Chapitre 23**

_**Le Hollandais Volant, l'autre monde**_

Will Turner était à la barre, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Elizabeth comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis son adieu à sa femme. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts pour être raisonnable, il ne parvenait pas encore tout à fait à accepter l'idée qu'il ne la connaîtrait plus jamais comme un époux. Bien sur lorsque dans dix ans il débarquerait, elle serait là, fidèle à sa promesse mais elle ne serait plus à lui et c'était ça qu'il avait du mal à admettre, même s'il lui avait lui-même rendu sa liberté…

La main de Bill se posa sur son épaule, le sortant de ses réflexions maussades.

- Tu veux que je te relaie Will? Ça fait des heures que tu es à la barre…

Le jeune homme releva la tête

- Vraiment ? Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard… Ici le temps ne passe pas comme dans l'autre monde. Murmura-t-il, le regard fixé sur le soleil qui se levait à l'horizon.

Le cœur de Bill se serra alors qu'il lisait la résignation amère sur le visage de son fils et il reprit, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu

- Va te reposer Will. Je saurais bien guider les âmes.

Will haussa les épaules avec découragement à l'idée de retrouver la froide solitude de sa cabine.

- Bien sur … Je dois ..me reposer. Dit il en s'éloignant sous le regard inquiet de Bill

Une fois à l'intérieur, Will se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé

- Pauvre Will Turner…. Te voici donc seul à présent…Murmura une voix qu'il reconnu instantanément

- Que fais tu ici Calypso ! Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir, que ce soit dans ce monde ou ailleurs.

Une moue séductrice aux lèvres Calypso s'approcha de lui

- Si… Tu veux me revoir, tu as besoin de moi mais tu refuses de l'admettre. Répondit elle en venant à ses côtés

Will se releva brutalement, agacé par cette proximité soudaine qu'elle lui imposait

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et de tes tours Calypso. Tu m'as déjà tout pris alors va t'en.

- Est-ce moi qui t'ai tout pris Will ? Est-ce moi qui ai poussé ta femme à renier son engagement ?

Will sentit une vague brutale de douleur l'envahir avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

- Ce que je pense me regarde. Mon mariage avec Elizabeth me concerne et moi seul. Répondit il sobrement

Calypso s'approcha de lui, l'air sérieux

- Ta femme te trompe Will. Chaque nuit elle se donne à Jack Sparrow… Et ce n'est pas tout … pendant qu'elle se vautre dans les bras de son amant, Beckett se rapproche de plus en plus de ton cœur… dont elle lui a donné la clef…

Will frémit à ses paroles, avant de se tourner vers elle avec fermeté

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Vraiment ? Alors regarde William Turner… Regarde l'autre monde et la nuit qui s'étend sur lui… Répondit elle en jetant ses pinces de crabes sur le lit, faisant apparaître le Black Pearl.

Will détourna les yeux

- Reprends ta magie … Je n'en veux pas

La déesse se pencha sur lui et lui prit le menton, le forçant à regarder.

- Si tu as tellement confiance en elle. Regarde. Si rien ne se passe, j'accepterais de te laisser. Dit elle d'un ton conciliant

Avec un soupir fatigué, Will céda… Il posa un regard avide sur la vision, cherchant Elizabeth. Il avait besoin de la voir, besoin d'être sur qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était heureuse, aussi dur que cela puisse être à admettre.

Elle se tenait à coté de la figure de proue du Pearl, ses cheveux flottant librement et Will lut la tristesse sur son visage tandis qu'elle regardait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Il se tourna vers Calypso, l'air railleur, se sentant brutalement heureux de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié

- C'est ça que tu voulais me montrer ? Je crois que tu peux partir à présent.

- Le soleil n'est pas encore totalement couché. Répondit Calypso. Regarde celle que tu appelles ta femme Will.

Will se retourna avec résignation sur la vision, son regard glissant sur les traits du visage de celle qu'il aimait tant. Il approcha la main de son visage, espérant vainement pouvoir la toucher, lui faire un signe, mais suspendit son geste en discernant la silhouette de Jack derrière Elizabeth. Le pirate s'avança vers Elizabeth d'un air décontracté et Will ressentit une bouffée de haine en le voyant poser son bras autour de la taille d'Elizabeth. Derrière lui, Calypso ricana

- Continue à regarder William….

Il ne l'entendit pas, une brusque nausée le prenant alors qu'Elizabeth se tournait vers Jack, lui offrant un sourire lumineux qui lui aurait brisé le cœur s'il en avait encore eu un. Jack lui sourit en réponse, de ce sourire que Will avait appris à haïr et se pencha sur Elizabeth. Un fugace instant, Will crut qu'elle allait le gifler mais elle referma ses bras autour de son cou, scellant leur baiser. Puis, il vit Jack lui prendre la main, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres, la guidant vers sa cabine dont il referma la porte derrière eux.

- Alors est il nécessaire que je te montre la suite ? Souffla Calypso

Pris d'une brusque poussée de rage, Will balaya d'un geste les pinces qu'elle avait dispersées, les envoyant aux quatre coins de la pièce.

- ASSEZ !! Cria-t-il avant de se reprendre. J'en ai .. Assez vu.

- En es tu certain ? Murmura Calypso d'une voix caressante.

Will tremblant de colère et de peine se tourna vers elle

- Que voulez vous !!

- Oui … tu es en colère… tu voudrais te venger de Jack .. Et d'Elizabeth … tout deux t'ont trahi… Jack t'a fait poignardé le cœur de Jones… pour être sur de la posséder …

Will se força au calme, un voile rouge devant les yeux.

- J'ai dit que voulez vous !!

- Oh chéri tu le sais très bien… Te faire passer de mon côté.. En t'aidant à te venger.. Susurra-t-elle en caressant son bras.

Will la dévisagea avec attention, un masque de froideur sur le visage

- Et que proposes tu ?

La sorcière frissonna, sûre de sa victoire

- L'enfer qui est réservé aux traîtres et aux mutins. Le Pearl se dirige vers nos alliés, ils se tiennent prêts à en finir avec Jack Sparrow… Te battras-tu à nos côtés Will ?

Will la regarda avec étonnement

- Me battre ? Ma mission est d'être ici, de guider les âmes…

- Qui a dit que tu ne pouvais naviguer dans l'autre monde Will ? Dix ans en mer Will… peu importe la mer, tout ceux qui posent le pied sur ce navire doivent être guidés dans ce monde mais le Hollandais Volant peut naviguer où il le souhaite. L'important est que tu ne quittes pas son bord…

Will écarquilla les yeux, il avait négligé cette part de son engagement, se forçant à rester confiné dans le monde des défunts

- Alors William Turner … es tu prêt à me suivre ? Murmura Calypso en collant son bassin au sien

Le regard fiévreux, Will hocha simplement la tête, ne cessant de revoir la manière dont Elizabeth s'était penchée sur Jack pour l'embrasser. Calypso sourit et s'avança vers lui, posant une main sur sa nuque alors que leurs bouches se rencontraient. Will ne se déroba pas, goûtant les lèvres de la déesse, lui donnant ce qu'elle désirait depuis le premier jour. Avec un gémissement de désir trop longtemps contenu il la poussa fermement vers le lit, ses mains venant rapidement à bout des vêtements qui la couvraient. Les lèvres de Calypso se retroussèrent en un rictus satisfait tandis qu'elle défaisait la ceinture du jeune homme, ses hanches ondulant à la rencontre des siennes, gémissant de plaisir de sentir la caresse rude des mains de Will sur sa peau. Will la regarda un instant avant de la posséder d'un violent coup de reins et Calypso gémit en sentant le corps du jeune capitaine peser sur elle. Will, une expression torturée sur le visage, ferma les yeux et commença à aller et venir en elle scellant ainsi leur pacte et la fin de son mariage avec Elizabeth Swann…

_**Six semaines plus tard…**_

_**Le Black Pearl, mer Ionienne**_

A la barre du Black Pearl, Jack progressait avec appréhension dans les eaux chaudes de la Méditerranée. Dans un jour ou deux, ils auraient atteints leur destination et ils pourraient enfin se venger de Beckett et de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commis. Jack sourit en songeant à l'effet de surprise qu'il s'était promis d'exploiter au maximum, cette fois se serait lui contre Beckett… Et il entendait bien gagner cette ultime bataille.

- Que comptes tu faire une fois là bas Jack ?

Les mains de Jack se crispèrent sur la barre tandis qu'il répondait à Barbossa dont les récriminations incessantes avaient eu raison de la fermeté d'Elizabeth

- A ton avis ? Je trouve Beckett et je le tue. Rapide, simple et efficace

Barbossa mordit dans une de ses innombrables pommes et Jack grimaça au bruit de ses mâchoires

- Un peu simpliste non ? Tu crois qu'il va se laisser faire ?

- Parfois ce sont les plans les plus simples qui fonctionnent le mieux Hector. Répondit Jack avec un air supérieur

Barbossa le regarda un vague sourire aux lèvres

- Bien sur Jack … Et quel est ton plan pour Madame Turner ?

- Elizabeth ? Pourquoi te soucies tu d'Elizabeth ?

- C'est notre reine non … Et son époux l'attend

Jack se crispa légèrement à cette mention

- Et si tu te mêlais de tes affaires ? Suggéra-t-il

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Barbossa s'inclina moqueusement

- A vos ordres Capitaine Sparrow …

Sans attendre la réponse de Jack, il s'éloigna en songeant à quel point il lui tardait d'être enfin à destination… Barbossa sourit en pensant au plan brillant de Jack … Il ne lui laisserait pas le temps d'approcher de Beckett, dès qu'ils seraient tombés dans le piège que Calypso leur avait tendu, il tuerait ce maudit freluquet qui le bravait depuis trop longtemps …

_**Le Hollandais Volant, non loin d'Ithaque **_

Will regarda le soleil se lever et se tourna vers son père.

- Tu peux prendre la barre ?

Bill hocha la tête

- Oui fils même si je ne comprends toujours pas ce que nous faisons ici…

Will sourit et s'approcha de Bill, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule

- Aie confiance en moi papa. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Je l'espère William … Murmura Bill en suivant des yeux la haute silhouette de son fils qui se hâtait vers la cabine dans laquelle il passait à présent le plus clair de son temps

Will ouvrit la porte et eu un vague sourire en reconnaissant le parfum de Calypso dans la pièce

- Pourquoi te caches tu ?

La sorcière sortit de l'ombre et noua ses bras autour du cou de Will dans un geste qui lui était devenu rapidement familier

- Je ne me cache pas. Ronronna-t-elle

Will la toisa un instant avant de l'embrasser, la poussant vers le lit sans attendre.

Quelques instants plus tard, les gémissements de plaisir de Calypso retentirent dans la cabine, Will poussant le plus fort possible en elle, cherchant lui aussi la délivrance tandis qu'elle mollissait entre ses bras. Il finit par y parvenir, les mâchoires serrées et se laissa retomber sur le lit, aux côtés de celle qui était devenue sa maîtresse . Calypso se pencha sur lui, effleurant sa cicatrice du bout des doigts

- Tu vois Will.. Ton destin a toujours été ainsi. Capitaine du plus prestigieux vaisseau des océans, amant de leur déesse.

Will se tourna vers elle et lui sourit

- Lorsque tout sera terminé, je t'offrirais mon cœur…

Les yeux de Calypso brillèrent de convoitise

- Vraiment ? Mais il m'appartient déjà Will ….

Will tourna la tête un instant, l'air songeur.

- Dis moi … Comment se fait il que toi, si puissante, tu ais pu te laisser enfermer par le Conseil des Pirates ?

Calypso se crispa

- Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que Jack Sparrow trouve la formule et t'enferme à nouveau. Répondit Will d'un ton inquiet

La déesse éclata de rire

- Jack ? Il ne trouverait jamais cette formule même si il la cherchait …. C'est Davy Jones qui l'avait … Elle était inscrite parmi les papiers qu'il avait enterrés sur l'île des Quatre Vents avec son cœur… Ils sont perdus à présent.

Will sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau

- Alors je suis rassuré… Murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux un sourire aux lèvres…

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Jack, épuisé, entra dans sa cabine et s'arrêta brusquement en découvrant Elizabeth assise seule dans la pénombre. Inquiet, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés

- Un problème Lizzie ?

Elizabeth tressaillit et se tourna vers lui, le regard emplit de doutes

- Je ne sais pas Jack

Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement en la découvrant soudainement si pâle.

- Tu es malade ? Demanda-t-il en posant la main sur son front, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle fasse une rechute alors qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser la Fontaine de Jouvence pour la guérir

Elizabeth s'écarta de lui et baissa les yeux, évitant son regard

- Non. Jack … j'ai quelque chose à te dire …

Il reprit ses distances, calquant son attitude sur la sienne

- _C'est fini mon vieux Jack … à nous la liberté ! _Chanta une voix dans son esprit

- Oui je sais trésor, tu regrettes, tu t'es trompée, Will tout ça.. Commença Jack avec désinvolture. De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le genre d'homme qui aime le mariage…

- Je suis enceinte Jack. Le coupa Elizabeth

Jack resta un long moment silencieux, son regard glissant sur le profil de celle qu'il avait tellement désirée, suivant la courbe délicate des lèvres qu'il embrassait encore une heure plus tôt ou était ce deux ? Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il lui sembla qu'il allait étouffer. Sans un mot il se leva en titubant et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard blessé d'Elizabeth

- J'ai .. J'ai besoin d'air. Expliqua-t-il piteusement avant de se ruer vers la porte

- _Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu savais bien que ça allait arriver à force de toujours prendre la même femme ! _Lui jeta un de ses avatars

Jack n'y prêta pas attention et se rua au bastingage, laissant les embruns fouetter son visage, respirant à pleins poumons l'air du large, l'air de la mer, celui de la liberté…


	25. Le bon choix

_**Coucou ! Alors… voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira : mot d'ordre : Read & Review**_

**Chapitre 24**

_**Le Black Pearl, au large d' Ithaque **_

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Jack pénétra dans sa cabine. Complètement ivre, le pirate jeta un œil vers la forme endormie dans son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même comme dans une tentative d'oubli. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait les plus grandes difficultés à recouvrer ses esprits. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il s'était saoulé jusqu'à ne plus savoir où et qui il était. Il marcha silencieusement, cherchant dans ses papiers la flasque de rhum qu'il gardait pour les cas d'urgence et se tourna vers son lit.

_Lizzie. _Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de son épaule nue que le drap avait dévoilé en glissant. La lumière de la lune lui laissait entrevoir le grain velouté de sa peau dont il avait appris nuit après nuit à connaître la douceur. Il leva doucement la main pour caresser les longs cheveux soyeux qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire réellement dans son lit mais retira sa main, une voix murmurant dans son esprit

- _Liberté Jacky … Plus jamais tu ne pourras être libre après ça …._

Avec un soupir déçu, Jack se releva et sortit silencieusement de sa cabine, il avait une bouteille de rhum à boire…

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Elizabeth alors que la porte se refermait sur Jack. Elle avait tellement espérer qu'il revienne, elle l'avait attendu des heures durant ne pouvant croire qu'il la fuyait…

- Lâche. Murmura-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre, cherchant à protéger cette vie qui grandissait en elle, regrettant à cet instant son choix. Will avait beau être séparé d'elle par un monde, elle savait que lui aurait accueilli la nouvelle d'un enfant avec joie… Elle aurait du lui rester fidèle … seulement Will n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait. Étouffant un nouveau sanglot, Elizabeth Turner se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, demain elle combattrait Beckett puis elle quitterait Jack avant qu'il ne le fasse.

Dehors Jack posa la flasque sur le pont, réfléchissant à la situation.

- La question est : ce que je peux faire ou ce que je ne peux pas faire…

- _Part retrouve ta liberté et les filles dans les ports et les embruns sur ton visage et les aventures… Libre._

- J'aime la liberté.. Et les aventures ! Approuva Jack en buvant une grande gorgée

- _Part et perds Lizzie… Reste et soit avec elle nuit et jour. _Souffla une autre voix

Jack sourit avec tristesse

- J'aime Lizzie. J'aime être avec elle… J'aime sa peau, j'aime la nuit avec elle. Murmura-t-il

- _Mais tu ne l'auras pas longtemps… Elle attend un bébé que crois tu que sera ta vie après ça , et ta liberté ?_

- Bugger. Souffla Jack avant de s'effondrer sur le pont, ivre mort.

_**Le Hollandais Volant au large d'Ithaque **_

Will sortit sur le pont et prit sa longue vue, observant les préparatifs de Beckett qui attendait sur la plage que le Pearl tombe dans le piège de Calypso… A ses côtés Bill grimaça

- Je n'aime pas ça fils… Pourquoi est on ici ? Et pourquoi la Compagnie est elle sur cette île ?

Will tourna son regard placide vers son père.

- Fais moi confiance… Dis moi tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui… j'ai tout mis à la cale comme tu le voulais mais …

- Merci papa. L'interrompit Will se précipitant à la cale. Appelle moi lorsqu'elle sera là.

- Elle ?? Mais qui… Will !! S'écria Bill, son appel restant sans réponse.

Une fois en bas, Will se mit à fouiller dans le coffre, écartant lettres d'amour et autres serments jaunis par le temps…

_**Le Black Pearl, matin, de l'autre côté de l'île**_

Elizabeth se leva le cœur au bord des lèvres, prenant à peine le temps de se couvrir, elle se précipita au bastingage. La jeune femme, les yeux bouffis par sa nuit sans sommeil et les nausées, se retourna ensuite pour se trouver face à Jack qui, la tête basse, n'osait la regarder

- Tu vas bien Lizzie ?

- J'ai connu pire. Cracha-t-elle avant de commencer à s'éloigner, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce que Jack allait lui dire

- Lizzie, trésor… Je suis désolé mais…Commença Jack

- Ithaque !! Hurla Marty

Adressant un regard méprisant à Jack, Elizabeth se rua à la barre.

- Parfait !! Tous à vos chaloupes !! On y va

- Oui Capitaine. Répondit avec flegme Tai.

Jack roula des yeux en voyant tout ses hommes obéir à Elizabeth et s'approcha à nouveau d'elle

- Elizabeth…

L'air rageur et les cheveux au vent, elle lui jeta presque une épée, la faisant claquer contre son torse.

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses et tes raisons Jack. Nous allons nous battre, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça. Asséna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une chaloupe

- _Tu vois finalement ça se passe mieux que prévu. _Gloussa une voix en Jack..

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Vêtue d'un long manteau bleu nuit, Calypso se matérialisa sur le pont au grand effroi de Bill le Bottier. Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, elle caressa le crabe qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Que faites vous là ? Lui demanda Bill, l'air stupide

- Demande à ton fils … Je m'apprête à nous venger de Sparrow et de cette maudite femme… Déclara-t-elle en levant les bras vers le ciel, faisant s'amonceler des nuages.

Will s'avança sur le haut des marches, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres

- Non. Personne ne fera de mal à Elizabeth..

Calypso se retourna vers lui, incertaine

- Que dis tu Will !! Mais cette nuit encore …

- Cette nuit était cette nuit. Sourit Will. A présent nous sommes le matin… et…

Effarée, Calypso le regarda s'approcher d'elle, le jeune home tenant la boite à musique de Jones dans sa main.

- Calypso, par cet objet et pour toutes les choses dont tu t'es rendue coupable dans ce monde. Je te condamne à errer dans le monde des vivants pareille à une mortelle, sans le moindre pouvoir.

Calypso gémit en sentant une fumée blanche s'échapper d'elle et tendit les bras, s'efforçant de retenir ses pouvoirs.

- Non !!

Will s'approcha encore plus d'elle, son corps frôlant le sien

- Redevient Tia Dalma. Souffla-t-il presque avec affection.

Calypso le regarda avec haine pendant qu'elle sentait ses derniers pouvoirs s'éloigner d'elle.

- Pirate ! Rugit elle

Will eut un vague sourire rempli d'amertume

- Pirate… non je n'en suis pas un mais .. J'ai beaucoup appris à leur contact…A mentir, à tricher, à trahir… Tu devrais essayer Tia ta technique n'est pas encore parfaite… Papa… fait descendre une chaloupe pour Tia Dalma, ses amis l'attendent…

Bill un éclat de fierté dans le regard hocha la tête en direction de Will

- A vos ordres Capitaine Turner.

Tia, vaincue avança vers la chaloupe et se retourna vers Will

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Will ? Pourquoi protéger une femme qui t'a tout pris et qui t'as trahi. Pourquoi refuser de te venger …

- Parce je ne suis pas Jones. Parce que quoiqu'elle fasse j'aimerais toujours Elizabeth…

- Tu n'as pas encore récupéré ton cœur William Turner, tu risques d'être détruit.

- Et alors ? Grâce à toi je n'ai plus rien à espérer dans ce monde ou dans l'autre. Répondit Will d'un air désabusé. Adieu Tia.

Le cœur emplit de rage, celle qui avait cru voir dans cette journée l'accomplissement de son rêve de pouvoir prit place dans la chaloupe, mortelle impuissante forcée de rejoindre les ombres du bayou auxquelles elle croyait avoir dit adieu pour toujours…

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Bill se tourna vers son fils

- Et maintenant ?

Will regarda avec nostalgie l'horizon où il pouvait apercevoir le drapeau pirate claquant au vent.

- Maintenant… nous retournons guider les âmes… Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire ici. Dit il en se détournant pour aller vers sa cabine

- Et Elizabeth ? Demanda Bill

Will s'immobilisa un instant, la main sur la poignée

- J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour la protéger, le combat sera à terre. J'ai confiance en Jack… Il veillera sur elle. Répondit il avant d'entrer, adressant un adieu muet à la femme qu'il avait aimé à en mourir.

_**Ithaque, plage**_

Cutler Beckett regarda les chaloupes progresser lentement vers eux et leva un regard inquiet vers le ciel qu'aucune brise ne venait troubler.

- Calypso… Tu renies tes engagements. Grinça-t-il. Soit, c'est de bonne guerre… du reste je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour les anéantir… En position !! Cria-t-il à ses hommes.

Sous son regard satisfait, l'armée se déploya, les hommes se tenant prêt à tirer sur ceux qui débarqueraient

Dans une des chaloupes, Jack jeta un coup d'œil vers Barbossa, intrigué par sa soudaine nervosité. A cet instant Hector leva un regard abasourdi vers le ciel et en un instant Jack réalisa le piège dans lequel il les avait menés. Avec lenteur, il sortit son pistolet.

- On débarque de l'autre coté. Ordonna-t-il froidement

Elizabeth, furieuse, se tourna vers lui

- Quoi ! Non C'est là que se trouve Beckett !! Espèce de lâche !!

Sans quitter Barbossa des yeux, Jack lui répondit avec acrimonie

- Hector nous a vendu… Allez là bas c'est nous jeter dans le piège de Beckett. Et si Sa Grandeur le permet, j'aimerais profiter d'un effet de surprise

Elizabeth se retourna lentement vers Barbossa

- Quoi ?

Le vieux pirate lui fit un regard faussement désolé tandis que Jack souriait

- Quelle aide attendais tu vieille morue ? Celle de Calypso n'est-ce pas …

- A ton avis Jack ? Cria Barbossa alors que la chaloupe touchait terre, se hâtant vers la plage sans demander son reste.

Jack étouffa un juron en voyant les hommes de la Navy sortir des rochers, l'arme au poing

- Dommage…

Elizabeth sortit son épée, le cœur battant la chamade mais décidée à en finir

- Aux armes ! Battez vous ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant dans la mêlée sous le regard blasé de Jack

- Je savais qu'elle dirait ça… Soupira-t-il en désarmant le premier homme qui lui tomba sous la main, cherchant Beckett ou Barbossa des yeux.

L'arme au poing, ivre de rage tant envers Jack que Barbossa ou Beckett, Elizabeth ferraillait durement, sa lame tranchant les vies sans qu'elle paraisse s'en émouvoir.

Elle plongea son arme dans le corps d'un jeune soldat et se détourna pour ramasser une nouvelle épée en maugréant

- Maudits pirates..

A quelques mètres d'elle, Barbossa leva son arme, ajustant son tir. Il était resté à l'écart un long moment, attendant l'instant de la vengeance. Un éclair froid dans le regard, il visa la tête de la jeune femme, savourant la revanche envers Jack que sa mort lui apporterait.

- Désolé Madame Turner. Murmura-t-il alors qu'il appuyait sur la détente.

La douleur fut fulgurante et Hector s'écroula alors que le coup partait manquant de justesse sa cible. L'air incrédule, le pirate baissa les yeux vers son torse, découvrant l'épée qui le perçait de part en part. Perclus de douleur, il se retourna avec difficultés et croisa le regard froid de Jack.

- Toi… C'est la seconde fois que tu me tues à cause d'elle… Souffla-t-il avant de s'écrouler.

Loin de se douter du danger auquel elle venait d' échapper, Elizabeth continuait à se battre, laissant son épée dans le cadavres de ceux qu'elle tuait, préférant ramasser les armes qui jonchaient la plage. Elle avait perdu Jack de vue depuis bien longtemps; seulement guidée par sa haine et sa soif de vengeance. Finalement, elle sentit la morsure d'une lame glacée sur sa joue et roula au sol, évitant la mort de justesse avant de se relever, une épée à la main. Son visage s'éclaira en découvrant son agresseur.

- Miss Swann…

- Lord Beckett…

Le lord sourit méchamment avant de fendre rapidement vers elle, Elizabeth parant le coup de justesse

- Il me semble qu'après ce que nous avons vécu… La politesse ne soit plus de mise entre nous, Elizabeth.

- Il me semble quand à moi que vos agissements ont assez duré ! S'écria Elizabeth en se jetant sur lui.

A quelques mètres de là, le sang de Jack ne fit qu'un tour en la voyant affronter Beckett, l'envoyé de la Compagnie évitant son attaque non sans lui donner un coup vicieux dans le ventre au passage.

- Lizzie !! Cria Jack en avançant vers elle, l'épée au poing.

Avec un air décidé Gilette lui coupa le chemin, pointant son épée sous sa gorge

- Ôte toi de là petit… Ordonna Jack

- Non … tout ce que je veux c'est trouver un pirate et le tuer …

- Voilà que ça recommence… Soupira Jack en se lançant dans le combat

Les épées d'Elizabeth et de Beckett s'entrechoquèrent une fois de plus, chacun des deux repoussant l'autre d'un même mouvement

- Vous ai-je dit à quel point j'avais goûté notre intimité à bord du Pacific Princess ? Déclara Beckett d'un ton poli

- Vous ai-je dit que j'ai encore préféré la compagnie des hommes auxquels vous m'avez livré à la votre.. Lâcha Elizabeth avec mépris en repartant à l'attaque

- Je n'en doutais pas… Sourit Beckett en croisant sa lame avec la sienne. Vous avez toujours préféré les hors la loi aux hommes de bien… Il suffit de voir votre mari ou votre amant…

- Vous êtes un porc. Cracha Elizabeth en se jetant sur lui.

- Et vous une catin ma chère. Répondit Beckett en l'évitant avant de se remettre en position.

Jack poussa un soupir de lassitude en parant une fois de plus l'épée rageuse du second de Beckett

- Tu crois pas que tu serais mieux chez toi à courtiser une fille mon gars ?

Gilette l'attaqua avec rage à nouveau

- J'aime pas les filles..

Jack grimaça

- Oh t'es pas homosexuel au moins ? Note que j'ai rien contre la chose… Ça me change des eunuques

Gilette ne répondit pas et se jeta à nouveau contre lui, cherchant le contact physique

- Bugger. Souffla Jack en le désarmant.

Il pointa sa lame sous sa gorge, cherchant à voir où en était Elizabeth, tremblant de peur que Beckett ait eu le dessus

- Tu es entre ma femme et moi petit. Écarte toi.

Elizabeth exténuée para une nouvelle fois l'attaque de Beckett. Le Lord sourit, sentant sa fatigue et d'une brusque torsion du poignet il la désarma, faisant voler son épée à plusieurs mètres. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il la poussa au sol, appuyant sa lame contre son cou

- Je vous laisse le choix ma chère: ma cabine puis la pendaison ou alors … non finalement je ne vous donne pas le choix. Triompha-t-il

Le cœur gonflé de haine Elizabeth leva les yeux sur lui, elle ne voulait pas mourir..; pas maintenant. Sa main rasa le sable et brusquement elle en jeta une pleine poignée au visage défiguré qui se penchait vers elle. Beckett, déstabilisé ferma les yeux, crachant sous la brusque attaque. Elizabeth saisit sa chance et balança son pied de toutes ses forces dans la main armée de Beckett, faisant voler l'épée jadis forgée par Will et qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée. Elle s'en saisit prestement se relevant pour appuyer la lame contre le cœur de Beckett

- Ce n'est pas une manœuvre digne d'un duel.

- Je ne me bas pas en duel… Je suis un pirate Lord Beckett, vous l'aviez oublié ? Grinça-t-elle avant de plonger la lame dans le cœur de son ennemi

Jack, l'arme à la main vit Elizabeth tomber et n'hésita plus, d'un geste brutal il trancha la gorge de Gilette

- Désolé petit.. J'ai jamais aimé les hommes. Souffla-t-il avant de se précipiter vers Elizabeth.

Jack s'immobilisa en la découvrant debout devant le cadavre de Beckett, ressortant sa lame rougie du corps de son ennemi pour mieux la replanter à nouveau.

- Pour mon père ! Cria-t-elle. Et pour James. Assena-t-elle en frappant de nouveau. Et Will. Et Teague Sparrow. Gémit elle ponctuant chacune de ses phrases par un nouveau coup dans le corps que la vie avait déserté depuis plusieurs minutes.

Jack soupira et s'approcha doucement d'elle, immobilisant sa main alors qu'elle se préparait à frapper de nouveau.

- Il est mort Lizzie. C'est fini. Murmura-t-il

L'air hagard Elizabeth se tourna vers lui avant de regarder à nouveau la masse sanguinolente qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lâcha son épée, la lame retombant mollement sur le sable avant de s'évanouir. Jack la rattrapa doucement dans ses bras et la souleva, prenant le chemin des chaloupes. Autour d'eux le combat cessait peu à peu, les hommes de la Navy désertant en se voyant sans chef.

Tai arrêta Jack

- Que faisons nous Capitaine ? On les poursuit ?

- Non … on rentre.. Cette journée a connu assez de morts… Déclara-t-il en poursuivant sa route, Elizabeth serrée contre lui.

_**Le Black Pearl, quelques heures après la bataille**_

Elizabeth ouvrit lentement les yeux, la vue brouillée et tenta de se redresser. Jack se leva d'un bond et la maintint gentiment, la forçant à reposer sa tête dans les oreillers

- Non Lizzie, pas encore, tu as besoin de repos.

Elizabeth poussa un petit soupir avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux, l'air inquiet elle posa les mains sur son ventre

- Tout va bien. Tu vas bien et ton.. Notre bébé aussi. La rassura Jack.

Elizabeth, la main toujours sur son ventre tourna la tête vers lui

- Notre ?

Jack soupira et glissa sa main dans la sienne, caressant son ventre

- Notre bébé oui… A moins que tu m'aies caché quelque chose…

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth se jeta à son cou, le serrant contre elle

- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. J'ai cru que tu ne voudrais pas de cet enfant.

- Moi aussi… Mais quand je t'ai vue à terre… Beckett au dessus de toi… Lizzie.. J'ai eu peur. Pour toi, pour le bébé. Pour vous deux. Chuchota Jack en la serrant contre lui

Elizabeth se laissa doucement aller dans ses bras, savourant la tiédeur de son étreinte et les battements du cœur de Jack contre son oreille

- Beckett ?

- Il est mort trésor… Tu l'as tué… plusieurs fois si j'en juge par le nombre de blessures qu'il porte.

- Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter… Il a fait tellement de mal… Murmura Elizabeth en nichant sa tête contre lui

- J'ai vu… Et je me rappellerais de ne pas énerver une femme enceinte. Plaisanta Jack.

Elizabeth se releva légèrement, cherchant ses lèvres.

- Et toi tu vas bien ?

- Moi ? Voyons trésor, je suis l'indestructible Capitaine Sparrow.

Elizabeth l'embrassa doucement avant de grimacer, Jack lui fit un sourire d'excuse

- J'ai bandé ta main… Le coup de Beckett l'avait sérieusement blessée. Et j'ai aussi récupéré ceci sur ce que tu as laissé de son corps. Murmura-t-il en glissant un objet métallique dans sa main.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle découvrit la clef du coffre du cœur de Will. Elizabeth fixa longuement l'objet avant de le reposer sur la table de chevet. Les yeux brillants, elle se tourna vers Jack et lui prit la main, l'attirant à elle

- Fait moi l'amour Jack…

- Trésor .. Je ne suis pas sur que.. Commença t'il en glissant un regard vers son ventre

- Ça l'est. Affirma Elizabeth avant de l'embrasser

Un sourire aux lèvres , Jack se pencha vers elle et commença à la déshabiller. Alors qu'il se glissait en elle, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux sombres il se sentit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.. Alors il se sourit à lui-même. Il avait fait le bon choix… enfin.


	26. Une ancienne dette & deux âmes soeurs

-1_**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic…. Donc je vous laisse juge et je m'excuse après d'Homère pour les libertés que j'ai prises avec l' **__**Odyssée **_

_**La fin du chapitre est très Disney mais j'ose croire que la progression de mes personnages tout au long de la fic vous y avait préparé. **_

_**Donc lisez, reviews et n'oubliez pas l'épilogue qui arrive … bientôt **_

**_Les pensées de Jack sont en italique_**

**Chapitre 25**

_**Huit mois plus tard, pont du Pearl**_

Jack soupira lourdement en entendant les premiers cris d'Elizabeth et saisit d'une main tremblante la flasque de rhum qu'il emportait toujours avec lui. Il y était … Après des mois d'incertitude, d'envie de fuir et de nuits sans sommeil, Elizabeth Turner allait enfin accoucher , de son enfant.

_- Fuis maintenant tant que tu peux encore le faire _Le supplia un mini lui-même

- _Et pour aller où ? Tu sais très bien que le compas te ramènera toujours à elle … _

- Le compas …. Murmura Jack en grimaçant alors que de l'autre côté Elizabeth criait à nouveau.

Tai Huang s'approcha de lui et le regarda l'air incertain

- Bonne idée la sage femme Capitaine.

Jack eut un sourire sans joie en pensant à la femme qu'ils avaient kidnappée quelques semaines plus tôt en prévision de la naissance, Elizabeth tenant absolument à mettre au monde leur bébé en mer.

- Laisse moi tu veux.

Avec une grimace Tai Huang s'écarta.

- Où irons nous ensuite ?

- Je ne sais pas Tai…Répondit Jack , un sourire sans joie sur le visage

- _Sacrifier le Pearl, abandonner tout ça, ta vie, ta liberté pour une fille et son marmot … C'est sans doute la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais fait _

Avec un soupir, Jack ouvrit son compas avant de le refermer d'un air résigné en constatant qu'il indiquait la cabine dans laquelle Elizabeth hurlait sa douleur. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il aimait cette femme. Il était mort pour elle, deux fois, et maintenant l'heure était venue d'assumer des choses qu'il avait toujours fuies, de devenir père et comme son père avant lui d'abandonner la mer, l'amante qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Il devrait se contenter d'une vie à terre et une part de lui rechignait encore à le faire, rêvant d'horizons lointains et de navires à piller ….

_**Le Black Pearl, cabine de Jack**_

Elizabeth prit une brutale inspiration alors que la contraction se faisait plus intense, la douleur refluant en elle à nouveau. En sueur, la jeune femme haleta songeant que même les tortures infligées par Beckett lui paraîtraient douces après ça. Entre ses cuisses largement écartées, la sage femme attendait, l'air placide.

Elizabeth poussa de toutes ses forces, hurlant sous la douleur et la sage femme la regarda avec dégoût

- Il n'est pas étonnant que vous ayez aussi mal, c'est le Seigneur qui vous punit de vos crimes, vous qui n'êtes que la catin d'un pirate !

Les mâchoires serrées, Elizabeth releva légèrement la tête et fixa la femme, cherchant des mains son pistolet qu'elle saisit d'une main tremblante

- Ne redis jamais ça.. Grinça-t-elle. Et accouche moi

L'air terrifiée, la femme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais demander de l'eau chaude… Vous allez en avoir besoin l'accouchement sera très long, ça durera probablement toute la nuit. Annonça-t-elle avec délectation

Elizabeth poussa un long gémissement avant de se laisser aller contre l'oreiller, le bassin secoué par une nouvelle contraction.

_**Le Black Pearl, pont **_

Jack regarda la femme sortir et son cœur manqua un battement

- Un problème ? Lizzie va bien ?

L'accoucheuse l'enveloppa d'un long regard méprisant

- Elle souffre, elle paie le prix de ses péchés…. Répondit elle avant d'hurler à Marty de lui ramener un baquet d'eau chaude

Blanc comme un linge Jack reposa sa tête contre le mat, ne supportant plus d'entendre les cris de celle qui emplissait son lit et sa vie depuis un peu moins d'un an. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser Tai

- Ce n'est pas Tai. Gronda une voix

Jack , frissonna à la voix et se retourna, découvrant avec résignation le Gardien de la Fontaine de Jouvence qui se tenait devant lui

- Il me semble que tu as une dette envers moi …

_- Bugger … il fallait que ce soit cette nuit_

- Oui il le fallait. Répondit le Gardien avec un sourire

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Biaisa Jack en avançant avec nonchalance

Le visage de l'autre se contracta et il éleva la main

- Une vie contre une autre Jack. Tu étais d'accord sur le principe

- Oui mais depuis j'ai tué Barbossa… Sa vie paye donc celle de Lizzie. Répondit Jack d'un air rusé

Un nouveau cri de douleur se fit entendre et Jack se tourna instinctivement vers sa cabine, l'air inquiet

- Ce n'est pas la vie que JE demande. Répondit le Gardien

- _Oh non, non pas l'enfant, pas l'enfant , pas l'enfant de Lizzie pas notre enfant. _Souffla une voix en Jack.

- Une vie contre une autre … C'est tout ce que tu as dit aussi notre dette est nulle…

- Alors elle ne survivra pas à cette nuit….

Jack se crispa et se retourna vivement vers le Gardien

- Non …

L'homme sourit et le fixa, appréciant sa vulnérabilité

- Bien à présent que nous sommes d'accord sur l'enjeu…. Fixons le prix.

Jack baissa la tête avec résignation, sachant au fond de lui-même qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer leur enfant même si ça signifiait perdre Lizzie… Car dans un cas comme dans l'autre il la perdrait inévitablement

Le Gardien sourit à nouveau et lui tendit un arc.

- C'est elle que tu dois tuer …

- QUOI !! Non jamais je ne tuerais Elizabeth

- Non …. Elle… Murmura le Gardien en lui désignant Périboéa qui venait d'apparaître.

Jack se retourna lentement et fixa d'un air hébété l'arc qu'il tenait dans sa main

- Tu veux … que je tue cette femme ?

Le Gardien échangea un long regard haineux avec Périboéa et hocha la tête vers Jack

- Oui …Peut être que cette fois cette garce aura à cœur de protéger le bonheur d'une autre qu'elle-même… Tu as une heure pour te décider. Déclara-t-il en disparaissant

Jack, l'arme à la main se tourna vers Périboéa qui le regarda de ses grands yeux tristes. Le pirate la contempla un instant tandis qu'un nouveau cri d'Elizabeth brisait l'air

- Je .. Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il

Périboéa hocha la tête et lui fit signe de suspendre son geste

- Je sais … Cela fait très longtemps que le Gardien attend un homme capable de bander l'arc, très longtemps qu'il cherche à en finir avec moi…

Jack banda l'arc.

- Cette flèche je ne te l'aurais pas destinée… Murmura-t-il en tirant

La flèche alla se ficher dans le bois dur du bastingage et Jack effaré regarda l'endroit où se tenait quelques instants plus tôt la femme

- Mais … Elle est où la nymphe … Cria-t-il en cherchant partout, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine alors que dans sa cabine, Elizabeth hurlait …

_**Le Black Pearl, cabine **_

Elizabeth à bout de forces, gémit une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle sentait l'enfant progresser en elle, son corps à présent bien engagé en elle. En sueur, délirante de fièvre elle se retourna vers le mur, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise en découvrant la femme qui lui était déjà apparue dans les cales de Beckett et qui l'avait aidée à admettre ses véritables désirs.

Périboéa la regarda en silence, retrouvant avec émotion les traits de sa fille dans le visage de la reine des pirates. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres, frissonnant encore du péril auquel elle venait d'échapper. Elle était ulcérée par le comportement du pirate qu'elle avait tellement aidé et qui l'instant d'avant avait pointé son arme sur elle sans regrets. La jeune reine tendit sa main vers la sienne, sans voir l'air dégoûté de la sage femme qui grommela qu'elle perdait la tête. Périboéa prit sa main et caressa ses cheveux.

- Doucement ma chérie tu y es presque. Murmura-t-elle

Elizabeth, l'air éperdu, la regarda

- Aide moi. Souffla-t-elle.

- Je vais rester. Répondit simplement Périboéa.

- Non . Tu vas la tuer… Gronda le Gardien apparaissant à son tour à la grande surprise d'Elizabeth qui commençait à trouver sa cabine un peu trop fréquentée pour l'occasion

Périboéa se tourna vers l'homme et le regarda avec tristesse

- Pourquoi un tel prix …

- Parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses…Le monde a changé et les gens comme toi n'y ont plus leur place… Il y a longtemps déjà tu as condamné ta fille … Tu as refusé d'entendre ses larmes alors que si tu avais laissé Ulysse te tuer, peut être que son destin en aurait été changé et que Calypso n'aurait pas gagné… Si Ulysse a quitté Pénélope c'est parce rester suffisait à la condamner attendu que j'avais posé une condition à son retour … Te tuer …Il n'en a pas eu le courage et il a préféré partir … La suite tu la connais…

Périboéa ferma les yeux, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues.

- Si Pénélope s'est tuée c'est à cause de Calypso et du charme qu'elle a lancé sur Ulysse

- Non. . Ulysse s'est vu forcé de quitter Pénélope et alors il a rejoint Calypso parce que le moment venu tu as reculé devant la mort . Comme tu as reculé aujourd'hui…

Elizabeth, les oreilles bourdonnantes, serra de toutes ses forces la main de Périboéa. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de la conversation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, parlant de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas … Elle poussa un hurlement alors qu'elle expulsait le bébé hors d'elle, laissant une douce torpeur l'envahir alors que le sang s'écoulait de son corps. La sage femme saisit l'enfant et la regarda avec dégoût.

- C'est un garçon…

Elizabeth hocha la tête avant de se laisser glisser. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter… La sage femme regarda le flot noir de sang qui s'écoulait d'elle avant de se détourner, tapotant les fesses du bébé qui se mit à hurler

- Tout se paye un jour. Murmura-t-elle. Le prix pour les péchés est la mort. Ajouta-t-elle avant de se détourner d'Elizabeth ne faisant rien pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Le Gardien se pencha sur Elizabeth.

- Le délai est presque atteint. Tu as fait ton choix Périboéa.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, brusquement fatiguée de se battre. Le moment était venu de rejoindre son père, sa mère tout ses morts.

- Maman. Murmura-t-elle

Périboéa sentit son cœur se serrer et regarda celle qui ressemblait tant à sa Pénélope.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle avant de disparaître

_**Le Black Pearl, pont**_

Jack frémit en entendant le premier cri de son enfant. Il se laissa tomber sur le pont à l'endroit où s'était tenue Périboéa et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il laissa couler ses larmes. Il avait perdu , le temps était écoulé et il allait perdre Elizabeth, se retrouvant seul avec l'enfant qu'elle avait tellement désiré.

- Lizzie… Murmura-t-il pétrifié, n'osant entrer sachant déjà que s'il le faisait se serait pour la voir mourir.

- Bande ton arc. Dit Périboéa d'une voix blanche en apparaissant devant lui. Fait le … Laisse moi réparer mes erreurs, laisse moi à mon tour faire preuve de courage…

Jack la regarda avec lassitude, n'osant bouger alors qu'il entendait les cris de l'enfant d'Elizabeth. Périboéa se pencha sur lui, les larmes aux yeux.

- Fait le Jack. Sauve la et offre lui la vie qu'elle mérite.

Le pirate se leva souplement, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage et lentement ajusta son tir, la flèche se fichant cette fois dans la poitrine de la nymphe qui s'écroula sur le pont. Jack s'approcha d'elle, lui fermant doucement les yeux

- Je ne regrette rien. Murmura-t-il. Mais j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement.

Puis, il rejeta l'arc loin de lui et pénétra dans sa cabine ….

_**Le Hollandais Volant, mer des défunts**_

Will soupira en aidant la nouvelle venue à monter sur la navire. Cette fois c'était une femme sans âge mais à la différence de ceux qu'il convoyait habituellement, elle semblait connaître les raisons de sa présence sur le Hollandais Volant. Périboéa leva sur lui son regard chaleureux et une brève expression de terreur passa sur ses traits alors qu'elle le détaillait

- Bien sur… Murmura-t-elle. Jusqu'au bout il me faut assumer les conséquences de mes actes…

Le jeune capitaine la regarda sans comprendre.

- Je suis le Guide. Commença-t-il. Je vais vous…

- Je sais précisément qui vous êtes et votre fonction. Coupa Périboéa. Je connais tout sur ce navire, bien plus que vous en saurez jamais ou alors dans très longtemps, lorsque le devoir qui est le votre vous aura tellement possédé que vous ne vous souviendrez plus qu'un jour vous avez été un homme comme ceux que vous guidez.

Une expression de tristesse résignée passa sur le visage de Will

- Alors j'espère que ce jour viendra bientôt….

- Vous êtes William Turner. Continua Périboéa. Et vous êtes l'homme qui, pour son malheur a croisé la route de Calypso, attirant son attention sur lui ainsi que la malédiction que j'ai jadis lancé sur elle…

Will se contracta

- Malédiction ?

Périboéa le regarda, le cœur emplit de tristesse devant ce jeune homme qui aurait pu avoir un avenir si elle n'avait pas exigé des siècles plus tôt que l'objet d'amour de Calypso devienne le guide des âmes…

- Vous êtes ici en raison d'un sort que j'ai lancé jadis sur Calypso, pensant ainsi châtier la responsable de la mort de ma fille, condamnant ceux qu'elle aime à devenir capitaine du Hollandais Volant, errant sur les mers durant dix ans avant de pouvoir revenir sur terre une seule journée.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé Calypso. Murmura Will. J'ai aimé une femme mais … Elle est à un autre.

- Oui. Confirma Périboéa. Elle lui a toujours été destinée, comme ma Pénélope était destinée à Ulysse.

- Alors … quelle importance que je sois ici ou ailleurs, puisque de toute évidence il me fallait vivre sans elle… Déclara Will avec résignation, coupant court à la conversation

Périboéa, frappée par sa gravité, baissa la tête, ne trouvant à répondre, se contentant de surveiller l'horizon, terrifiée à l'idée que ce voyage soit son dernier. Elle était une des dernières représentantes de l'ordre ancien et avec elle, c'était une part des antiques croyances et légendes qui s'éteignait. Elle savait que c'était la raison pour laquelle le Gardien avait réclamé sa mort, tout comme elle savait qu'un jour ce serait au tour de sa vieille ennemie Calypso de faire ce voyage. Parce qu'elles n'avaient plus leur place dans ce monde…

Will posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Nous sommes arrivés de l'autre côté. Annonça-t-il avec douceur, troublé par la peine qu'irradiait la femme mais n'osant poser de questions…

Périboéa releva la tête vers la terre des morts et son cœur de mère se mit à battre plus fort en reconnaissant une silhouette encore vague.

- Pénélope… Murmura-t-elle avant de se précipiter sur le pont, brusquement pressée de descendre.

Ébahi, Will regarda la femme courir et se jeter dans les bras d'une femme brune qu'il avait souvent vue sur la jetée, scrutant les visages de ceux qu'il guidait et qui lui faisait invariablement penser à Elizabeth . La main de Bill se posa sur ses épaules et Will se tourna vers lui.

- Ils sont tous descendus Will. Nous pouvons repartir.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la mère et la fille qui se retrouvaient après tant de siècles d'errance et sourit de voir leur joie. Pour la première fois sa mission lui sembla plus douce …

_**Le Black Pearl, cabine**_

Après avoir tiré sur Périboéa, Jack se précipita dans la cabine dans laquelle l'enfant ne cessait d'hurler, faisant sursauter la sage femme.

- Je suis désolée. Commença-t-elle d'un ton qui démentait ses paroles. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la mère.

Sans faire attention à elle, Jack se rendit au chevet d'Elizabeth, le cœur battant à l'idée d'avoir échoué et de l'avoir perdue au bout de tant de sacrifices. Les paupières d'Elizabeth battirent alors qu'elle ouvrait ses yeux fatigués et sa main se noua à la sienne.

- Notre fils Jack … S'il te plait, je veux le voir…

Jack se retourna d'un bloc vers la sage femme.

- Donnez lui le bébé. Ordonna-t-il sans s'occuper de la surprise de la femme

Avec réticence, la femme déposa le bébé dans les bras de celle qui se vidait de son sang encore quelques instants plus tôt et sortit, prenant au passage une généreuse gorgée de la flasque de rhum que Jack avait abandonnée sur le pont.

Elizabeth sourit avec tendresse tandis que son bébé se collait à elle, sa bouche cherchant de quoi s'accrocher alors que ses pleurs se calmaient. Elle leva les yeux sur Jack

- Tu veux le prendre ?

_- Non !! Non tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas pour toi tout ça c'est…_

- Oui. S'entendit répondre Jack en tendant les bras

Il saisit le bébé qui ouvrit les yeux, semblant plonger ses prunelles sombres droit dans les siennes.

- Lizzie… Il est parfait.. Murmura-t-il alors que dans ses bras les pleurs recommençaient

- Et affamé… Compléta Elizabeth en tendant les bras pour le reprendre.

Jack sourit et s'assit à ses côtés, la regardant nourrir l'être vorace qui s'accrochait à elle.

- Tout prendre .. Ne rien laisser . Dit il vaguement amusé.

Elizabeth sourit et se tourna vers lui.

- Jack … tu sais … j'ai vu ..

- Chut, trésor. Je sais. Affirma Jack. Et j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Les yeux brillants, Elizabeth se redressa un peu

- J'ai décidé… de … que.. Nous allions laisser le Pearl… Déclara Jack avec effort, s'efforçant de dissimuler la tristesse que sa décision lui causait

- Quoi !! Mais Jack …Le Pearl … c'est , c'est … ta liberté..

- Ce n'est qu'une grosse coque… Il y a des trésors plus précieux dans ce monde. Dit Jack d'une voix plus assurée en la regardant. Tout les trésors ne sont pas d'argents et d'or. Quand à la liberté… ma liberté c'est toi…

Elizabeth secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Non Jack … Ce n'est pas qu'une grosse coque… En vérité un navire comme le Black Pearl c'est aller où on veut, quand on veut … Être libre…

Jack sourit avec tristesse en reconnaissant les mots qu'il lui avait dit il y avait si longtemps de ça.

- Je veux réaliser ton rêve Lizzie…

- Et tu crois que mon rêve c'est d'avoir une vie bien rangée, une maison , des enfants bien propres qui haïssent les pirates ? Ce n'est pas mon rêve Jack, c'était celui de Will.

- Lizzie …

- Non écoute moi … Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes tes rêves ou tes idéaux pour moi… Tout ceux qui l'ont fait sont morts.. Mon père, James, Will… C'est ça ma malédiction… . Je ne veux pas te voir changer, je t'aime comme tu es. Un pirate.

Jack la regarda avant de l'embrasser passionnément

- Donc si je vais voir quelques vieilles amies à Tortuga… Plaisanta-t-il

- N'y songe même pas. Répondit Elizabeth un éclat sombre dans le regard

- J'aurais essayé. Feignit de soupirer avec regrets Jack

Dans les bras d'Elizabeth, leur enfant émit un gargouillis sonore, leur rappelant sa présence.

- Reste la question du nom …Murmura Elizabeth avec hésitation

- J'avais pensé .. Que tu aimerais l'appeler William. Répondit Jack.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth brillèrent de larmes et elle lui saisit la main

- Oh Jack … comment as-tu ..

- Comme deux gouttes d'eaux mon ange… Sourit il tendrement. Bien puisque nous restons sur le Pearl… j'aimerais te parler d'un trésor qui…

Alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon, Elizabeth sourit, calant le jeune William contre elle tandis que Jack se lançait dans une longue explication invraisemblable…


	27. Epilogue

_**Voilà …. Nous revenons à la fin d'AWE comme promis au commencement de cette fic. Nous reprenons donc au moment où Will revient pour son unique journée et à la scène post générique d'AWE. L'épilogue sera donc comme tout les disney… joyeux lol **_

**Épilogue **

_**9 ans plus tard…. Sur une terre indéfinie**_

Ils avaient guetté toute la journée le ciel et marchaient vers la falaise décidés à être là lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil toucheraient l'océan bleuté. Le petit garçon caracolait devant, fredonnant la chanson que son père lui avait appris alors qu'il savait à peine parler

« _Yo ho, yo ho, à moi la vie de pirate !_! »

On rançonne, on chaparde, on pille, on vole,  
Trinquons les amis yo ho,  
On kidnappe, on dévaste, on s'en fiche pas mal,  
Trinquons les amis yo ho !

Yo ho, yo ho, à moi la vie de pirate

Le jeune garçon courut à l'extrémité de la falaise tandis que, plus lentement, Elizabeth le suivait, le cœur battant à l'idée de revoir l'homme à qui elle avait dit adieu dix ans plus tôt, sur une autre plage, dans une autre vie… Elizabeth Turner avança lentement jusqu'à la pointe de la falaise, un peu angoissée à l'idée de revoir celui qui était légitimement son époux mais avec qui elle avait passé si peu de temps. La chanson du petit garçon mourut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'Elizabeth le rejoignait, le regardant avec affection et une pointe d'angoisse à l'idée de présenter à Will l'enfant qu'elle avait donné à Jack

William se tourna vers sa mère,brusquement timide, cherchant à lire ses sentiments dans son regard. Elizabeth lui sourit avec indulgence et l'attira contre elle. Le bras autour de son fils, Elizabeth regarda le soleil se coucher, le cœur battant plus fort alors que le moment approchait. Elle n'avait jamais revu Will depuis leur adieu aux portes de la mort et si elle avait promis qu'elle serait là, elle n'était pas sure que le jeune forgeron reviendrait … Le soleil mourut à l'horizon et William retint sa respiration, ému à l'idée de voir l'homme en souvenir duquel ses parents l'avait prénommé. A ses côtés, Elizabeth fixait l'horizon, ne pouvant dissimuler son sourire alors qu'au loin luisait un éclair vert, signe que Will avait fait le choix de revenir près d'elle pour son unique journée. William se tourna vers sa mère et lui sourit, émerveillé de voir ce spectacle que ses parents lui avait tant décrit et qui signait le retour de l'âme de Will …

Accroché au mat du frêle esquif qui ne servait que dans ce genre d'occasion, Will sourit en apercevant au loin deux silhouettes. Il reconnut immédiatement Elizabeth et sourit de voir l'enfant qui l'accompagnait …

Sur la falaise, Elizabeth, les larmes aux yeux resserra son étreinte sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Maman … tu vas bien ?

Elizabeth posa son regard tendre sur lui, souriant de voir le regard de Jack dans celui de son fils.

- Oui William. Je vais bien. Viens, il est temps de te présenter à celui dont tu portes le nom.

Un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, William prit la main de sa mère, tout deux entamant la descente vers la plage, arrivant précisément au moment où Will posait le pied à terre.

Aucun d'entre eux ne bougea puis William tira la main de sa mère, l'entraînant vers Will. Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant posa les yeux sur William et eut un vague sourire teinté de tristesse en reconnaissant Jack en lui.

- Will… Murmura Elizabeth. Je te présente mon fils. William.

Touché, Will releva la tête

- Tu l'as appelé comme moi …

- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Will…

William resta au milieu d'eux, les regardant alternativement, ne sachant pas ce qui devait se passer maintenant. Finalement, Will reprit la parole, dévorant Elizabeth du regard.

- Jack n'est pas ici ? Demanda-t-il avec une note d'espoir

- Papa est sur le Pearl ! Répondit avec enthousiasme William.

Surprenant le regard que Will posait sur elle, Elizabeth s'agenouilla aux côtés de son fils.

- Will… tu veux bien aller chercher papa maintenant… Demanda-t-elle guettant la réaction de son mari du coin de l'œil.

- J'aimerais le voir. Compléta Will pour faire bonne mesure.

William hocha la tête avant de se mettre à courir dans le sable et Will ne put retenir un gloussement nerveux en reconnaissant la course originale du père dans celle du petit garçon.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui.

- Je suis désolée Will…Peut être que je n'aurais pas du emmener William..mais il voulait tellement te connaître..

- Nous en avons déjà parlé Elizabeth. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est parce que…je voulais te revoir, être sur que tu étais heureuse dans la vie que tu as choisi… Mais je crois que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter non ?

Elizabeth sourit et lui prit doucement la main

- Merci Will… Merci de m'avoir rendu ma liberté et de m'avoir laissée partir.

- Je t'ai toujours aimée Elizabeth … je t'aimerais toujours. Souffla Will se rapprochant imperceptiblement d'elle.

Un bruit de pas l'arrêta net et Will se retourna, faisant face à Jack. Il rougit légèrement en comprenant que le pirate n'avait rien perdu de la scène et se tourna vers Elizabeth, soupirant de voir le regard complice qu'elle échangeait avec Jack. Avec décontraction le pirate s'approcha de lui

- Alors l'ami, les morts, les âmes tout ça ?

- Jack ! S'écria Elizabeth

- Tout va bien … Jocquart te remet le bonjour enfin je crois … Répondit Will avant de changer de sujet. Alors William Sparrow hein…

- Non Turner ! S'écria le petit garçon tandis que le regard de Jack s'assombrissait

Will sursauta étonné.

- Elizabeth … mais pourquoi …

- Parce qu'elle est toujours ta femme mon gars, et qu'elle n'a pas voulu prendre un autre époux sans ton consentement…

Will se tourna vers elle

- C'est vrai ? Pourtant je t'ai libérée de ta promesse Elizabeth…

- Je sais … mais … Rougit elle

Will la regarda, surprenant la fugace expression de culpabilité de son visage et se tourna vers Jack.

- Je peux te parler ? Seul à seul

Jack grimaça avant de le suivre sur la plage

- Écoute mon gars je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour te la prendre, enfin .. Si mais je… Commença Jack

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Le coupa Will

Jack eut un sourire et répondit d'un ton sérieux que Will lui avait rarement vu

- Plus que tout ce que je possède…

- Autant dire pas grand-chose hormis le Pearl… Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Will.

- Will mon gars si tu veux te battre… je suis ton homme mais j'aimerais autant éviter que le petit voit ça … Sa mère lui a tellement loué tes innombrables qualités que…

- Mais néanmoins insuffisantes pour qu'elle m'aime. Rétorqua Will avec amertume.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un bref instant avant de se tourner vers la silhouette d'Elizabeth qui les regardait avec appréhension, sa main crispée sur l'épaule du petit William

- Épouse la. Dit brusquement Will

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit épouse la… Vous vivez ensemble depuis des années et il me semble que tu es… j'ai du mal à croire que je dis ça… tu es .. Celui dont elle a besoin. Alors épouse la.

Jack soupira

- Will mon gars…

- Ça n'a plus de sens qu'elle continue à porte mon nom, que ton fils porte mon nom alors qu'elle ne ressent plus rien à mon égard. Déclara Will avec fermeté avant de s'éloigner vers Elizabeth

Elle le regarda approcher avec une pointe d'appréhension, souhaitant que Jack et lui se soient compris

- Elizabeth… Est-ce que tu aimes Jack ?

Elle rougit un bref instant avant de répondre du bout des lèvres

- Oui…

- Alors il est temps de rompre les liens qui nous unissent… Jack …

Le pirate releva la tête et fixa Will

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire quelque chose de stupide…

- Je suis bien capitaine du Hollandais Volant non ? Et ma fonction de Capitaine m'autorise à célébrer un mariage…

Les yeux écarquillés mais ne parvenant pas à cacher sa joie, Elizabeth hocha la tête. Jack glissa un regard tendre vers elle, son cœur battant plus vite en réalisant que dans quelques instants, elle serait enfin totalement à lui

- Sur le pont du Pearl. Dit il brièvement tandis que le petit William les fixait sans comprendre.

Will s'agenouilla devant lui et lui sourit

- Je vais faire une chose qui aurait du être faite depuis longtemps William… Je vais marier tes parents.

_**Pont du Pearl…**_

La voix étranglée par l'émotion, Will regarda le couple qui se trouvait devant lui, s'efforçant de chasser les souvenirs d'un autre mariage qui affluaient en lui. Rajustant son bandana, il se tourna vers Jack.

- Jack Sparrow acceptes tu de prendre Elizabeth Swann… Turner comme épouse, de la protéger et de la chérir, de lui.. Rester fidèle .. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

La gorge sèche, Jack se tourna vers Elizabeth, lui souriant

- Je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix trésor…

- Jack… Gronda Elizabeth

- Oui. Répondit Jack l'air faussement effaré

Will soupira et se tourna vers Elizabeth, les yeux le piquant alors qu'il se la rappelait telle qu'elle était lors de leur mariage

- Elizabeth.. Acceptes tu de prendre Jack Sparrow comme époux…

- Oui. Répondit Elizabeth, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir.

- Alors … tu peux embrasser la mariée Jack… Souffla Will en détournant le regard alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à l'endroit précis où il les avait vu le faire la première fois.

Tandis qu'Elizabeth emmenait William se coucher, Jack s'approcha de Will et lui tendit la main

- Merci Will.

- Je l'ai fait pour elle…Parce que je sais qu'elle portait son amour pour toi comme une trahison envers moi. Souffla Will.

Elizabeth revint un peu embarrassée alors qu'elle lui tendait le coffre contenant son cœur battant.

- Je crois que ceci t'appartient Will…

Il posa un regard triste sur le coffre avant de le prendre

- Non, il t'appartiendra toujours Elizabeth… Mais ce n'est plus à toi de le garder à présent…

Jack le regarda brièvement avant de commencer à avancer vers la cabine.

- Rejoins moi quand tu auras fini Lizzie… Et oh Will, le bandana. Magnifique. Sourit il avant de rentrer, les laissant seuls.

Will sourit dans la direction de Jack et se tourna à nouveau vers Elizabeth s'efforçant de retenir l'élan qui le poussait vers elle.

- Tu as fait le bon choix Elizabeth. Ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous… Dit il en regardant sa tenue de pirate

Les larmes aux yeux, ne sachant que répondre à ce qui était si juste Elizabeth le fixa un moment, brusquement gênée. Will se détourna brièvement

- Le soleil va bientôt se lever…

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Et bien ce que j'ai toujours fait… guider les âmes vers le repos..

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et lui prit doucement la main

- Je garderais un œil sur l'horizon… Chaque fois que je verrais le soleil se coucher je penserais à toi Will

- Je ne reviendrais plus. Chuchota Will en s'approchant d'elle.

Avec lenteur, il se pencha sur elle, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un long baiser auquel elle répondit faiblement avant de s'écarter

- Adieu Elizabeth. Dit il en descendant du Pearl, le coffre sous son bras.

Cette fois, elle ne le retint pas. Elle ne cria pas son nom pas plus qu'il ne se retourna. Leur histoire était finie, leur adieu prononcé. Tandis que Will marchait lentement sur la plage, rejoignant la chaloupe qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à son navire, Jack sortit de la cabine et vint glisser son bras autour des épaules d'Elizabeth. Se mordant la lèvre, Elizabeth leva son visage vers lui, cherchant dans son regard s'il les avait vus s'embrasser, Will et elle…

- Pirate… Dit il simplement en se penchant sur les lèvres que Will avait baisées quelques instants plus tôt

Puis Jack resserra son étreinte sur elle et ensembles, il regardèrent l'éclat vert briller à nouveau à l'horizon signalant que Will était parti à jamais.

- Je ne regrette rien Jack. Murmura Elizabeth Sparrow faisant bondir de joie le pirate. Un jour était plus que suffisant. Ajouta-t-elle avant de l'entraîner vers leur cabine…

**FIN**

_**J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu… Lâchez vos comm !!**_


End file.
